


The Celestial Devil

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Celestial Devil, F/F, Family, Friendship, Futanari, White Devil, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 96,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: While on a mission with Team Natsu something goes completely wrong, and Lucy Heartfilia finds herself in another world as a young girl at the age of ten trapped there, with no way home, and without her celestial keys. What will Lucy do now? What secrets will she find out in this new world? Will she find a way back home? Well, the only way we are going to know that is by reading the story.





	1. The Girl From Another World

It was just another sunny day, and Lucy Heartfilia was on a mission with Team Natsu. The mission wasn't a tough one, and it would give Lucy the money that she needed to pay her rent. It was Wendy's idea to go on the mission to help Lucy get money for rent. During the mission though something went wrong and a black hole opened up sucking everything inside of it. Everyone was hanging on for dare life trying hard not to get sucked into the black hole that came out of nowhere. Lucy was grabbing a branch of a tree looking like an airplane with her feet off the ground, trying not to get pulled into the black hole. Unfortunately, that branch broke, and Lucy found herself flying towards the black hole.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Lucy.

"Lucy!" shouted Wendy being the first one to yell, followed by the others.

Wendy let go of the tree she was holding and flew towards the black hole trying to get to Lucy.

"Wendy!" shouted Carla and the others worried.

Carla tried to go after them, but Erza grabbed her holding her back.

"Let me go!" shouted Carla. "Wendy needs me!"

Wendy got to where Lucy was at just little ways of the black hole and grabbed Lucy's hand, but now both of them was being sucked towards the black hole together. Lucy, who noticed that let go of Wendy's hand and pushed her away, making her fly back towards the others a little way.

"Lucy!" shouted Wendy getting up, rushing towards Lucy.

Lucy smiled at her, but her eyes were sad. Then her head hit a rock on the way knocking her out as she continued to be pulled towards the black hole. Wendy almost got to her, but before she could, Lucy was sucked into the black hole and then the black hole disappeared just as Wendy's hand reached out grabbing at air. Wendy stood there shocked as she saw that then put her hand down. She then fell on her knees as she cried out.

"NOOOO, LUCY!" shouted Wendy. "WHY? WHY?"

Wendy started crying just as the others made their way over to her sadly. They stood around, waiting for Wendy to finish crying. Wendy noticed Lucy's keys laying on the ground where the black hole was at and picked them up, but continued to cry. Eventually, Wendy cried herself to sleep, and Carla carried her as they headed back to the guild.

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi, a little ten-year-old girl with auburn hair and dark blue eyes, was flying through the air looking around the area when a massive wind storm came out of nowhere. 

"What is this?" questioned Nanoha looking around the area at the heavy wind. "Raising Heart detect anything unusual?"

"None, My Master," came the response from the intelligent device. 

Nanoha decided that it was just a regular storm and proceeded to fly around the area looking around. She was about to head back when she spotted something in the distance falling through the air.

"What's that?" questioned Nanoha getting a little closer, but staying on guard.

As she got closer Nanoha noticed it was a blonde-haired little girl around her age that was naked, but the girl's head was bleeding heavily, and she looked to have minor wounds all over her naked body. Nanoha rushed towards the girl quickly flying through the air, dropping her guard and caught the girl in her arms. Then she dived down, finding a spot to land in a forest where she touched down. She laid the girl down on the grass and checked for a pulse to find one making her sigh that the girl was alright. The storm died down, and Nanoha looked up as she seen that, but then shrugged it off as an ordinary storm as she looked down at the girl. Nanoha smacked the girl in the face quite roughly trying to wake her up, but the girl didn't budge at all or even wake up. Nanoha then started shaking the girl around trying to wake her up, but Raising Heart stopped her.

"Transmission from TSAB, My Master," came the intelligent device.

Nanoha laid the girl down and stood up as she spoke up, "Put it through Raising Heart."

After a little bit, a screen popped up, showing Lindy on the other end of the screen.

"Lindy," said Nanoha.

"Ah, finally," said Lindy. "Nanoha what happened! We lost contact with you for a while!"

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha. "Raising Heart, did you get any communication?"

"None, My Master," came Raising Heart.

"That's odd," said Lindy troubled.

"We got bigger problems to worry about Lindy," said Nanoha.

"What problems? What's wrong?" questioned Lindy worried.

"I found a little girl that was falling from the air," said Nanoha as Raising Heart showed Lindy the little girl laying in the grass nearby. Then she turned back to Nanoha, showing her again.

"Is she alright?" asked Lindy.

"Well she's bleeding from the head and has minor wounds, but other than that she has a pulse," said Nanoha.

"Alright, return with her," said Lindy.

* * *

A little while later after returning to the Arthra spaceship along with the little girl, they rushed her to the medical room for check-up and treatment. Everyone left her in the care of Shamal and was sent out of the room. Shamal started to check the girl's injuries and slight wounds than heal them after that. Everyone else waited outside the room with Nanoha pacing back in forth across the floor. Everyone was there, along with her curious and worried. Lindy, Fate, Hayate, Vita, Signum, Nanoha, and Yunno was all there. Chrono was not there as he was maintaining the ship in Lindy's absence. 

"Nanoha, calm down," said Yunno.

Nanoha continued pacing back and forth, "What's taking so long?"

"Nanoha we don't know how serious the girl's injuries are," said Yunno.

That unfortunately made Nanoha stop and freeze in place.

"I wonder what happened to her," said Hayate.

"She probably hit her head on something while she was in the air," said Lindy. "In any case, we will not know until Shamal is done."

Nanoha sighed as she heard that and then started pacing again worried. Time continued to tick by, and Nanoha eventually stopped walking back and forth and was sitting against the wall with Fate next to her on one side and Hayate on the other side. They were like that for some time already. The door opened, and Nanaho got up and rushed over quickly while everyone else followed behind her.

"Is she alright?" questioned Nanoha before anyone else can say anything.

Shamal had a confused and gloomy face about her, making everyone worried and curious.

"I gave her a thorough check-up normally and magically," said Shamal.

"So what did you find out?" asked Lindy curious.

"Well the girl had several minor wounds on her body, but they weren't life-threatening," said Shamal. "Her wounds looked as though she scrapped them on something."

"She probably got that from something while in the air," said Lindy. "What else you find about her Shamal?"

"Her hands hand blisters on them indicating she was holding onto something," said Shamal.

"Could she have had a Lost Logia with her?" asked Lindy.

"But Raising Heart didn't detect anything," said Nanoha.

"We also couldn't contact you Nanoha which means something was interfering," said Lindy. 

"She could have hidden it," said Signum.

"That's a possibility," said Lindy.

"That wouldn't make sense though," said Nanoha. "She had nothing with her, and she was naked."

Lindy ignored her and looked back at Shamal.

"What else you find out, Shamal?" asked Lindy.

"I'm afraid that is the good news," said Shamal frowning. "The girl hit her head on something quite painfully and is in a coma as we speak. I do not know when or if she will even wake up. She is a very strange girl."

"Very strange girl?" questioned Lindy.

"I have done an extensive job of checking her," said Shamal. "In all my life I never saw someone so strange. I checked her linker core, but it was unlike anything I ever saw before. Her linker core was gold, but it had two silver rings around it like a ring around a planet. I tried to see if I could heal it even though it wasn't damaged, but nothing happened, so I tried to do it the natural way to examine it and make sure nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, the moment my hand touched the silver ring around it, my hand and arm were thrown out of her body quite painfully." 

"She's a mage from here," said Lindy surprised, but recovered after. "I didn't think there was another one, but I suppose after Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate I shouldn't be surprised. Well, we won't know anything until she wakes up. In the meantime, we will keep her under careful watch." Lindy then turned to Vita. "Vita you will watch over her."

"No," said Nanoha.

"What?" questioned Lindy turning and looking at her with everyone else.

"I'll watch her," said Nanoha. 

"I admire you volunteering Nanoha, but..." said Lindy, but she was cut off by Nanoha.

"I'm the one that found her and rescued her," said Nanoha. "So I'll watch after her."

Lindy sighed, but none the less spoke up, "Alright, but Shamal, you will have to watch her to keep an eye on her health. Let me know if there are any changes in her condition. I'm going to put guards outside the door. The only way in and out is by showing them who you are."

Nanoha didn't like the idea that they were treating her like a criminal, but she understood why. Lindy was cautious due to what happened during the jewel seed incident and the book of darkness. She didn't want to take the chance of having another repeat of either of them. Nanoha didn't want to believe that the girl was like that though, after all, she found her without anything, even clothing. Nanoha just walked over to the door and went inside then went over to the chair nearby the bed and sat down looking down at the blonde-haired girl with a short side ponytail. She wondered who this girl was and what happened just like everyone, but knew she wasn't going to get any answers until the girl woke up. The girl was still naked without anything on, but her minor wounds and where she hit her head was now healed. Other than that she was lying there with her eyes closed, not moving at all. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Magnolia in the guild of Fairy Tail, everyone was going about their own usual business as usual. It was a beautiful day, and everyone was having a great time as usual. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood currently, and that was a good thing. That was until the guild doors were kicked open, but this time, there was no shout or anything that followed, making everyone confused and look at the door. They saw Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, and Carla, who was carrying a passed out Wendy. All of them had gloom looks on their heads. Makarov noticing the gloomy atmosphere as well as seeing Wendy and also noticing Lucy's absence ran over.

"What happened?" asked Makarov looking at Wendy to see that she had a tight grip on Lucy's Celestial keys.

"We are unsure," said Erza. "We went to go on that mission, but on our journey, a black hole appeared out of nowhere sucking in everything. We all grabbed onto whatever we could to not get sucked in, but the branch Lucy was holding onto broke, and she was sucked towards the black hole. Wendy tried to save her and managed to get to her, but they both were being pulled in. Lucy then let go of Wendy's hand and pushed her farther away from her. Wendy tried to go after her again, but by that time, Lucy was sucked into the black hole, and she hit her head on a rock on her way." Erza looked down but continued. "Lucy she's gone."

The silence continued throughout the guild as they heard all that, but Makarov spoke again.

"What happened to Wendy, though?" questioned Makarov. "She has Lucy's Celestial keys."

"She found them on the ground where Lucy disappeared, and we tried to get them from her, but she wouldn't let go of them," said Erza.

"Lucy doesn't have any way to defend herself now," said Makarov gasping at the news. He thought to himself, then spoke up. "I wonder if she was sent somewhere else."

"That's a possibility," said Erza.

"We will search for any information regarding..." Makarov was about to go on, but there was a golden glow and Loke appeared looking around.

"Where is Lucy!" shouted Loke.

"I'm sorry," said Makarov looking down. "She accidentally got sucked into a black hole, but we will find out where she went."

Loke frowned as he heard that, but then closed his eyes, "I can't reach her at all, and since I can't reach her, it only means one thing."

"Y-Y-You're not saying..." stuttered Makarov as his eyes widen.

"I'm afraid so," said Loke. "I should have been able to find her or reach her wherever she is if she is alive, but since I can't, it only means that she is dead."

"NO!" came Wendy's shout, and everyone turned to see her. "LUCY IS NOT DEAD!" 

"Wendy, I tried to locate her and reach her, but she was nowhere," said Loke. "I could not find her or reach her at all."

"YOU LIAR! LIAR! LUCY IS NOT DEAD!" shouted Wendy.

"Wen..." said Loke frowning.

He didn't get more to say on that as Wendy ran out the door tears in her eyes. Carla flew after her, and Team Natsu was about to follow.

"Leave her be," said Makarov.

"What, but Gramps," said Natsu.

"She needs time to herself," said Makarov looking down grimly and sadly.

Everyone got a gloomy look on their heads.

* * *

It's been a week, and Nanoha continued to watch the blonde-haired girl that was in a coma. She was relieved of duty temporarily so she could watch over the girl while Fate and Hayate took over her post. Over the week, Shamal has been doing a checkup on the little girl, but the results were always the same, and there was no change in her condition either ever since she was healed. The only difference was the little girl now was in a hospital nightgown. Nanoha never left the girl's side for anything, eating there, sleeping there, and was always at her side unless she had to go to the bathroom. Nanoha would still talk to the girl even though she most likely didn't hear a word she said to her. Fate, Hayate, Vita, Signum, and Yunno would visit. Sometimes even Chrono visited the little girl as well, but this was most likely to check on the girl status. Just as Lindy said she would do, two guards were placed outside the room guarding the door, and everyone had to show some proof as to who they were if they went in and out of the room. 

Nanoha was sitting there leaning back in the chair looking down at the little girl curiously which she has been for some time now. Unlike the others who were suspicious of the girl, Nanoha was only curious of the little girl. That was something Raising Heart had shared with her as they watched over the unconscious girl. Shamal was not here as she went to see Lindy leaving Nanoha here with the little girl herself, but Nanoha preferred it this way.

The little girl's eyes fluttered open, but then she shut them again rather quickly and raised an arm covering them from the blinding light. Nanoha saw this and smiled as she noticed the little girl had woken up after a week. Soon as the little girl's eyes adjusted to the light, she removed her arm, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She then looked around the room curiously taking in everything wondering where she was. Nanoha smiled as she noticed she was looking around the room and saw the little girl's brown eyes. 

"Good to see that you're awake," said Nanoha.

The little girl heard the unrecognizable new voice of a little girl, and she turned looking at where the voice came from to see an auburn-haired girl with dark blue eyes. She scrambled backward as she screamed.

"Wahhhh!" shouted the little girl.

She fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Nanoha climbed on the bed and looked over the side down at the little girl worried.

"Are you alright?" asked Nanoha worried.

The little girl looked up confused as to who this little stranger was.

"Y-Yes... Who... what the?" questioned the little girl.

She recognized that her voice sounded like a little girl's voice or more precisely how she sounded when she was about ten. She started looking her body over noticing that she was smaller then she used to be.

 _"My voice sounds like it did when I was a little girl and my body is smaller,"_ thought the little girl, but none the less looked up at the auburn-haired girl with dark blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how silly of me," said Nanoha. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nanoha Takamachi, and you are?"

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia," said the little girl introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," said Nanoha.

Lucy picked herself up off the floor and climbed back onto the bed as Nanoha moved back into the chair, but she spoke up as she did.

"Nice to meet you too, Nanoha," said Lucy.

When Lucy got back on the bed Nanoha was about to ask her more, but then the door opened up, and Lindy, Fate, Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, and Yunno came into the room.

"Oh good you're awake," said Lindy looking at the girl suspiciously along with the others.

Lucy turned and looked over there to see three woman, three girls, and a boy standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy.

"Lindy Harlaown, but the real question is, who are you?" asked Lindy suspiciously.

Lucy noticed they were looking at her suspiciously.

"Lucy Heartfilia," said Lucy smiling brightly at the seven others.

Lindy moved closer towards the little girl but stayed farther away not getting to close looking at her warily.

"What were you doing out in the storm?" questioned Lindy suspiciously.

"Storm?" questioned Lucy as she tilted her head cutely confused.

"You was falling in the air in the middle of a wind storm unconscious when I found you and rescued you," said Nanoha as Lucy looked over at her as she spoke.

Lucy got up on her knees, turning to her then bowed slightly showing her respect to her savor.

"Thank you," said Lucy surprising everyone with her jester.

"It is as she says, but what were you doing in the air?" asked Lindy going back to being suspicious again.

Lucy looked at her, then looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" questioned Lucy.

"You're on the TSAB vessel Arthra," said Lindy. "My ship."

"TSAB? Ship?" questioned Lucy looking at her savor Nanoha tilting her head cutely sideways in confusion.

"The TSAB is the Time-Space Administrative Bureau," said Nanoha. "It is an interdimensional security force formed jointly by a union of several worlds, including Midchilda, where it is based. They also monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world, especially when it involves magic and Lost Logia. This is one of the spaceships Arthra."

Lucy blinked several times confused at what she said. She then tilted her head cutely sideways as she rubbed it from the confusion.

"Interdimensional security force? Lost Logia?" questioned Lucy confused, but she did understand a few parts of what she heard. "I'm in outer space?"

"Yes, you are in outer space," said Nanoha.

Lindy was looking at her confused. This girl didn't seem to know anything about Lost Logia's, but how was it that they weren't able to contact Nanoha then?

"Where are you from?" asked Lindy.

"From Earth Land," said Lucy.

"Huh?" questioned Lindy and the seven others confused.

"I think you mean Earth," said Nanoha.

"No Earth Land," said Lucy confused. "You know Fiore on Earth Land."

"Fiore?" questioned everyone confused, looking at one another.

"Yes, Fiore, you know where the town Magnolia is at," said Lucy. "I'm sure you heard of the guild Fairy Tail."

"Magnolia? Guild? Fairy Tail?" questioned everyone more confused.

"I never heard of such places before," said Hayate.

Lindy hadn't either, but what did this mean exactly.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" questioned Nanoha confused.

"You haven't heard of Fairy Tail?" questioned Lucy confused, looking at her.

"No," said Nanoha shaking her head.

"It's a magical guild in Magnolia that lets you take on jobs and complete them if you are part of the guild," said Lucy.

"You're a mage?" questioned Lindy.

"Well yes," said Lucy nodding her head. "I have Celestial Spirit Magic, which is a type of Spatial Magic. Here I'll show you."

Everyone looked at her curiously while Nanoha looked at her confused wondering how she was going to show them. Lucy put her hands down at her sides trying to grab something but grabbed nothing.

"What?" questioned Lucy looking herself over for the Celestial keys. "No, where is my stuff?"

"You didn't have anything on or with you," said Nanoha.

Lucy turned and looked at her while everyone else looked at her like she was crazy.

"What I had nothing?" asked Lucy.

"No, not one thing except for yourself," said Nanoha. "No clothing, nothing."

"I must have dropped them somewhere," said Lucy frowning, but blushed in embarrassment at what she heard. "Oh, they're going to be so mad at me."

"They're?" questioned Nanoha confused, but yet curious. "What's this Fairy Tail that you're talking about? Tell us more?"

Lucy smiled as she looked at her and started explaining about Fairy Tail and their weird antics which made Nanoha in the others sweatdrop at what they heard, but also surprised and shocked.

"You're saying that there are more people that use magic?" asked Nanoha surprised.

"Well yes in Fiore," said Lucy. "Although not everyone uses magic, they all use different Magic. One of my teammates Wendy Marvell uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, which is a caster magic that utilizes air. Another one of my teammates uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, which of course is similar to Sky Dragon Slayer magic, but utilizes fire instead. Another one of my teammates uses Requip the knight magic, which is a type of Requip and Spatial Magic. It allows her to equip different armors and weapons in battle. Another one of my teammates uses Ice-Make Magic, which is a caster magic, and a type of Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. Then there is Happy and Carla; they are both Exceeds from Edolas a universe parallel to Earth Land. They look like cats that can walk on two legs and they can fly and other things. Magic is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world."

"What they sell Magic? Who is selling Magic?" questioned Lindy worried. "That's dangerous."

"Yes, I suppose it can get dangers with Dark Guilds around," said Lucy making everyone nervous as she said that, "but the legal guilds like Fairy Tail and others as well as the Magic Council watches over the use of Magic."

"Magic Council?" questioned Nanoha interested to hear more.

"The Magic Council is the ruling body of the world of Magic," said Lucy.

"What, but that is what we do," said Lindy confused.

"Tell us more about this Magic that you all use," said Nanoha curiously.

"Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic which is love if you ask me. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon," said Lucy.

Everyone looked surprised in interested to hear that more curious about hearing about Magic. Lucy went on to explain more about magic.

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population can use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic," said Lucy explaining farther. "There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic which is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. Then there is Holder Magic which is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. Within these two classifications, there are many sub-categories, such as Edolas Items, Lost Magic, and Magic Items. Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Lost Magic is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world. Users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. For example, Dragon Slayer Magic is one type of Lost Magic with only very minor few of people being able to use it."

Everyone was so dumbfounded with all the knowledge they just heard her speak of. It was unthinkable to everyone in the TSAB that knew about Magic and Mages. To think there are people that can utilize magic in such a way.

"They can use magic without the use of an outside source?" questioned Lindy. "I never heard of such a thing before."

"Doesn't look like I'll be able to use magic now," said Lucy frowning, looking down.

"Well it seems you are from another world itself from what I heard," said Lindy, "but I never heard of Earth Land before. It could be that it's similar to what you said and another parallel universe to Earth."

"Am I going to be able to find my way home?" questioned Lucy looking at Nanoha with cute puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, we will help you find a way back home," said Nanoha smiling at her reassuringly.

"Oh, thank you," said Lucy happily as she bowed at her slightly several times.

 _"This girl knows much about magic. If we can get her to join us, she would be extremely helpful,"_ thought Lindy. "As for your magic, we also can use magic as well."

"You can?" questioned Lucy surprised.

Nanoha took her necklace off then held it out to Lucy.

"It's a little different then what you spoke of, but this is how we use magic," said Nanoha.

Lucy turned and looked at the item that she was showing her curiously.

"This is Raising Heart," said Nanoha as she put it in Lucy's hand making the others nervous about that. Lucy continued to look down at the orb curiously.

"Greetings," came Raising Heart.

"Wahhh!" shouted Lucy as she dropped the orb on the bed backing up falling off the bed in surprise and hitting her head. "Oww.."

Nanoha climbed on the bed picking up Raising Heart and looked over the side of the bed at her still holding onto Raising Heart.

"Are you alright?" asked Nanoha.

"Y-Y-Yes," stuttered Lucy with a hand over her heart that was beating rapidly and another rubbing her head. She looked up at her with surprised eyes. "I-I-It talked."

"I take it your Magic Items don't talk?" questioned Nanoha curiously.

"Well, not like that and only a very small few," said Lucy looking at the orb curiously. "What is it?"

"This is an Intelligent Device," said Nanoha. "Her name is Raising Heart."

"Oh, I see," said Lucy. "Greetings to you too."

"Thank you," said Raising Heart.

"We can use magic by using Intelligent Devices like this," said Nanoha. "Some devices are different. Storage Devices are the basic devices. Then there are Armed Devices. Following that is Intelligent Devices like Raising Heart and Unison Devices."

Lucy got on her knees, looking at Raising Heart with interest.

"So with these Devices, I can use magic again?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, you should be able to," said Lindy.

"Can you explain more about everything?" questioned Lucy curiously.

"Of course," said Lindy.

They started to explain to her everything that they knew until they were finished. Lucy seemed to be taking everything exceptionally well for a girl her age.

"Now that everything is explained, let's see if we can't get you to use magic," said Lindy. "First, how are you feeling?"

"Find considering everything," said Lucy.

"Alright, follow me as I show you the way," said Lindy.

Lucy nodded her head at her, but stopped as she looked at the five behind her, "Ummm... and who would all these people be?"

"My name is Fate Harlaown," said Fate introducing herself.

"My name is Hayate Yagami," said Hayata introducing herself then she turned and looked at the others behind her.

"My name is Signum," said Signum introducing herself.

"My name is Shamal," said Shamal introducing herself. "I'm the one that took care of you."

"My name is Vita," said Vita introducing herself.

"My name is Yunno," said Yunno. "I'm Nanoha's partner."

"Pleased to meet you," said Lucy slightly bowing in respect.

Everyone smiled at her as she did that, but spoke up as well.

"Nice to meet you too," said everyone.

"Now that introductions are over, how about we continue," said Lindy.

Lucy nodded her head, and Lindy led her through the spaceship towards where they were going. On the way, Lucy continued to look around the space ship curiously then ran over to a window looking out to see Earth.

"Wow how beautiful," said Lucy amazed. "Never would dream that I would be able to see what the world looks like from space."

"Lucy," said Lindy.

Lucy turned and looked at her then rubbed her head embarrassed.

"Sorry," said Lucy apologetically.

She ran over to them then they continued on the way until they came to a room. Lindy then opened the door after that, and they walked in. Once inside, Lucy looked around to see tables of different items, and there was another door nearby. Nanoha took Lucy's hand and pulled her over to the tables with the others following after them.

"Go ahead and chose a device," said Lindy.

Lucy nodded her head and looked through them before picking up a device.

"Alright, I'll use this one," said Lucy.

"Okay now just head over there and go inside," said Lindy. "Once inside try using magic."

Lucy nodded her head and went over to the door that Lindy pointed to. Nanoha and the others waited outside as she entered and closed the doors. She then got in place and was ready while the others watched outside the doors. Lucy continued to try and use magic, but to no use as the Device wasn't working. Nanoha then rushed inside and started explaining to Lucy what she needs to do, but soon her eyes widened when Lucy explained she has been doing what she said. They came back outside after that with Lucy sighing.

"Don't worry Lucy," said Nanoha. "That one just probably wasn't meant for you."

Lucy smiled at Nanoha as she said that and they picked another device. This repeated several times and every single time resulted with Lucy unable to use magic until every single device that the TSAB had was used. Lucy came out of the room and put the device down, then turned and smiled at the others.

"She is a mage right?" questioned Lindy looking at Shamal.

"She has a linker core even if it is unusual," said Shamal. 

Lindy then brought her back to the medical room along with the others. Lindy then left along with most of the others, but Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate stayed back talking to Lucy getting to know more about her and the others back in her world. Lucy's favorite topic seemed to be of a blue-haired little girl that uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Lindy eventually came back with a set of TSAB clothing for Lucy temporary since she had nothing to wear and Lucy changed into them. Shamal asked if she can check her, and Lucy nodded her head, allowing her. Shamal explained to her everything that she would do, and even though Lucy was a little disturbed by it, she let her. However when Shamal put her hand inside Lucy's chest trying to touch her linker core again to examine it her hand and arm was painfully shot back out of Lucy forcefully when she touched the silver ring around her linker core and smacked her in the face. 

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" asked Lucy worried.

"I'll be fine," said Shamal shaking it off.

Lindy and everyone else looked at Lucy curiously. Lindy then showed Lucy her temporary room onboard the Arthra until they could find a way to return her to her world. 

* * *

A week has passed since Lucy woke up on the Arthra and she seemed to be adjusting well. Shamal continued to check her condition as best she could but was never able to examine Lucy's Linker Core. Nanoha was always by Lucy's side throughout the week and Fate as well as Hayate joined them when they weren't busy with work or school. Nanoha had been put on temporary leave from school until further notice. Lucy would be found in the training room trying to use all the devices every day, but every day came back with the same results as the previous attempts. Nanoha admired her determination never to give up and use magic again as she watched her. Everyone else visited her or spoke to her when she went to the lunch hall for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. By this time, everyone on board the Arthra knew that Lucy knew much about magic.

Lucy was currently sitting at a table in the lunch hall at dinner, but instead of eating, she was moving her food around on her plate. She had gloominess that hung over her head, and Nanoha looked at her worried, knowing that she might be taking the fact she can't use magic hard. Nanoha wanted to cheer her up, so she had a few ideas in mind. Nanoha reached over and grabbed Lucy's other hand, making Lucy look up at her and smile, but Nanoha knew that Lucy was still upset.

"Come with me, Lucy," said Nanoha.

Lucy looked at her confused wondering where they were going but nodded her head. Nanoha continued to lead her out of the room with Lindy and everyone else noticing. Nanoha continued to guide her through Arthra until they got to the training room and then went inside. Lucy frowned as she saw it and spoke up.

"What are we doing here?" asked Lucy.

Nanoha let go of her hand then turned around facing her. She took her necklace off.

"Raising Heart, if you will," said Nanoha.

"Yes, My Master," said Raising Heart.

Nanoha then took Lucy's hand and put Raising Heart in the palm of her hand.

"Try using Raising Heart," said Nanoha.

"W-W-What?" questioned Lucy surprised before waving her other arm frantically. "No, no, no, I can't do that. You need it."

"It's only temporary Lucy and will only last one time," said Nanoha. "The least you can do is give Raising Heart a try."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Lucy.

"Of course," said Nanoha.

Lucy looked down at Raising Heart.

"What about you, Raising Heart?" asked Lucy.

"Ready to assist, My Master," said Raising Heart.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Raising Heart, I'm not your Master."

"You are temporary," said Nanoha. "Now go give her a try."

"Alright," said Lucy smiling as she ran to the training room.

Nanoha watched from outside the room curiously to see if anything will happen or not. She had hope that Lucy will eventually be able to use magic. Her and Raising Heart have been talking together. Raising Heart was going to do more than try to get Lucy to use magic. Once inside, Lucy got in place then looked down at Raising Heart.

"Raising Heart, Please," said Lucy.

"Yes, My Master," came Raising Heart's reply.

"Raising Heart, Set up!" shouted Lucy and Raising Heart in unison as Lucy raised Raising Heart in the air.

A magic seal appeared underneath Lucy, but the magical seal was anything unlike Nanoha has seen before. Three main intricate designed circle rings seemed to make the body of the magic seal with eight intricate designed smaller circles inside of it. The magic circle was that of the Midchilda magic circle, but the confusing part is that on the inside of the circle rings that make up the main body of the magic seal was what Nanoha was sure was the Belkan Triangle. Nanoha didn't get long to examine it though as the magic circle started rapidly spinning so fast that it was practically a blur to the eyes. Nanoha was expecting magic to shoot up towards the ceiling next, but what did happen was just as bizarre as the magic circle itself. Lucy started floating up into the air then gold magic started wrapping around her, encasing her in a golden sphere. This golden sphere started spinning vertically and horizontally. The rotation of the spinning continued to get faster and faster as the magic continued to grow, and the glass that allowed you to look inside from the outside started to crack. 

"Amazing the glass is cracking," said Nanoha impressed. "What kind of Magic Circle is that? It seems to resemble both the Midchilda Circle and the Belkan Triangle, but I never saw something with multiple circles with a Belkan Triangle in it. I wasn't expecting the magic to do this either."

Suddenly the magic disappeared all at once, and Raising Heart was unable to continue. Lucy fell out of the air onto the ground, making Nanoha worried if she injured herself, but she got up sighing disappointedly before walking towards the door and walked out. Nanoha looked curious wondering what happened.

"Sorry, My Master," came Raising Heart's apologetic reply just as Lucy walked out the door.

"It's alright, Raising Heart," said Lucy. "You tried. It's now time to go back to your real Master."

Raising Heart remained silent after that. Lucy got over to Nanoha and looked at her, smiling at her as she handed Raising Heart back to her. 

"Thanks for letting me try," said Lucy.

"Your welcome," said Nanoha.

Lucy then turned and ran towards the entrance doors before going out of them. Nanoha waited for a little bit then spoke up.

"Raising Heart, what you find out?" asked Nanoha.

"Her Magical Powers are strong I wasn't able to contain it," said Raising Heart. "Sorry, My Master."

"Is there anything else you found out?" asked Nanoha.

"Her Magic seems to be a combination of Midchilda and Belkan," said Raising Heart. "I was unable to find anything else, My Master."

"I see," said Nanoha as she looked at the door smiling.

She had a plan and made her way to the development area on the Arthra, and when she got there, she went through the door. She found Shario Finieno and Mariel Atenza there looking over some devices checking them together and walked over to them.

"Shario, Mary, just the people I need to see," said Nanoha.

Shario and Mary turned to look at her. Mary was what everyone called Mariel.

"Oh Nanoha what you need to see us about?" asked Shario.

"There is something I need you both to do together, but I need it to be kept top secret," said Nanoha. "At least the details."

"Huh, why?" questioned Mary.

Nanoha started explaining to them quietly about what she saw happen in the training room with Lucy. Raising Heart helped her explain the details of what she found out as well. Shario and Mary were shocked, surprised, and interested as they heard what the two had to say. Nanoha then explained the details of what she had in mind to Shario and Mary, who seemed to take everything that Nanoha said.

"That's what I need you to do," said Nanoha. "It will be an experimental project that never has been done before."

"Hmmm, I see," said Mary. "Well, we can see what we can do Nanoha, but it sounds a bit complicated."

"That's all I ask for," said Nanoha. "I'll check-in, a few times when I can, but for the most part, see what you both can do."

"We will," said Mary. "We'll keep the details secret about it."

"Thanks, Mary, Shario," said Nanoha. "I better go find her. I'm sure she took it quite hard."

"It must be hard on her to not be able to use magic," said Shario.

Nanoha nodded her head in agreement as she said that then left from the development area to find Lucy. She smiled as she went on her way, but she needed to talk to Lindy before she can do what she had in mind next.

 _"Soon, Lucy, you will be able to use magic again,"_ thought Nanoha. _"I promise."_

Nanoha found Lindy in the ships bridge area and then walked over to her.

"Lindy," said Nanoha.

Lindy turned and looked at her surprised she was there. She thought she would be with Lucy somewhere on this ship.

"Nanoha what are you doing here? I thought you were with Lucy," said Lindy.

"Yeah about that," said Nanoha. "I'd like permission to take Lucy to Earth to see my family. I think it would do her some good."

"You might be right about that," said Lindy. "It might ease her mind. Alright take her down there and show her around Nanoha."

"Thanks, Lindy," said Nanoha.

Nanoha then left, making her way through the Arthra to Lucy's room. When she was there, she knocked on the door and not much later, Lucy answer. Her eyes were red, indicating that she was crying recently.

"Lucy let's go," said Nanoha smiling.

"Huh, where are we going?" asked Lucy tilting her head cutely confused.

"To Earth," said Nanoha.

"Ehhh!" shouted Lucy surprised. "Really?"

"Yup," said Nanoha. "I'm going to show you around my city."

Lucy smiled as she heard that, and Nanoha led her away towards the teleporter that will take them to Earth.

* * *

Nanoha was leading Lucy through the city where she lived with Lucy looking around, stunned at everything she was seeing.

"Wow, these buildings are huge," said Lucy.

Nanoha looked at her to see her looking all-around at the buildings and stuff around her in awe. She was glad to see her in better spirit then earlier even though her eyes were a little red; it wasn't as bad as before.

"I take it you don't have buildings like these?" asked Nanoha curiously.

"No nothing like these," said Lucy. "We have buildings, but not ones huge and tall like all these. What are these machines on this road?"

"You don't have cars?" questioned Nanoha surprised.

"Cars?" questioned Lucy.

"They're vehicles that help you get around," said Nanoha. "What do you all use for transport?"

"Well we walk or use carriages, there are magical vehicles that allow you to drive them," said Lucy. "I suppose they're similar to these cars you speak of, but they run on magic. We once used a Magic Bomber: Christina once..."

Lucy was cut off by Nanoha, "Lucy shhh.."

Lucy looked at her and tilted her head cutely confused, so Nanoha whispered to her.

"People here don't know much about that stuff," said Nanoha.

"Oh sorry," said Lucy apologetically.

"No worries," said Nanoha quickly looking around. "Doesn't look like anyone heard you. Still though what you said sounds interesting, but strange."

"Yeah, it's different," said Lucy.

They continued to walk through the city for a little while with Lucy looking at everything that she never saw before with interest making them stop several times. Some people looked at her as she admired every new thing her eyes could find. A few whispers about her came from the people. Most thought she was odd or came from someplace far from the city.

"So where are we going exactly, Nanoha?" asked Lucy curious.

"To my house so you can meet my family," said Nanoha. "Then maybe tomorrow we can go get you some new clothes. I probably have some at home you could wear in the meantime. So you'll be able to get out of those clothes."

"Y-Y-Your house, Y-Y-Your f-f-family," stuttered Lucy looking nervous.

"Relax everything will be fine," said Nanoha.

"What is this city called?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Uminari City," said Nanoha.

They continued through Uminari City for some time until they came to a house. Nanoha then opened the door and walked in with Lucy following her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" shouted Nanoha.

"NANOHA!" shouted two unrecognized girlish voices to Lucy while Nanoha recognized them.

Two girls appeared in the doorway not long after. One of them had purple hair and blue eyes while the other one had light brown long hair and green eyes. 

"Na..." said both girls, but then cut themselves off seeing the blond girl with a short side ponytail hiding behind Nanoha looking nervous and shy. "WHO IS THAT?"

Nanoha's mother hearing the confusion walked out to where the entrance door was at to see Nanoha and Lucy who was hiding behind Nanoha looking nervous and shy. Lucy peaking from behind Nanoha, noticed the woman, and knew she was Nanoha's mother. She blushed as she saw she was a beautiful woman and that Nanoha looked a bit like her in the hair and eyes. Nanoha's mother noticed she had a similar outfit as Nanoha's on and guessed she was someone that worked with her but decided that introduction would be best once all the family was together.

"Well, how about we go to the living room and get everyone," said Nanoha's mother.

"Sure, Mom," said Nanoha.

Nanoha's mother then went to get everyone while Nanoha led Lucy into the living room. Lucy followed her hiding behind her, looking nervously and shyly. The light brown haired girl looked a bit annoyed as she saw that and turned to the other girl whispering so no one would hear. 

As soon as everyone was present in the living room, Nanoha's family, as well as the two girls from earlier, was looking at Nanoha and Lucy curious. Nanoha's mother made something to drink for everyone, even Lucy, but Lucy was too nervous and shy to drink it. 

"So who is your friend?" questioned Nanoha's mother.

"F-F-Friend?" questioned the family nervously, knowing Nanoha's bizarre way of befriending people.

Lucy sweatdropped as she heard that wondering what was so bad about Nanoha being friends with people. Lucy was still clingy to Nanoha holding her shirt quite tightly and burying herself in Nanoha's side. This only made an eyebrow twitch from the light brown haired girl in annoyance. Nanoha turned and looked at Lucy before speaking.

"Go on introduce yourself," said Nanoha.

Lucy looked at them to see them all staring at her, making her nervous and uneasy.

"Errr... I can't take it!" shouted the light brown hair girl walking over pointing at Lucy who shyly leaned away closer towards Nanoha much to the light brown haired girl's irritation. "You stop being so clingy with Nanoha!"

"Now, Now, calm down," said Nanoha's mother. 

The purple-haired girl dragged her away as the light brown haired girl continued fuming at Lucy. Lucy looked at her a little wary but ignored her as she shyly introduced herself.

"I-I-I'm... L-L-Luy... H-H-eat.. f-f-foolia," stuttered Lucy so nervously that she messed up her name.

"Relax," said Nanoha's mother. "How about we introduce ourselves first. I'll go first. My name is Momoko Takamachi Nanoha's mother, and I work at the Midori-ya cafe as Cafe patisserie and manager."

Momoko then turned and looked at the dark brown-haired man with brown eyes in the chair. He was about to speak up when Momoko interrupted him.

"Stand up at least when introducing yourself," said Momoko reprimanding him.

He stood up and looked at Lucy as he introduced himself, "I'm Shiro Takamachi Nanoha's father I own and work at the Midori-ya cafe and also coaches a kids' soccer team."

Nanoha then spoke up, adding more to that as Shiro sat down.

"Father is a Mikami Shinto-style kendo successor," said Nanoha. "He used to work as a Bodyguard, but once hospitalized retired from it."

Shiro sighed as she told the girl that, but Lucy looked at him impressed as she heard Nanoha say that. Lucy wondered if Shiro was similar to that of like Makarov or not. Momoko looked over at the brown-haired girl with light blue eyes next.

"I'm Miyuki Takamachi Nanoha's older sister," said Nanoha's sister introducing herself. "I'm a student and have the title 'Godly Twin Kodachi Style Swordswoman'."

Lucy wondered if she was similar to that of like Erza or not. Momoko looked to another brown-haired man with brown eyes.

"My name is Kyouya Takamachi Nanoha's older brother," said Nanoha's brother introducing himself. "I'm a University student and have the title 'Godly Twin Short Sword Master - Unbreakable Godly Style'. I'm currently training Miyuki the Mikami-style kendo on behalf of farther."

"Ummm..." said Lucy as everyone looked at her curiously.

"Yes, dear?" asked Momoko.

"W-W-Well... I-I-I don't mean to be rude, but... ummm," said Lucy rubbing her head.

"It's alright, go ahead," said Nanoha encouragingly.

"W-w-well it's just that if your father is... stronger then your brother," said Lucy twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Then isn't the order... messed up? Shouldn't it be he is the Master while your... brother is a swordsman and sister... is a swordswoman. Also, how does 'Unbreakable Godly Style' fight into it... i-i-if your father is stronger? It would be more like 'Breakable Godly Style' then right, or maybe your father is Grandmaster or above Master? Still, unbreakable sounds a little... wrong to say if your father is stronger." Lucy noticed everyone was staring at her as she said that. "I-I-I... Sorry." Lucy apologized nervously waving her arms frantically.

Momoko giggled as she heard and seen all that and looked at Kyoya, "Looks like she thinks highly of Shiro."

Kyouya sighed as he heard that, "Well, guess I got my work cut out for me then."

Lucy looked up and at them to see them all giving her a smile which reassured her some, but she was still wary of the two girls as she looked at them, especially the light brown-haired girl. The purple-haired girl spoke up first as she introduced herself.

"I'm Suzuka Tsukimura Nanoha's best friend," said Nanoha's best friend introducing herself. "I'm a student at Seishou Elementary School."

Suzuka turned and then looked at the light brown-haired girl. She sighed, but none the less introduced herself.

"I'm Arisa Bannings Nanoha's best friend," said Nanoha's best friend introducing herself. "I'm a student at Seishou Elementary School and you..." Suzuka covered her mouth, stifling the rest of what she was going to say. 

"We will be going now. We will see you at school, Nanoha," said Suzuka.

"Yeah, see you there," said Nanoha waving at them.

Suzuka dragged Arisa away, still covering her mouth, muffling her words which were unintelligible for anyone to understand. Once they were long gone, Momoko looked at Lucy, and Nanoha turned to Lucy.

"Go on, introduce yourself now," said Nanoha.

Lucy stood up no longer feeling as nervous, but still slightly shy and uneasy.

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia," said Lucy shyly as she slightly bowed. "I-I-It's a p-p-pleasure to meet my savor's family."

"Savor?" questioned everyone confused, but also surprised by the respectful jester.

"I found her during a storm and rescued her as she was falling," said Nanoha.

"I take it has something to do with magic?" asked Momoko.

"Not sure completely, but Lucy isn't from this world," said Nanoha. "From what we can understand and think, she comes from a parallel universe similar to Earth, but different."

"Oh, really?" asked Momoko and the others curiously. 

"Well, are you going to stay long?" asked Momoko.

"Yes," said Nanoha.

"Ehhh!" shouted Lucy looking at Nanoha, "b-b-but Nanoha, this is your family."

"Don't worry Lucy, you'll enjoy it here," said Nanoha standing up and turning to Lucy smiling cheerfully. "My family is wonderful people."

"I-I... alright," said Lucy before looking at the others. "I-I... I mean... ummm... Please take care of me, Mrs. and Mr. Takamachi." Lucy bowed slightly.

"Just call us Momoko and Shiro or Mom and dad," said Momoko.

"Ehhh!" shouted Lucy nervously then started waving her arms frantically. "N- N-No, No, No, I-I-I couldn't do that. I'm not even family."

"You'll always be family here," said Momoko smiling.

Everyone smiled as they looked at her, and Lucy felt her heart beating with the warmth of the family.

"I-I-I'll be in your care M-M-Momoko, S-S-Shiro," stuttered Lucy blushing as she bowed slightly.

"Good now that is taken care of we will have to get you enrolled in school," said Momoko.

Lucy just let her do as she pleased as she reminded Lucy of her mother, but as she thought of that, she looked down grimly. Nanoha noticed that and looked worried.

"Lucy, are you alright?" asked Nanoha.

"Yes," said Lucy looking up. "Your mother just reminded me of my mom."

"Don't worry, you'll see your mom again when we get you home," said Nanoha trying to cheer her up only to see Lucy frown as she said that. "Lucy?"

Everyone looked at her as Nanoha said that. Lucy looked down sadly at the carpet.

"No, I won't," said Lucy. "My mother passed away when I was little, and my father passed away a few months ago."

Everyone in the family frowned and looked at the girl sadly as they heard that. Nanoha stood up as she looked at Lucy. After a good while of silence, Nanoha spoke up as she looked at her mom.

"Mom, can Lucy, and I go get her some clothing tomorrow?" asked Nanoha.

"After school Nanoha, and Lucy, you won't be able to go tomorrow until you are enrolled," said Momoko. "So you'll have to wait until Nanoha comes home."

"Yes, M-M-Momoko," stuttered Lucy.

Nanoha took Lucy by the hand and then led her to her room upstairs. When they got there, Nanoha shut the door and then started looking through her dresser for a set of clothing. She pulled out a few pairs of clothing, allowing Lucy to pick what she wanted. Once Lucy picked the shirt, skirt, and underclothing minus the stocking, they had everything they needed. Lucy, though was left barefoot, but she was complaining about that. Nanoha led her to the bathroom, so Lucy knew where it was then left her to take a bath on her own. Lucy did so locking the door as Nanoha left as to be able to bath in privacy.

Dinner time was excellent as Lucy sat between Nanoha and Shiro. She didn't look as nervous now around the table, and everyone was talking to each other. Lucy smiled as she saw a happy family, but she remained quiet at the table, not knowing what to talk about. Nanoha spoke up, noticing Lucy hasn't said anything.

"Lucy, you can talk, you know," said Nanoha encouragingly.

"I... ummm... Sorry I'm not sure what to say," said Lucy apologetically.

"It's alright," said Momoko. "If you can't find anything to talk about that's alright, but if you ever feel like talking, then go ahead."

"Yes, M-M-Momoko," said Lucy.

After dinner, Lucy found herself watching T.V in the living room with Shiro while Momoko did the dishes with Nanoha's help. Lucy seemed in awe, watching the screen in shock. Shiro noticed that and spoke up.

"It's best not to sit to close Lucy," said Shiro.

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir," said Lucy stepping back away from the television and sitting on the couch. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Shiro. "Have you not seen television before?"

"No, we don't have them," said Lucy.

"Really?" asked Shiro curiously. "What you do for entertainment?"

"Brawls, talk to each other," said Lucy.

"Brawls?" questioned Shiro questionably.

"Yes, my guild is a rowdy and lively guild that always causes brawls," said Lucy. "They're kind of amusing."

"Really? Sounds a little dangerous," said Shiro.

"I suppose it can get that way," said Lucy. 

"So what is a guild?" questioned Shiro confused.

Nanoha walked into the room just as he asked that and spoke up.

"A  Guild is a type of organization in Earth Land, characterized by a member base and common trade. The purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job requests to the members of the guild," said Nanoha remembering Lucy's explanation of a guild.

"Oh so you get jobs there," said Shiro. "That's a little different."

"There called job requests," said Nanoha. "Job requests have different types judging on their difficulty. Some job requests are more dangerous than others."

"Well, that sounds different," said Shiro.

Nanoha sat next to Lucy on the couch. Shiro went silent, but watch the two as they watched the television. He smiled, looking at the two of them sitting there together, looking as though they were sisters. Shiro, however, wasn't going to mention about family though considering how touchy the situation was with Lucy. Shiro passed the remote over to Lucy who looked at it then looked at Shiro.

"You can watch something else if you like," said Shiro.

"N-N-No that's alright," said Lucy passing it back.

Shiro smiled, but none the less took the remote back from her. Lucy went back to watching what Shiro had on television with Nanoha. 

* * *

In the morning of the next day, Momoko woke up at about four in the morning to the smell of food cooking. She got up and made her way to the kitchen confused to see Lucy cooking breakfast.

"L-L-Lucy, dear," said Momoko surprised. "W-What you doing up so early cooking breakfast?"

"I always get up about this time as I never get to sleep late," said Lucy. "I-I-I hope t-t-that I-I-I didn't do a-a-anything wrong."

Lucy got nervous at the end, thinking she did something wrong.

"N-N-No I'm just surprised to see you awake so early," said Momoko. "I don't usually get up until five. How long have you been up?"

"Couldn't sleep well," said Lucy. "So I was up at three."

Momoko understood Lucy being in a new house and in a new place would make it unrestful. 

"There is some coffee ready if you prefer," said Lucy.

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Momoko, "but you look busy, so I'll get it."

"Sure M-M-Momoko," said Lucy still not used to calling her by name.

Momoko walked over to where the coffee was at and got herself a cup of coffee. She then went over looking at what Lucy was making curiously to see she was making something she never saw before. Momoko just shrugged it off as she went got her coffee then went to the table sitting down. Momoko wondered if she learned to cook so she could take care of herself since her mother and father was gone. She decided not to say anything, not wanting to rekindle that sadness. So she remained quiet as Lucy cooked breakfast. Lucy started signing as she did, and Momoko listened to it at the table.

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

Shiro woke up hearing the song and made his way to the kitchen. He found Momoko there finished with her cup of coffee and Lucy cooking. He looked at Momoko then went over and sat down at the table quietly as to not break Lucy from signing. Momoko got up and went and made two cups of coffee then went back to the table, passing one to Shiro who silently took it as they continued to listen to Lucy sing.  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

Surprisingly the next one to be awakened up was Nanoha who woke up to the singing of a beautiful voice. She made her way to the kitchen following the voice to find her mother and father sitting at the table silently drinking coffee and listening to the song. She noticed Lucy was cooking breakfast while singing that song in a beautiful voice. Not wanting to bother her, she silently went over to the table, joining her mother and father at it and listened to the song Lucy was singing.  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_

Miyuki and Kyouya woke up to singing and made their way to the kitchen to find their mother, father, and little sister at the table while Lucy was cooking breakfast and singing. They were amazed by her voice and not wanting to interrupt her made their way over to the table silently and joined their father, mother, and little sister. The family continued to listen to the song while Momoko got up a few times refilling their cups with coffee.  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye!_

Lucy finally finished the song as she finished cooking breakfast, putting it on five different plates then she put the pan down. As soon as the pan was sat down, Nanoha started clapping, and the rest of the family joined her. This made Lucy jump and turn around, looking at them clapping. She blushed embarrassed, not realizing they were all sitting there listening to her.

"That was amazing, Lucy!" shouted Nanoha excited.

"That was beautiful," said Momoko and her brain was already thinking of an idea.

"Excellent job, Lucy," said Shiro.

"That was very good," said Miyuki.

"You did well," said Kyouya.

Lucy blushed at the compliments and rubbed her head, "Ahhh... It wasn't that great."

"Are you kidding your voice was beautiful!" shouted Nanoha.

Lucy looked away, but it was apparent that she was smiling from the compliments as well as blushing. The others stopped clapping after a little while, and Lucy returned to finishing the breakfast in silence, then she brought two plates over and sat one down in front of Nanoha and Momoko. She returned and got two more plates sitting them down in front of Shiro and Miyuki while the others waited at the table, not touching their food yet. Lucy then returned to get the last two plates before returning to the table, setting one down in front of Kyouya and then went and sat her plate down in front of her seat between Nanoha and Shiro. She sat down but didn't start eating as she put her hands together and started saying grace with her eyes shut. When she was done the rest of the family spoke up surprising her.

"Amen," said the others.

"Wahhh!" shouted Lucy surprised, falling out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Lucy, you alright?" questioned Nanoha worried.

"Y-Y-You heard me?" questioned Lucy looking up.

"Of course we did," said Momoko. "It was a nice grace, Lucy."

Lucy blushed at the compliment as she picked herself up and sat back down. She looked down, but a smile appeared on her face, and everyone in the Takamachi family smiled as they saw it. Everyone then started digging in as they took a bit.

"Wow, amazing Lucy!" shouted Nanoha. "It's delicious!" 

"I'm glad you like it," said Lucy.

"This is great," said Momoko.

"Yes, very tasty," said Shiro.

Everyone gave their thoughts on it as well.

"Thank you," said Lucy.

"Your welcome," said everyone.

Everyone started eating breakfast together after that, but during breakfast, Momoko spoke up as she looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, do you want to go to the cafe?" asked Momoko.

Shiro and the rest of the family looked at Lucy as she looked up at hearing that.

"Really?" questioned Lucy her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Of course," said Momoko smiling as she saw how excited Lucy was.

"Yay!" shouted Lucy jumping up from her seat cheering.

Everyone stared at her as she cheered, and Lucy noticed it blushed then sat back down. They all went back to eating until breakfast was over.

"Well then I'll get these dishes done," said Momoko as she went to start collecting dishes.

Lucy stood up quickly as she saw that, "No, that's alright, I'll do it. You relax M-M-Momoko."

Momoko smiled at the girl's offer to help and her politeness, "Alright."

Lucy then got the dishes from Momoko and took them over to the sink. Then she went about collecting all the dishes and went to work at cleaning the dishes while the family relaxed as they watched her. Nanoha went and started getting prepared for school early while Kyouya and Miyuki took their leave from the kitchen, leaving only Momoko and Shiro in the kitchen. Lucy made sure she did a thorough job at cleaning the dishes and didn't even stop with just the dishes. She also cleaned the counters, cleaned the table, dusted the house, swept and mopped the floors, and vacuumed the entire house. 

Later it was time for Nanoha to leave for school and Lucy saw her off along with Momoko and Shiro. When she was gone Momoko then spoke up catching Lucy's attention.

"Well, are you ready to go to the cafe, Lucy?" asked Momoko.

"I-I-I... ummm..." said Lucy nervously.

"What's wrong, you were excited earlier," said Momoko as Shiro who was nearby looked at her curiously.

"I-I-It's... j-j-just that... I want to... watch Kyouya and Miyuki," said Lucy twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Alright, go ahead," said Shiro. "We will wait, but don't be too long."

Lucy looked up and beamed a bright smile as she heard that warming the hearts of Momoko and Shiro as she did. Then she turned around excitedly and took off to find Kyouya and Miyuki. Shiro shouted at her where they would be at as Lucy was going the wrong direction. She doubled back and then took off in the right direction to where the two was at with Shiro and Momoko giggling at her antics. When Lucy left, Shiro looked at Momoko before speaking up.

"Still thinking about doing what you mentioned last night?" asked Shiro.

"I am, but I want to wait until Lucy is ready," said Momoko. "She's still a little uneasy around the family so until she warms up let's just leave it be."

"I still can't believe that such a little girl was all on her own," said Shiro.

"I know," said Momoko sadly, "but at least she had her guild Fairy Tail to help her."

While Momoko and Shiro talked to each other, Lucy found Kyouya and Miyuki sparing in the dojo. She stood there by the door of the dojo watching the two curiously as they fought with each other. Kyouya noticed her and stopped making Miyuki stop as well.

"Want to give it a try, Lucy?" asked Kyouya as Miyuki turned to see that Lucy was watching them.

"I... ummm... Sorry I have to go to the cafe," stuttered Lucy nervously.

Kyouya and Miyuki just smiled at her as she turned around, making her way back inside the house. When she shut the door, she shouted.

"I'M READY NOW!" shouted Lucy before she realized Momoko and Shiro was standing in front of her. She blushed embarrassed as she saw them covering their ears before they uncovered them. "S-S-Sorry M-M-Momoko, S-S-Shiro."

"No worries, Lucy," said Momoko, "but now that you're ready, let's go."

Lucy beamed a smile at them that warmed the two parents hearts. They then left the house to go to the cafe and Lucy followed behind them, but Momoko didn't want her to get lost at all, so she took her by the hand along with Shiro. This made Lucy look up at both of them and then beam a smile as they continued walking together. When they got to the cafe, they stepped up to it together, still holding hands. Shiro then went about unlocking the door of the cafe and opening it then they all went inside. After they went into Momoko and Shiro, then let go of Lucy's hands as they looked down at her.

"Well, here is the Midori-ya Cafe," said Momoko.

Lucy smiled as she looked around, taking in the cafe, which seemed to be a good stopping place for people in the city to her. 

"Lucy don't go too far," said Momoko as she went into the kitchen to start preparing some pastries while Shiro went about getting some of the other things ready.

"Yes, M-M-Momoko," stuttered Lucy in reply.

While they were getting things ready, Lucy roamed around the cafe looking around at everything in interest. She noticed that there wasn't a bar in the cafe at all, but then again she knew this wasn't a bar. Still, Lucy thought it would be a good idea to draw in more customers. She took off to find Shiro who was working on making some coffee.

"Sir, Sir," said Lucy.

Shiro paused and turned, looking down at Lucy, "Yes, Lucy?"

"Wouldn't it bring more customers if you added a bar?" questioned Lucy. "I-I-I... well... I just thought it would give people... ummm... well... another place to sit."

Shiro looked to be in thought as she said that, but before he could say anything to Lucy, she was already gone.

"Now, where did that girl go?" questioned Shiro.

Momoko was busy in the kitchen when Lucy roamed inside going around the kitchen looking around. She then ran over to Momoko before speaking up.

"M-M-Mo... Momoko," stuttered Lucy as she blushed.

Momoko froze momentarily as she thought Lucy was about to call her mom but recovered when Lucy called her Momoko. She turned and looked down at Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy?" asked Momoko.

"Wouldn't it bring more customers if you added a bar?" questioned Lucy asking Momoko the same thing as Shiro before looking nervously. "I-I-I... well... I just thought it would give people... ummm... well... another place to sit."

Momoko blinked as she heard that then started thinking to herself that it wasn't a bad idea and it would even help with her other plan too. She broke out of her thinking as she looked down at a curious Lucy.

"Well... Your Da... ummm I mean Shiro might not agree," said Momoko correcting herself not wanting to bring up bad memories.

"I just talk to Da... I mean Shiro," said Lucy blushing, having caught herself.

This time Momoko was sure she didn't imagine it, Lucy was about to say Mom and Dad, but caught herself and refrained from saying it. She decided not to mention it and let Lucy choose when she was ready for that.

"Is that so?" asked Momoko. "What did he say?"

"I don't know he looked to be thinking so I ran back here," said Lucy making Momoko giggle as she heard it. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Designing pastries," said Momoko.

"Can I watch?" asked Lucy giving Momoko cute puppy eyes.

Momoko smiled as she saw that and how cute Lucy looked even though she didn't have to pull the cute puppy eyes on her, "Sure, how about I help you up."

Momoko then walked behind Lucy and picked her up by her armpits, making her squeal in delight, which brought a smile to Momoko. Lucy felt like she was a kid, but then again, Lucy was a kid, and Lucy thought that it wasn't a bad thing. She might as well take advantage of this while she can and who knows she might get used to it. Momoko sat her on the counter and went back to work as Lucy watched her.

When she was done, she took the new patch of pastries out to the main part of the cafe and must have become so busy that she forgot Lucy was in the kitchen. Lucy didn't seem to mind it though as she climbed down off the counter then started roaming through the cabinets, refrigerator, and freeze looking for stuff. She used a stool when she needed to get some of the ingredients that she needed. When she was done getting the ingredients, she moved a blender over to the counter and then climbed back onto the counter. She started making milkshakes with the ingredients that she got, but the tricky part was some of the ingredients and the fact that they will melt. She was in the process of making the first milkshake when Momoko walked into the kitchen to see her making something.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" asked Momoko.

Lucy paused the blinder then stood up as she turned around to see Momoko.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry," said Lucy apologetically worried that she was in trouble.

"You don't need to apologize, Lucy," said Momoko as she walked over curious while Lucy looked up at her tilting her head cutely confused. "What you making?"

Lucy moved her head back and beamed a smile that warmed Momoko's heart.

"A milkshake," said Lucy as her eyes lit up in excitement as she started rambling on why Momoko looked at her curiously. "I always would get a strawberry milkshake when I was at the guild."

"A milkshake huh," said Momoko looking at the blinder.

"Yup," said Lucy as she sat back down on the counter and continued making the milkshake while Momoko watched curiously.

When Lucy was done she then turned off the blender waited a little then opened the top took a spoon and tasted it making sure it tasted alright. She then took a glass nearby her and poured it inside it then topped it with whip cream and a cherry on top. She then picked the glass up, standing up and walked over to Momoko, handing it to her.

"Here want to try?" asked Lucy.

Momoko smiled as she asked that and took the offered milkshake that Lucy gave her. Lucy watched her waiting as Momoko took a bit out of it and then she gasped in surprise.

"My God, this is amazing, Lucy," said Momoko.

Lucy's heart fluttered, and she blushed at the compliment before she went to make another one. Momoko spoke up as she was making the second one.

"Mind if I take another one?" asked Momoko.

"Not at all," said Lucy.

When Lucy finished the second one she handed it to Momoko, who took her milkshake and the second one Lucy gave her and went back out to the main room. Lucy then went about making a third milkshake when Momoko came back.

"Lucy, can you make some more?" asked Momoko.

"Sure," said Lucy.

Lucy then went about making a lot more milkshakes, and she didn't even know how much time went by since she started making them. It seemed every time she made a few; she would get asked for more and more. She just finished making another one hundred already, and the total she made was already up to two hundred. She has already emptied the ingredients for the milkshakes, but she wasn't complaining as she got a couple herself. Momoko rushed back into the room just as Lucy was getting ready to climb down.

"Lucy, we need fifty more milkshakes," said Momoko.

"What?" questioned Lucy surprised, turning to her, "b-b-b-but we are out of ingredients... now that I think about it, why did I need to make so many anyway?"

"They were selling like crazy, and a lot of people was coming for them," said Momoko.

"You sold them?" questioned Lucy surprised.

"Couldn't help it Shiro thought they were great that we suggested them to some people," said Momoko.

"Well, I'm glad they enjoyed them," said Lucy as she climbed down the counter.

"I better go tell them we don't have anymore, but if you can be a dear and write down the ingredients later that will be helpful," said Momoko.

"Sure, no problem," said Lucy.

Lucy then went about cleaning the blender out, the glasses that were brought into the kitchen, and the counters. When she was done with that, she then made her way out into the cafe to see many people around. She shyly went over to where Shiro was at and hid behind him, holding on to his pant leg as she peaked around at the strangers nervously. Shiro looked down at her and smiled then ruffled her hair.

"Good job with the milkshakes Lucy," said Shiro.

Lucy looked up and beamed a smile that warmed the man's heart but continued to hide shyly behind him from the strangers. Momoko was apologizing to some of the strangers or more like customers, but Lucy didn't know them. Usually, she wasn't a shy girl like this, but being in a new world with people she didn't know made her a bit nervous and shy. Lucy looked at the clock to see that it was noon already. Momoko had asked some people to leave some tables, making them have to stand up.

"These tables are off-limits," said Momoko as she started pushing the tables together and moving the chairs away.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Lucy as she heard that then she ran out into the room as all the customers looked at the cute girl.

"Oh, how cute," said a man.

Other people also gave compliments to Lucy as well, but she ignored them even though she was blushing. 

"B-b-but M-M-Ma... ummm... M-M-Momoko, where is everyone going to sit?" asked Lucy. 

Momoko heard that and looked at Lucy then at Shiro to see that he caught it as well, but also seemed to be in thought. She looked back at Lucy and spoke up.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long," said Momoko.

"If it's not long, I don't mind standing," said a woman.

Lucy sighed then turned to the woman as well as the other people and ran over to them.

"I-I-I'm... Sorry," said Lucy apologetically as she bowed slightly.

"Oh, how polite," said the woman. "Aren't you just the cutest."

Lucy blushed at the compliment the woman gave her.

"Alright, Lucy, time for you to sing," said Momoko.

"Wahhh!" shouted Lucy as she fell over in surprise.

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" asked the kind woman.

"Y-Y-Yes," stuttered Lucy nervously as she turned and looked at Momoko who was patting the tables she kicked everyone out of. "W-W-What?"

"Come on, Lucy sing," said Momoko.

"I-I-I..." Lucy cut herself off in shock as she looked at Momoko, who was smiling and patting the table. She then looked around, seeing everyone staring at her curiously.

"You can do it, Lucy," said Shiro.

Lucy turned and looked at him to see him smiling too. She closed her eyes and then took a deep breath before opening them.

"A-A-Alright," said Lucy getting up.

She then walked over, and Momoko picked her up by the armpits again putting her on the tables. She then turned around looking at everyone, and even though she was nervous and her heart was pounding in her chest, she still was determined to go through with it. Everyone watched her with interest as Momoko went over to where Shiro was at. She then spoke up quietly as Lucy prepared herself to sing.

"Did you catch that?" asked Momoko.

"I did," said Shiro. "She almost said, Mama."

"So what you thinking about?" asked Momoko.

"I was thinking about what Lucy said earlier," said Shiro. "Maybe having a bar for people to sit at wouldn't be a bad idea."

"It would work well with the milkshakes and give Lucy a place to sing," said Momoko agreeing.

Lucy then started to sing, capturing the customers, but that wasn't all she was catching either. People outside the cafe stopped and listened as she singed, and even some walked in to hear her sing. Lucy closed her eyes, concentrating on remembering the faces of those in Fairy Tail in her homeworld and seeing the face of a long blue-haired girl with brown eyes.

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_

Unknown to Lucy, she was drawing a crowd from the passerby that went by the cafe who stopped to hear her sing. Some of them was standing outside while others were standing inside, listening in silence as she sang. Momoko and Shiro were even offering them some coffee and some pastries quietly which they paid for. Lucy though just continued to sing with her eyes closed.  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye_

Everyone started clapping, cheering, and complimenting the little girl. Lucy opened her eyes and looked around stunned, seeing so many people some of them enjoying coffee and pastries, but every one of them cheering, complimenting, and some clapping that can. Some even put their coffee cups and pastries down to clap.

"Wahhh!" shouted Lucy falling over surprised on her butt.

"She is so cute," said a man.

"Her voice is so beautiful," said a woman.

Lucy was heavily blushing as she looked around embarrassed, and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

After that performance, everything went back to normal as they started serving customers again, but still, no one took the tables anymore. Momoko was going to put them back, but everyone avoided them preferring to stand around or sit at other tables. It was later in the day that several of the people in the cafe cheered for another round of singing much to Lucy's surprise, but she agreed. She was in the middle of singing when Nanoha was on her way home from school. On her way to the cafe where she was going to meet Lucy to take her shopping, she heard several people talking about a girl singing beautifully, making Nanoha sweatdrop as she heard it. It wasn't long when she stood amused outside of the Midori-ya cafe with a crowd around listening to a voice she recognized as Lucy's, singing the Snow Fairy song. There was enough room between the group to make a walkway leading towards the door, and Nanoha walked over to it and went inside to be surprised at how packed it was inside.

 _"Well, that explains why there was a crowd outside,"_ said Nanoha smiling then making her way in front of Lucy standing on top of the tables.

Nanoha stood there, listening to her, smiling as she listened to her singing. She noticed her mother and father was over nearby listening as well. Lucy finished the song, and then Nanoha broke out loudly in cheers.

"WAHOOOO!" shouted Nanoha.

Lucy opened her eyes, hearing the voice to see Nanoha directly in front of the table.

"Wahhh!" shouted Lucy surprised as she fell back on her butt. "S-S... Nanoha your home?"

Nanoha noticed she was about to say sister or something like that, but dismissed it. 

"Why yes," said Nanoha. "School is out already."

"Ehhhh!" shouted Lucy turning, looking at the clock. "Wow it that time already?"

Nanoha just giggled while everyone else started clapping, cheering, and complimenting Lucy much to her embarrassment and shyness which everyone thought was adorable. Some of the crowd went to the register and put some money down before leaving the cafe. Most of these people were from outside, and some were from inside, but every single one of them left a tip of some sort as they left. It wasn't as crowded anymore, but there was a good amount of people that were still there. Nanoha took Lucy by the hand as she got off the table and then led her over to where Momoko and Shiro was.

"Mom, can we go shopping now?" asked Nanoha.

"Of course Nanoha," said Momoko as Shiro pulled out some money handing it to Nanoha.

Nanoha looked at it gasping then looked at her mother and father.

"Mom, Dad, don't you think this is a bit much?" questioned Nanoha.

Lucy looked down guilty as she heard that, but Momoko and Shiro noticed it.

"That's the money Lucy got from her milkshakes and singing," said Momoko.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Lucy surprised.

"Milkshakes?" questioned Nanoha confused.

Lucy blushed embarrassed as Momoko told her about how Lucy made some wonderful milkshakes. Nanoha smiled as she heard that.

"B-B-But what about the shop?" questioned Lucy nervously feeling a bit guilty still.

"We took a little out of the milkshakes and singing," said Shiro relieving Lucy as she sighed in relief.

Lucy then looked up, beaming a smile that warmed the hearts of all three Takamachi family members. 

"Now you two go out there in have fun, but don't be out too late understood?" asked Shiro.

"Yes, Da... Sir," said Lucy cutting herself short and correcting herself.

"Yes, Dad," said Nanoha.

Shiro ignored the fact that she almost called him dad. Nanoha put the money in her pocket then took Lucy by the hand, leading her to the door.

"Let's go shopping Lucy, and I'll show you around the city," said Nanoha.

Shiro and Momoko watched as the two walked out the door together. She then spoke up as she looked at the doors.

"She's getting there," said Momoko.

"Yes, and those to look great," said Shiro.

"Let's give it a little more time and see what happens," said Momoko.

"Agreed," said Shiro.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter one of The Celestial Devil. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a bit longer than most of my chapters, but that is because I prefer having my chapters at roughly 10k words at the most. I do tend to go over that something, but as long as it's not too long, then it's not much of a problem. I really don't like making my chapters too long for several reasons. One they are a pain to correct mistakes that are easily overlooked when I'm typing. Sometimes there are grammar mistakes most likely due to me not seeing them as I type them. Another reason is that they take forever to finish and since I can't save my work without copying and pasting from here to notepad then I prefer to keep them around 10k. I do, though like big chapters, but too big makes you feel like your writing too much in a chapter revealing something that could at least wait until the next chapter. Some chapters don't reach in the 10k margin in fall short of it. I like reading long chapters as it gives me something to do. I had story chapters that only lasted 3k words before, but I try to keep a minimum of 5k words at least. Anyways enjoy reading, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the Characters in both anime, or the songs, but I do own the idea for the story and OC if any.

 **Note:** This is a crossover of both Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This story I came up with a long time ago as I never saw anyone do a crossover between these two animes before. There is a possibility that there will be a continuation after the story, once done with the first one. In case you are wondering this takes place a little before the start of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection. If you noticed there is going to be some similarities and some differences. Like the fact they are still using the Arthra ship as a base, but they do also have a base on Earth as well just like I believe they do in Reflection. The explicit tag is due for possible later chapters in the story, but whether or not that happens is hard to say, so the tags may or may not change.


	2. School and My New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Heartfilia who was pulled through a black hole found herself stranded on another world called Earth which is similar to that of Earthland, but different. Returning to the age of a ten-year-old kid again Lucy is discovering a brand new world with new allies and new friends. Now follow me as Lucy's journey in this unknown world continues.

Nanoha continued to lead Lucy all around town, showing her where her school is at, the main building of the TSAB, even showing her the view of the ocean. They went all around the city with Nanoha showing her many places. Lucy continued to take note of every location for use if ever needed. After that, they then went about shopping going to many stores and looking at clothing. Lucy wasn't sure what size she should get, but Nanoha knew and told her what size her clothes was to Lucy's embarrassment. They continued to go to many different stores that had kids clothing looking through different sets of clothing and picking what they liked or thought would look good on each other. In one store they went into to look around for anything that they might like, Lucy found some kid-size thongs in different colors with a bowtie at the waist of them. Lucy picked one up and started looking at it while Nanoha looked around the store. She eventually noticed Lucy looking at something and walked over, speaking up as she did.

"Find something L..." said Nanoha, but cut herself off as she saw what Lucy had in her hand when she got next to her. "Naughty, Lucy."

Lucy blushed embarrassed, but none the less thought they were cute.

"Nanoha, get these," said Lucy.

"Ehhh!" shouted Nanoha before covering her mouth. After looking around and seeing no one was looking at them, she then uncovered her hand as she blushed embarrassed. "No, no, no way, Lucy."

"I'll get some if you do," said Lucy giving her puppy eyes.

 _"Oh no, not the puppy eyes,"_ thought Nanoha at seeing how irresistibly cute Lucy was. "Fine, but I want the white ones with pink bowties."

Lucy beamed a smile that warmed Nanoha's heart up and made it flutter. Lucy then put the one she had down and picked up the white kid thongs with pink bowties handing them to Nanoha. Lucy then picked up a black pair with silver bowties happily. 

"That color will look good on you," said Nanoha. "It'll go with the gold skirt and black shirt as well."

"Yup," said Lucy before she ran off, looking around the store for more clothing.

Nanoha chased after her as she did. The two continued to shop around, stopping at a few places to get something to eat as a snack before dinner. Still, though Lucy never picked out anything to wear on her feet and preferred to go barefoot. Going barefoot usually wasn't allowed in stores, but once they knew Lucy had no shoe or clothing of her own, they decided to wave it away. Many times have they stopped them and questioned them about not having shoes on, and every time they got the same answer. Eventually, they all stopped with even bothering to ask most likely someone told them not to question it or something. The manager of the mall seemed to have found out about Lucy not having shoes and called every store and place telling them not to bother the girl not that Lucy and Nanoha knew. When the manager found out that the little girl didn't buy any shoes at all, he marked her down as clearance to come into the mall without shoes.

Lucy and Nanoha were on their way home carrying many bags of clothing.

"Ughh... why we buy so much?" questioned Lucy pouting annoyed as her arms and shoulders were killing her.

"You needed clothing," groaned Nanoha as her arms and shoulders were killing her too, "and yet you still didn't get any shoes, socks, or tights."

"Uhhhhh... yeah sorry got used to going without I suppose," said Lucy. "I wouldn't be the first one."

"Who?" asked Nanoha, ignoring the pain as she stopped and looked at Lucy, putting the bags down.

"Mavis Vermillion," said Lucy stopping with her and setting the bags down. "She was the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail." 

Nanoha looked around them, making sure no one was listening to them then turned back to Lucy.

"I see," said Nanoha. 

The two took a small break then continued to carry the many bags back to the house. After what felt like a long time and some sore arms they finally were getting close. Shiro was standing outside with his arms across his stomach, waiting for them nearby the door watching left and right. When he noticed them in the distance slouched over carrying many bags, he ran over to them.

"Here let me take those," said Shiro.

Lucy and Nanoha noticed him as he ran over.

"Sure," said Lucy sighing in relief as Shiro took the bags from her and then from Nanoha as well.

"Did you girls have a good time?" asked Shiro as they all walked to the house together.

"Yup, it was lots of fun, but next time, remind me to bring someone that can carry it all back," said Lucy pouting.

"Yeah it was great except for the way back," said Nanoha in agreement.

Shiro looked at both of them smiling then noticed Lucy didn't have any shoes on.

"Looks like Momoko was right," said Shiro.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha and Lucy in unison. Both of them stopping and tilting their head to the side cutely in confusion. 

Shiro stopped and turned as he looked at them to see them both tilting their heads to the side cutely in confusion.

"No shoes," said Shiro pointing at Lucy's feet, making Lucy blush embarrassed. "I'm guessing no socks or tights either."

"Uhhh... yeah," said Lucy rubbing her head.

"I tried to get her to get a pair, but she declined," said Nanoha sighing as they started walking again.

"Why is that?" asked Shiro.

"Got used to going without," said Lucy. 

"Yeah, she said something about how her first Guild Master didn't wear any either," said Nanoha.

"First Guild Master?" asked Shiro. "Is that the one currently leading the guild?"

"No, that one is Makarov," said Lucy. "He's kind of like a father figure to the members in the guild."

"I see. So who is the First?" asked Shiro.

"Mavis Vermillion," said Nanoha.

"I see," said Shiro nodding his head. "So this Makarov, I take it he looks after everyone?"

"Yeah that he does," said Lucy nodding her head. "Everyone in the guild is kind of like family."

Shiro tensed up at the mention of family, hoping it wouldn't bring any sensitive topics for the girl. Lucy stopped and looked up at the sky, making Nanoha and Shiro stop and look at her worried.

"I hope they are doing alright without me," said Lucy. "It makes me wonder sometimes."

"Don't worry Lucy, you'll see them again," said Nanoha reassuring her.

Lucy looked down and beamed a smile at Nanoha, which made both Takamachi's heart's warm-up from seeing it. They then continued towards the house until they got there and Lucy opened the door running it excitedly as she searched for Momoko.

"M-M-Ma... Momoka!" shouted Lucy. "We're back!"

Momoko appeared in the living room not much later as Lucy ran over and hugged her. Momoko smiled at the energetic girl and hugged her back. Nanoha smiled as she saw it as well, but the hug didn't last long as Lucy tried to squirm out of it. That made Momoko let her go, Lucy then ran over to the bags that Shiro sat in the living room. 

"M-M-Mam-Momoko," said Lucy. "Look at all the stuff we got."

Momoko smiled at how Lucy was so close to saying Mama and Shiro seemed to notice it as well. He went over to the chair and sat down in it. Momoko walked over as she sat down on the couch, looking at Lucy.

"So what all did you get Lucy?" asked Momoko curiously.  "You sure got a lot, but that's good."

"Me and Si... Nanoha got some clothes," said Lucy.

"Nanoha got clothes too?" questioned Momoko surprised.

"Yes, we picked clothes out together for ourselves and each other," said Lucy beaming happily and excitedly.

"She insisted we both pick out clothing even though it was for her," said Nanoha.

"I see," said Momoko as she watched Lucy pulling out a set of clothes from the bag then she got up and ran over showing Momoko. "See, See... Mam... Momoko."

Lucy was waving the clothes with her arms making the three Takamachi family members smile at how cute she was being.

"Well, let me see them," said Momoko.

Lucy flung them at her and ran off over to the bag again as Momoko picked them up, looking at them. The outfit Lucy showed her was a gold skirt with a black shirt. After looking at them, Momoko put them down on the couch next to her. Lucy then came running back over with another set of clothes, but this time she just flung them at Momoko and took off back to the bag. Momoko picked them up, looking at them to see that it was a silver skirt this time with a gold shirt. This repeated a few time, but Momoko noticed that most of the skirts and shirts were either gold, black, or silver. Lucy then pulled out some kid training bras or undershirts however you want to look at it and showed Momoko those which she recognized as similar to Nanoha's except for they were black.

"Black again?" questioned Momoko.

"I picked those out," said Nanoha. "As well as a few of the skirt."

Lucy came back with two more sets of training bras or undershirts, but this time in silver and gold. Momoko wasn't surprised and was starting to get the idea that Lucy liked the colors of black, gold, and silver. Lucy then pulled out some panties and brought them over, showing Momoko them. The first set was a pair of black with pink bows, and they looked just like Nanoha's pair. The next two was the same except different colors like silver and black, black and gold, or silver and gold. Then the following set after that was high cut panties in black with pink bows, silver and black, black and gold, and silver and gold just like the next set. Then Lucy showed the last pair, which was a pair of black thongs with a silver bow tie.

"L-L-Lucy.. th-th-these... are..." stuttered Momoko.

"They're cute, aren't they," said Lucy beaming proudly.

Momoko wasn't sure what to say, and even Shiro who noticed them was surprised. Momoko saw she got more regular pairs though and decided to let it go.

"Sure are dear," said Momoko.

"Nanoha and I got a pair together," said Lucy excitedly. 

"Really?" questioned Momoko.

Nanoha looked a bit nervous as she said that, but Momoko spoke up again.

"Well your the one that bought them and has to wear them," said Momoko.

Shiro looked at her confused, which Momoko noticed as Lucy went back to the bags. Nanoha sighed in relief while Momoko picked up a regular pair showing Shiro. He nodded his head, getting the message. Momoko guessed it was Nonoha's doing why she got so many pairs of regular ones and was grateful for that. Lucy pulled out a few pairs of black and silver pants, showing them to Momoko. Next, after that, came a few pairs of shorts in the colors black and silver. Next was a couple of pairs of track pants, a few sweaters, and a few long leave shirts all in the color gold, silver, and black manly.

"That's all I got Mam... Momoko," said Lucy before she squealed excitedly. "So cute!"

Momoko smiled at seeing her excited face as Lucy ran over and started showing Nanoha's clothing to Momoko next, which was mostly white or pink mainly. Then came the thongs much to Nanoha's embarrassment as she blushed. Lucy didn't stop though as she went on about the food places they went, which weren't a lot and only minor snacks. After that, she then went on about all the places Nanoha showed her excitedly and all the fun she had.

"Well sounds like you had a good time," said Momoko.

"Yeah, it was fantastic," said Lucy as her eyes lit up. "The most fun I had so far."

"Really?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah usually whenever I go somewhere either a building is caught on fire, something is destroyed, or something is frozen," said Lucy.

"Your teammates," said Nanoha remembering Lucy talking about their weird antics.

"Yeah," said Lucy nodding her head. "I tell you the rent is a pain to get and they always barge into my place."

Lucy sighed as she said that remembering the times they broke into her place. Momoko took notice of that and spoke up.

"You rent?" questioned Momoko.

"Yeah, most people do in a guild," said Lucy.

"Well sounds like they don't have a lot of courtesy," said Shiro disappointed.

"Wendy isn't bad and only follows the others," said Lucy. "She's young though and polite, so I don't mind her being around, but the others are a bit different."

Nanoha knew it was going to come up eventually and there it was. Now Lucy was going on and on about the blue-haired girl as Momoko and Shiro listened to what she had to say.

"Well sounds like she's a good girl," said Momoko. "By the way, I noticed you didn't get any socks, tights, or shoes."

Lucy rubbed her head sheepishly as she said that. Shiro and Nanoha explained to her why she didn't get any shoes much to Momoko's surprise and interest.

"I see... I got you enrolled in school Lucy, you'll be starting tomorrow," said Momoko. "I hope you don't mind, but the outfit comes with shoes, and I also got you another pair as well along with some tights. A pair of running shoes that you can wear when needed, I suppose."

"No worries," said Lucy. "I'll manage."

"I got you another thing as well, Lucy," said Momoko.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy looking at her curiously.

Momoko got up then left from the room before coming back with a box containing a cell phone handing it to Lucy. She looked at it curiously then spoke up.

"Cell phone?" questioned Lucy tilting her head sideways cutely confused. "What is a cell phone?"

"It's what people use to talk back in forth," said Nanoha. "Don't you have one at your homeworld?"

"Nope, never seen one," said Lucy. "At least none that I know of unless they got some while I was gone."

"How do you communicate far distance?" asked Shiro confused.

"We use different types of communication lacrimas," said Lucy. "Some of us use other ways to reach others."

"Huh, interesting," said Shiro.

"Well, I'll teach you how to use it," said Nanoha.

"Thanks," said Lucy excitedly looking over the box.

She then opened it looking at the gadget closely and curiously moving it around in her hand. It was apparent she never seen one before as it showed by how curious she was with the device.

"I say your technology is far advanced compared to my world," said Lucy. "Technology-wise it's not as great."

Nanoha came over, showing Lucy how to work the cellphone while Lucy looked at the directions reading them. Momoko and Shiro blinked as they watched Lucy read the instructions for the cell phone.

"Oh, I see," said Lucy as she picked it up looking at the cell phone. "No number to call."

Momoko gave her the house number which Lucy smiled then programmed it into the phone before dialing the number, and the house phone ringed several times.

"Wow so awesome!" shouted Lucy as her eyes lit up, and she ended the call. "Neat little thing and I got the number saved."

"Huh, how you do that?" questioned Nanoha curiously.

"Like this," said Lucy showing Nanoha how she programmed the phone number into the cell phone.

"Oh, I see," said Nanoha.

"It's a bit different then lacrima as that gives a picture of the person," said Lucy.

"Really?" questioned Shiro, "and you say our technology is advanced?"

"From what I see yes," said Lucy. "We don't have massively tall buildings and a lot of the things around here."

Shiro nodded his head, but he was interested in her homeworld. 

"Lucy, your school uniform is in the kitchen," said Momoko. "How about you take the clothes up to Nanoha's room."

"Will that be alright?" asked Lucy worried.

"Of course Lucy," said Nanoha.

Lucy got up then went and packed up all the clothing with Nanoha and took them to her room a few at a time. Then they started taking care of them putting them away or at least as much or the more important ones that they didn't want to leave out like the under clothing. Lucy hung her school outfit up nearby Nanoha's as well. Later they all eat dinner then after dinner; Lucy did the dishes while the rest of the family relaxed even Momoko. Momoko came into the kitchen and asked Lucy for her cell phone number, making her get it and check as she couldn't remember it just yet. She came back and gave the number to Momoko who wrote it down so she can remember.

Once the complete kitchen was clean, Lucy then sat down on the couch watching a little television. She didn't stay watching the tv for long though as the clock started to get later, she got up before asking anyone if they need to use the bathroom. When they said no, she went to Nanoha's room and got a pair of thongs and one of the silver training bras. She made her way to the bathroom, locking the door as she went in then took a bath getting cleaned up and ready for tomorrow. When she was done thoroughly cleaning herself, she got out, dried herself off well then put the black pair of thongs and the silver training bra on. Lucy then left the bathroom with a blush on her face, but regardless went and got the blanket she used the night before in Nanoha's room before she made her way back downstairs to the living room.

She walked into the living room, carrying the blanket in her arms. Nanoha was one of the first to notice her and blushed in embarrassment at seeing her wearing the thongs. Miyuki and Kyouya were staring at Lucy lost for words while Shiro looked at her, but brushed the fact she was wearing thongs aside. Momoko looked at her and didn't react to it either, but she was the first to speak up.

"How do they fit?" asked Momoko, making Kyouya and Miyuki look at her and stare at her questionably.

"Well, consider Nanoha helped me pick most my clothing, they fit fine," said Lucy.

"That's good then," said Momoko. "Kyouya, Miyuki stop staring at me. It's her money."

Kyouya and Miyuki snapped their mouth shut as she said that. Lucy walked over to the couch and sat down between Nanoha and Momoko, putting the blanket aside for now until later. 

"You know you could have put some clothes on," said Nanoha.

"Why would I do that when I'd just have to take them off again," said Lucy. "I don't sleep in clothing."

"You did it last night," said Nanoha. 

"I didn't get time to take my clothing off last night," said Lucy, "but I'm sure you'll love everyone seeing me going around wearing your underwear Si... Nanoha."

Nanoha blushed as she said that and Momoko found it funny how the two tease each other like that.

"Besides what are you complaining for Si... Nanoha?" questioned Lucy as she reached over and snapped the side where her underwear that was hanging out just barely. "Looks like I'm not the only one wearing some."

Nanoha blushed heavily like a tomato then she tackled Lucy and started tickling her.

"Ahhh... ahhh hahahaha.... no stop... hahahaha," cried Lucy as Nanoha tickled her.

Momoko and Shiro smiled at the two as they sounded like sisters. Teasing each other, tickling each other, shopping with each other, and Momoko wondered precisely how long it would be until Lucy came out and said it. Nanoha stopped after a little bit as she sat back up not as red before.

"How could I have refused after you bought them?" questioned Nanoha.

"Oh, is that it," asked Lucy looking at her, "or are you sure it's not because you like them?"

Nanoha blushed heavily again like a tomato as she heard Lucy say that.

"So what of it?" questioned Nanoha. "They're cute, and besides at least I'm not flashing them fully."

It was now Lucy's turn to blush like a tomato as she heard that, but none the less spoke up.

"Well, at least they look good on me," said Lucy.

"I'd admit the color is good on you," said Nanoha.

"Too bad, there is no telling if they look good on you," said Lucy.

Nanoha got up and pulled her pajama pants down, showing them to Lucy. She got up looking at them walking around her, then sat back down on the couch.

"Looks good on you," said Lucy. "Kind of cute... Sis... Nanoha"

Momoko turned and looked at Shiro as she heard that and both of them thought the same thing. Soon it might be time. Nanoha's cheeks were pink as she pulled her pants back up and then sat back on the couch. Kyouya and Miyuki just shook their heads but smiled at the bond the two was starting to develop together. Everyone then watched what was on television together, but Lucy soon needed to get some sleep and stretched out on the couch putting her head on Nanoha, so that half of her body was hanging off the furniture. Momoko got up putting Lucy's feet on the couch and moved to the other chair. Lucy didn't get time to cover herself up as she fell asleep not long after that. Nanoha got up moving her head onto the couch then covered her up with the blanket before going upstairs to her room to bed. Everyone else eventually went to sleep after that except Momoko and Shiro.

"She sort of said it," said Momoko. "I'm not sure if she was trying to say Sister or Sis, but she sort of said it."

"That she did," said Shiro nodding his head. "Think we should wait?"

"Let's see what happens tomorrow," said Momoko. "I don't want to rush it if she is not ready."

"Agreed," said Shiro. "At least I got to hear that Fairy Tail treats each other sort of like a family."

"Really?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah, Lucy told me that on the way back from shopping," said Shiro. "Said that Makarov, who is the current Guild Master, is kind of like a father figure to everyone in the guild and that he looks after everyone."

"Current Guild Master?" questioned Momoko.

"When I mentioned she didn't get shoes, she spoke up about the First Master," said Shiro. "Apparently the First Master was Mavis Vermillion, a girl who also didn't wear shoes."

"I see," said Momoko. "She's a little bundle of joy and happiness. Just look how much she is effecting Nanoha."

"I know the two act as though they are sisters," said Shiro. "Nanoha has taken a liking to the girl."

"I'd say we all have in a way," said Momoko as she looked at the sleeping bundle of joy on the couch. "She is just the cutest thing what kind of parents wouldn't want her."

Momoko looked as Shiro who shut his eyes shaking his head frowning. Momoko sighed as she looked down but smiled.

"That's alright we will wait and see what happens next," said Momoko. "When she is ready she will tell us I'm sure."

"Agreed," said Shiro as he opened his eyes, looking at the bundle of joy on the couch. 

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Momoko woke up to the smell of cooking again and knew it was Lucy in the kitchen. She looked at the clock showing that it was four in the morning. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, where she found Lucy cooking breakfast. 

"Good morning, Lucy," said Momoko.

"Morning Mam... Momoko," said Lucy as Momoko smiled at hearing that. "There is some coffee ready."

"Sounds good dear," said Momoko. "I'll just get myself a cup."

"Sure thing," said Lucy.

Momoko went and got herself a cup then went back to the table sitting down silently drinking her coffee. It wasn't long when Momoko heard Lucy singing the Snow Fairy song, and the others made their way into the Kitchen hearing it. The first one this time was surprisingly Nanoha who wasn't even dressed and was in the same underwear as Lucy. Momoko looked at her amused waiting to see what Nanoha's reaction will be when she finds out. The next one out was Shiro who sat at the table listening to the song, not even showing any response to Nanoha in her underwear. Momoko got up and went and got him a cup of coffee and refilled hers then went back to the table and gave it to him. The next two out was Kyouya and Miyuki who froze as they saw Nanoha, but shook their heads and recovered. They sat down listening to the song as well while Lucy singed.

When the singing stopped, everyone waited until Lucy was done with the plates and set the pan down, then they all started applauding her with Nanoha cheering loudly. Lucy turned and looked at them smiling, but then started laughing as she saw Nanoha making her confused.

"What's so funny?" questioned Nanoha confused.

"What was that you was saying last night about at least I'm not flashing them fully?" questioned Lucy tilting her head sideways cutely.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha as she continued to think until it came to her, and she looked down. "Ahhhh!"

Her face went red like a tomato as she took off out of the kitchen with the sound of laughter coming from her mother and Lucy. She changed and came back to hear Lucy and her mother still laughing.

"Don't laugh," said Nanoha pouting now in her school clothes.

"Why not? It was funny," said Lucy. "You should have seen your face."

"You're lucky you're cooking," said Nanoha.

"Yeah, just remember who is the one cooking," said Lucy.

"No fair you can't do that," said Nanoha pouting.

"Oh, and why can't I?" questioned Lucy. "I'm the one cooking, right?"

"You won't do that," said Nanoha continuing to pout.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Lucy.

Momoko and Shiro seemed to be amused as they watched the two. Kyouya and Miyuki smiled as they watched it thinking it was pretty interesting. Lucy turned and grabbed two plates then brought them over, setting them down in front of Momoko and Shiro. Nanoha frowned as she saw that and looked at Lucy as she walked back to the counter to get two more plates. She then came back and sat them down in front of Miyuki and Kyouya, making Nanoha slump in her chair as she watched Lucy go back to the counter and get two more plates. She then came back and held a plate in the air in front of Nanoha, but didn't put it down.

"You want this?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, Yes," said Nanoha nodding her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, very sure," said Nanoha as she reached out only for Lucy to move the plate away, making Nanoha pout.

Momoko smiled as she saw the teasing that Lucy was doing to Nanoha. Lucy then put the plate down in front of Nanoha, making her smile happily. Lucy then went and put her plate down, then sat down. She said grace with everyone following her at the end than everyone started eating happily with some talk here and there. Once everyone was done eating, Lucy then collected the dishes and started cleaning them all. After the dishes and cleaning the stove and counter, Lucy left and changed into her school uniform, which was just like Nanoha's. Soon it was time to head to school and Momoko, and Shiro saw both girls off.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the classroom waiting for the teacher who hasn't even shown up yet. Usually, she was the first one there, so it wasn't long when the others in the class started whispering among each other. The only exception was Nanoha who sat there waiting for the teacher to show up. Alisa, Suzuka, Fate, and Hayate were also discussing why the teacher was late as well to each other or to Nanoha who knew as Nanoha wasn't paying attention. 

"Nanoha," said Alisa waving a hand in her face.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha turning and looking at her.

"Are you listening?" asked Alisa. "We were talking about the teacher being late."

"Maybe she is just running late," said Nanoha as she looked away back out the window.

Alisa saw that she answered then went back to looking out the window, ignoring them. She gave up trying to talk to her as she continued to discuss with the others about why the teacher was late. Still, though Nanoha wondered why the teacher was late unless... No the chances of that are slim. The door opened up, and the teacher walked in getting the attention of a few people while others continued to talk to each other, but now the talking changed from talking about the teacher to talking about something else. Once she got to the front of the class, she spoke up.

"Quiet down and listen up," said the teacher loudly, but not to the point of shouting.

Everyone went quiet as they looked at the teacher.

"I've got an important announcement," said the teacher. "As of today, we are getting a transfer student."

Nanoha smiled as she heard that and knew what took so long now.

"A transfer student?" questioned Alisa, Suzuka, Fate, and Hayate curiously.

"I wonder what he is like," said another girl.

Everyone continued to go into a frenzy about the news of a transfer student except for Nanoha who just continued to smile at her seat. 

"Quiet down, quiet down," said the teacher getting them all to quiet down and give her their attention. "Good." The teacher then turned and looked to the door. "You can come in now."

Everyone looked at the door as it opened up then they watched as the transfer student stepped into the room before shutting the door. The transfer student had blonde hair with a short side ponytail and brown eyes, but it wasn't a boy at all; it was a girl. They watched as the girl walked over to the front desk gracefully and everyone in the class was so in awe or shock that they couldn't speak. The girl got next to the front desk and turned as she looked at everyone else. Alisa was shocked and angry; it was that same girl again that showed up at Nanoha's house clinging to her. What was her name... Lily... Loony... ugh whatever.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am ten years old. I look forward to being in your class," said Lucy bowing slightly in gracefulness and politeness.

"Is she an angel?" questioned one class member whispering to another.

"She sure seems like it," said another class member back to the first one.

"Lucy?" questioned one class member confused. "Strange last name."

"Lucy is her first name," said the teacher clarifying. "Her last name is Heartfilia. She is currently living at the Takamachi residents due to circumstances and will be joining classes as of today. I expect you to treat her well. Lucy, your seat will be in front of Nanoha."

"Yes Ma'am," said Lucy bowing slightly in gracefulness and politeness at the teacher.

"Then where am I suppose to be, Teach?" questioned a student.

"Move to that seat over there," said the teacher pointing to a desk on the other side of the room.

He moved to the other side of the room, leaving the desk in front of Nanoha empty. Lucy turned around and started walking over to her seat while Alisa grabbed Nanoha.

"Nanoha, you didn't tell me she was staying with you," said Alisa loudly, but not to the point of shouting.

"Well, this was unexpected," said Hayate.

"Agreed," said Fate. "I didn't know she was going to transfer."

"What? You two know this girl?" questioned Alisa rounding on them.

"Yup, meet her," said Fate and Hayate.

"Is that why you left that day saying you had somewhere to go?" asked Suzuka.

"Yup, we went shopping," said Nanoha.

"What you went shopping without us?" questioned Alisa annoyed.

"If I remember correctly, you all already had something to do Alisa," said Nanoha. "Besides she needed clothing."

Alisa would have gone on, but Lucy got close to where they were at making her sit in her seat annoyed and angry. She would give the girl a piece of her mind but considering that class is about to start, she had no choice then to wait. Lucy sat down in the seat in front of Nanoha and then took out everything she needed for class. The teacher then started class, and Lucy paid attention to the teacher. Lucy would raise her hand now and then correcting the teacher's mistakes much to the teacher's embarrassment and surprise, or she would answer the problem before the teacher even finish with it when she was called on. However, after a few times, Lucy noticed everyone staring at her and even though she didn't mind Nanoha staring at her in awe the others bothered her, not to mention there was a set of eyes boring at her. Lucy guessed that maybe she went too far and decided to ignore correcting the teacher anymore and only answer when the teacher selected her. Luckily this seemed to work, and everyone stopped staring at her, allowing Lucy to relax.

The teacher handed out some work and homework for everyone to do, and as she did, Lucy went straight to work. Before the class was even half over, Lucy got up from her seat and walked forward with some papers in her hand. The teacher looked up at her as she saw her walk up, and even everyone else looked up curiously at her or annoyed. 

"Lucy, what can I do for you?" asked the teacher thinking Lucy needed help with a problem or something.

"Nothing Ma'am, just turning in my work and homework," said Lucy.

The teacher sweatdropped as she heard that while everyone else gawked in surprise.

"Y-You're done already?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Lucy.

"She's so smart," said Suzuka in amazement.

"Just because she did it fast doesn't mean it's right," said Alisa.

Lucy held the papers out to the teacher who took them.

"Alright, then you have free time for the rest of the class," said the teacher.

Lucy nodded her head at her, then went and took her seat, but the problem was she was now bored with nothing to do. So with that, Lucy stared up at the sky out the window thinking about Fairy Tail, the members, a certain blue-haired little girl, and wondering what they were doing at the current time. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the bell signaling the end of the class until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Wahhhhh!" shouted Lucy as she fell out of her seat onto the floor.

Alisa laughed, thinking it was payback for being so clingy to Nanoha. The others in the class thought that it was cute and adorable much to Alisa's annoyance. Lucy looked up and at Nanoha before pouting.

"S... Nanoha," said Lucy. "What is it you want?"

"It's time to change classes," said Nanoha.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy confused before turning looking at the clock. "Woah it's that time already?" Lucy got up then walked to the door of the class gracefully yet quickly. "See you all later."

After that Lucy was gone out of the class before anyone could say another word, later that day it was lunchtime, but the funny part is that Nanoha is in every single one of her morning classes while Alisa and Suzuka only had one morning class with her. Lucy breezed through the rest of the morning classes with ease as these classes were Social Studies, Arithmetic, and Science. The first class where she was introduced to everyone first thing in the morning was Japanese Language, which was a breeze also for Lucy. Arithmetic was simple enough as Lucy already knew all of that. Social Studies and Science was new to her as they didn't have this in her homeworld, but it was interesting to Lucy, and she didn't have much trouble with them either.

She was let out to go to lunch early while the rest had to stay back until the end of class to do there work. Lucy was sitting at a table in the corner by herself eating lunch when the lunch hall started to get crowded, but by that time, Lucy was half finished with her lunch. Not much later, Nanoha walked over, sitting down at the table. She was the first one there because she took off quickly to get there, leaving everyone behind.

"Lucy," said Nanoha.

Lucy beamed a smile at her that warmed her heart and made people in the lunch hall stop in awe as they saw it. Lucy ignored them as she looked at Nanoha.

"Already almost finished with lunch," said Nanoha.

"Yup," said Lucy.

The two then started and continued to eat together when Fate and Hayate found them not too much later sitting down. They continued to talk to each other about anything normal as they ate. Surprisingly Nanoha isn't the only one that Lucy has every morning class with because Fate and Hayate are also in all her morning classes. So by the time they got there, Lucy finished another quarter of her lunch and so did Nanoha. Lucy's cell phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket, flipping it open and answering it.

"Hello, you..." said Lucy before going silent. "Mam... Momoko." Lucy went silent again, but then looked nervous. "Well... I... ummmm... sure."

Lucy hung up as Nanoha looked at her curiously wondering what her mother wanted.

"What was that about?" asked Nanoha.

"Mam... Momoko wants me to stop at Midori-ya after school," said Lucy. "Everyone there is going crazy about wanting to hear me sing."

"You sing?" questioned Fate and Hayate interested.

"Yes, she does and amazingly well too," said Nanoha.

"It sounded like... Mam... Momoko had her hands full," said Lucy.

Nanoha nodded her head as she heard that, and they went back to their lunch. Lucy finished her lunch just as she saw Arisa and Suzuka coming over to the table one looking unhappy and the other in awe. Lucy got up and grabbed her tray, wanting not to have any trouble then looked at the others.

"See you all later," said Lucy before she left the lunch hall.

"Awee she already left," said Suzuka.

Alisa was crossing her arms in annoyance but didn't say anything as she sat down at the table.

Lucy's afternoon classes were Life Environmental Studies which Lucy didn't have any problems with and thought was interesting. The next class after that was one of Lucy's favorites as it was Music and Lucy amazed everyone with her magnificent, beautiful singing voice. Even the teacher was impressed and complimented Lucy much to her embarrassment and to make it more embarrassing Nanoha cheered loudly afterward while Fate and Hayate were stunned and surprised. Unfortunately, Alisa and Suzuka didn't have the first two afternoon classes with Lucy. The next class was one of Lucy's worst classes she had throughout the day. It was PE, and Lucy failed at it miserably more so then all the rest. She couldn't keep up with the others as they ran and even Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa was in front of her doing better then she was. She fell over a dozen times or crashed into things that they had to jump over and anything they did Lucy completely sucked at. To add more insult to injury, Alisa was laughing at her, finding it funny. The last class of the day thankfully didn't have Alisa in it, and that class was Homemaking. Lucy was in this class with Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. Surprisingly she had every class with them throughout the day. This class Lucy breezed through also, and everyone was stunned at how good she was at Homemaking even the teacher complimented Lucy. 

* * *

After school, Lucy and Nanoha took off as they made their way to Midori-ya Cafe. They split up from Fate and Hayate who had things to do so they could not come, and both Nanoha and Lucy left before Alisa or Suzuka could find them as they were in a hurry. On their way to the cafe, Lucy's phone ringed again, and Lucy stopped along with Nanoha as she answered it.

"He..." said Lucy, but she didn't get enough time to finish as she heard the desperate cry of Nanoha's mother. "Hold on Mam... Momoko we are on our way."

Lucy hung up and put the phone away. The two then continued in a hurry as they made their way to the cafe. When they got there, Nanoha sweatdropped as she saw the bigger crowd outside then the day before. There was a walkway that went to the door still. Lucy and Nanoha made their way to the door as the others saw her.

"Alright, she's here!" shouted some of the crowd excitedly.

Nanoha and Lucy didn't stop as they made their way inside the cafe only for Nanoha to be surprised with all the people standing around. The customers wholly ignored a few tables that were pushed together as they preferred to stand or sit at other tables. Momoko and Shiro saw the two as they came into the cafe and sighed in relief at seeing them.

"Lucy, thank goodness your here," said Momoko.

"People have been going crazy asking for you to sing and milkshakes," said Shiro.

"Understood Sir," said Lucy as she made her way out of the room into the kitchen.

Momoko and Nanoha followed her into the kitchen while Shiro tried to contain the people around the cafe. When they got back there, Momoko went over to a spot and got a maid outfit then went over to Lucy.

"Lucy put this on," said Momoko, passing her the maid outfit.

Lucy looked at it then held it up before blushing as her face went red as a tomato. Nanoha found that amusing as she saw it.

"What, but Mama the skirt is too short," said Lucy blushing profoundly, not realizing what she just said.

Momoko was happy to hear that, and so was Nanoha.

"Don't worry Nanoha will wear it with you," said Momoko pointing to the other maid outfit nearby.

"EHHHHH!" shouted Nanoha blushing heavily as her face went red as a tomato.

"Really?" questioned Lucy looking over at the maid outfit, then looking at Nanoha with puppy eyes.

 _"Oh no, not the puppy eyes,"_ thought Nanoha as she saw how irresistibly cute Lucy was. "F-F-Fine."

She stuttered at the end as she was still embarrassed from having to wear the maid outfit. 

"Yay!" shouted Lucy as she hugged Nanoha happily. "Thank you, Sis."

Lucy was too happy to worry about correcting herself and truthfully she was starting to think of them as her family. Momoko smiled as she saw and heard that.

"Now go get dress can't keep everyone waiting," said Momoko.

"Yes, Mama," said Lucy as she started taking her clothes off right there in the kitchen and Nanoha followed suit.

"I need one hundred strawberry milkshakes," said Shiro as he ran into the room to see Lucy and Nanoha in their thongs and training bra, but didn't react at all to it. 

Nanoha blushed embarrassed and remained silent.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy. "I'll get right on it."

Shiro looked at Momoko as he heard that and she nodded her head at him. He left back out in the main room of the cafe and Momoko went with him.

"This is so embarrassing," said Nanoha.

"Yes, it is," said Lucy. "I wouldn't be able to do it by myself, and I have to sing."

"Your welcome," said Nanoha.

Once they got the maid outfits on, Lucy started making milkshakes, and she let Nanoha have one while she waited. She also had a milkshake herself then continued to be on her knees on top of the bar counter making milkshakes flashing her ass due to how short the skirts of the maid outfit was. Nanoha took a couple of milkshakes out as Lucy finished them and then returned to the kitchen. This continued for some time as Lucy made many milkshakes and Nanoha would occasionally run back into the kitchen saying they need more milkshakes. Soon they ran out of ingredients for milkshakes and Lucy climbed back off the counter just as everyone started shouting for Lucy to sing. Lucy ran out there to see Nanoha busy running from table to table taking orders. Lucy went and climbed up on the tables flashing everyone who ignored the fact they seen her ass and cheered. Lucy then started singing for everyone capturing the attention and hearts as they listened to her sing. Once she finished they wanted more, so Lucy began singing again for everyone.

* * *

Lucy and Nanoha left for home early as Momoko said they could head home and the two girls did, but not before changing out of their clothing gratefully. Now they were home, and Lucy was now wearing a golden pair of shorts with a silver shirt. They both have changed into regular clothing from their school clothing, then Lucy disappeared. After Nanoha finished changing she went to look for Lucy to find her watching Kyouya and Miyuki sparing curiously and interested. Kyouya noticed that and stopped his sparing with Miyuki before turning to look at Lucy.

"Lucy, you want to give it a try?" asked Kyouya.

Nanoha looked at Lucy a little wary of her trying out kendo as the last time she tried it out she got pretty roughed up. 

"I... ummm... sure," said Lucy smiling.

Nanoha looked surprised as she heard that but worried.

"You sure, Lucy?" asked Nanoha.

"I never saw it before. So it will be a new experience," said Lucy.

Kyouya smiled then got her set up so that she can try out kendo. Miyuki then spared with Lucy, but she didn't even know what she was doing for one and two she was stumbling all over herself or getting knocked on her butt. This continued several times then Kyouya decided that was a good enough trying of kendo. Lucy agreed, and after returning the stuff, she left to go back inside. She wasn't hurt much from trying out kendo except for getting pushed down or back several times landing on her butt or falling over. Her and Nanoha went back inside the house.

Later that night before Momoko and Shiro came home, Lucy started cooking dinner, and it was ready just as the two walked into the house.

"We're home," said Momoko.

Lucy appeared not long later hearing their voice in the kitchen.

"Welcome home," said Lucy. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh, that's nice of you, Lucy," said Momoko.

Everyone got together in the kitchen for dinner and started eating, but as they ate, Kyouya spoke up.

"Lucy, do you want to be a student of the Mikami-style kendo?" asked Kyouya.

Lucy looked up at him as he said that while everyone looked at Lucy waiting to see what she would say. Nanoha looked nervous at her but remained quiet, and there was an extended amount of silence before Lucy spoke up as she looked at Nanoha.

"Are you going to eat that, Sis?" asked Lucy.

Kyouya and Miyuki's eyes widen as they heard that but then smiled not long after. Momoko and Shiro looked at each other as they listened to that and smiled.

"Yes I am," said Nanoha tilting her head to the side cutely in confusion.

Kyouya and Miyuki looked at Nanoha curious, but then brushed it aside. Lucy just went back to eating, and Nanoha followed after. Shiro noticed she dodged answering the question while Kyouya sighed and let it go. Everyone went back to eating again after that. After dinner, Lucy then did the dishes, cleaned the counters, and cleaned off anything that needed to be cleaned. When it started to get later, Lucy fell asleep and soon the complete family was asleep as well.

* * *

In the early morning, Lucy cooked breakfast for everyone, and everyone was woken up by Lucy singing the Snow Fairy song except Momoko who woke up from the smell of the food cooking. Everyone sat at the table listening to the Snow Fairy song as Lucy sang it. Eventually, everyone ate breakfast together peacefully, and even Lucy joined in talking with everyone. After breakfast, Nanoha and Lucy got changed into their school outfits, and then Lucy went to watch Kyouya and Miyuki as they trained. Nanoha found Lucy outside watching them sparing intensely, and it wasn't long when Kyouya spotted Lucy and stopped the training.

"Lucy, you..." that was all Kyouya was able to get out as Lucy took off, leaving the area with Nanoha following before he could say more.

Soon it was time for school and Momoko, and Shiro saw the two girls off, but before Lucy went, she made sure to write down any ingredients for the milkshakes.

* * *

School started the same as the day before for Lucy except having to introduce herself to the students in her classes. Everyone in class still stared at her in awe as she walked into the class with Nanoha and took her seat in front of Nanoha. The teacher was already there, but even so, there was one set of eyes that seemed to glare at her from behind. Lucy did her best to ignore it until class started and it wasn't long when the class did start. After attendance, the teacher then spoke up.

"Alright for those that did their homework and turned it in I'll be grading them later," said the teacher. "For those that already handed their homework in early, I already looked it over and graded it. So Lucy, here you go." The teacher held some papers out.

Lucy got up and then walked forwards towards the front desk. She then took the papers and looked through them to see that every one of them was graded with a one hundred percent. She got a complete A+ with a note stating excellent next to it on each one. Lucy sweated as she observed that.

 _"Maybe I should have held back,"_ thought Lucy mentally.  _"Oh well, nothing I can do about it now."_

Lucy bowed to the teacher politely then left back to her seat where she sat down. Nanoha spoke up from behind her.

"So how you do?" asked Nanoha.

"One hundred percent, A+," said Lucy.

"Yeah right," said Alisa. "There is no way you got an A+."

Lucy handed the papers to Nanoha who looked at all of them then looked surprised, but she tilted her head sideways cutely in confusion, not understanding half of what was written. She ignored it a little later.

"Wow your right," said Nanoha.

"What?" questioned Alisa surprised.

Nanoha flashed the papers to her, showing the one hundred percent and the A+ that Lucy got on every one making Alisa's mouth drop open in shock with her words caught in her mouth unable to speak.

"She's a genius," said Suzuka in admiration and awe.

"Amazing," said Nanoha as she handed the papers back to Lucy.

The rest of the day seemed to go the same except any homework Lucy received from her classes came back with an A+. Something which amazed Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate very much.

During Lunch, Nanoha asked Lucy if she will help them study, which Lucy agreed to, and a study session was set up later that day after dinner. Music class was again one of her favorites, and the teacher called upon her many times as needed. PE was another fail though just like the previous day and Alisa found amusement in that. All in all, the school day wasn't too bad for the most part.

* * *

Once school was out, Lucy and Nanoha quickly split from Fate and Hayate after saying goodbye then promptly made their way to Midori-ya cafe. When they got there, they changed into the same maid outfits as the day before and started helping out. Lucy made milkshakes again for everyone with the ingredients that they had while Nanoha was going from table to table taking orders or delivering what they ordered to them. Momoko was also helping with taking orders and delivering while Shiro did his own work as well. Lucy then eventually started singing again on top of some tables that were pushed together, and everyone avoided sitting at them. So another day working at the Midori-ya cafe came and gone.

* * *

Momoko and Shiro sent Nanoha and Lucy home early again while they stayed behind. When they got home, they changed clothes and Nanoha called her friends to let them know of the change in plans have decided to have the study session earlier than usual. Lucy was sitting on the couch, waiting for the others to get there, but she was a little wary about helping them with studying due to Alisa. Not long later, the doorbell ringed.

"I got it!" shouted Nanoha.

Lucy didn't say anything as she sat on the couch, watching a cooking show on tv. When Nanoha got to the door, she opened it to find the faces of Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and of course Alisa. Fate, Hayate, and Suzuka looked a little embarrassed to ask for help studying while Alisa looked grumpy with her arms around her chest.

"Well come in," said Nanoha waving for them to come inside as she stepped away.

"Thank you for having me," said Fate, Hayate, and Suzuka.

"Thank you for having me," mumbled Alisa under her breath grumpily.

Nanoha led them to the living room, and they all noticed Lucy was sitting on the couch watching a cooking show. Alisa didn't waste any time as she walked over chewing out Lucy as she pointed the finger at her.

"You keep your clangy hands off, Nanoha!" shouted Alisa angry.

Lucy tilted her head sideways cutely in confusion, looking at the girl.

"You may be smart, but you stink at PE," said Alisa.

Lucy rightened her head but frowned as she heard that. She didn't need someone to tell her she was terrible at PE; she already knew that herself. There was a smack that followed as Nanoha smacked Alisa in the cheek, unable to handle seeing Lucy's smile disappear, which surprised Lucy.

"She was nervous and shy, Alisa!" shouted Nanoha angry.

"That doesn't matter..." shouted Alisa putting a hand on her cheek, but she was cut off by Nanoha.

"She just woke up from a coma!" shouted Nanoha. "Meeting my family for the first time made her nervous and shy!"

Alisa's eyes widen in shock as she heard that and she looked at Lucy. This girl was in a coma? Where is her family? Alisa frowned as she wondered that and went silent, unable to say anything. An uncomfortable silence went through the area after that and Alisa put her head down in shame. Lucy's heart started beating rapidly in her chest at seeing Nanoha defend her. Lucy was the one that broke the silence as she shut the tv off.

"How about we start with studying," said Lucy. "I'll help you Alisa, but stop being mean."

"S-S-Sorry," said Alisa apologetically in shame.

Lucy tilted her head sideways cutely as she beamed a smile that warmed everyone hearts.

"It's okay," said Lucy. "Now then let's get to studying."

Everyone nodded their head, and for the next few hours all they were doing was studying with Lucy helping them out with their studying. They all realized already that Lucy was brilliant as she helped them. Soon the studying was over, and it was time for the others to go home, so after saying their goodbyes, they left and went home. After they left Lucy hugged Nanoha.

"Thank you, Sis," said Lucy.

"Your welcome," said Nanoha smiling.

Later after the others left, Lucy started dinner and was in the process of cooking when Momoko and Shiro came home.

"We're home," said Momoko as she made her way into the living room to see Nanoha on the couch.

"Welcome home, mom," said Nanoha. "Sis is in the kitchen cooking."

Momoko smiled as she heard that while Shiro patted his belly.

"Hmmm... cooking, huh?" questioned Shiro. "Sounds good."

Once dinner was ready, everyone was at the kitchen table as Lucy served everyone dinner. She then sat down at her spot between Nanoha and Shiro and said her grace with the others following. Everyone started eating dinner, but after a while, Kyouya spoke up.

"Lucy, do you want to be a student of the Mikami-style kendo?" asked Kyouya.

This was the third time he tried to ask and yet hasn't got a response from Lucy. Everyone in the family looked at Lucy, waiting for an answer while Nanoha looked nervous about Lucy doing kendo.

"I... ummm," said Lucy nervously. "Sorry, I'm not part of the family."

"Actually, Lucy, you are," said Momoko.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy tilting her head sideways cutely confused, looking at Momoko.

Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha smiled, but little did they know what Momoko meant by that.

"We adopted you," said Momoko.

"Just finished the paperwork," said Shiro.

Lucy stood up fast as she heard that surprised, "Y-Y-You mean?"

"You're officially part of the family," said Shiro.

Nanoha's eyes lit up in excitement as she heard that while Kyouya and Miyuki were surprised.

"Lucy is my Sis," said Nanoha standing up and hugging Lucy happily.

Lucy had tears of happiness in her eyes as she heard that, but beamed a smile that warmed everyone's heart.

"Sisters, Sisters, Sisters," cheered Nanoha and Lucy as they held hands and went around in circles.

"Looks like she took it easy," said Shiro.

Momoko nodded her head in agreement as she smiled while the two girls held hands and cheered as they went around in a circle. Shiro smiled as he watched the two of them. Then Lucy and Nanoha broke off, and Lucy hugged Momoko.

"Mama!" shouted Lucy.

Momoko hugged her back as she said that. They broke away a little after that then Lucy hugged Shiro.

"Papa!" shouted Lucy as she looked up, beaming a smile that warmed the man's heart. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome Lucy," said Shiro smiling down at her. He patted her head then ruffled it.

Lucy giggled as he did that happily. After a little while, Lucy sat back down at the table along with everyone else that was standing. 

"So little sister, want to become a student of the Mikami-style kendo?" asked Kyouya.

Everyone looked at Lucy to see what she would say while Nanoha looked at her nervously about her doing kendo. Lucy looked down but spoke up.

"I... ummm... I don't know," said Lucy.

"Well if you make up your mind, let me know," said Kyouya.

Lucy nodded her head as he said that. Shiro noticed that Lucy seemed unsure about doing kendo for some reason.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Lucy went outside the house standing there looking up at the stars thinking to herself. Nanoha was busy up in her room doing something currently while the others were off doing their own thing. Shiro walked out, noticing Lucy was standing there looking up at the stars. He walked over and stood next to Lucy.

"Oh Papa," said Lucy smiling as she noticed him.

Shiro looked down and smiled at her then crouched down, so he was at the same height as Lucy.

"What seems to be bothering you?" asked Shiro. "I sensed you were unsure about doing kendo."

"It's not that I don't want to do kendo, but I don't want just to be a student of Mikami-style kendo," said Lucy. "I want to be a student of Mikami Shinto-style kendo." Lucy looked down at her hands as she continued. "But I'm weak."

Lucy then turned around and walked back to the house as Shiro stood up and watched her go, but he heard what she said next as she got closer to the house.

"So I decided that I'll do something about that," said Lucy before disappearing into the house.

Shiro turned around in looked up at the stars. He smiled at knowing she wanted to follow him in the Mikami Shinto-style kendo, but it also worried him as well. He wondered what Lucy was planning, as he remembered what she said last.

 _"I better keep an eye on her,"_ thought Shiro to himself.

Shiro then turned around and made his way back inside the house. He just came in as Nanoha came down the stairs in excitement going into the living room and he followed her in there just to hear her speak to Lucy.

"Sis sleep in my room," said Nanoha grabbing Lucy by the hand.

"Ehhh?" questioned Lucy surprised.

"Come on," said Nanoha excitedly taking Lucy by the hands and pulling her to the stairs then up them to her room.

Shiro watched them leave then smiled at how energetic and excited Nanoha was.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second Chapter of Celestial Devil. I hope you like it. This chapter didn't get near as long as the previous one, but it did get pretty long none the less. I managed to reach my usual goal of 10k words a chapter, so that's a start. Got to see some exciting things in this chapter mostly the interactions between Lucy and the Takamachi family. A lot of adorableness was in this chapter, and that adorableness will continue for most of the story, but there will be other stuff as well. As for Mikami style kendo and Mikami Shinto-style kendo, I'm not sure if there is a difference between them as there are not many references to go by on that. My judgment on that is that they are different, but that's just me. Lucy finally got adopted by the Takamachi family, so I thought that it was interesting to see. The school part in the story was difficult as I didn't know what all curricular was in Seishou Elementary School and there aren't many references to go on about it. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the Characters in the animes, or the music, but I do own the idea of the story, the new additions to the story, and any OC's.


	3. First Week of Training and Child Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has been adopted into the Takamachi family and she knows she wants to do kendo, but what other plans does she have? Well, there is only one way to find out what happens next and that is to follow me as the story continues.

Lucy woke up in the early morning as she was unable to breathe correctly. This was due to Nanoha wrapping her arms around her holding her tightly from behind as Lucy found out. Last night Nanoha insisted that they share a bedroom and bed. Lucy slept on the outside while Nanoha preferred the inside. To make things more difficult, Lucy and Nanoha's legs were tangled together, and Lucy blushed embarrassed as she could feel Nanoha's leg pressing against her pussy. Nanoha was a hugger as Lucy found out that day.

She somehow managed to get Nanoha's arms from around her and get their legs untangled from one another without waking up Nanoha. Then she got up and checked the time on her cell phone to see that it was two-thirty in the morning about thirty minutes before she was planning to get up. Lucy got up from the bed, showing that both her and Nanoha were sleeping in their thongs and training bras. Lucy then picked out and put on a black pair of track pants and a silver shirt. Once she was dressed, she shut the vibrating phone alarm off on her cell phone then left the room leaving her phone in their room. 

When she was down the stairs, she got something to drink quick then checked the time to see that it was about five minutes to three. It took her a while to get Nanoha untangled from her then by the time she dressed and got downstairs; it was almost time for her to begin what she was planning. She went to the door of the house and looked at the running shoes, but discarded that thought as she opened the door and went out of the house.

After shutting the door to the house Lucy then left as she took off running as fast as she can barefoot, but even though she wasn't as quick as Nanoha and the others, she was alright for the most part. She continued to run through the city in the darkness of the early morning. She ran and ran and ran throughout the city, not bothering to stop or even slow down at all. She was struggling to go on but pushed her little body to continue. Sweat dripped down her forehead, face, and body as she ran. Her vision started to go blurry as she continued her run, and she didn't even know where she was that was how blurry her vision was. Soon her vision went black as she collapsed unable to go farther, but just before she completely passed out, she felt big strong arms catch her, and she knew whose arms they were.

Shiro got up early at about three-thirty in the morning as he was curious as to what Lucy was up too. He already knew she was up to something and was planning something ever since they talked last night, but he didn't know what she was planning. It was no surprise to him when he didn't smell any food being cooked when he woke up, and he didn't need to go to the kitchen to know Lucy was not there. He checked her and Nanoha's room quietly to see she was gone then made his way outside standing nearby the house waiting for Lucy to show up.

As he waited, he looked right and left down the street for any sign of the girl as he stood outside. He even checked his watch a few times to see how much time went by. It was a little before five when he saw Lucy running down the street barefoot as fast as her legs would carry her even though it wasn't as quickly as most kids. She looked sluggish though and wasn't running in a straight line as she got closer toward the house she started to fall face forward. Shiro quickly got to her and caught her in his arms as she passed out. He picked her up like a princess, and Lucy buried her face in his chest unconsciously. He looked down at her as he thought to himself.

 _"So that was what you were up to?"_ thought Shiro.  _"I wonder how long you been at it. It must have been longer than an hour and a half. Well, how about I give you some help?"_

With that, Shiro had an idea in mind as he carried Lucy back inside the house. When he came through the door, Momoko heard the door and came out to see him carrying Lucy over to the couch. He then laid her down on the couch and went to step back, but Lucy unconsciously grabbed his pants.

"Papa," said Lucy.

Shiro smiled down at her as he saw that, and Momoko walked over to him.

"So what was she up too?" asked Momoko.

"Running," said Shiro.

Momoko nodded her head then went and got a rag before coming back to the room, handing it to Shiro. Shiro took it then moved Lucy so that her head was resting on his lap and he started to wash her sweaty face off. He eventually handed it back to Momoko, who took it into the kitchen. He sat there with Lucy laying her head on his lap while Momoko started cooking. Lucy eyes fluttered open after a little while and looked up to see Shiro looking down at her.

"Papa," said Lucy.

"Good to see your awake," said Shiro. "Breakfast will be ready soon. How long were you at it?"

"What time did I get back?" questioned Lucy.

"Five," said Shiro.

"Two hours," said Lucy.

Shiro nodded his head as she said that in understanding.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change," said Lucy.

Momoko came into the room as Lucy sat up on the couch, and she heard that.

"Put your clothes aside, and I'll wash them," said Momoko.

"Yes, Mama," said Lucy.

Momoko then left back into the kitchen as Lucy got up then went upstairs.

* * *

It was breakfast time, and Lucy was the first one in the kitchen, helping Momoko while Shiro sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. The others came out a little later and sat around the table. Nanoha looked a bit confused as usually she was woken up by Lucy singing. Kyouya and Miyuki were also confused as they were getting used to being woken up by Lucy singing. Everyone started eating breakfast, which was made by their mother instead of Lucy. That made everyone a little surprised to see, but they didn't question it. Lucy gave grace, and everyone started eating. After a little while of eating, Kyouya spoke up.

"So Lucy, have you thought about if you want to be a student?" asked Kyouya.

Everyone looked at Lucy as he said that. Some of them curious to hear what she would say while Nanoha looked at her worried. Shiro, on the other hand, just closed his eyes, not bothering to look at Lucy and waited to see what she would say.

"Yes, I have," said Lucy.

"So do you want to?" asked Kyouya.

"Yes, I do," said Lucy.

"Ehhh!" shouted Nanoha. "Lucy, are you sure?"

"Yes, Sis, I'm sure," said Lucy.

Nanoha was surprised and still worried about Lucy deciding to do it, but none the less allowed her to make her decision. Shiro smiled as he heard that, and so did Kyouya and Miyuki. Momoko looked a little worried but allowed Lucy to make her own decision.

"Well then we will start your training after breakfast," said Kyouya.

"After school," said Lucy.

"As she said Kyouya after school," said Momoko.

"No after she is done at Midori-ya," said Shiro correcting everyone.

Everyone agreed with that since Lucy has been currently working every day after school so far. It wasn't anything new to anyone to hear that so no one thought anything of it.

* * *

School was different due to how the last two days went it wasn't long when rumors started flying around about the child prodigy. That was obvious before Lucy and Nanoha got through the doors of the school building. They could hear people whispering about her calling her a child prodigy as they made their way into the school building, but it became more apparent when they walked into the first class. Everyone was talking about her in class except for Suzuka, Alisa, Fate, and Hayate. Lucy and Nanoha made their way to their seats and sat down. The only good thing was Lucy didn't have Alisa boring holes in the back of her head, which was a nice change.

"Just look at everyone," said Alisa.

"Yeah, they're all talking about you," said Suzuka.

"Yes, so I noticed," said Lucy.

The teacher got everyone to quiet down, then took attendance. When she got to Lucy, she spoke up again.

"Lucy Heartfilia," said the teacher.

"Sorry Ma'am, but that's not my name now," said Lucy standing up. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia Takamachi. I was adopted into the family yesterday."

"Ehhh!" shouted Suzuka, Alisa, Fate, and Hayate surprised.

They weren't the only ones surprised as everyone in the class was surprised to hear that. The teacher though took the news well.

"This is the first I heard about it," said Fate.

"Same here," said Hayate.

"We didn't know about it until dinner time last night," said Nanoha explaining farther.

"Well, thank you, Lucy. I'll make sure that the name is changed," said the teacher.

"No problem Ma'am," said Lucy slightly bowing to the teacher before sitting back down.

After attendance, she handed everyone's previous homework back from the day before and Lucy's homework from yesterday that she finished early again after adding Takamachi to the end of her name. Nanoha and the others were disappointed with their scores then looked at Lucy.

"What you get Sis?" asked Nanoha.

"Another A+ most likely," said Alisa.

"Yup," said Lucy showing them the paper.

The teacher got everyone attention again as she spoke up, "Lucy."

Lucy stood up from her seat, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"You will be doing something different than the others," said the teacher holding out some papers. "A test while the others will be doing something else."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Lucy as she walked to the front and took the papers.

Lucy then went back to her seat, sat back down, then started working on the test while the others went about doing their regular work. It was a few minutes when Lucy raised her hand.

"Yes, Lucy?" asked the teacher.

"There is something on here I don't get," said Lucy surprising everyone.

"Just do what you can," said the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Lucy as she went back to the test.

Thirty minutes before the end of class was over, Lucy got up then went down to the front desk.

"Done Lucy?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Lucy before blushing in embarrassment. "I did everything I could."

"Good, then I'll take it from you," said the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Lucy as she handed her the test.

"You can do whatever you like for the remainder of class, Lucy," said the teacher.

"Understood Ma'am," said Lucy.

Lucy went back to her seat and sat down reading through her textbook as she was bored or staring out the window. 

The rest of her morning classes was pretty much the same as it was one test after another. Lunchtime came, and Lucy was able to go early while everyone had to stay behind, so she got herself something to eat then sat down at her usual table. Nanoha and the others, including Suzuka and Alisa, joined them later, but by that time Lucy was finished eating.

"So how your morning go?" asked Alisa curiously.

"One test after another," said Lucy.

"Really? You did tests for every class?" asked Suzuka.

"She did," said Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate.

"Lucy, can you help me with this? I don't quite understand," said Alisa.

"Sure, I got time still," said Lucy.

For most of the rest of lunchtime, Lucy helped the others with anything they didn't understand until about ten minutes to class then she left going to her next class.

The rest of her afternoon classes was tests also except for Music and PE. Lucy was utterly awful again in PE as usual, but she at least didn't give up and tried hard to do it. Some people admired her for that, but most of them admired her for how smart she was. It didn't help that Lucy's legs and body were screaming at her from running earlier this morning, but she still pressed on regardless. So with that, another school day came and gone.

* * *

After school, Lucy and Nanoha said their goodbyes to the others including Suzuka and Alisa before splitting from them and heading to Midori-ya like they always do. When they got there, they were surprised to find there wasn't as many people as usual and made their way inside. Momoko and Shiro saw them as they walked in.

"Good Lucy your here," said Shiro. "Go get ready."

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy as she made her way into the kitchen with Nanoha.

Lucy and Nanoha changed into the embarrassing maid outfit again. Lucy was about to make milkshakes when Shiro came into the kitchen.

"Not today, Lucy," said Shiro.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy looking at him tilting her head cutely to the side.

"There will be no more milkshakes for some time," said Shiro. "Instead you will help out around the cafe as waiters. Take orders and deliver them to the customers. Nanoha go help your mother out there."

Nanoha nodded her head at him and left the kitchen.

"Alright, Lucy, you will go too, but you are to carry all dishes on the palms of your hands as you deliver them to customers," said Shiro. "Understood?"

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

"Good then let's get to work," said Shiro.

Lucy nodded her head as she ran out of the kitchen to see Nanoha already taking orders at tables. Lucy then went and did the same thing tripping a few times and falling on her face or stuttering as she tried to take orders. Delivering them was another thing entirely, Lucy had to try to deliver any plates and glasses to the tables with her hands, but this always ended in disaster as she fell and broke many dishes. She got back up apologizing profusely in a stuttering mess then went about cleaning the mess up and trying again. 

"Lucy, that's coming out of your pay," said Shiro as another two glasses broke.

"Awe, but Papa," said Lucy pouting.

"You heard me," said Shiro.

Lucy sighed and continued, and she had to carry each glass or plate on the palm of her hand instead of holding them. Nanoha looked at her father confused, but discarded it and continued her job along with her mother. In the end, Lucy broke more plates and glasses then she delivered, and her body was literally in pain. 

* * *

Lucy and Nanoha were finally released from Midori-ya a few hours early so Lucy can get to her kendo training. Lucy and Nanoha rushed out of Midori-ya with their embarrassing maid outfits on as they were in a hurry to get home in time for kendo training. When they got home, Lucy and Nanoha went straight to finding Kyouya and Miyuki. Once she entered Kyouya seen her and spoke up.

"Good your..." Kyouya cut himself off as he saw what Lucy and Nanoha were wearing along with Miyuki. "Lucy, maybe you should go, change first."

Lucy tilted her head sideways cutely in confusion then looked down.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Lucy as she blushed in embarrassment before she profusely apologized. "S-Sorry, S-Sorry."

"Relax just go change," said Kyouya.

Lucy nodded her head and took Nanoha's hand, who was equally blushing in embarrassment and ran to the house. She came back with a skirt and shirt on along with Nanoha not too long later.

"Good now you look ready," said Kyouya.

Kyouya then gave her a bamboo sword and told her what she needed to do. Her job was to try to attack Miyuki with the bamboo sword. Lucy did so as she tried to hit Miyuki with the sword, but her swings were sluggish and weak, making it easy to defend against. Miyuki pushed her backward, knocked her on her ass, or hit her with her bamboo sword several times. Several times Lucy ran at Miyuki only to fall flat on her face with her ass sticking in the air flashing her thongs, but everyone in the family was used to her wearing them. Lucy was knocked down again on her ass by Miyuki breathing heavily.

"Ready to give up?" questioned Kyouya thinking Lucy would give up.

Miyuki thought so too, and Nanoha thought it might be a good thing if she did. Lucy, however, surprised everyone as she stood back up.

"I'm not giving up!" shouted Lucy as she charged forward.

Kyouya changed with Miyuki surprised by the girl standing back up not giving up. Lucy tried to hit him only to get beaten pretty severely several times, giving her slight bruises. Lucy didn't stop as she continued to try to beat him while watching his every move, but she was doing the same with Miyuki as well. Kyouya blocked her and pushed her backward, but Lucy didn't stop as she continued to try to hit Kyouya again, making him knock her on her ass as he pushed her back. Still, Lucy didn't give in and continued as she got back up trying to hit Kyouya while watching his moves even though her body was pretty thrashed from earlier. Several times was she knocked backward, knocked on her ass, hit by Kyouya, or fell on her face, but refused to give in.

Nanoha was shocked and impressed with how Lucy continued to get back up every time without giving up or quitting. She wondered how many days it will be until Lucy gave up kendo and she was worried about her seeing the beating she was taking. In the end of everything, Lucy eventually struggled to stay standing falling on her knees. She tried to get back up but fell back down on her knees, and she had several slight bruises all over her body from being hit.

"That's good enough for today," said Kyouya.

Nanoha hurried over to Lucy worried and helped her up throwing her arm over her shoulder then helped her to the house. Kyouya and Miyuki also went with them, making sure they got to the house just fine. When they came in Momoko and Shiro was already home, and when Momoko saw the condition Lucy was in she started getting after Kyouya and Miyuki who cringed at their mother mad at them. Shiro looked worried and thought that Kyouya took it a little to far at the beginning of things, especially since Lucy ran this morning and her time at Midori-ya.

"YOU BOTH BETTER HOPE SHE DON'T HAVE BRUISES TOMORROW!" shouted Momoko. "SHE HAS SCHOOL TO GO TOO!"

Shiro went and got some ice as well as some medicine before treating Lucy's slight injuries who Nanoha put on the couch. Momoko continued to yell at the other two through most of it, but Lucy stopped her from continuing.

"It's alright, Mama," said Lucy beaming a weak smile at her.

Momoko sighed as she heard Lucy say that but glared at the two who flinched. She then went about tending to Lucy along with Shiro, and a worried Nanoha sat nearby. 

Dinner time was a little awkward that night as the atmosphere was a little tense. Lucy's bruises still haven't gone away entirely yet, and she could barely hold silverware. Nanoha had to feed her the food much to Lucy's embarrassment, but thankfulness. Shiro looked a little bit ashamed of Kyouya and Miyuki but remained silent about it. Momoko remained upset about it, but none the less stayed quiet as she ate. All in all, dinner was relatively quiet for the Takamachi family.

That night after dinner, Lucy went straight to her and Nanoha's bedroom dropping on the bed too tired and sore to go on, but not before setting the alarm on her phone. She was the first one fast asleep, just barely managing to walk up the stairs to their room. Nanoha was going to help her, but Lucy said she could do it herself. When Nanoha came up, she found Lucy completely soundlessly out.

* * *

Lucy was woken up thirty minutes earlier than before as the alarm on her phone started vibrating she groggily turned it off then got up still a little sore, but not as sore as the night before. Luckily that night Nanoha wasn't being a hugger, and she slept on the floor instead of the bed. Lucy managed to somehow move her from the floor to the bed even in her sore condition then she picked herself out a pair of black track pants, a golden shirt, and of course a change of underwear. A black training bra and a clean pair of her black thongs. With that, Lucy made her way to the bathroom before taking a bath.

Shiro woke up early so he wouldn't miss Lucy as she trained this time. He came out to hear the bathwater running in the bathroom and sat down in a chair in the living room. Lucy came out a little later five minutes to three in the morning to see Shiro sitting in the chair in the living room.

"Heading out again?" asked Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

"How do you feel?" asked Shiro. "Any bruises?"

"None that should be of worry, Papa," said Lucy. "Most of them went away overnight. There is a slight few, but they will be covered up through the day."

"Let me see," said Shiro.

Lucy did so and showed him the ones on her upper body, mostly where her stomach and chest was at. She also showed him the rest of her body for him to check over. Seeing that the only ones that remained were the ones on her upper body that would be covered up, he nodded his head.

"Alright, then are you ready to start?" asked Shiro.

"I will be as soon as I get something to drink," said Lucy.

"I'll be waiting outside," said Shiro getting up and heading to the door.

Lucy nodded her head then left to go get something to drink. When she was done, she made her way to the door, then went out of the house.

"How long you running?" asked Shiro.

"Two hours every morning is what I set," said Lucy.

"Alright then if your not back by that time, I'll be coming to look for you," said Shiro crossing his arms over his stomach.

"Understood Papa," said Lucy before she took off barefoot running down the street going left as fast as she can.

"Running barefoot again," said Shiro noticing Lucy had no socks and no shoes on. 

He also noticed she went the opposite direction than the direction she came from yesterday. He recognized that she most likely started out going left and came back from the right. Momoko came out and seen him standing outside, looking right and left as well as checking his watch. She walked over next to him before speaking.

"She's running again?" asked Momoko.

"Yes, it's her training she set for herself," said Shiro. "I'm surprised you didn't shout at Kyouya and Miyuki about it last night."

"As much as I would have liked to Lucy has a reason for not telling them," said Momoko. "Even if I do not know what that reason is."

Shiro nodded his head in agreement with that.

"So how were her bruises?" asked Momoko worried.

"She only has a few on her upper body that won't be visible through the day," said Shiro. "The rest of them went away overnight."

"Okay, I'm going to head back inside," said Momoko.

Shiro nodded his head at her, and Momoko went back into the house.

Shiro continued to wait outside for Lucy looking right instead of left for any sign of her. He checked his watch periodically as he waited for Lucy. At five until five he was about to start looking for the little blond, but then caught Lucy running down the road barefoot as fast as she can even though it wasn't as quickly as most kids. She looked sluggish though and wasn't running in a straight line as she got closer toward the house she started to fall face forward. Shiro quickly got to her and caught her in his arms as she passed out. He picked her up like a princess, and Lucy buried her face in his chest unconsciously.

Shiro carried her to the house and laid her down on the couch with her head on his lap. He whipped the sweat off her with a wash rag that Momoko gave him when she came out. Lucy recovered thirty minutes later then went and changed clothes before going to help Momoko with breakfast. 

Breakfast time was just as awkward as dinner time was, but not as bad. Kyouya and Miyuki were silent as can be just like the night before. Lucy was capable of using her arms, or at least it appeared that way, but Shiro knew that she was most likely forcing herself to be able to feed herself, and Momoko knew that as well. Neither of them said anything though about it. Nanoha was confused again as to why Lucy didn't cook breakfast but put it off as her being tired last night. 

* * *

At school, Lucy and Nanoha were walking through the halls why others that seen them was talking about Lucy calling her a child prodigy. Soon the speaker system crackled to life, and a voice came over the speaker.

"Lucy Heartfilia Takamachi, please report to the headmistress' office," came the message. "I repeat if Lucy Heatfilia Takamachi is in the building, report to the headmistress' office."

"Huh?" questioned Lucy tilting her head sideways cutely confused.

This however made some of the students that were in the halls look at her thinking she was cute and adorable but confused as to why she was called to the headmistress' office. People in the halls started whispering about whether or not she was in trouble. Lucy didn't know, and neither did Nanoha. 

"What's that about?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways cutely confused.

"Don't know," said Lucy righting her head. "Well, I better get going."

"Alright, see you in class," said Nanoha righting her head.

"Yup," said Lucy as she made her leave to the headmistress' office.

Nanoha left and made her way to class.

Lucy came out of the headmistress' office a while later surprised as she looked down at a paper in her hand. She rubbed her head as she looked at it.

 _"I really should have held back, but there is nothing I can do about it now,"_ thought Lucy.

Lucy then made her way to her first class.

Meanwhile, earlier Nanoha's class just started while Lucy was talking to the headmistress. After taking attendance again and not bothering to call on Lucy since she was sent to the headmistress' office. The teach then spoke up.

"Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa," said the teacher holding out their homework from the day before. "Good job on your homework. I want to see more of this."

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa got up and made their way to the front taking their homework that was graded and going back to their seats. They all looked at it to see that they got either A's and B's with only a few mistakes here and there.

Sometime later, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were walking through the halls towards their next class. Nanoha was the most worried, but she wasn't the only one worried. Fate and Hayate were worried as well. First-class Lucy never showed up, but Nanoha wasn't too worried thinking she would see her in her next class. Fate and Hayate thought the same thing as well. Suzuka and Alisa were worried though, and people were talking about it. Then there was second class, and again, Lucy didn't show up at all this started making Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate a little worried. It wasn't until Lucy didn't show up at all for the third class that had Nanoha extremely worried and Fate and Hayate more worried. 

"What you think happened?" asked Fate.

"Yeah Lucy hasn't shown up for the first three classes," said Hayate. "You don't think she is in trouble, do you?"

"I don't know," said Nanoha. "All I know is she got called to the Headmistress' office this morning."

They all continued towards their fourth class, which was science. When Nanoha walked in, she froze at what she saw.

"Nano.." that was all Fate was able to get as she froze at what she saw as well.

Hayate also froze too at seeing that. Lucy was sitting in her desk, waiting for class to start. They all quickly made their way over and took their seat.

"Sis, where were you?" questioned Nanoha.

Lucy pulled out a paper and handed it to Nanoha, who took it and looked at it.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways cutely confused.

Fate and Hayate knew she picked that up from Lucy doing it. She would do it when questioning someone or when she was confused by something. Sometimes she did it just for the heck of it. 

"Mixed Language Arts?" questioned Nanoha looking at Lucy.

"Apparently after taking those tests and getting the results back the higher-ups decided to have a meeting," said Lucy. "Some of them mentioned about transferring me to Senior High School."

Fate and Hayate gasped as they heard that while the others that heard had wide eyes in surprise. Nanoha looked worried as she listened to that, but Lucy reassured her with her next words.

"But they threw that out the window," said Lucy. "Instead, they decided to have me take different classes. Mixed Language Arts is one of them. Since I already know Japanese and English well, they decided that learning other languages would be a good idea since I didn't understand them. Mixed Language Arts goes over several different languages. English, Japanese, French, German, Italian, Russian, Spanish, Chinese, and Korean."

Fate, Hayate, and Nanoha gasped as they heard that surprised, but they weren't the only ones. Everyone else that heard was also surprised. Fate looked at the paper, then spoke up.

"Geography and History," said Fate.

"Yup, they decided to drop me out of Social Studies and put me in that one," said Lucy. "It's a high school curriculum."

"Mixed Mathematics?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways cutely in confusion.

"That's math," said Lucy. "It's a class that was put together of all high school curriculum. It goes through Pre Algebra through Calculus. It's new to me as I have never done it before, so I'm still getting the hang of it."

"Looks like you still got science," said Nanoha before tilting her head sideways cutely in confusion. "Home Economics."

"That's one of the two-afternoon classes they changed," said Lucy. "It's similar to Homemaking, but that one is a curriculum in high school. The other one is Integrated Studies. It is another curriculum in high school."

"I see you still got Music and Physical Education," said Nanoha.

"Yeah, the Music teacher fought hard to keep me in Music class," said Lucy. "In the end, they agreed. As for Physical Education... well, I don't need to explain that one I'm sure."

"Well, at least you still have three classes with us," said Nanoha smiling as she handed Lucy back the paper.

"Yeah, I'm glad for that too," said Lucy. "Most of my classes I was by myself as they didn't previously have anyone like me."

"A real child prodigy," said Hayate. "Seems what everyone was saying is true."

Lucy rubbed her head a bit embarrassed as she heard that.

"Well, I'm at least glad they kept you in Music," said Nanoha.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite classes," said Lucy in agreement.

"Sis, can we see your textbook?" asked Nanoha.

Lucy nodded her head then pulled out her math book, which was a thick textbook a lot thicker than most seen. 

"Wow, that's pretty thick," said Hayate.

"Yeah I'm just starting so I've bearly scratched the surface of getting into it," said Lucy flipping a page open. "This is what I started on."

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate took a look, but couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"I can't understand any of that," said Nanoha.

"Neither can I," said Fate.

"Me either," said Hayate.

"Yeah, it's a bit difficult and hard to understand," said Lucy. "I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Lucy put the book away as the class was about to start.

"They also made me class president of my grade," said Lucy rubbing her head.

"Amazing Sis," said Nanoha.

"You're so brilliant," said Fate.

"A real child prodigy," said Hayate.

Everyone was stunned as they heard what they all said, but class soon started, and they all had to sit down. 

The rest of the school day went on as usual with the only difference of Lucy being in only three of Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's classes. It didn't take long for people to start talking about the child prodigy and for the fact she's taking high school courses to make its way through the school. Music class was fun as usual, and the teacher relied on Lucy a lot. PE, on the other hand, was awful as usual with no changes.

* * *

After school, Lucy and Nanoha had to make their way to Midori-ya cafe like they have every day so far. Once they got there, they walked in to see that the cafe was a little different. A bar was added into the cafe now for people to sit at, but they didn't serve any alcoholic drinks. Nanoha was surprised to see this new addition as she walked in.

"I see you added a bar, Papa, Mama," said Lucy as she walked over.

"Yeah, it was a good idea," said Shiro. "Now go get changed. Your job is the same as yesterday."

"Aweee," whined Lucy pouting cutely.

"No whining or I'll take it out of your money," said Shiro.

"Yes Papa," said Lucy pouting cutely with puffed cheeks as she went to the kitchen to change with Nanoha following.

Her time at Midori-ya cafe was a disaster just like the day before. The end of everything Lucy broke a lot more plates and glasses then last time when trying to deliver them. She apologized profusely every time. Nanoha didn't do badly at all serving everyone just fine, but she didn't have to carry everything the same way as Lucy did, which confused her.

* * *

After finally leaving Midori-ya, getting home, and changing, Lucy had kendo training. This time Kyouya and Miyuki went easy on Lucy and only taught her the basics, but to say it wasn't still difficult for her would be a total lie. She fell on her face, sideways, on her ass several times, and was downright awful at swinging the bamboo sword while Nanoha watched her train nearby. Still though no matter how many times she fell, she got right back up trying again and again. It amazed Nanoha that she could keep getting up one after another after failing so many times.

Once kendo training was over, everyone then went back inside the house. They then had dinner, which was more pleasant than the night before with more talk around the table. Lucy was eating fine, but Shiro knew that she was forcing herself to eat, and Momoko did too. After dinner, Lucy went straight to bed again calling it a day as her body was thoroughly thrashed. She had to force herself to move her arms just to eat.

* * *

The next day was not too much different than most other days. Lucy got up groggily got herself a pair of track pants, a shirt, and some clean underwear then took a bath to relax her aching muscles and wake her up entirely. After that, she then got dressed then came out to find her father Shiro sitting in his chair and after morning pleasantries she then made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. When she was done with that, she made her way outside where her father Shiro was waiting for her and began her two hours of running morning training. Shiro had to carry her back to the house again after she collapsed from running, putting her on the couch. When she woke up not long later, she changed then went to help Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was a lot better than the day before as everyone was talking to each other. 

School wasn't much different than the day before as Lucy went to her new classes. Everyone was still talking about the child prodigy and how she was taking high school classes, but this wasn't anything new from the day before. Other then that everything was pretty much the same for school.

After school, Lucy and Nanoha made their way to Midori-ya cafe, and after changing into the embarrassing maid outfits, they began taking orders and delivering them. This ended with more broken plates and glasses then the previous day as well as several profuse apologies. 

After her work at Midori-ya, Lucy and Nanoha then made their way home, changed clothing, then Lucy started kendo training, which was the same as the day before. She was still working on the basics again with no changes. When kendo training was over, Lucy then made dinner for everyone, which was the same as the night before. When dinner was over, Lucy cleaned the kitchen then made her way to her and Nanoha's bedroom before passing out, but not before setting the alarm on her phone.

* * *

The next day was a bit different than the other days. Lucy got up groggily got herself a pair of track pants, a shirt, and a change of clean underwear then took a bath to relax her aching body and wake her up entirely. After that, she then got dressed, then came out to find her father Shiro sitting in his chair, and after pleasantries, she then made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. When she was done with that, she made her way outside where her father Shiro was waiting for her and began her two hours of running morning training. Shiro had to carry her back to the house again after she collapsed from running, putting her on the couch. When she woke up not long later, she changed into her regular outfit then went to help Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was not much different than the day before.

When that was over with it was then off to Midori-ya cafe since she didn't have school. When they got there, Shiro had Nanoha get into her embarrassing maid outfit that she was still not used to and go help Momoko.

"Lucy, take it easy today," said Shiro. 

"But Papa, it's my job," said Lucy.

"Lucy for today you will sing and just take it easy," said Shiro.

Lucy walked to the door, having already changed into her embarrassing maid outfit that she was starting to get used to.

"No," said Lucy. "I'll sing, but this is my job."

Lucy walked out the door as Shiro looked at her then rubbed his head worried.

 _"Stubborn girl,"_ thought Shiro, but little did he know how true that statement was.

Shiro came out of the kitchen as Lucy was singing on the bar counter, bringing a crowd a little bigger than before to Midori-ya. When she was done, she then started taking orders and tried to deliver them the same way as every day. Momoko saw that and looked at Shiro to see him shake his head. Momoko decided to ask him about it later that night when everyone was sound asleep. In the end of everything more plates and glasses a lot more then every other day was broken by Lucy. 

Lucy and Nanoha left there just before lunch making their way home. When they got home, they changed clothes, then got lunch. After lunch, Lucy started her kendo training, and Kyouya had her practicing the basics again, but Lucy was making no progress at all. The kendo training ended the same as the days before.

"Lucy, give up kendo," said Kyouya nicely.

"I'm not giving up!" shouted Lucy as she got up then ran to the house clumsily with Nanoha following her.

Kyouya sighed as they left, and he ran a hand through his hair. Miyuki walked over to him before speaking up.

"She's not making any progress," said Miyuki.

"I know," said Kyouya sighing.

Little did they know the truth. Everyone then returned to the house, and Lucy made dinner for everyone, which was the same as the night before. When dinner was over, Lucy cleaned the kitchen then made her way to her and Nanoha's bedroom before passing out, but not before setting the alarm on her phone.

* * *

The next day wasn't much different than the day before. Lucy got up groggily got herself her frequent change of clothing then took a bath to relax her aching body and wake her up completely. After that, she then got dressed, meet her father in the living room, got something to drink, then meet her father Shiro outside where she began her two hours of running morning training. Shiro had to carry her back to the house again after she collapsed from running, putting her on the couch like every day. When she woke up not long later, she changed into her regular outfit then went to help Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was not much different than the day before.

When that was over with it was then off to Midori-ya cafe since she didn't have school that day. When they got there, Momoko had Nanoha get into her embarrassing maid outfit she wasn't entirely used to and go help, Shiro. After she did Momoko talked to Lucy trying to get her to take it easy, but Lucy refused much to Momoko's disappointment. Lucy went about her way, singing on the bar counter, bringing a crowd a little bigger than the day before to Midori-ya. When she was done, she then started taking orders which she was not used to yet and tried to deliver them the same way as every day. Shiro saw that and looked at Momoko to see her shaking her head. He understood and didn't bother asking knowing Lucy was a stubborn girl. The end of everything more plates and glasses a lot more than the day before was broken by Lucy.

Lucy and Nanoha left there just before lunch making their way home. When they got home, they changed clothes, then got lunch. After lunch, Lucy started her kendo training, and Kyouya had her practicing the basics again, but Lucy was making no progress at all. The kendo training ended the same as the days before, and Nanoha ran over to her before speaking.

"Lucy, maybe you should stop," said Nanoha worried.

Kyouya and Miyuki agreed and was grateful for Nanoha saying that. They both thought Lucy would listen to her since the two was close, but what did happen shocked them all.

"I'm not giving up! I'm not stopping!" shouted Lucy before running away inside the house clumsily.

Nanoha looked at her big brother and sister then gave them a frown before running off after Lucy. Everyone then returned to the house, and Lucy made dinner for everyone. Dinner that night was a little awkward than usual as Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha continued to remain silent at the table. Lucy, on the other hand, was talking regularly with Shiro and Momoko or whoever listened to her. When dinner was over, Lucy cleaned the kitchen then made her way to her and Nanoha's bedroom before passing out, but not before setting the alarm on her phone. 

That night Kyouya got his father's attention then went outside to talk to him. Once they were outside, both were silent for a little while when Shiro spoke up.

"Yes? What is it, Kyouya?" asked Shiro.

"Lucy should quiet kendo," said Kyouya as Shiro listened. "She's not making any progress at all. I tried to tell her this and even Nanoha had tried to tell her."

 _"If only they knew,"_ thought Shiro as he turned around with his back to him knowingly, but spoke up. "What she say?"

"She refused and said she isn't going to give up or stop," said Kyouya frowning.

"Then she made her decision," said Shiro as he walked to the doors and went inside the house.

Kyouya watched his father walk away back to the house and inside of it. He rubbed his head frustrated then sighed, but was confused by his father's actions. He eventually dismissed them.

* * *

It's been almost a week since Lucy started her training. She got up groggily like she does every morning, got herself her usual change of clothing, took a bath to relax her aching body and wake her up entirely, got dressed, meet her father in the living room, got something to drink, then meet her father Shiro outside where she began her two hours of running morning training. Her morning training from running ended the same way it always did with Shiro having to carry her back to the house. When she woke up not long later, she changed into her school outfit as it was another school day then went to help Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was not much different than the day before.

Her day at school was a little different than usual but for the most part the same. Lucy was starting to get used to her new classes except for PE which she was awful at, and the PE teacher was thinking about pulling her out but seeing the girl's determination to keep trying he decided to leave her in the class hoping that she will be able to progress at some point. Other than that the only other thing that happened in school was Lucy got herself a fan club which annoyed her and brought amusement to her sister Nanoha, but seeing that they weren't harmful Lucy let it go. She helped Nanoha and the others out during some of their lunchtimes with studying.

After school, it was back to Midori-ya cafe for both sisters. Nanoha was now starting to get used to the embarrassing maid outfit that she wears while Lucy was getting more used to it than before. Other then that not much changed than the previous day. Lucy would sing on the bar counter drawing a big crowd than the day before then she would go about trying to take orders which she still hasn't gotten past her shyness and nervousness about. She would then after that go about trying to deliver the orders but failed miserably like every day breaking more plates and glasses which always made her apologize profusely for.  

They then left Midori-ya cafe heading home. When they got there, Lucy and Nanoha changed then made their way to her kendo training. Her kendo training continued with Kyouya and Miyuki trying to teach her the basics. This ended the same way it did the previous days with no progress at all much to the three's disappointment and Kyouya's frustration. Lucy didn't seem to take it badly as she made her way to the house with Nanoha. Kyouya and Miyuki soon made it inside later, but by that time Lucy was busy cooking dinner for everyone. Dinner wasn't much different than the day before with the exception that Nanoha decided to brush off everything and was talking regularly with Lucy, Shiro, and Momoko. After dinner, Lucy then cleaned the kitchen before going upstairs to her and Nanoha's bedroom and falling asleep, but not before setting the alarm clock.

* * *

It has been a full week since Lucy started her training. She got up groggily like she does every morning then she got herself a pair of black track pants, a golden shirt, and of course a change of underwear, a black training bra and a clean pair of her black thongs. With that, Lucy made her way to the bathroom before taking a bath to relieve her sore body and wake her up entirely. When she was done, she then got dressed then made her way into the living room where her father Shiro was sitting in his chair waiting for her.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in German.

"Good morning, Lucy," said Shiro understanding what she said due to her explaining it to him one day. "I'll be outside waiting for you."

Lucy nodded her head then made her way into the kitchen where she got herself something to drink. When she was done, she made her way outside, meeting Shiro out there. She then began her two hours running morning training she been doing for the last week. Her morning training from running ended the same way it always did with Shiro having to carry her back to the house. When she woke up not long after she changed into her school outfit then made her way to the kitchen to help Momoko.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy in German.

"Good morning to you too, dear," said Momoko understanding what she said due to her explaining it to her.

Lucy beamed a smile that warmed Momoko's heart, then she went over and started to help her with breakfast. Breakfast was not much different than the day before, except for the silence from Kyouya and Miyuki. 

After that, it was off to school, which was no different than the day before.

After school, she and Nanoha then left and made their way to Midori-ya cafe. When they got there, Lucy and Nanoha changed into their embarrassing maid outfits which they were getting more used to now. When that was done, Lucy made her way out to the cafe along with Nanoha who started helping her mother that was working at the bar counter. Lucy climbed up on top of it and then spoke up.

"T-T-Thank you all... f-f-for coming out here," stuttered Lucy still a bit shy and nervous.

Everyone started cheering at the cute little girl. Lucy closed her eyes, calming her self down even though her body was screaming at her literally. She began singing her Snow Fairy song she usually does every time, but sometimes she sings it in German or Spanish. No one seemed to care though what language it was in more than they cared about listening to it.

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye_

Everyone started clapping and cheering, but Nanoha was the one that cheered the loudest out of everyone ever time. Now that she was done with singing, Lucy got down then went around taking orders in a stuttering, shy and nervous wreck still not having got over it. She then tried to deliver some plates and glasses using the palms of her hands, but this only ended with her either falling over on her face, side, or ass. Her falling on her face or side always ends up with her flashing everyone her panties which were mostly her thongs and sometimes occasionally her regular panties like Nanoha's. Everyone got used to them and didn't bother questioning it as they just came to listen to the cute girl sing or just to see the cute girl. She broke many plates and glasses in this case before profusely apologizing in a stuttering, shy, and nervous wreck.

She was in the process of taking some plates and glass over to the table and hasn't fallen yet, but everyone knew it would come sooner or later. What they didn't know is what would happen. As Lucy was walking trying to carry the plates over to the table, her eyes got blurry making everything hard to see then everything went black and she was unable to move at all. There was a crash and then a thud that caught everyone's attention, but at first, they just thought it was the same as every other day. That was until Nanoha noticed that Lucy wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. She ran over in a panic shouting.

"SIS! SIS! SIS!" shouted Nanoha as she ran over worried.

She got no response from Lucy. 

"SIS! SIS! SIS!" shouted Nanoha as she got down on her knees, putting Lucy's head on her lap.

No response again from Lucy and by now everyone knew that something was wrong. Shiro and Momoko knew it as soon as they heard Nanoha's panic shout. They quickly ran over next to her.

"Mom, Dad," said Nanoha worried looking up at them. "What's wrong with Sis?"

Shiro turned to the people around the cafe before speaking, "Sorry folks, but we are going to have to close for the rest of the day."

Everyone nodded and made their way out with worried faces about the cute girl. Shiro didn't wait for everyone to leave as he picked Lucy up in his arms and made his way home with Nanoha staying close to him worried about Lucy. Momoko stayed back waiting for everyone to leave then locked up the cafe and followed them home not long later after they left.

When Shiro got her home, he carried Lucy into the house then sat her on the couch with a worried and panic Nanoha nearby. He didn't need to be a doctor to know what happened as he already knew but still checked Lucy as he put his ear near her mouth and nose to hear her breathing slowly and quietly. He noticed she was damp to the touch on the way home and wasn't being settle when he ripped off her maid outfit before stipping Lucy out of her under clothing. Lucy's breath hitched as she took large deep breaths unconsciously like she hasn't gotten enough oxygen, but her eyes remained shut currently. She was not precisely sweating heavily, but her body was damp, indicating she is sweating. Momoko walked in at that time and made her way into the living room with worry as she looked down at Lucy's naked body on the couch. Shiro put a hand on her forehead to feel she had a fever most likely from overextending herself from her training and lack of rest.

"Dad, Mom, is Sis going to be alright?" asked Nanoha.

Shiro and Momoko turned and looked at her to see worry and panic in her eyes. They both wanted to tell her what Lucy was up to, but they couldn't do it as Lucy chose to keep it from them for a reason. They turned back looking down at Lucy, and Shiro spoke up.

"She'll be fine," said Shiro. "Just needs some rest."

"Oh," said Nanoha. "Well she has been getting up early, but I am not sure what she's been doing as she hasn't been making breakfast. Maybe she is studying for school."

Shiro and Momoko knew that Nanoha was catching on but still didn't know the truth. She was the closest to Lucy, so it would make sense. Over the time Lucy was here, Shiro and Momoko got close to her too. They were the closest three in the family. Kyouya and Miyuki weren't as close to her as the other three and haven't made a connection about what she was up to in the morning. This most likely has something to do with her poor athletic skills, Shiro was pretty sure of, but if only they knew they might think differently.

"I need a washrag in cold water," said Shiro.

"I'll get it," said Nanoha leaving quickly wanting to be helpful to her sister.

She came back a little later with a wet washcloth that was cold and handed it to her father, Shiro. Shiro took it then started whipping Lucy's body down with it cooling it down.

"Nanoha, go get a towel if you would," said Shiro.

Nanoha nodded her head, then left to go get a towel for him. Shiro continued to whip Lucy's whole body down from her feet to her head with Momoko cleaning off the washrag in between. Nanoha came back with a towel and sat it nearby as he continued to whip Lucy down.

 _"It could have been worse if she wasn't at least taking a shower or bath in the morning to relieve her sore muscles,"_ thought Shiro.  _"I'm surprised no one except Momoko and I noticed her slight increase in muscle tone."_

Lucy has indeed slight gotten bigger in muscle tone, but it wasn't enough to be noticed by most in the family except Shiro and Momoko. Shiro was the first to notice it and told Momoko about it one night. When he got done whipping Lucy down, he then started drying her body off with the towel. When that was done, he then got up and stepped back. Just then, the door opened up, and a voice ringed into the house.

"Lucy, your late for training!" came Kyouya's shout.

Lucy was thirty minutes late for kendo training, which was unlike her. She was always on time no matter what she did or where she went. 

"She's not doing training Kyouya," said Shiro in the living room.

"Huh?" questioned Kyouya as he came into the living room with Miyuki.

They both noticed Lucy laying on the couch naked.

"Oh my!" shouted Miyuki seeing that.

"What happened? Did someone attack her? Who? Who hurt her?" cried out Kyouya ready to strike down the person that hurt his little sister.

"She wasn't attacked or hurt," said Shiro. "She just needs some rest."

"Rest?" questioned Kyouya before frowning. "This is my fault. I was too hard on her."

"No, you are doing fine," said Shiro. "She just needs some rest."

Everyone remained silent after that, but they were all worried about Lucy looking at her with worried faces. There was a groan that came from Lucy before her eyes fluttered open. She recognized that she was no longer in the cafe and was at home. She turned her head to see Shiro and Momoko.

"Papa, Mama," said Lucy before Nanoha came into view as she moved over nearby Shiro looking at Lucy. "Sis." Lucy then turned her head to see Kyouya and Miyuki. "Oh, it's training time."

"You're not training today," said Shiro.

"What, but Papa?" questioned Lucy as she tried to get up, but couldn't. 

"No, Lucy," said Shiro sternly putting his foot down. "You are going to rest for the next two days. Understood?"

Everyone waited to see if Lucy would listen to him, knowing she was stubborn. Lucy knew she didn't have a choice as her body was utterly thrashed. She couldn't even move her arms or legs. She turned her head looking towards the back of the couch.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as they heard her give in. 

"I'll go inform the school," said Momoko as she took her leave.

Shiro walked over and crouched down, ruffling Lucy's head, "Good girl. Now you get some good decent rest."

Lucy turned and looked at him as he did that, "Yes, Papa."

Dinner that night was much different than any other night. Nanoha got the privilege of feeding Lucy on the couch since she was incapable of feeding herself and the rest of the family ate in the living room instead of the dining room wanting to keep Lucy company. Momoko cooked dinner instead of Lucy that night for everyone. 

Later that night Lucy slept on the couch while Nanoha went up to their room to sleep, but she came back down in only her training bar and thongs unable to sleep most likely due to being worried about Lucy. Shiro and Momoko let her sleep in the living room, and once her bed was made and she laid down, it wasn't five minutes later until she was entirely out soundlessly sleeping. Shiro was sitting in his chair nearby the couch, and Momoko was sitting in her chair as well. Lucy wasn't asleep yet as she laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling unable to move. It was twenty-five minutes later when Lucy's voice spoke up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Lucy.

"Alright," said Shiro getting up.

He walked over avoiding Nanoha then picked Lucy up who grimaced in pain. Shiro noticed it, and so did Momoko, but neither of them said a word about it. Shiro carried her to the bathroom, making sure to avoid Nanoha and make sure not to wake her up. When they got to the bathroom, Shiro sat her down on the toilet after carefully moving her around to do so. Lucy grimaced and was a little embarrassed about having to go to the bathroom with her father Shiro in the bathroom, but none the less did so. After she was done, Shiro had to take care of cleaning her, and Lucy was embarrassed feeling like she was a baby again with the exception that she couldn't move her arms and legs.

When he was done with that, he held Lucy while Momoko made a bath in the bathtub. When the water was ready, Shiro handed her Lucy for a little while as he got undressed much to Lucy's embarrassment, but she couldn't do anything about it. When he was ready in the water of the bathtub Momoko gentle set Lucy down in the water with him. Shiro then went about washing her body gentle while Momoko gave them some room for a little while. When they were done cleaning their bodies, Shiro then held Lucy's head and had her relax in the water for a little while to relieve the pain. She did so willingly as the water felt good on her sore body. Momoko came back several times to check on them, and when they were done, Momoko took a towel, and Shiro handed her Lucy to dry off. He then got out and dried himself off before getting dressed. They then returned to the living room, and Shiro put Lucy back on the couch to rest. It wasn't two minutes later after that she was soundlessly asleep, and it was only ten at night. Shiro decided to stay out in the living room just in case Lucy tried to get up knowing how stubborn she was or needed something. Momoko agreed and went to sleep not long later while Shiro stayed awake in the chair nearby.

* * *

The next day was a boring one for Lucy, but unlike the previous days she woke up a lot later than usual. By the time she woke up, it was already eleven in the morning, and everyone was gone except Shiro and Momoko. Shiro got a few hours of sleep after three in the morning where he was sure Lucy wasn't getting up. Everyone in the family was incredibly quiet that morning not trying to wake the two up. Momoko made them breakfast, which they all ate except Lucy and Shiro who was asleep, and then she saw them all off. Momoko then silently went about cleaning the house and trying to keep herself busy through most of the morning. Shiro came into the kitchen at ten, and Momoko noticed him.

"She still sleeping?" asked Momoko.

"Yes," said Shiro.

"That's good," said Momoko. "She needs it."

Shiro walked over to the coffee making himself a cup then took a drink before grimacing at it being cold. Momoko giggled as she saw that.

"You might want to warm it up," said Momoko.

"Yes, so I found out," said Shiro before warming up the coffee.

"Late night?" asked Momoko.

"I stayed up until three just to make sure she wouldn't try to get up," said Shiro. "Although I doubt she will be moving for the next day. Tomorrow she will be able to move a little if things go alright, but she will still need to take it easy. She most likely will be back up in top condition by Friday."

Shiro got the coffee that he warmed up then turned around to see Momoko had heard all of that. He made his way into the living room, but not before hearing Momoko.

"She's a stubborn girl," said Momoko.

Shiro ran his hand through his hair as she said that, but didn't reply as he didn't need to. He made his way back to his chair and sat down.

An hour later, Lucy woke up staring up at the ceiling of the living room. She then moved her head looking around.

"Good morning, Lucy," said Shiro before taking a sip out of his third refill of coffee.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in German.

Momoko heard them and came out.

"Good morning, dear," said Momoko.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy in German.

"Are you hungry?" asked Momoko.

Lucy didn't need to answer as her stomach grumbled loudly, which made her blush embarrassed. Shiro chuckled as he heard that before speaking up.

"That is one way to answer," said Shiro.

Momoko giggled as she heard it.

"I'll go get you something to eat," said Momoko.

Momoko cooked her some breakfast and Shiro feed Lucy as she still couldn't move her arms or legs. After breakfast, it was another embarrassing bathroom break then another embarrassing bath after that. They then returned to the living room, and Shiro put Lucy down on the couch then went to his seat, but he didn't turn on the tv as he wanted Lucy to relax and get plenty of sleep. Momoko started going about doing laundry and vacuuming while Lucy was awake, but the sounds only made her drowsy and with nothing to do, but lay there she fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Nanoha's day at school was different than other days. As soon as she got to school and people saw that she was not with Lucy, they started talking about where she could be. Some speculated that she came to school early, some speculated other things, but none of those things was right at all. Nanoha got to her first class and made her way to her seat. She turned to the others before speaking.

"My sister isn't here today," said Nanoha.

"Ehhh?" questioned Suzuka surprised.

"Why? Is she busy with something?" asked Fate curiously.

"She has to stay home in rest," said Nanoha.

"Really?" asked Hayate worried.

Other people overheard that, and it didn't take long for rumors to spread through the school about the Child Prodigy being fragile. This partially annoyed and partially amused Nanoha as she heard it. It seemed that amused won as Nanoha ignored them, but that didn't stop her from worrying or wanting to be with her sister through the day. She didn't seem to be the only would worried either as Suzuka, Alisa, Fate, and Hayate was all worried about her too. They thought about stopping over at the house after school, but Nanoha didn't want them to bother Lucy when she needed rest.

Back at the house later that day, Lucy woke up to see that Nanoha was home from school. Checking the clock, she saw that it was already five in the evening currently and that she didn't even hear Nanoha come through the door. Nanoha was sitting nearby silently while Shiro was sitting in his chair. Momoko was in the kitchen already preparing dinner for everyone as Lucy could smell it in the living room, and her stomach rumbled loudly again.

"What was that?" questioned Nanoha looking around jumping from her spot.

"Hungry again, Lucy?" asked Shiro making Nanoha turn to see Lucy was awake.

"Sis!" shouted Nanoha rushing over and hugging her.

"Ow, ow," moaned Lucy grimacing in pain.

Nanoha stopped and stepped back before speaking.

"S-S-Sorry," said Nanoha apologetically.

"It's alright," said Lucy just as her stomach rumbled loudly again.

"It will be ready soon, Lucy so try to wait," came Momoko's voice from the kitchen.

That night dinner ended the same way as the night before with Nanoha feeding Lucy and the family eating in the living room to keep Lucy company. Momoko made sure Lucy ate more than her fair share of the food, making her plate bigger than usual. 

After dinner, it was another embarrassing bathroom break and another embarrassing bath with Shiro. Nanoha wanted to do it, but couldn't as Lucy needed to be supported, and the last thing Shiro and Momoko needed was a drowned daughter. When that was over it was back on the couch again. That night Nanoha slept in the living room again, Lucy slept on the couch since she can't move, Momoko slept in her room, and Shiro stayed awake until three in the morning to make sure Lucy wouldn't try to get up to continue her training, or in case she needed something. Lucky for him, Lucy fell asleep before Nanoha did and didn't wake up until late morning the next day giving herself and body much needed rest.

* * *

Lucy woke up at eleven again the next day stretching and yawning, finding herself capable of moving her arms and body. When she woke up, Nanoha was already gone off to school, and the only ones home with her was Shiro and Momoko. 

"Good morning, Lucy," said Shiro.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in German.

"How you feel?" asked Shiro.

"Besides capable of moving my body still a little sore," said Lucy.

"Alright, you can get up and walk around some, but I want you to take it easy," said Shiro sternly. "Understood."

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

She then sat up, feeling relieved at being able to move. Seeing her black pair of track paint, her silver shirt, her black training bra, and a set of her black thongs that Momoko washed and set aside Lucy got up before getting dressed in the clothes. Momoko came out just as she was getting dressed having heard them in the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," said Momoko.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy.

"You hungry?" asked Momoko.

Lucy didn't need to answer that as her stomach rumbled loudly for her.

"I'll go get you something to eat," said Momoko as she took her leave to the kitchen.

When Lucy was finished with getting dressed, she went to the kitchen with Shiro following just to keep her company and an eye on her. They sat down at the table and Momoko brought over her food not long after that. Lucy ate then made her way back into the living room with Shiro and took their spots on the couch and chair respectively. Not long after she ate, Lucy needed to use the bathroom and made her way there with Shiro staying outside nearby the door just in case. Lucy took her bathroom break, then took a bath relaxing in the water again after cleaning herself. Then she got out, dried off, got back into her clothes, and made her way out of the bathroom to see her father Shiro standing nearby. They went back to the living room and sat back in their previous spots. Shiro passed Lucy the remote to the tv, and she turned it on before picking a show about a samurai. Lucy watched it intensely in with interest observing the samurai's movements and took note of his positive and negative moves. Shiro looked at her before thinking to himself as he saw that.

 _"She's not just watching it,"_  thought Shiro.  _"No, she's observing, memorizing the movements of the samurai taking notes of his positive and negative moves."_

Later that day, Lucy was sitting on the couch, and the television was off. Shiro got up before he walked over, getting Lucy's attention as she looked up at him. He crouched down nearby her looking at her. Unknown to the two of them Nanoha had just got home opening the door and closing it extremely quiet as to not wake up Lucy. She started towards the living room but then paused as she heard her father's voice.

"Lucy, why are you pushing yourself so hard?" questioned Shiro. "You're already running two hours every morning on top of everything else."

Nanoha's eyes widen then she hide next to the wall as a few minutes of silence continued through the room.

 _"Sis' been running every morning?"_ questioned Nanoha surprised.  _"That would explain why she gets up early and doesn't make breakfast. Why didn't she tell me?"_

Lucy looked at Shiro as he said that silent for a little while then spoke up.

"I used to have magic before, but I no longer do in this world," said Lucy as she looked down sadly. "This is all I can do now."

"You had magic like Nanoha?" questioned Shiro surprised.

"No, my magic was different but similar in a way," said Lucy.

Nanoha looked down sadly as she heard that. Lucy was pushing herself hard because she no longer can use magic now.

 _"Don't worry Sis I'll make sure you can use magic again,"_ thought Nanoha.  _"I promise you that you will be able to use magic again."_

Shiro looked at Lucy, having recovered from his surprise now. Never would he have thought his daughter that he adopted had magic. Yeah, they knew she wasn't from this world, but magic that was another thing. 

"Lucy, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" asked Shiro.

"No, Papa," said Lucy shaking her head.

"Are you willing to tell me about your real parents? What were they like? What happened?" asked Shiro.

Nanoha's eyes widen as that was one thing the whole family avoided bring up and she was attempted to run out there but stopped when Lucy spoke up.

"My mother died when I was very young. I love her very much, and she loved me. We were close, and it hurt a lot to lose her," said Lucy and Nanoha had to cover her mouth from making a sound as she heard that. "After my mother's death, my father buried himself in his work. The Heartfilia family ran the Heartfilia Konzern one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore. We lived in a mansion with our servants. I suppose you can say I lived like a Princess, but for me, it was anything but grand. I was a single child. I didn't have sisters or brothers, and with my father buried in his work, I was neglected. I lived that way having to find some way to keep me busy, which usually resulted in me summoning my mother's celestial spirit. That always tended to make her angry, but I was lonely what else could I do? Eventually, I had enough and ran away from home and soon after that joined Fairy Tail. That wasn't the last I seen of my father though as not long later another legal guild named Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail trying to capture me and bring me back to my father who offered a reward for doing so. They didn't just want to capture me and take me back though. They wanted to keep me for ransom. Eventually, this all led to a war breaking out between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, which both was Rivals. We managed to win, and Phantom Lord was disbanded. I then left, went back home, and cut off any ties with my Father threating him if he came after Fairy Tail or me again in the process. Then came the S class promotion exams, which are usually held at the end of every year. S Class mages are the strongest mages in Fiore, but their strength isn't, all the same, some are stronger than others. During the promotion exam, we were attacked by a dark guild. We fought back and suffered wounds, but we prevailed in the end. We thought that was the end of it after that, but we were wrong. Just then we all started feeling an ominous presence, then a powerful dragon came down, but this dragon was anything but friendly. Makarov, our Guild Master, grew to a giant and held the dragon back even with his injuries buying us time to leave. We all did at first, but we all eventually came back, and almost everyone attacked the dragon together as one. The dragon, however, shrugged off our attacks like it was nothing. Like it was a play toy. Gildarts one of are S-Class mages knew it was holding back unlike when he fought it. It took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an internal organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see the dragon and live to tell the tale. The island we were on, Tenrou Island Fairy Tail's sacred ground. The dragon flew into the air preparing a breath attack. In an attempt to defend ourselves and our holy land, everyone joined hands just as the Dragon unleashed its attack. The next thing I know, we wake up to find our guild members older except those that were on Tenrou Island. We didn't change at all. It was then found out that seven years went by since then and further explained by our First Guild Master Mavis Vermillion, who is a spirit that we activated Fairy Sphere. One of Fairy Tail's three great Fairy Magics that is an ultimate defensive spell against all evil. The Magic protects the Guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic, powerful enough to defend against even time. However, the sphere acts as a stasis chamber, a place in which time stops, thus everyone within the sphere is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age. We went back to the guild, and not long after that, I learned that my father had passed away a month before my return. I got a letter from him that he wrote to me stating that he believed I was still out there and that he did love me as his daughter. The guild was smaller due to the seven years of all of us gone and not long after that we heard that we lost our status as the number one guild in Fiore by a Guild called Sabertooth. We then heard about what was called the Grand Magic Games, and we participated in it not long after, but during our time participating, we heard troubling news. We found a graveyard of dragon bones underneath the area we fought. We learned the history of the Dragons and Dragon Slayers, and it's not a pleasant one. More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land, and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. In the east, specifically Ishgar, Dragons lived in harmony with humans, while in the western countries Dragons were vile and attacked them. A war eventually brewed out between the humans and the dragons that was called the Dragon Kings Festival, which was the ground that we was fighting in. Dragon Slayer Magic was used at this time for humans to fight back. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction, which was the humans and dragons coexisting together. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend, and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia. The same one that attacked us on Tenrou Island. I won't go on as it's not needed since it doesn't answer anything you asked me, Papa, but there are many things that happened in my time with Fairy Tail. I will tell you this though I am a Takamachi now, and it is my job to uphold the honor."

Nanoha wasn't just shocked at hearing that now, no she was downright horrified and scared, but also surprised. Shiro might not have understood everything she said about Magic, but he did understand the most of it none the less. He was disappointed and angry at the fact that Lucy was neglected and left alone by her father, but at least grateful she was loved none the less. He also understood this Guild stuff she talked about with wars between guilds, Dark Guild made him nervous to hear about, the majority of everything he got, but the magic parts he didn't understand any of it. The last part though touched him deeply as he heard it.

"What are you planning to do now?" asked Shiro.

"I am going to increase my training," said Lucy.

Shiro didn't need anyone to tell him that she looked up to him. He already knew that Lucy thought highly of him. The whole family knew that from the start.

 _"She's a fighter. She's going to be a powerful warrior, but how far is she going to climb?"_ thought Shiro before speaking up. "Well, I'll just have to push you harder. Are you ready for that?"

"Bring it, Papa," said Lucy pumping her chest lightly.

He ruffled her hair as she said that making her giggle. Nanoha silently went over to the entrance door, then opened it loud yet normally and shut it loudly yet normally.

"Oh Sis is home," said Lucy apparently hearing Nanoha shut the door.

Nanoha came into the living room not long later to see Lucy sitting on the couch and Shiro standing nearby now. 

"Oh, Sis your up?" asked Nanoha.

"Yeah, I can walk around a little, but still need to take it easy," said Lucy.

"Alright, I'm going to go change," said Nanoha before going to the stairs and up them normally.

When she got up the stairs, she went in her and Lucy's bedroom before pulling Raising Heart out.

"Raising Heart, you get all that?" asked Nanoha.

"Affirmative, My Master," said Raising Heart.

Nanoha nodded her head, then got dressed before she went back downstairs.

"I got to go out for a little while," said Nanoha. "We're planning to have a study session. I hope you don't mind Sis."

"No, I'm perfectly capable of helping you all study," said Lucy.

"Alright, then I see you in a little while," said Nanoha.

"I'll see you when you get back," said Lucy.

Nanoha went to the door then went out of it, leaving the house shutting the door behind her. Lucy looked back at her father Shiro then beamed a smile that warmed the man's heart.

"I had a feeling you been training me," said Lucy.

"Well, I couldn't just do nothing," said Shiro rubbing his head.

"I'll be counting on you, Papa," said Lucy.

"I'll do my best, but don't you think you should tell Nanoha?" asked Shiro.

"I would, but I didn't want to worry her," said Lucy. "I will tonight."

"Good to hear," said Shiro nodding his head at her.

Meanwhile, Nanoha got to a safe place where she wouldn't be overheard then pulled out Raising Heart.

"Raising Heart put me through to Lindy," said Nanoha.

"Yes, My Master," came the response.

A little while later, a screen popped up with Lindy on the other end.

"Nanoha, what is it?" asked Lindy.

"I need to come up for a little bit," said Nanoha.

"Okay that fine," said Lindy. "Oh, that's right Fate's going with you to your house to get help with studying from Lucy. I hope she is able to help."

Nanoha sighed, but none the less replied, "Not now Lindy later."

Lindy noticed the serious tone and knew that something was up, but seeing Nanoha was looking around nervously like someone might be overhearing she decided to hold her tongue on that.

"Alright, we'll be right here," said Lindy.

Not long later, Nanoha was running through the halls of the Arthra towards the bridge of the ship. When she got there, the door opened, and she ran in. Lindy turned to look at her to see that it seemed to be very important whatever it was.

"Nanoha, what is it?" asked Lindy worried.

"There's something you all got to hear, but promise me that you'll leave any personal things out of it," said Nanoha.

"Huh, why?" asked Lindy.

"Please, just promise me," said Nanoha.

"Alright, I promise we will leave any personal things out of it," said Lindy. "Now what is going on, Nanoha?"

"Raising Heart if you will," said Nanoha.

"Yes, My Master," came Raising Heart.

Not long later, they were all listening and watching Lucy and Shiro talking to one another. To say they were not surprised by what they heard was an understatement, but it didn't just surprise them. It downright horrified and scared them all on the Arthra. When the video was done, no one spoke up completely shaken up on the news they heard as well as worried about Lucy. Nanoha was the first to speak up having already heard it once it didn't freeze her in silence like it did the others. They were speechless at the current time.

"Raising Heart, Please," said Nanoha. "Erase all personal parts of it that have anything to do with her family and her training."

"Yes, My Master," came Raising Heart.

It took them a little while to recover, and by that time Raising Heart had completely erased anything that had to do with Lucy's family and her training. Lindy was the first to recover.

"My gosh," said Lindy. "This is terrible news. These dragon slayers can be dangerous, and yet there is more she has been through that she hasn't spoken about. This Acnologia dragon slayer turned dragon. It's like dragon slayers was a Lost Logia, but to think that this Acnologia could shrug off magic attacks by the complete combination of several members of the guild at once like it's a toy. That's disastrous."

"W-W-What are we going to do?" questioned Chrono, finally finding his voice.

"There isn't much we can do," said Lindy sighing. "It's in another parallel universe."

"But wait, aren't we trying to find a way back for Lucy?" asked Amy. "We could then go there too."

"That is if we find a way to send her back," said Lindy. "We still haven't made any headway on that."

"So then we are sitting ducks," said Chrono. "Unable to do anything."

"Think how Lucy feels," said Hayate looking at him. "She's still here and can't even get back."

"We have no idea of the horrors of that world," said Lindy. "Even if we went there, it's hard to say if we be even able to do anything."

"According to Lucy one of the S-Class Mages in her guild that is considered one of the strongest mages went toe to toe with it and only bearly managed to survive with difficulty," said Nanoha. "Left him for dead. Also, keep in mind their magic, and our magic is not exactly the same even though they are similar, according to Lucy. We still don't know much about the Dragon Slayers other than their history."

"It might be best to worry about it another time," said Lindy. "For now all we can do is focus on the here and now. I am worried though about this training Lucy is doing. We should do something about this."

"No, that won't do any good," said Nanoha.

"Huh?" questioned Fate confused.

"Lucy isn't just running in the morning," said Nanoha. "She runs in the morning, helps with breakfast, goes to school where I don't have to mention she has PE, she goes to Midori-ya to sing, take orders, and delivers them. Our father is helping her there as she has to carry plates and glasses on the palms of her hands."

Lindy sweatdropped as she heard all that, but none the less spoke up.

"Wow, she's doing all that?" questioned Lindy.

"Yes, but that's not all of it," said Nanoha. "When she is done at Midori-ya she goes home changes into new clothing then begins kendo training. When kendo training is done, she then cooks dinner then does the dishes and cleans the kitchen. After that, it is going directly to bed."

"We really have to do something about this," said Lindy.

"Won't work I already tried," said Nanoha. "I tried to persuade her to quit kendo. Lucy refused. Her words 'I'm not giving up! I'm not stopping!' I don't know how many times I saw her fall down, but she gets right back up and continues until training is over."

"Stubborn girl," said Lindy as she ran a hand through her head. "Maybe when that experimental device is working, Lucy won't feel so bad."

"Yeah, maybe," said Nanoha. "I better get going."

"Oh me too," said Hayate, "I have to stop by and let Vita and the other knights know. I'll see you at your place, Nanoha."

"I can go with you then Nanoha," said Fate.

"No, that's alright," said Nanoha rubbing her head. "I kind of took that information unknowingly."

"You was spying?" questioned Hayate and Fate surprised.

"More like it was an accident," said Nanoha. "I was just coming home and didn't want to wake up Lucy. So I accidentally overheard the information without her knowing. So I should get back soon before she gets suspicious. Raising Heart already sent the video to you Lindy."

"Oh okay," said Lindy.

Nanoha took off out the door, leaving everyone standing there for a little while, but this bought her time to get to the development area of the ship. She opened the door and went in just as Hayate recovered and left to go to earth while Fate left to go meet up with Suzuka and Alisa. Nanoha walked over to Mary and Shario before speaking.

"How is it coming?" asked Nanoha.

Mary and Shario turned and looked at her before Mary replied, "Slow. We got a little of it done, but it's going to take a while longer. We still haven't got to the difficult part yet."

Nanoha nodded her head in understanding before replying, "Just do what you can. Sorry, but I have to cut this short and go now."

"We will do what we can Nanoha," said Shario.

Nanoha went to the door then went out, making her way back down to earth again. When she got there, she quickly made her way home and got there with some time to spare. She opened the door and then spoke up.

"I'm home," said Nanoha.

"Oh, Sis, welcome home," said Lucy.

Nanoha walked into the living room by herself, making Lucy tilt her head sideways cutely confused, "Where is everyone?"

"They'll be here shortly they had some things to take care of," said Nanoha.

"Oh, I see," said Lucy.

Thirty minutes later and the doorbell ringed. Lucy went to answer it instead of Nanoha, who was already prepared to study in the living room. Lucy opened the door to see Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa.

"Lucy, we heard what happened at school," said Suzuka. "I hope your feeling better."

"Yeah, we were going to come earlier, but Nanoha didn't want us to disturb you," said Alisa. "Hope you got good enough rest."

"Yeah, I'm much better now, but I still have to take it easy for the day," said Lucy. "Papa says so, but helping you all study will be fine. Well, come inside."

Lucy stepped aside for them to come inside then she shut the door and led them into the living room.

"Oh Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, Alisa, your here," said Nanoha. "I have been waiting."

They came over and crowded around the table, getting themselves prepared to study. After that, Lucy helped them study again like she always does at school during lunchtime, and they even had fun with each other as well. Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa left that day just before dinner to go home. Dinner, that night for the Takamachi's, was cooked by Momoko again as Lucy was taking it easy. Once dinner was done, Lucy went to take a bath to relax her muscles, which were now down to a dull throb from two days ago where they was so sore she couldn't move them. When she was done with the bath, she dried herself off, then got dressed in what she always wears to bed. After she came out of the bathroom, she took Nanoha's hand then went upstairs with her. 

Nanoha wondered what she wanted, but she got her answer after Lucy shut their bedroom door. Lucy told her silently and quietly in her ear what she was doing every day then asked Nanoha to promise not to say anything. Nanoha promised she wouldn't and hugged her which got Lucy to hug her back. That night Lucy slept in the bedroom along with Nanoha who after falling asleep was squeezing her again.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Celestial Devil. I hope you like it. This chapter got a bit longer then I thought, and I'm sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed. I'm tired currently and was falling asleep, trying to finish the end of this chapter. Anyways we got some interesting things that happen in this chapter. This takes a little over Lucy training for the first seven days, and I added in the two days of rest as well. Lucy was overextending herself with lack of sleep and rest as well as overworking the body her muscles and arms went dead to the point she was unable to move them. Keep in mind that Lucy at the start of this is awful athletic wise which didn't help her any. I'll go over some of the corrections in this later as I'm too tired tonight. If anyone would like to help with the language translation feel free to do so, I just put that they were speaking or singing in a certain language as I do not know the language. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, The music, or the characters in Fairy Tail and Nanoha, but I do own the idea for the story, any additions to the story, and any OC Characters.


	4. Music, Lessons, and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has finally started her training, but after a week of pushing herself hard, she collapsed from overextending and lack of rest. She rested for a couple of days. Now she is prepared to push herself even harder. How will her training go and will it bear any results? What about the TSAB? What are they going to do with the information they got from Raising Heart? The only way we are going to find the answers to all this is by continuing with the story, so follow me as we continue and see for yourself what will happen.

Lucy woke up earlier than she usually does in the early morning of the next day. She woke up by her vibrating cell phone alarm going off, which she set fifteen minutes before one in the morning. Usually, she would give herself a half-hour to an hour to get ready, but that was so she can take a bath to relax her muscles, which were sore and wake herself up completely. Yeah, that's right during the first week of training she was waking up between two and two-thirty in the morning and going to bed right after dinner at six-thirty or seven in the evening. Today though she didn't need to take a bath as she had completely recovered and was no longer sore and she was now starting to get used to waking up in the morning. She still went to bed at her usual time, which was at seven. This gave her five hours of sleep and less sleep than she usually gets but considering she slept a lot the last two days, she was well-rested. Tomorrow though she knew would be a different story and that she will return to her groggy and sore self again.

Nanoha was still a hugger at night as usual, but Lucy got used to it by now, so it didn't bother her anymore. The first thing Lucy did was wake up Nanoha, and when she did wake up, she blushed when she saw she was hugging Lucy and that they were all tangled up. They stayed as quiet as can be going to work at untangling themselves from each other which didn't take long. With that done, they both got up and got dressed with Lucy getting in the same clothes she wore the day before since they were still pretty much clean. Lucy then took the time to change the alarm on her phone for tomorrow to midnight, which will give her a good forty-five minutes to soak in the bathtub tomorrow.

With that done, they quietly made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room where Shiro was sitting in his chair waiting. He noticed Lucy and Nanoha come into the living room and didn't need to be told that Lucy told Nanoha what she has been up to recently. Nanoha looked to be a bit sleepy still but still avoided making any noise that would draw attention. Not that it mattered as her family already knew she works for the TSAB and has Magic. As for Lucy, she always gets up surprisingly early even since she first started staying with them, but also her athletic ability was awful to an extreme extent. So the chances of their big brother or big sister find out about her morning practice is extremely unlikely. 

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in German.

"Good morning, Lucy," said Shiro before looking at Nanoha who was looking around, seeing if her mother was up. "I'll be waiting outside."

Lucy nodded her head at him, and he started walking to the door. Nanoha seeing that went with him as Lucy will be out there soon enough. While they went to the door, Lucy went to the kitchen and got something to drink. Then she went to the door and went out meeting her father Shiro and sister Nanoha outside. She immediately took off down the road to the left as fast as she can. 

Lucy ran around the city in the early morning of the day like she previously did the week before. She noticed a couple of things over the last week. One she was starting to get slightly bigger in the butt, thighs, calves, and arms. Her thongs was a bit tighter now, and Lucy knew it wouldn't be long before she needed new ones, but it wasn't just her thongs it was also her track pants they were starting to get a little tighter as well. Two now that she recovered properly, she found that she wasn't having as much difficulty with running as she did through the last week. Her balance, endurance, and speed have improved slightly since last week.

Meanwhile back outside at the house Shiro and Nanoha stood there as Lucy took off. Nanoha was impressed with how much Lucy improved her speed over the week even though it was only a slight improvement; it was still impressive. Shiro looked down at her before speaking up.

"Momoko isn't up yet Nanoha," said Shiro.

"Oh I thought she got up the same time Lucy did," said Nanoha.

"No, she gets up at four," said Shiro. "She'll be up by the time we head back inside."

"How long has it been?" asked Nanoha.

Shiro checked his watch then replied, "One hour, so she still has three hours to go."

They went quiet after that as they waited for Lucy to get finished with her morning training as they stood there. Shiro knew that Nanoha was staying outside and would remain there to show her support of Lucy's training.

Meanwhile, Lucy continued her run through the city for two hours without any difficulty, but after that, she had to push her body to keep going farther. This was when it started to get extremely painful and challenging for her. She was sweating heavily as she forced herself to keep running around the city as fast as she can and her butt, thighs, calves, and legs were starting to burn painfully. Sweat dripped down her forehead, face, and body as she ran and ran and ran throughout the city in the darkness of early morning not bothering to stop or even slow down at all. She was struggling to go on but pushed her little body to continue. Her butt, thighs, calves, and legs were burning excruciatingly, her vision started to go blurry as she continued her run, and she didn't even know where she was currently that was how blurry her vision was. Soon her vision went black as she collapsed unable to go farther, but just before she completely passed out, she felt big strong arms catch her just like they always did every day for the last week.

Time continued to tick by for Shiro and Nanoha who continued to wait outside for Lucy. Shiro checked his watch periodically from time to time to see how much time went by. He and Nanoha continued to stand there and wait as some more time passed by then Shiro rechecked his watch to see that it was four-fifty.

"She will be here soon," said Shiro knowing that Lucy was too determined not to finish the training even if she had to push herself to do so.

Nanoha heard that and looked down the road on the left side, but Shiro caught it and spoke up.

"She's not coming from that way Nanoha," said Shiro pointing down the right side of the street.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha turning to her father to see him pointing down the opposite direction.

"She'll be coming from that direction," said Shiro. "She starts going left and comes back always right."

Nanoha looked down the right side of the street waiting for Lucy to show up and Shiro did too. A few minutes passed, and Nanoha spoke up.

"What time is it?" asked Nanoha.

Shiro rechecked his watch to see that it was a couple of minutes before four fifty-five.

"She should be showing up any time now," said Shiro.

"There she is," said Nanoha pointing down the road having spotted Lucy.

Shiro looked down the road to see Lucy running down the street barefoot as fast as her legs would carry her. Just like every previous day, she looked sluggish and wasn't running in a straight line as she got closer toward the house, she started to fall face forward. Shiro quickly got to her and caught her in his arms as she passed out. He picked her up like he always does, and Lucy buried her face in his chest unconsciously. He carried her back into the house with Nanoha opening the door extremely quite then made his way into the living room where he laid Lucy down on the couch.

Momoko came out to see them out there and went to get a washcloth for Shiro, then she came back and gave it to him, but Nanoha wanted to do it, so Shiro gave her the washcloth. They stripped Lucy out of her clothing since she was sweating from head to toe, and Nanoha started to whip the sweat off her complete body. When she was done, Nanoha handed it back to her mom, who took it into the kitchen. Nanoha sat there with Lucy laying her head on her lap while Momoko started cooking. Lucy's eyes fluttered open after a little while and looked up to see Nanoha looking down at her. She beamed a smile that warmed the young girl's heart as well as Shiro's. Lucy then got up and went to change into her school clothes with Nanoha before coming back down and going into the kitchen with Nanoha and Shiro following.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy in German.

"Good morning to you too, dear," said Momoko.

Lucy then went about helping Momoko with breakfast while Nanoha and Shiro sat at the table. Breakfast that day was back to how it was before she had to rest for a couple of days.

* * *

After breakfast, it was off to school for Lucy and Nanoha. Everyone seemed glad that she was back in school when they saw her walking towards the school building with Nanoha, but none of them knew the details of why she was out of school. Not even the Headmistress of the school knew why Lucy was out of school. The only thing they knew was that she needed to rest, which made everyone think that she was fragile.

Her first class was Mix Language Arts, and Lucy was the only one in this class. The school hired private teachers from high school to teach her what they know instead of her having to transfer into high school. The teacher was amazed at Lucy's progress so far she managed to learn both German and Spanish quite quickly and was now starting on Italian. She was supposed to start Italian early that week, but after she was put on rest two days ago, it was put on hold. Lucy was always keen on learning new things, and every teacher found that out quickly. She paid extreme attention to the teachers, and if she didn't get anything, she would ask questions.

Her second class was Geography and History, which was another class she was the only one in. The teacher that was hired to teach her was amazed by Lucy as she was always interested to learn more in Geography and History. 

Her third class was Algebra, which was another solo class she had in the morning. The teacher was impressed with Lucy's interest to learn new things that she didn't already know. Lucy wasn't very far in Algebra yet, but she was starting to get the hang of it none the less. If she didn't understand something or get it, she would ask questions, and she always paid attention to what the teacher had to say.

Her fourth class was Science, which was not much different than what she started with. Lucy was always interested to learn more from the teacher in this class, just like most classes. 

It was then off to lunch, which Lucy would always go to thirty minutes before time for lunch. The first part of Lunch was her eating lunch, and she was always halfway finished by the time Nanoha got there followed by the others after. The second part of her Lunchtime was her helping Nanoha and the others study or helping them with anything they don't understand. This improved the grades of all five, and even the teachers took notice of that.

After lunch, it was off to her next class, which was Home Economics. The teacher was amazed by Lucy in this class, just like most, but Lucy excelled well in this class and was always keen to learn something new. She always paid attention to the teacher or would ask questions if she didn't get something, and if she wasn't doing that, then she was changing the directions if they didn't agree with her which always made the meals taste better.

Her next class after Home Economics was Music class. The teacher highly praised Lucy in this class very much, and this was the class she excelled at the most. The teacher referred to her as a natural-born music genius and fought hard to keep her in this class due to her incredible talent. The teacher would often rely on her when needed or pick her sometimes when they needed someone to sing. Lucy also helped others in Music class, and she was at the top of this class. The students admired her singing very much, but no one respected it more than Nanoha herself. To further her incredible talent, Lucy was taught to play different instruments starting with the piano, which is where she was still at currently.

The next class after Music was Physical Education. The teacher was incredible surprised yet glad to see Lucy was making progress now in this class. She now was able to keep up with the ones at the rare of the class before she came along when they ran. It was only a slight improvement, but it was a start, and the teacher was grateful for that. Whatever changed to help her improve like this since her time last week, he hoped she would continue with it. Other activities also slightly improved as Lucy gave her best to do them even if she was still extremely clumsy. Still, he was a bit worried about her fragileness that kept her out of school the last two days. However, seeing the improvement, he was hopeful that she would continue to get better and better. Her willing to not give up and keep trying no matter what was another thing to take notice of and everyone that seen it admired the little girl for it.

* * *

When school was over with Lucy and Nanoha said their goodbyes to their friends before splitting from them to head off to Midori-ya cafe. When they got to the cafe, there was a little bit of a bigger crowd than usual, and everyone seemed to be uneasy. Lucy and Nanoha made their way to the door and the crowd noticing the cute little girl recovered all sighed in relief at seeing it, but they didn't know the details, and most of them thought she was fragile just like most people. She then went inside and greeted her mother and father, who was working hard at the cafe. 

"Good afternoon, Papa, Mama," said Lucy in Spanish as she walked over with Nanoha.

"Good afternoon, mom, dad," said Nanoha.

"Good afternoon to you too, Lucy, Nanoha," said Shiro and Momoko.

"Lucy, Nanoha go get ready," said Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy before taking Nanoha's hand and heading into the kitchen with Shiro following while Momoko contained the crowd. 

Lucy and Nanoha started to get into their embarrassing maid outfit, but they were now getting pretty used to it since they started. Lucy had gotten a new maid outfit since the previous one was no longer usable. 

"Lucy, you'll continue the same as you always do, but it's going to be a little different," said Shiro as they changed. "You'll start with singing like you always do. After that, you will then take orders and deliver them, but this time, you will be delivering more orders than usual. You won't just be using the palms of your hands, but also your arms to deliver. Understood?"

"Understood, Papa," said Lucy.

"Good, I'll see you out there when you're finished," said Shiro before he took his leave from the kitchen.

When Lucy and Nanoha were finished, they both left the kitchen going into the main area of the cafe where everyone was waiting. Nanoha went straight to work at taking orders and delivering them while Lucy went to the bar counter and climbed up on top of it.

"S-S-Sorry for the... d-delay folks," stuttered Lucy a little shy and nervous getting everyone's attention. "I apologize... for my sudden issue two days ago. A-A-Allow me to make it up to each of you."

Lucy then started singing her Snow Fairy song she always did while others cheered glad to have her back. As she began to sing though everyone went quiet so they can listen to it and only spoke quietly when ordering something. Today the song was regular again instead of being in a different language, and Lucy didn't shut her eyes this time even though she blushed lightly.

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye_

"Rewind!" shouted Lucy jumping into the air throwing a fist into the air making everyone nervous about her falling, but Lucy didn't as she landed back on her bare feet on the bar counter. She then started singing again, changing from English to German.

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye_

_Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah_

_Don't say goodbye_

Everyone started clapping and cheering after she finished, but Nanoha was still the one that cheered the loudest out of everyone. Lucy got down now that she was done with singing and began her job as a maid in the cafe. She went around taking orders and trying to deliver them by carrying them on the palms of her hands and arms. She wasn't a stuttering, shy, and nervous wreck as much as she was last week, but she still did stutter a little bit when taking orders. As for delivering them, Lucy wasn't having as much difficulty as she had last week as she had better balance, so she wasn't falling as much as she used to and was able to deliver some of them, but the majority of the dishes still ended up on the floor which she profusely apologized for.

Shiro and Momoko saw that, and even though it wasn't a significant improvement, it was still a slight improvement, and it made them both smile at seeing it. Shiro wondered how long it would be until Lucy was completely ready, but decided to push the thought away and take it one day at a time. Shiro and Momoko both knew that Lucy was forcing herself to accomplish what she can even though her training last week has helped her get slightly better in balance. Still, they both knew that she was extremely sore currently from her early morning training as well as everything else and to say Lucy wasn't having difficulty would be an understatement. Momoko was glad to see that she was starting to not be as shy and nervous around people.

* * *

When their job was finished at Midori-ya, Lucy and Nanoha left there and made their way home. They both changed their clothes then went to find their big brother Kyouya and Miyuki. They eventually found them training, but when they noticed them, they stopped.

"Are you ready for training Lucy?" asked Kyouya a bit nervous since she had to rest.

"Yes, I am," said Lucy nodding her head.

"Alright then how about we get to practice," said Kyouya. "We will continue with the basics like we been doing."

Lucy nodded her head, showing she heard him then went and got her bamboo sword. With that, she got in place then started her kendo training as usual. Her moves improved slightly, and she wasn't falling over as much, but that was about it during her practice. Nanoha watched from the sidelines as Lucy continued her training. Kyouya and Miyuki seemed a bit surprised by Lucy showing slight progress, but none the less smiled at seeing it. When kendo training was over, Lucy went back to the house with Nanoha while Kyouya and Miyuki stayed outside a little longer. Miyuki walked up next to Kyouya and spoke up.

"She starting to show progress," said Miyuki.

"Yes, I noticed," said Kyouya. "That rest did her a good thing. She must have needed it. It may not have been a big improvement, but it's an improvement none the less. If she keeps training when she gets older, she might just make it."

Little did they know the truth on that currently.

Meanwhile, while Kyouya and Miyuki were outside talking to each other Lucy and Nanoha came into the living room to see Shiro sitting in his chair. Shiro and Momoko got back home a little after Lucy and Nanoha did. Shiro didn't need to ask anything about how it went as Nanoha came over and sat down on the couch. Lucy made her way into the kitchen to start dinner.

Dinner that night was more cheerful than any other night previously as everyone talked with one another. When dinner was over, Lucy and Nanoha, both went straight upstairs and to bed. Lucy decided it would be best if Nanoha didn't join her in the morning every day to avoid suspicion and Nanoha agreed with her. So they decided that once every three days Nanoha would watch her train in the morning. Then the two went off to bed falling asleep quickly and to avoid injuring Lucy's body more Nanoha slept on the floor.

* * *

Lucy was woken up the next day just as the clock struck midnight, indicating a brand new day by her vibrating phone alarm going off. She groggily turned it off returning to her groggy state a week ago then got up extremely sore and got herself her frequent change of clothing. With that, she made her way quietly to the bathroom to take a bath to relieve her extremely sore body and wake her up.

Shiro woke up at thirty minutes after midnight knowing that today Lucy would get up earlier than she did the day before. He didn't hear any noise from the bathroom as he made his way out of the bedroom quietly and into the living room, but he didn't need to be told that Lucy was in there taking a bath. He went to his chair and sat down to wait for her.

When Lucy finished with her bath, she got out, then dried herself off before she started to put her clothes on, but as she put her thongs on it ripped.

 _"Oh no, not my favorite set of panties,"_ thought Lucy mentally before quietly sighing.

With that, she took them off, casting them aside then made her way out of the bathroom. Shiro saw her come out of the bathroom but was confused as to why she came out naked. He watched as she went to the stairs then went up them. He wondered if she forgot something, but Lucy had a memory like a hawk so that couldn't be right. That was more obvious when he watched her observing that samurai movie when she was resting. It didn't take him long to realizes what happened. Lucy's body was getting bigger, so she most likely ripped her panties.

Meanwhile, Lucy has been upstairs for almost five minutes and was trying on another pair of her thongs when they ripped again.

 _"Err... no, not again. That was the last pair of my favorite panties,"_ thought Lucy before sighing quietly.  _"I don't have time for this. I'm going to be late for morning training."_

With that, Lucy picked out one of her high cut panties with a cute bow on it and put them on. Luckily they didn't rip, but her butt cheeks did hang out of them a little. That was nothing new as Lucy's butt cheeks always hang out in her thongs, so it didn't bother her. Now with some panties on, Lucy grabbed all her ripped panties and quickly made her way back downstairs quietly.

Lucy proved what Shiro thought early correct when he saw her come back downstairs in her high cut panties carrying her ripped thongs. She didn't stop to greet him as she was on a mission and went straight back to the bathroom quickly yet carefully to avoid waking anyone up. Shiro turned to look at the clock to see that she had five minutes to get dressed, get something to drink, and then make it outside. She had maybe just enough time to do that. Shiro got up and made his way outside the house, knowing she won't have time for pleasantries this morning. When Lucy came back out, she noticed her father Shiro was not in his chair, but discarded it knowing where he was as she made her way to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she threw her ripped thongs away, got something to drink, then made her way outside. 

When she made it outside, she immediately went straight to morning training as she took off running down the street going the left direction. Shiro watched her go and knew she was pushing herself to run faster and harder than the day before, even if it was just slightly. When she got back, Shiro carried her into the house like he always did then took her clothes off and whipped her down. When Lucy recovered, she went and got changed in a regular set of clothing then came back downstairs.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy," said Shiro as Lucy made her way into the kitchen.

Lucy went into the kitchen to see Momoko working on breakfast.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy.

"Good morning to you too, dear," said Momoko.

With morning pleasantries out of the way, Lucy went over and started helping Momoko with breakfast like she always did every day. Breakfast was just as cheerful as dinner was the night before.

After breakfast, it was off to Midori-ya with Nanoha, Momoko, and Shiro as it was a Saturday. When they got there, they went in changed then went about as they started working. Lucy sang her Snow Fairy song she always does, but it wasn't a double repeat this time. When she was done with that, she started taking orders still stuttering a little, but not nearly as much as she used to then went about delivering the orders. She managed to get a bit more served than the day before, but the majority of the plates and glasses ended on the floor.

After her time at Midori-ya, Lucy and Nanoha left there went home, changed clothes, got some lunch, then went to find Kyouya and Miyuki. When they found them, and they noticed them, they got right to work at Lucy practicing kendo while Nanoha watched nearby. Kyouya and Miyuki seemed to be in good spirit after the day before as they trained together. When kendo training was over, they all went back to the house, and Lucy started on dinner. Dinner that night was not much different than the night before. Once dinner was over Lucy went straight to sleep and Nanoha joined her not too long later.

* * *

The next day started the same as the day before for Lucy. She woke up at midnight groggily and extremely sore more so than the day before, got herself a pair of track pants, a shirt, and a change of clean underwear, then took a bath to relax her extremely aching body and wake her up entirely. After that she then got dressed which resulted in a few pairs of panties ripped, came out to find her father Shiro sitting in his chair and after pleasantries, she made her way to the kitchen throwing away her ripped pairs of panties and got something to drink. When she was done with that, she made her way outside where her father Shiro was waiting for her and began her four hours of running morning training, which had her push herself slightly faster and harder than the day before. Shiro carried her back to the house like he always does after she collapsed from running, putting her on the couch and wiping her down. When she woke up not long later, she changed into her regular outfit then went to help Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was not much different than the day before.

When that was over with it was then off to Midori-ya cafe since it was Sunday. When they got there, Lucy and Nanoha went straight to the kitchen changed, then went about there job. Lucy got on the bar counter sang her Snow Fairy song in German, and when done, she climbed down and started taking orders and trying to deliver them. She was able to deliver more of them than the day before, but the majority of the dishes still ended up on the floor which she profusely apologized for.

Still, this didn't bother Lucy, and once the mess was cleaned up, she went over to another table. This table had a short-haired blonde man with green eyes and a blonde carefully shaved goatee, a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes that looked cuter than anything else, and a young woman with long black hair down to her middle back and brown eyes that looked more pretty than anything else. They all three dressed in regular clothes and to normal people, they would look like any ordinary people, but Lucy knew better. The shoulder-length brown-haired woman was short but tone. The long black-haired woman was a little taller than the brown-haired woman, but she was also tone. As for the man, he looked normal enough, but Lucy knew better than that. Call it intuition maybe, but whatever it was she knew the man was not normal. These three wasn't new customers at Midori-ya, but they weren't old customers either. They started coming to the cafe on Friday and been here since then. Usually, Nanoha gets their table, but Nanoha is currently busy with other customers, and from what Lucy heard, they were silent yet polite folks that preferred to look around and relax.

"M-May I T-Take your order?" asked Lucy bowing slightly as she got to the table.

All three looked up at her and smiled as they saw her. The two women remained silent, but the man spoke up.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia Takamachi," said the man.

"Y-Yes, Yes, I am," said Lucy.

"We would like to speak with you," said the man in German.

Lucy tilted her head sideways cutely as she heard the man switch from Japanese to German. The short brown-haired woman saw that, and her eyes lit up, but not literally to the point you can see stars. Still, her eyes did brighten up as she saw that.

 _"As I thought this man isn't normal,"_ thought Lucy.  _"Oh no, this is going to cut into my time and training."_

"I-I-I'm Sorry, I'm b-busy right now," said Lucy in German apologetically righting her head, "but if you don't mind, I can take your order."

"It won't take long," said the man in German.

Lucy looked nervous, unsure, and worried as she turned and looked at her father, Shiro. Shiro noticed Lucy looking over at him and saw her nervous, uncertain, and worried face. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to the table standing next to Lucy, who looked back at the three.

"What seems to be the problem here?" questioned Shiro narrowing his eyes down at the three intimidatingly.

The three flinched under the man's intimidation and knew that this was a man not to mess with. The short brown-haired woman recovered and spoke up.

"No problem," said the short brown-haired woman and Shiro noticed that this woman seemed to have dealt with people like him before while the others not as much. "We simply need to speak to your daughter. It won't take long."

The short brown-haired woman started going through her purse then pulled what looked like a business card. The black-haired woman noticing that recovered and did the same thing while the blonde-haired man pulled out a business card from his front pocket. They all three handed them to Shiro who took them and looked at the first one, which was the blonde-haired man's business card. Lucy looked at him as he did to see her father Shiro look surprised, and his eyes soften. He then looked at the next business card, which was the black-haired woman's and looked even more surprised. Then he looked at the next business card and was the most surprised. He turned and looked over at Momoko who noticed him and stopped what she was doing before going over to the table.

Nanoha noticed her father go over to the table earlier and wondered if there was a problem. She heard Lucy talking in German, and even though she knew a few words, she wasn't good enough to carry a complete conversation. Then a little later she saw the three people hand something to her father who looked at them then looked over at her mom. Now her mother was going over there also.

When Momoko got over there, Shiro handed her the business card which she looked at and read, and her eyes widen in surprise, but she also smiled as well. She gave them back to Shiro then went back to her spot in the cafe. Shiro turned to the three looking down at them, and Lucy looked back at them too.

"Follow me," said Shiro.

"Ehhh? But Papa," said Lucy looking at him.

"It won't take long Lucy just listen to what they have to say then you can go back to what you were doing," said Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

Shiro moved back, and Lucy moved with him as the three smiled and got up. Shiro then turned around and led them to the kitchen with Lucy next to him while the three others followed behind them. Nanoha noticed Shiro lead the three into the kitchen with Lucy and was confused, but Momoko walked over to her then whispered something in her ear. Nanoha covered her mouth as she gasped in surprise, but it soon was replaced by a smile. Still, she was worried as this would cut into Lucy's usual everyday routine. Momoko went back to work, and Nanoha followed shortly after.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shiro turned around and looked at the man, and two women and Lucy followed. 

"Our apology, let us introduce ourselves," said the man bowing slightly. "My name is Sugita Yabuchi, and I'm a Music Producer."

"My name is Chiyuri Tokuma, and I'm a Dance Instructor," said the black-haired woman bowing slightly introducing herself.

"My name is Yokkako Tachibana, and I'm an Idol Manager," said the short brown-haired woman bowing slightly introducing herself.

"Now that everyone knows each other," said Sugita. "We want to give you an offer to produce music CDs, give you dance lessons, and eventually become an idol."

"I had a feeling that's what this was about once I heard what you do," said Lucy. "You three weren't normal. I sensed that right away."

"You sensed that?" questioned Chiyuri surprised along with the other two.

"Your beauty and muscle tone and Yokkako's cuteness and muscle tone," said Lucy. "It gives the impact that you're not normal. As for Sugita, it was intuition."

 _"This girl,"_ thought the three of them at the same time.

"I don't know," said Lucy.

"We don't expect you to give us an answer right away, but if you can think about it and let us know that will be great," said Yokkako as she looked at Lucy with the three others and then at Shiro.

Shiro turned his head and looked down at Lucy, confusing the three, but they looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Lucy.

Shiro wondered if his daughter was going to pass this up?

"I see that's a shame," said Yokkako looking down disappointed with the two others.

"It's not that," said Lucy making the three look up at her curiously. "My schedule is tight."

"Schedule?" questioned Sugita.

Lucy looked at the three for a little bit, but she felt like she could trust these three.

"Yes, my schedule," said Lucy. "In the morning I start by running for four hours then I help my Mama with breakfast. After breakfast, it is off to school."

"School?" questioned Sugita interested. "What classes do you have at school?"

"My first class, I have Mix Language Arts," said Lucy. "It's a new class they put together. It would be considered Foreign Language which is a High School curriculum, but since I already knew English and Japanese extremely well, they felt that it would be a good idea for me to learn other languages. Mix Language Arts goes over seven of them. English, Japanese, French, German, Italian, Russian, and Spanish."

The three was surprised to hear that.

"How many of those you know?" asked Sugita curiously.

"English, Japanese, German, and Spanish," said Lucy. "I just recently started on Italian."

Shiro looked at his daughter surprised to hear she was taking High School curriculum in elementary. He didn't know that his daughter was a child prodigy. He made a mental note to keep better attention on what she did at school.

"After that, I have Geography and History, Algebra, and Science," said Lucy. "Then it's off to lunch, which I go to thirty minutes early. My sister and friends arrive later, but at that time I'm usually almost finished with lunch. I then help them with studying or anything they don't understand for the remainder of lunchtime. Then it's off to Home Economics followed by Music."

"You take Music?" questioned Sugita and Yokkako interested.

"Yes, my Music teacher fought hard to keep me in the class," said Lucy. "I'm currently at the top of the class and help the others. That's why she started getting me to learn the piano."

 _"This girl she's incredibly talented,"_ thought the three of them.

"What other classes do you have?" asked Shiro curiously.

"Physical Education and Integrated Studies," said Lucy.

 _"She has Physical Education,"_ thought Shiro.  _"She was wearing herself out a lot more than I originally thought."_

"After school, I then have training here in the Cafe with Papa," said Lucy. "When I'm done with that, I then do kendo training, cook dinner, then off to bed. As for the weekends, I start my training here at the cafe right after breakfast then I do kendo training in the afternoon, but every day I run for four hours in the morning."

"What time do you wake up?" asked Sugita curiously.

"Midnight," said Lucy.

"What about going to bed?" asked Sugita surprised to hear she gets up at midnight along with the other two.

"She goes to bed about six-thirty or seven right after dinner," answered Shiro.

The three seemed to be glad she is at least getting a decent amount of sleep.

"The only ones that know about my training is my Mama, Papa, and sister Nanoha," said Lucy. "The reason why I'm telling you all this is because whether I do or don't do it will depend on how flexible your hours are."

Sugita and Chiyuri weren't sure what to do, and a little worried about her doing more due to her schedule. They didn't have experience with someone like her, so the only thing they could do was turn to Yokkako for an answer.

 _"This girl is too incredibly talented to pass up,"_ thought Yokkako before speaking up. "Well, I don't see how we can't be flexible."

"In that case, I may be able to cut time in between my two training," said Lucy as she turned and looked up at her father, Shiro.

Yokkako, Sugita, and Chiyuri saw that and looked at him too.

"I don't see why we can't cut a half-hour off on your training at the cafe, and I'm sure your brother won't mind cutting off a half-hour off your kendo training during the weekdays," said Shiro. 

"You also have to take into consideration how much time it'll take to get from one point to the next," said Lucy turning back to the three.

 _"That doesn't give a whole lot of time, but it's better than nothing at all,"_ thought Yokkako before speaking up. "What about the weekends?"

"As for the weekends we could cut off two hours of morning training and two hours of afternoon training," said Shiro, "but Lucy goes home and gets lunch before afternoon training, so I expect you to be providing her lunch on the weekends."

The three seemed to be glad to hear that they would get a little less than four hours on the weekends. Sugita and Chiyuri decided to leave this to Yokkako as she knew what to do better than both of them. All three of them all agreed though about providing lunch for the girl on the weekends.

"Of course," said Yokkako agreeing to what he said.

"There is something else you need to know," said Lucy.

"No shoes," said Yokkako.

"Good observation," said Lucy pointing at Yokkako. "I don't wear shoes unless it's at school, but that is mandatory. I used to wear shoes, but got used to going without and now they are uncomfortable to wear."

Shiro looked down at Lucy and wondered if her having shoes on was affecting her performance in Physical Education.

"That won't be any problem," said Yokkako as Shiro turned back to her. 

"Another thing you need to know is Lucy naturally doesn't have good athletic ability," said Shiro.

The three looked a bit worried as to hear that and Shiro noticed it.

"You don't need to warn us about the risks," said Shiro. "Lucy and I both know the risks. Just last week on Tuesday she collapsed while training at the cafe and was on bed rest for the next two days. She's a very stubborn girl, and she won't give up easily."

The three smiled as they heard that, and Yokkako walked forward towards Lucy before crouching down a little then stuck a hand out.

"So Lucy, what do you say?" asked Yokkako having already gotten the impression that she was the one that makes the decision.

 _"Impressive she's already figured out that Lucy is the one that makes most of the decisions,"_ thought Shiro.

"Well if you can be flexible to work around my schedule and bear with me then I don't see why I can't do it," said Lucy taking Yokkako's hand and they both shook hands.

They let go after a little while then Yokkako got back up and stepped back before speaking up.

"With that done, you'll be working with Sugita and Chiyuri first then when you're ready I'll be you Idol Manager," said Yokkako and Lucy observed her as she said that, but Yokkako saw that, "and yes Lucy I was an Idol before."

"I figured that," said Lucy. "Your tone body shows that much."

Yokkako tilted her head sideways cutely and giggled, making Lucy tilt her head sideways cutely in confusion.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along well," said Yokkako righting her head.

"Yes, I do think so," said Lucy beaming a smile that made all of them blush.

"Well then sorry to take up your time like this," said Yokkako. "We will head back to our seats. As for you, Lucy, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," said Lucy waving it away. "Normally I dislike having my training interrupted, but I'm curious about Idols. I'll be there."

The three made their way back out to the main area of the cafe with Shiro and Lucy following them. Yokkako, Chiyuri, and Sugita made their way back to their seats while Shiro went back to his work. Lucy was about to get back to work when Nanoha ran over to her excitedly yet worried.

"So did you?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways cutely.

Lucy leaned in and whispered in her ear, then leaned back. Nanoha's eyes lit up in excitement then she squealed before hugging Lucy. Lucy cringed as she did, but the only ones that noticed it was Shiro, Momoko, Nanoha, Tokkako, Chiyuri, and Sugita. Chiyuri and Sugita cringed as they saw it, but Tokkako just smiled at the two.

"S-S-Sorry," stuttered Nanoha stepping back away from Lucy.

"It's alright," said Lucy beaming a smile that warmed everyone's hearts.

After that, Lucy went back to work, taking more orders, and trying to deliver them. She was able to deliver a few more, but the majority of them ended up on the floor. After serving a few tables, she went over to take Yokkako, Chiyuri, and Sugita's order then was extremely careful not to drop them as she delivered them.

When she was done with her morning training at the cafe, she left with Nanoha back to the house, changed her clothes, got some lunch, then they made their way to find their big brother Kyouya and big sister Miyuki. When they got there, Kyouya and Miyuki was training, but noticed them and stopped.

"Lucy, good you're here," said Kyouya in a good mood. "Ready to start training."

"Yes, but before that, I'm going to be thirty minutes late tomorrow," said Lucy.

"Huh?" questioned Kyouya. "Why?"

"She got an offer at the cafe from a Music Producer, A Dance Instructor, and an Idol Manager," said Nanoha.

Kyouya looked surprised and worried but discarded it, knowing that when Lucy makes up her mind, there was no changing it. He wasn't the only one surprised and worried as Miyuki also looked surprised and worried but discarded it as well.

"Well, that's fine it still gives us plenty of time to train," said Kyouya. "Now how about you get ready to train."

Lucy nodded her head, then went and got her bamboo sword. Training that day was the same as the day before with Lucy showing the same results, but even so, Kyouya didn't seem to mind as she at least improved slightly and Miyuki didn't seem to mind either. When kendo training was over, Lucy made her way into the house with Nanoha and started on dinner. Dinner that night was not much different than the night before. When dinner was over, Lucy made her way to her and Nanoha's bedroom and went to sleep, but not before setting the alarm clock on her phone like she always does. Nanoha joined her later that night.

* * *

The next day started the same as the day before for Lucy. She got up groggily and extremely sore more so than the previous day, shut the vibrating alarm on her cell phone off like she always does, got her frequent change of clothing with extra pairs of panties, then took a bath to relax her extremely aching body and wake her up entirely. When Lucy finished with her bath, she got out then dried herself off before she started to put her clothes on, which resulted in a few pairs of panties ripped, but she managed to get into a pair that didn't tear. She put the rest of her clothes on and was in the process of putting her black track pants on when they ripped.

 _"Gahhh!"_ shouted Lucy mentally. _"No not my track pants!"_

With that, Lucy took her track pants off then made her way out of the bathroom carrying them. Shiro was sitting in his chair in the living room waiting when he noticed Lucy come out of the bathroom with everything on except a pair of pants that she was carrying in one of her hands as she made her way back upstairs. He realized what happened as he saw that and when Lucy came back downstairs in another pair of track pants, it only confirmed it.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in German.

"Good morning, Lucy," said Shiro. "Rip a pair of your track pants?"

"Two pairs," said Lucy pouting as she made her way to the bathroom to collect her ripped pairs of panties coming back out and heading into the kitchen to throw them away and get something to drink.

When Lucy was done getting a drink, she made her way outside where her father Shiro was waiting for her and began her four hours of running morning training which had her push herself slightly faster and harder than the previous day. Shiro carried her back to the house like he always does after she collapsed from running, putting her on the couch and wiping her down. When she woke up not long later, she went upstairs to change into her school outfit but came back down not long later naked with more pairs of panties in her hand running into the kitchen.

"Mama, I ripped some more panties and my two pairs of track pants," said Lucy pouting as she went over to throw some more panties away.

Momoko wasn't surprised to hear that as Lucy has been getting bigger and bigger every day even if it was just slightly. 

"You seriously got a big booty Sis," said Nanoha coming into the kitchen hearing that.

Lucy blushed embarrassed at her sister saying that which amused Nanoha, but Momoko spoke up.

"Go talk to your Papa, Lucy," said Momoko.

Lucy made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room where Shiro was sitting in his chair waiting for breakfast.

"Papa I ripped some more panties," said Lucy. "Can I get some money to go shopping?"

Shiro wasn't surprised as he looked up at Lucy when he heard that. Every day she was getting slightly bigger and bigger. It was only a matter of time when she ripped through her panties and pants.

"After your Cafe work today," said Shiro.

"Okay, Papa," said Lucy as she made her way upstairs to change.

She came back down wearing her regular panties with a bow on them similar to Nanoha's normal ones and her school outfit and made her way into the kitchen to help Momoko with the rest of breakfast. She had previously gone through all her high cut panties and thongs as well as two of her track pants. Nanoha continued to tease her about her big booty throughout morning breakfast much to Lucy's embarrassment.

* * *

School wasn't that much different as it usually was, and throughout most of the day, everything was the same. Lucy went to her morning classes just like she always did then went to lunch thirty minutes early. Nanoha and the others joined her not much later, and for the remainder of her lunchtime, Lucy helped the others with any studying or anything they didn't understand then it was off to Home Economics which wasn't any different than any other day. It wasn't until Lucy walked into Music class that her day at school changed.

"Ah Lucy Takamachi," said the teacher as she noticed Lucy.

No one ever really uses Lucy's first last name, and the only time it's ever used was when Lucy has to do schoolwork or paperwork for the most part. Now and then someone would call her that, but it's rare for anyone to do so. 

"Yes, Ma'am?" questioned Lucy stopping from heading over to her spot, turning to the teacher tilting her head sideways cutely.

"Come with me," said the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Lucy.

Lucy followed the teacher out of Music Class. 

"What was that about?" questioned Fate confused. "It's unlike the teacher to take Lucy out of class."

The other kids in the class were also confused by that. The teacher usually never takes Lucy out of Music class as she is her favorite student and she fought hard to keep her in the class so for the teacher to take her out of it was really strange. The only one that was not confused was Nanoha who smiled having an idea of what happened. Hayate saw that and spoke up.

"Nanoha, you know something, don't you?" asked Hayate.

"Yes," said Nanoha. "Just yesterday Lucy got an offer at the cafe."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, and Hayate was about to question her more, but the teacher walked into the class just then by herself. One of the students raised their hand, and the teacher called on him.

"Where did Miss Lucy Takamachi go, Teach?" asked the student.

This was one of Lucy's fan club members that admired her, and they prefer to call her Miss Lucy Takamachi instead of Lucy Takamachi. 

"She went with a Dance Instructor," said the teacher.

Everyone was shocked to hear that but also worried as Lucy athletic ability was very poor. Fate and Hayate were the two a bit more worried than the others in class, knowing what Lucy has been doing lately. They didn't get much time to think about that as class started.

Meanwhile, after leaving the Music class with the teacher, Lucy followed her through the hallways until they got to another classroom. She then opened it and went inside with Lucy following. Lucy understood what was going on the moment she walked through the doors and noticed that the desks and chairs were moved out of the way and that Chiyuri was sitting there on the floor in a pair of shorts and a tank top barefoot. After Chiyuri thanked the teacher and she spoke with her, she left the room closing the door behind her.

"Lucy, it's time for your Dance Lessons to began and yes I did get permission to do it," said Chiyuri. "Well more like Yokkako got permission for me to do it. Since you didn't know ahead of time to bring a spare change of clothing suited for you, we will have you change into a spare PE set of clothing for today only."

Lucy giggled as she heard that Yokkako was the one that got permission, but nodded her head as Chiyuri passed her the set of PE clothing for her to change into. After Lucy got changed into the spare set of PE clothing, they started getting to work on her Dance Lessons.

The next class that was different was PE, and once Lucy was changed, came out, and everyone gathered in front of their PE teacher he spoke up.

"Lucy Takamachi," said the PE teacher.

Everyone wondered what it was this time.

"Yes, Sir?" questioned Lucy standing up tilting her head sideways cutely.

"Take your socks and shoes off," said the PE teacher.

Everyone except for Lucy, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate was confused as he said that. Lucy knew that her father must have talked with the PE teacher.

"Yes, Sir," said Lucy righting her head before sitting down and taking her shoes and socks off.

When done, the teacher spoke up again.

"Good now that everyone is ready began," said the teacher.

Everyone started with running as the PE teacher watched them, but he was watching Lucy more than anyone else.

 _"That's not a big improvement, but it's better than before,"_ thought the teacher as he noticed Lucy's progress.

She was no longer in the back of the group and was instead three quarter from the front of the pack between the middle and the rare as they ran. It wasn't a big improvement, but it was better then her being at the rear of the group. Everyone else seemed to be surprised with her improvement except for Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. That wasn't all either; once they started their activities, the PE teacher noticed she wasn't falling as much and was giving it her best to try to do it like she always did. Everyone seemed to admire the little girl's improvement even if it was slightly, but they admired her anyways, so it wasn't anything new. He remembered his conversation with the girl's father and even though he was surprised as well as worried to hear what her father had to say he none the less agreed to keep the information to himself except for the part about going barefoot. He went to the headmistress to get permission to try it after explaining it to her, and she agreed as it was not the first time someone requested it. He continued to watch Lucy closely and carefully, keeping an eye out for any sudden collapse as her father asked him to. When PE class was over, and everyone gathered together, he spoke up.

"Lucy Takamachi," said the PE teacher.

"Yes, Sir?" questioned Lucy standing up tilting her head sideways cutely.

"Keep your shoes and socks off for now on," said the PE teacher.

"Yes, Sir," said Lucy righting her head.

"You're all dismissed go get changed," said the PE teacher.

After her Physical Education class, Lucy then headed to Integrated Studies, but when she got there, she found Chiyuri waiting for her and didn't need to be told what was going on. So after changing into her previous spare PE clothing that she used before PE, they got to work on Dance Lessons again.

* * *

After school was over, Lucy and Nanoha said goodbye to their friends then split from them as they made their way to Midori-ya like they always do. When they got there, they changed into their maid outfits and went to work. Lucy sang her Snow Fairy song she always did, but this time the normal way before she went about taking orders with a little less stuttering than the previous day and then tried to deliver them. She was able to deliver a few more than she did the previous day, but still the majority of them, land on the floor which she profusely apologized for. Other then that it was not much different than any other day except at this point Nanoha and Lucy were both used to the maid outfit that they wore. They stopped an hour before Lucy and Nanoha originally leaves as Shiro called for them to change which they did. After they changed, Shiro had them come over to him.

"Yes, Papa?" questioned Lucy tilting her head sideways cutely along with Nanoha as they came over.

"Thanks to the tips that you got from singing and the few orders that you delivered Lucy you still made some money even with all the broken dishes," said Shiro as he pulled out some money and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy looked through it to see that it was one thousand USD worth of Yen.

"Yay!" shouted Lucy excitedly as she hugged her father Shiro then she pocketed the money, grabbed Nanoha's hand, and rushed out the door.

Shiro and Momoko watched them go smiling.

* * *

After leaving Midori-ya and running through the city, they finally got to the shopping mall, and Lucy ran inside with Nanoha. A security guard was nearby and saw them as they ran inside.

"Ah Lucy doing some shopping again?" asked the security guard.

"Yes, Sir," said Lucy.

"Have a good time," said the security guard ignoring the fact she had no shoes on.

"Thank you," said Lucy before she ran off making Nanoha chase after her.

She wasn't that fast, so it didn't take Nanoha long to catch up with her, but she was getting faster and faster. They went to the shop that they got the kid thongs at last time, and after Lucy got herself measured to see what size she needed, she got herself a bit more kid thongs than she got last time. When they were done with that, they continued shopping for a little bit then came to another store.

"Oh no," said Nanoha as she noticed the store Lucy was looking at. "N-N-No, No, No, Lucy, not that store again."

"Aweee. Come on Sis we have to get it together," said Lucy pouting giving Nanoha puppy eyes.

Unable to resist Nanoha gave in, "Fine."

"Yay!" shouted Lucy excitedly as she grabbed Nanoha's hand and ran off into the store that gives out piercings.

When they were done in that shop, they came back out and continued to do more shopping for a little while. Lucy then took her phone out after a few stores and looked at it before gasping.

"Gahhhh!" shouted Lucy. "I have to hurry!"

With that, Lucy and Nanoha had to race out of the shopping mall and through the city with their shopping bags as quickly as they can to get to the place they were going to record her CD.

* * *

They somehow managed to make it to the building in time and went through the doors quickly and in a hurry carrying their shopping bags. A security guard saw them walk into the building and was about to speak up, but a recognizable voice stopped him before he could.

"Good Lucy, you're here," said Yokkako seeing the two come into the building, "and I see your sister is here too."

The security guard realized that one of the little girl's was the one she mentioned and decided to leave this to Yokkako. Lucy and Nanoha noticed her as soon as they ran into the building quickly and in a hurry. Yokkako noticed that they both had shopping bags in hand, but dismissed it not questioning it. Lucy and Nanoha nodded their heads still trying to catch their breath.

"Follow me, I'll show you the way," said Yokkako.

Yokkako led them through the building to a set of stairs then they started climbing them. Yokkako noticed that Lucy didn't seem to mind as they began to climb them. After a little bit, they got to the floor, but luckily Lucy got there early, so she had a little bit of time remaining to climb the stairs. Once on the floor, Yokkako led them down the hallway to a door then opened it and walked in with Lucy and Nanoha following. Sugita was sitting in a chair near some buttons, gadgets, and a headset. A door nearby led to a room with a large glass window in front to see through. There was a headset in there waiting for the next user and a stand to put papers on if someone needed to.

"Ah Yokkako, thank you for bringing Lucy here," said Sugita smiling.

"Don't mention it," said Yokkako smiling. "Lucy, I'll be back later after you finished."

Lucy nodded her head at her, and Yokkako took her leave from the room, shutting the door behind her. Sugita got up and came over with some papers in his hands, handing them to Lucy and explaining to her what they are going to do.

"Lucy what you are going to do is go through that door," said Sugita pointing at the door that led into another room before continuing, "then you're going to put the headset on and sing the songs on those papers. Your Snow Fairy song is on that list along with others, but before that, we are going to have you give a few tests into the microphone to try and capture your natural voice as best as we can." Sugita then pointed to the chair he was sitting in early. "I'll be sitting there, and if it doesn't sound right, I'll let you know through the headset. We are going to record your songs to make your very first CD."

Lucy took a look at the papers which was a list of songs along with the lyrics for the songs.

"That's quite the list of songs," said Lucy. "We better get started since we don't have much time."

"Your right, we don't have much time, but what we can't do today will have to wait for another day," said Sugita. "Luckily Chiyuri already gave you dance lessons at school, so I have you for thirty minutes. So when you are ready, go ahead and head through the door. As for your sister, you can go ahead and find a seat in a chair while you wait."

"Thank you," said Nanoha.

Nanoha went over to some seats with Lucy who put the bags nearby her as she sat down then ran over to the door that led into the other room with the papers in hand. When she got to the door, she opened it and went inside, shutting the door behind her. She went over to the stand where the headset was waiting and where she can put the papers on and took the headset off before placing the papers down on it. Luckily for her, the stand was at her height so she didn't have a problem reaching it and it was directly in front of her for her to see. She put the headset on getting it nice and comfortable then tested it by singing out the first part of her Fairy Song. Sugita stopped her then messed with some buttons and had her try again. This took a few minutes, but eventually, they got it just right.

"Alright Lucy, that's perfect now go ahead and sing your Snow Fairy song as usual," said Sugita through the headset.

"You want it in any sort of language?" asked Lucy through the headset.

"For now just go with the normal version," said Sugita.

"Roger that," came Lucy's reply.

Lucy then went about singing her Snow Fairy song normally, and when over they paused for a little bit as Lucy looked over the next song. Once she had the flow of the song down, she then told Sugita she was ready, and they started recording again. This repeated several times as they went through one song after the next. They went through half the songs that were on the list, which was only a total of twelve. This was due to the having to pause in between songs. Sugita kept an eye on the clock as well as her singing, making sure nothing was off. When the last song was over, Sugita paused it and spoke up through the headset.

"Alright, that's all Lucy," said Sugita.

Lucy got the message and took the headset off then took the papers off the stand and put the headset back on it. Then she went to the door and came out sweating, but not sweating as bad she usually does after her morning run.

"Good work, Lucy," said Sugita. "You have a few minutes before you have to leave so how about a bottle of water?"

Sugita pointed to Nanoha, who had an extra bottle of water that she got earlier. Lucy nodded her head and went over to her as she handed it to her. Lucy took a few drinks out of it before speaking up.

"Sir," said Lucy getting Sugita's attention.

"Just call me Sugita, Lucy," said Sugita, "but what you need?"

"Sure," said Lucy smiling. "I hope you don't mind if I take these papers home. I thought that if I look them over, I can get the flow of the song so I don't have to stop."

"Great thinking, Lucy," said Sugita giving her a thumbs up. 

"Thank you," said Lucy blushing at the compliment.

"Your welcome," said Sugita.

Lucy took her remainder few minutes to finish her bottle of water then her and Nanoha took their shopping bags and took off out of the building, making their way back the same way they came up. Lucy and Nanoha noticed Yokkako on the way down and waved at her as they rushed towards the doors and then out of them. She smiled at seeing that and waved back at them.

* * *

Lucy and Nanoha made their way home running through the city with their shopping bags to make it home on time for her kendo training. When they got home, Lucy and Nanoha ran through the door and up the stairs. Shiro saw them go up the stairs in a hurry with their shopping bags then come back down with a change of clothing rushing outside again. Lucy and Nanoha then searched for their big brother and sister and found them training. When the two noticed them, they stopped, and Kyouya spoke up.

"Lucy, where have you been your late for training?" questioned Kyouya.

"Big Brother, don't you remember I told you I had that Music CD recording to go to yesterday," said Lucy.

Kyouya blinked then rubbed his head sheepishly, "that was today?"

Miyuki also looked a bit guilty for not remembering about that. Lucy sighed as she heard that.

"Well alright let's get to your training," said Kyouya deciding to let it go and get down to training.

Lucy nodded her head then went about getting her bamboo sword for training. Once she got it, they started training like they always do and there was no difference in Lucy's training, but even so, Kyouya and Miyuki didn't seem to mind it. When her training was over, Lucy and Nanoha made their way back inside the house. Just as they came in and walked into the living room, Momoko popped out into the living room hearing them come in while Shiro saw them from his seat.

"So Lucy, what you both get?" asked Momoko curiously knowing they both got stuff.

Shiro also knew that they both bought clothing as well. Lucy was excited to show her what she got as she ran upstairs with Nanoha and came back downstairs with the bags. She ran over setting them down on the living room floor and started showing her.

Lucy got more thongs than last time, high cut panties, regular panties, training bra's, a few more skirts than last time, a few more shirts than last time, a few more pants than last time, a few more shorts than last time, a few more track pants than last time, and a few more long sleeve shirts than last time. Each and every one of them was a bigger size with a little more room to grow into in the colors gold, silver, or black with either a silver, black, gold, white, blue, or pink bowtie especially the panties. 

"Look, Look, we also got belly button piercings to show our bond as sisters," said Lucy pulling up her shirt to show she got a golden belly button piercing with a black gem in it. 

Momoko smiled as she saw that, and Shiro also smiled as he saw it too. Lucy then ran over to Nanoha and pulled her shirt up revealing her training bra and belly button piercing much to Nanoha's embarrassment and worry. Kyouya and Miyuki came in at that moment and shook their heads before moving around to see that Nanoha had a gold belly button piercing with a pink gemstone in it.

"Ehhh?" questioned Kyouya. "Don't you think your a little young for that Nanoha?"

"No it's fine," said Momoko making Kyouya and Miyuki's mouths hang open. "Lucy and Nanoha both got one to show their bonds as sisters."

"Oh I see," said Kyouya snapping his mouth shut and smiling at hearing that.

"It was also her money she maid from the cafe," said Shiro. "What she does with it is up to her."

Kyouya and Miyuki couldn't say anything about that, but it was touching to hear how they got something done together to show their bonds as sisters. Lucy then put Nanoha's shirt down before she started going through her bags, showing them all what they got including the thongs.

"So cute!" squealed Lucy excitedly when she was done showing Momoko everything.

Everyone smiled as they saw that then Momoko spoke up.

"Well, how about you take that to your room, Lucy, Nanoha," said Momoko.

Lucy nodded her head then picked everything up with Nanoha before they took everything back up to their bedroom. Lucy came back down, then went into the kitchen to start dinner. Dinner was a bit more cheerful than before as everyone talked or joked around including Kyouya and Miyuki, but Nanoha picked on Lucy more than anyone teasing her about her big booty. When dinner was over Lucy went straight up the stairs to her and Nanoha's room, set her alarm on her phone, then fell on the bed. She was soundly asleep the moment she laid down and didn't even get time to cover up. Nanoha covered her up when she came back upstairs to get some sleep later that night.

* * *

The next day was not too much different than the day before. Lucy got up groggily and excruciating sore, got herself a pair of track pants, a shirt, and some thongs out of her new clothing then took a bath to relax her excruciating muscles and wake her up entirely. After that, she then got dressed and came out to find her father Shiro sitting in his chair, and after morning pleasantries, she then made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. When she was done with that, she made her way outside where her father Shiro was waiting for her and began her four hours of running morning training which had her push herself even fast and harder than the previous day. Shiro had to carry her back to the house again after she collapsed from running, putting her on the couch. When she woke up not long later, she changed, packed an extra change of track pants and shirt, then went to help Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was not much different than the previous day other then the fact that Nanoha continued to tease Lucy about her big booty.

As for school, it was not much different than the previous day except that Lucy's fan club got bigger and wasn't just filled with boys, but also girls that admired her. Lucy went to all her morning classes as usual until science, where she was looking over the songs that she was supposed to sing for her CD recording having finished with her schoolwork and homework during class early. She didn't have time to go over them at home, so made sure to do it when she got a chance. Fate and Hayate noticed it, but they were to busy with their school work to say anything about it. Nanoha noticed it but continued to work on her school work as she already knew about it. The other kids in class just thought she was studying for another class, but Lucy rarely ever studies or has time to do so. Once the teacher told her she could go to lunch, Lucy put the papers away, got up, and then made her way to lunch.

She was sitting at the table going over the papers having finished her lunch in record time to give her some extra time. Nanoha joined her not long after as she sat down at the table before starting to eat. Fate and Hayate joined not long after with Suzuka and Alisa right behind them. Hayate went around the table as she got there and took a glance at the paper Lucy was holding before freezing in her place.

"Are those songs?" questioned Hayate curiously.

Lucy turned and looked at her before smiling.

"They are. Just a day before yesterday, I got an offer at the Cafe," said Lucy. "Now I'm taking Dance Lessons and recording my own CD."

"Seriously?" questioned Suzuka surprised and with stars in her eyes in admiration as she heard that on the way over. "You're really recording your own CD?"

Everyone that heard looked over at the table, but Lucy either didn't notice as she was looking at the papers again or didn't care.

"Yup, I got an offer from a Music Producer," said Lucy smiling.

"That's amazing," said Alisa. "I can't wait to hear it."

"So when does it come out?" asked Suzuka curiously.

"It's still a work in progress," said Lucy.

After that, Lucy put the papers away then started helping the others with studying as usual. The rest of the day was the same as usual except that Lucy had Dance Lessons again during Music Class, went without socks and shoes during PE where she did better than the previous day now in the middle of the pack along with Nanoha and the others, and Dance Lessons again during Integrated Studies.

When school was over, Lucy and Nanoha then made their way to Midori-ya Cafe and after changing into their maid outfits. Lucy sang her Snow Fairy song then she began taking orders and delivering them. Lucy was able to take orders a bit better then she did the previous day not stuttering as much and was able to deliver more orders than the previous day, but quite a few ended up on the floor. Still, Lucy was making progress every day.

She finished her work thirty minutes early and took her leave from the Cafe, leaving Momoko, Shiro, and Nanoha at the cafe. Usually, Lucy is never seen without Nanoha, and the two go everywhere, but this was something for Lucy to do. Lucy made her way to the building she recorded the songs yesterday then made her way inside and up the stairs to the room. Sugita saw her as she walked into the room and greeted her. Lucy greeted him back in German before running off to the door to go inside where she would sing without the papers. Sugita saw she was ready to get down to business, not wanting to waste any time. After testing the headset and getting a go-ahead, Lucy went straight to it singing one song after another right off the top of her head non stop having memorized all of the lyrics and the flow of the song. After the last song, Sugita paused it then spoke through the headset.

"That'll be all Lucy," said Sugita.

"How much time left?" asked Lucy.

"Still a good five minutes," said Sugita.

"Alright, how about we through in an extra then," said Lucy. "I'll do the Snow Fairy in German."

"Sounds good Lucy," said Sugita.

After getting the go-ahead to start singing it, Lucy did so singing it in German like she always does. When finished Sugita paused it and let Lucy know that it's done. Lucy took the headset off, then made her way back out.

"You still got a couple of minutes so how about some water?" asked Yokkako, having shown up during the last song and was standing there nearby.

Lucy smiled as she saw her and noticed the bottle of water in her hand. She held it out to her, and Lucy went over before excepting it.

When it was time to leave, Lucy gathered her stuff and rushed out the door, making her way down the stairs and out the building quickly. She went home, dropped her stuff off in her room, changed her clothing, then went to find her big brother Kyouya and Miyuki. Nanoha met her down the stairs hearing the door open and seeing Lucy rush up the stairs in a hurry.

They both found Kyouya and Miyuki training, and when they saw them, they stopped and got right down to training. Training was the same as it was the previous day with no results, but Kyouya and Miyuki didn't mind at all. When training was over, Lucy went back into the house with Nanoha and started on Dinner. Dinner was just as lively as the night before, and after dinner was over, Lucy went straight up to her and Nanoha's bedroom, set her alarm clock, then was off to sleep the moment she laid down.

* * *

The next day wasn't too much different than the previous day except for a few things here and there. Lucy got up groggily and excruciating sore more so than the previous day, got herself her frequent change of clothing, then took a bath to relax her aching body and wake her up completely. After that, she then got dressed, meet her father in the living room, got something to drink, then meet her father Shiro outside where she began her four hours of running morning training where she pushed herself to run faster and harder than the previous day. Shiro carried her back to the house after she collapsed from running, putting her on the couch and wiping her down like every day. When she woke up not long later, she changed then went to help Momoko with breakfast. While she was helping with breakfast, she got a call from Sugita to let her know that the CD will release after school. Breakfast was not much different than the previous day.

School was a little different, but for the most part, the same as every day. The only main difference was now everyone wasn't just talking about the child prodigy and that she was taking high school classes. Now they were talking about the child prodigy, that she was taking high school class, that she was taking Dance Lesson, and that she was recording a CD. Everyone was excited about the fact she was recording her CD. Her fan club at school increased over time, and now it wasn't just boys, but also girls that that was in it. Other then that her morning class continued as usual, all the way to science class. When she got there, Suzuka was the first one to ask her about the CD.

"So Lucy, when is your CD going to be released?" asked Suzuka excitedly.

"After school," said Lucy.

"Oh, I'm so going to get it," said Suzuka excitedly.

She wasn't the only one, everyone hearing that was so excited that they couldn't wait until after school was over. The rest of school continued the same as the day before. At lunchtime, Lucy went there early and ate then when the others showed up Lucy spent the remaining time helping them with either studying or with anything they didn't understand. Then it was back off to class again. She had Dance lessons again for Music class just like the previous days and was making progress in it, but she gave it her all to do what she can. Then it was off to PE class where she continued to go without shoes, and she progressed again now just a quarter away from the front of the class passing Nanoha, Fate, Alisa, and Suzuka who was in the middle of the pack. The PE teacher was glad to see progress being made every day and how far she was coming, and it didn't just come to running. Her PE activities were getting better. She wasn't falling down as much or crashing into things much. Once PE was over it was Dance Lessons again with Chiyuri during Integrated Studies.

After School, it was off to Midori-ya with Nanoha while Suzuka and Alisa took off extremely fast not wasting any time or even saying goodbye. Fate and Hayate said their goodbyes then they split from Lucy and Nanoha as they took off after Suzuka and Alisa. They were not the only ones that were in a hurry the kids from school were all in a roar as they left school in a rush. Lucy and Nanoha didn't stay to be run over as they took their leave before then. When they got to Midori-ya they went and changed into their maid outfit then went straight to work. Lucy sang her Snow Fairy song as usual then when over she went about taking orders and delivering them. She was able to take orders a bit better then she did the previous day not stuttering as much and was able to deliver three-quarters of the orders that she took, but a quarter of the orders landed on the floor. When it was almost time for her to be finished for the day not having to record songs, she told the folks in the Cafe about her CD release making everyone clear out in a hurry as to not miss the CD sell.

"Well, that's one way to clear out a crowd," said Shiro. "I guess we can close early for the day."

"Sounds good, but I'm not going home right away," said Momoko. "You can go ahead without me."

"Sure," said Shiro.

With that Shiro, Lucy, and Nanoha made their way home while Momoko went to go buy the CD of her little girl. Even though she didn't need it, she still wanted to get it because it was a memory of her little girl. When Shiro, Lucy, and Nanoha got home, Lucy and Nanoha went straight upstairs got changed then they rushed off to go find big brother Kyouya and big sister Miyuki and found them training. When the two saw them, they stopped.

"Lucy your here early," said Kyouya. 

"Big Brother, don't you remember, my CD releases today, so I don't have to go in to sing," said Lucy pouting puffing her cheeks cutely at Kyouya's forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah my bad," said Kyouya rubbing his head sheepishly along with Miyuki who apparently also forgot. He brushed it off a bit later. "Well, that's good news, that means you can train longer. So get yourself ready."

Lucy went and got her bamboo sword, and after that, they began training. Training continued with no results, but unknowingly Shiro was watching them from the kitchen window with the only two noticing this being Lucy and Nanoha. When training was over, Momoko was already home, and Lucy made her way back inside with Nanoha before starting dinner. Dinner that night was just as lively as the night before, and when it was over, Lucy made her way up to her and Nanoha's bedroom, set her alarm clock then went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next day started a bit different than most of the previous days. Lucy woke up groggy and excruciating sore then after shutting the vibrating alarm off on her phone she woke up Nanoha telling her she can come to watch. With that Nanoha got up and got dressed before making her way downstairs while Lucy got her frequent change of clothing then went to the bathroom to take a bath to relax her excruciating sore body and wake herself up full. When done she got dressed, meet her father and sister in the living room, got something to drink, then meet her father Shiro and sister Nanoha outside where she began her four hours of running morning training where she pushed herself to run faster and harder than the previous day. 

"Amazing," said Nanoha in awe as she watched Lucy take off. "She's as fast as the kids in our school now."

"It may look that way Nanoha, but Lucy hasn't rested enough yet," said Shiro.

Shiro carried her back to the house when she was done then let Nanoha have the privilege of whipping her down. When Lucy recovered, she smiled at Nanoha, then went and changed. She then came back down and started helping Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was the same as the day before.

School was a little different than the day before everyone was talking about Lucy's CD release. It was the talk of the whole school. The rest of the morning went by the same as usual, and Lucy eventually made her way to Science class. Science class was pretty noisy with everyone talking about the CD before class started. When the others saw Lucy, they smiled at her congratulating on the CD. Hayate, Fate, Suzuka, and Alisa praised Lucy's CD, calling it a masterpiece which made Nanoha smiled proudly of her sister. The rest of school continued as usual after that with Lucy helping them with studying or anything they need help understanding during her second part of lunch having finished it early as usual. After that, it was back off to class. During Music class, Lucy had Dance Lessons with Chiyuri. When Dance lessons were over it was off to PE class where Lucy continued without socks and shoes. The PE teacher noticed she progressed again as they started class, now in front of the pack with the leaders of the class instead of the rear. He kept an eye out for any signs of her possibly collapsing, but she didn't. That wasn't the only progress he saw. She also progressed in the other PE activities, not falling down as much as she did the day before and still giving it her all. The kids were surprised with her progress over the last week but also amazed as well. When PE was over it was back to Dance Lesson with Chiyuri for Integrated studies.

"Alright, Lucy, this will be the last day that I will teach you Dance Lessons," said Chiyuri. "After today Yokkako will be with you. Are you ready to begin."

"Yes, Chiyuri," said Lucy, having started calling her by her name not too long ago.

"Good to hear," said Chiyuri.

After school was over, Lucy and Nanoha said goodbye to their friends and was about to split from them when Suzuka, Hayate, Fate, and Alisa held out her CD.

"Before you go, will you please sign this?" asked Suzuka with the others agreeing.

Lucy smiled and agreed since they were her friends and signed her name on the CDs. Others wanted the same thing as well, but Lucy and Nanoha took off splitting from the others as they made their way to Midori-ya cafe. When they got to the Cafe, there was a huge crowd that gathered. Lucy and Nanoha made their way inside and got changed into their maid outfit. When done, Lucy sang her Snow Fairy song then began going around taking orders and delivering them. She was no longer stuttering anymore and Momoko seeing that smiled at her progress. She delivered quite a few orders without breaking a single dish as of yet. She was in the middle of delivering another order when her legs and arms went dead, and her eyes went blurry. There was a crash from the plates that hit the ground, but Shiro noticed it before it happened. He quickly got to her before she hit the floor, picking her up in his arms while everyone else looked worried. After telling them they have to close early, everyone took their leave.

Shiro, Momoko, and Nanoha then went home with Shiro carrying Lucy into the house and putting her on the couch. He ripped off her maid outfit and stripped her out of her clothing while Nanoha went straight to get a washcloth and towel, and came back with them wanting to do it herself. Shiro let her and Nanoha went straight to it whipping her sister down entirely from head to toe with the washcloth while Momoko cleaned off the washrag in between. Lucy was pretty big now in the arms, butt, thighs, and calves. She wasn't overly large, but she was very tone and a bit bigger than Nanoha. When she got done whipping Lucy down, she started drying her body off with the towel making it so she wasn't as wet. When that was done, she then got up and stepped back. Just then, the door opened up, and a voice ringed into the house.

"Lucy, your late for training!" came Kyouya's shout.

Lucy was thirty minutes late for kendo training again. 

"She's not doing kendo training Kyouya," said Shiro.

Kyouya didn't respond and made his way into the living room with Miyuki to see Lucy was laying on the couch naked.

"Again?" questioned Kyouya.

"Yes, she needs to rest again," said Shiro.

Kyouya nodded his head as he heard that. Everyone stayed in the living room, looking at Lucy remaining silent. There was a groan that came from Lucy before her eyes fluttered open. She recognized that she was no longer in the cafe and was at home. She turned her head to see Shiro, Momoko, and Nanoha then soon seen Kyouya and Miyuki.

"Mama, Papa, Sis," said Lucy unable to move her body.

Lucy didn't need to be told what happened. She knew what happened and what was going to happen.

"Lucy, you are on rest again for the next two days understood," said Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

"I'll go inform the school, Music Producer, Dance Instructor, and Idol Manager that she will be out for the next three days," said Momoko as she took her leave to the phone.

Shiro walked over and crouched down, ruffling the little girl's hair, "Good girl. Now get some decent rest."

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

Dinner that night returned to what happened a week ago when Lucy was last on rest. Nanoha got the privilege of feeding Lucy on the couch since she was incapable of feeding herself and the rest of the family ate in the living room instead of the dining room wanting to keep Lucy company again. Momoko cooked dinner instead of Lucy that night for everyone.

That night the sleeping arrangements went back to the first night Lucy was on bed rest. Lucy slept on the couch naked while Nanoha slept on the living room floor in her new thongs she got. Shiro and Momoko let her sleep there like she did the last time, and once her bed was made and she laid down, it wasn't five minutes later until she was entirely out soundlessly sleeping. Shiro was sitting in his chair nearby the couch, and Momoko was sitting in her chair as well. Lucy wasn't asleep yet as she laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling unable to move. It was twenty-five minutes later when Lucy's voice spoke up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Lucy.

"Alright," said Shiro getting up.

He walked over, avoiding Nanoha then picked Lucy up who grimaced in pain. Shiro noticed it, and so did Momoko, but neither of them said a word about it as they already knew. Shiro carried her to the bathroom, making sure to avoid Nanoha and make sure not to wake her up. When they got to the bathroom, Shiro sat her down on the toilet after carefully moving her around to do so. Lucy grimaced but wasn't embarrassed about having to go to the bathroom with her father Shiro in the bathroom. After she was done, Shiro had to take care of cleaning her like she was a baby again with the exception that she couldn't move her arms and legs, but this didn't embarrass Lucy at all.

When he was done with that, he held Lucy while Momoko made a bath in the bathtub. When the water was ready, Shiro handed her Lucy for a little while as he got undressed, then when he was ready in the water of the bathtub, Momoko gentle set Lucy down in the water with him. Shiro went about washing her body gentle while Momoko gave them some room for a little while. When they were done cleaning their bodies, Shiro held Lucy's head and had her relax in the water for a little while to relieve the pain. She did so willingly as the water felt good on her sore body. Momoko came back several times to check on them, and when they were done, Momoko took a towel, and Shiro handed her Lucy to dry off. He then got out and dried himself off, then got dressed. Momoko took care of Lucy's belly button piercing like a mother would while Shiro held her. They then returned to the living room, and Shiro put Lucy back on the couch to rest. It wasn't two minutes later after that she was soundlessly asleep, and it was ten at night. Shiro decided to stay out in the living room just in case Lucy tried to get up knowing how stubborn she was or needed something. Momoko agreed and went to sleep not long later while Shiro stayed awake in the chair nearby.

* * *

The next day was a boring one for Lucy just like it was the first time she was on bed rest, but unlike the previous days she woke up an extremely lot later than usual. By the time she woke up, it was already eleven in the morning, and everyone was gone except Shiro and Momoko. Shiro got a good amount of sleep after midnight where he was sure Lucy wasn't getting up or didn't need anything. Everyone in the family was incredibly quiet that morning not trying to wake the two up. Momoko made them breakfast, which they all ate except Lucy and Shiro who was asleep, and then she saw them all off. Momoko silently went about cleaning the house and trying to keep herself busy through most of the morning. Shiro came into the kitchen at nine, and Momoko noticed him.

"She still sleeping?" asked Momoko.

"Yes," said Shiro.

"That's good," said Momoko. "She needs it."

Shiro walked over to the coffee, making himself a cup then took a drink before grimacing at it being cold.

"Not again," said Shiro sighing.

Momoko laughed as she heard that as Shiro went to warm up the coffee. 

"Late night?" asked Momoko.

"I stayed up until midnight just to make sure she wouldn't try to get up or need anything and I been getting up every day at midnight," said Shiro. "Although I doubt she will be moving for the next day. Tomorrow she will be able to move a little if things go alright, but she will still need to take it easy. She most likely will be back up in top condition by Sunday."

Shiro got the coffee that he warmed up then turned around to see Momoko had heard all of that. He made his way into the living room, but not before hearing Momoko.

"Well she went through it once before," said Momoko. "She should be alright."

"Agreed," said Shiro as he made his way back to his chair then sat down.

Two hours later, Lucy woke up staring up at the ceiling of the living room. She then moved her head around looking around.

"Good morning, Lucy," said Shiro before taking a sip out of his coffee that he continued to refill over the last two hours.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in Italian.

"What does that mean, Lucy?" asked Shiro confused.

"It means Good Morning Papa in Italian," said Lucy.

Momoko heard them and came out.

"Good morning, dear," said Momoko.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy in Italian.

"Huh?" questioned Momoko confused.

Shiro explained to her that it was her saying good morning to her in Italian.

"Oh, I see," said Momoko. "Are you hungry?"

Lucy didn't need to answer as her stomach grumbled extremely loudly, which made her blush embarrassed. Shiro and Momoko chuckled as they heard that before Momoko spoke up.

"I'll go get you something to eat," said Momoko.

Momoko cooked her a bigger breakfast than before making it three times a regular meal and Shiro feed Lucy as she still couldn't move her arms or legs. After breakfast, it was another bathroom break then another bath after that followed by belly button treatment by Momoko. They returned to the living room, and Shiro put Lucy down on the couch then went to his seat, but he didn't turn on the tv as he wanted Lucy to relax and get plenty of sleep. Momoko started going about doing laundry and vacuuming while Lucy was awake, but the sounds only made her drowsy and with nothing to do, but lay there she fell back to sleep just like last time.

Meanwhile, Nanoha's day at school was different than other days. As soon as she got to school, and people saw that she was not with Lucy, they started talking about Lucy's so-called fragileness. Nanoha got to her first class and made her way to her seat. She turned to the others before speaking.

"My sister isn't here today," said Nanoha.

"Again?" questioned Suzuka worried.

Fate and Hayate looked worried as well knowing Lucy's current training she been doing lately.

"Yeah," said Nanoha. "She has to stay home in rest again."

Back at the house later that day, Lucy woke up to see that Nanoha was home from school. Checking the clock and saw that it was already five in the evening currently and that she didn't even hear Nanoha come through the door. Nanoha was sitting nearby silently while Shiro was sitting in his chair. Momoko was in the kitchen already preparing dinner for everyone as Lucy could smell it in the living room, and her stomach rumbled extremely loudly again.

Nanoha jumped from her spot and turned to her sister at hearing that, "Sis, you're awake."

"Yeah," said Lucy nodding her head.

Shiro chuckled at hearing her stomach rumble extremely loudly.

"It will be ready soon, Lucy so try to wait," came Momoko's voice from the kitchen.

That night dinner ended the same way as the night before with Nanoha feeding Lucy and the family eating in the living room to keep Lucy company just like last time. Momoko made sure Lucy ate more than her fair share of the food, making her plate three times bigger than average size. 

After dinner, it was another bathroom break, another bath with Shiro, and another belly button treatment by Momoko. When that was over it was back on the couch again. That night Nanoha slept in the living room again, Lucy slept on the couch since she can't move, Momoko slept in her room, and Shiro stayed awake until midnight to make sure Lucy wouldn't try to get up to continue her training, or in case she needed something. Lucky for him, Lucy fell asleep before Nanoha did and didn't wake up until late morning the next day giving herself and body much needed rest.

* * *

The next day was a bit different than the last time Lucy was on bed rest as it was a weekend, but just like the previous day, Lucy woke up an extremely lot later than usual. By the time she woke up, it was already eleven in the morning, and everyone was gone except Shiro, Momoko, and Nanoha. Shiro got a good amount of sleep after midnight where he was sure Lucy wasn't getting up or didn't need anything. Everyone in the family was incredibly quiet that morning not trying to wake the three up. Momoko made them breakfast, which they all ate except Lucy, Shiro, and Nanoha who was asleep, and then she saw them all off. Momoko silently went about cleaning the house and trying to keep herself busy through most of the morning. Shiro came into the kitchen at nine and went about getting himself a cold cup of coffee grimacing again as he tasted it and making Momoko laugh as he did. Shiro warmed up the coffee then returned to the living room.

An hour later, Nanoha woke up and got dressed before silently sitting down waiting for Lucy to wake up. Another hour later, Lucy woke up stretching and yawning, finding herself capable of moving her arms and body. Nanoha heard her yawning and turned to see she was awake.

"Good morning, Sis," said Nanoha.

"Good morning Lucy," said Shiro taking a sip out of his coffee that he continued to refill over the last two hours.

"Good morning, Sis, Papa," said Lucy in Italian.

"What does that mean?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways cutely in confusion.

Shiro explained to her that it meant good morning in Italian.

"Oh," said Nanoha smiling.

"So how do you feel Lucy?" asked Shiro.

"Besides capable of moving my body still a little sore," said Lucy.

"Alright, you can get up and walk around some, but take it easy," said Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy.

She then sat up, feeling relieved at being able to move. Seeing her clothes that Momoko washed and set aside, Lucy got up before getting dressed in them. Momoko came out just as she was getting her thongs on having heard them in the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," said Momoko.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy in Italian.

"You hungry?" asked Momoko.

Lucy didn't need to answer that as her stomach rumbled extremely loudly for her.

"I'll go get you three something to eat," said Momoko as she took her leave to the kitchen.

When Lucy was finished getting dressed, she went to the kitchen with Shiro and Nanoha following to get something to eat and to keep her company. They sat down at the table, and Momoko brought over their food not long after that. They ate then made their way back into the living room and took their spots on the couch and chair respectively. Not long after she ate, Lucy needed to use the bathroom and made her way there. Lucy took her bathroom break, then took a bath relaxing in the water again after cleaning herself. Then she got out dried off, took care of her belly button piercing, got back into her clothes, and made her way out of the bathroom and went back to the couch. Shiro passed Lucy the remote to the tv, and she turned it on before picking a show about a samurai. Lucy watched it intensely in with interest observing the samurai's movements and took note of his positive and negative moves. Shiro smiled as he saw that, and Nanoha did too.

Not too long later that day after the movie was over, Lucy was sitting on the couch, and the television was off.

"So, Lucy, what you planning for tomorrow?" asked Shiro.

Momoko came out to hear that and waited to see what Lucy would say.

"As for training and time of getting up there will be no changes," said Lucy.

Shiro nodded his head as he heard that knowing what time he needs to get up in the morning now. Momoko went and put Lucy's CD she recorded in, and everyone listened to the Music.

"We can have a study session like we did last time Sis," said Nanoha.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind helping you all study," said Lucy beaming a smile.

With that, they called around to the others setting up the study session, and everyone agreed to it. An hour later and the doorbell ringed. Lucy answered it then led the others into the living room where they went straight to studying with Lucy helping them out just like last time. Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa left that day just before dinner to go home. Dinner, that night for the Takamachi's, was cooked by Momoko again as Lucy was taking it easy. Once dinner was over, Lucy went to take a bath to relax her muscles, which were now down to a dull throb from two days ago where they were excruciatingly sore she couldn't move them. When she was done with the bath, she dried herself off, took care of her belly button piercing, then got dressed in what she always wears to bed. After she came out of the bathroom, she went upstairs with Nanoha to go to sleep together in their bed with Nanoha squeezing her again after falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Celestial Devil. I do hope you like it. This chapter got really long, but there was a lot that happened in it that I had to cover and to tell you the truth I didn't go into much detail on things I did know about. Like the belly button piercing, dance lessons, and Music Producing CDs. So sorry if they sound a little plain, but I did try to capture what I can. So far Kyoya and Miyuki still haven't figure out what she is up to and some of you are probably confused with this so since the story doesn't tell you a whole lot on that allow me to explain. Lucy's physical ability is naturally awful more so now that she was turned back into a ten-year-old kid again, but she also never really had good physical strength to start with even in the Fairy Tail world. So thinking someone is exercising when they are naturally awful at it would be complicated to do. As for the ripped pairs of panties and her increase tone muscles they would most likely put that off as her kendo training and their mother feeding her a lot more food than usual. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, The music, or the characters in Fairy Tail and Nanoha, but I do own the idea for the story, any additions to the story, and any OC Characters.

 **Notes:** For those of you that was hoping more for a Fairy Tail story, this is only the first series. I plan to have actually three series. This one takes place sometime before Reflection with some minor differences. As for the next series that one will take place in the Fairy Tail world. The third series will take place during StrikerS with a bit different twists here and there due to how the stories go. The one that takes place during StrikerS is going to have a bit of both Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha in it. As for if I decided to go into Vivid that is hard to say and maybe a bit tricky only time will tell. 


	5. Idol and Beat Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's training continued as she pushed herself harder then she did during her first week, but she wasn't alone as she had the help of her father Shiro Takamachi and the support of her sister Nanoha Takamachi and mother, Momoko Takamachi. Now, what is Lucy going to do next? Is she going to add to her training? Well, it's hard to say for sure what is going to happen, and the only way to know for sure is to follow me as the story continues.

The next morning was Sunday, but it wasn't much different for Lucy than her previous week of training except that it started out just like it did when she first started training last week. Lucy woke up by her vibrating cell phone alarm going off, which was set fifteen minutes before one in the morning just like when she started her training last week. After shutting the vibrating alarm on her cell phone off, she woke up Nanoha and when she did wake up, they went to work at untangling themselves from each other which didn't take long. With that done, they both got up and got dressed with Lucy getting in the same clothes she wore the day before since they were still pretty much clean. Lucy was fully recharged having completely recovered over her two days of rest, and this time she didn't bother changing the alarm on her phone for tomorrow just yet.

Instead, Lucy and Nanoha quietly made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room where Shiro was sitting in his chair waiting. He noticed both of them come into the living room with Nanoha looking to be a bit sleepy.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in Italian.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy," said Shiro. "I'll be right outside waiting."

Lucy nodded her head at him, and he started heading to the door with Nanoha following him like last time. Lucy made her way to the kitchen and got something to drink. Then she went to the door and went out meeting her father Shiro and sister Nanoha outside. She didn't immediately take off this time as she had a few minutes to kill before she did. So she stayed on the side, bouncing back and forth on her feet getting ready. When she was ready, she took off as fast as she can starting her early morning running training like she always does.

"Amazing she is like a blur in the wind," said Nanoha amazed as she watched Lucy take off. "She has to be the fastest in class now."

Lucy did indeed look like a blur in the wind that was how fast she was running currently after having recovered. Shiro checked his watch to see that she took off at precisely one in the morning, but he spoke up none the less.

"Now we just wait," said Shiro.

Nanoha nodded her head in agreement. Shiro and Nanoha continued to stand there as time continued to go by as they looked down the right direction Lucy always comes back. Shiro didn't even check his watch to see how much time went by and instead just continued to watch as he waited along with Nanoha. Soon there was a blur in the wind before Lucy came to a stop just in front of Shiro and Nanoha. They both noticed the blur in the wind before seeing her stop in front of them. She didn't collapse this time or even look like she was sweating as she bounced back in forth on her feet. Shiro checked his watch to see that she got back at precisely five in the morning.

"Exactly on time, Lucy," said Shiro. "Now how about we head inside."

Lucy turned to them as he said that then beamed a smiled that warmed their hearts before replying.

"Yes, let's head inside," said Lucy.

The three of them made their way back inside, shutting the door quietly. Momoko came out having noticed it was five to see them come into the living room with Lucy looking perfectly fine, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy in Italian.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy. I'll be waiting in the kitchen," said Momoko as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Lucy went upstairs and got changed before coming back downstairs then she made her way into the kitchen to help Momoko with breakfast. Shiro and Nanoha also made their way into the kitchen taking their respective seats at the table. Breakfast returned to how it was before she was on bed rest for the last two days.

After breakfast, it was off to Midori-ya cafe, and once they got there, Lucy and Nanoha went straight to changing into their maid outfits then Lucy sang her Snow Fairy song she always does. There was a larger crowd than usual there that morning. Once her Snow Fairy song was over, Lucy went straight about taking orders without stuttering and delivering them even going as far as suggesting a milkshake with their orders. Then she went about making milkshakes and delivering them along with the orders on the palm of her hands and arms. She served everyone without dropping a single dish on the floor throughout that day. Once it was almost time for Lucy to go, she stopped then went to change. While she was changing Shiro came into the kitchen with Nanoha.

"So what is the plan?" asked Shiro.

"It's time," said Lucy smiling. "Time I put everything to the test, but Papa, I do suggest getting some trays to serve people."

"I'll make sure to get some by tomorrow," said Shiro smiling along with Nanoha at what they heard.

"That will be good to deliver coffee," said Lucy. "I'm off now."

"See you later at home, Sis," said Nanoha.

"Later Sis, Papa," said Lucy as she beamed a smile that warmed their hearts.

She then rushed off out of the cafe like a breeze in the wind.

Yokkako was standing in the building where Lucy recorded her song waiting for when she got there. She still had almost fifteen minutes to get there. She got a call from Momoko on Thursday letting her know that Lucy was on bed rest for the next two days and reassured her that Lucy would be fine. Yokkako didn't need to be told what happened as she knew what happened. She used to be an idol, after all, so she knew much about stuff like that and just hearing about Lucy's everyday schedule was enough to tell her what would happen, but Lucy and Shiro both knew the risks about it. Usually, the weekends would be a day off, and no one would be at the building, but now that Lucy agreed they changed their schedule to fit in. The door opened, and there was a blur that came in through the door, but Yokkako wasn't sure what it was until Lucy appeared in front of her.

"I'm here," said Lucy smiling.

Yokkako turned and looked at the clock to see that it was fifteen minutes after ten, which was ten minutes before she usually gets there. Usually, she leaves the cafe at ten and gets there at ten twenty-five every time she comes there.

 _"Impressive,"_ thought Yokkako. _"She got here ten minutes before the original time. So this is what it is like after she recovers from her everyday training."_

Yokkako was impressed as she saw what happens after Lucy has recovered from her training. She wasn't even out of breath, let alone sweating from running all the way there. Lucy was so fast that she was a blur in the wind, and people would only be able to see a blur of her unless they had very sharp eyes. Yokkako turned back looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Good work getting here, Lucy," said Yokkako. "Follow me."

Lucy nodded her head, and Yokkako led her through the bottom floor of the building for some time until they got to a door, then she opened it and went inside with Lucy following. The room was just a regular wooden dance floor, but you could see worn out spots on the floor in places. Yokkako shut the door after Lucy walked into the room then turn to her before speaking up.

"Lucy, how much do you know about being an idol?" asked Yokkako.

"To be honest, I never heard of them until I came to the city," said Lucy. "It the reason why I wanted to know more about them."

Yokkako wondered if she came from the country or a mountain, but decided to brush it off as it's personal and she already got her answer.

"Lucy, I hear you have a signature correct," said Yokkako.

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head.

"That's good it's important for an Idol to have a signature that way if someone comes up to you and asks you to sign something you can," said Yokkako.

"I already did that," said Lucy smiling.

"You did?" questioned Yokkako surprised as she didn't know that.

"Yeah, my friends wanted me to sign their CD that they bought," said Lucy.

 _"This girl she's already started on the path of being an Idol, but I'm not surprised after seeing the Cafe,"_ thought Yokkako. _"She has a natural ability to draw a crowd just by singing."_

"But if you give signatures all the time, then it won't be special right?" questioned Lucy curiously bringing Yokkako out of her thoughts.

"You're right Lucy, that is why you should only give them on special occasions or very rarely otherwise they won't be as special," said Yokkako. "Another thing about idols is fashion, not that you have a problem with that, but there are different styles. For example, there is the cute style that would suit you since you are cute. Things like ribbons, bows, frills, ruffles, and anything that would look cute to help bring it's cuteness out."

Lucy raised her hand.

"Yes, Lucy?" asked Yokkako.

"Like my panties?" asked Lucy smiling while pulling up her skirt to reveal her thongs.

Yokkako sweatdropped as she heard and saw that.

 _"Why do I have to explain this to her when this should be her mother's job?"_ thought Yokkako before speaking. "The bowtie is definitely cute Lucy, but the panties aren't cute, they're sexy."

Lucy pouted as she put her skirt down, and her eyes started to water.

 _"Oh dear, here comes the waterworks,"_ thought Yokkako.

"Does that mean I won't be able to wear them?" asked Lucy disappointed.

"Well, you could, but the majority of the outfit has to be cute," said Yokkako.

Lucy looked up and beamed a smile that warmed the woman's heart. She was glad to see it even though a pouting Lucy was cute as well.

"Another example would be the Gothic Lolita style," said Yokkako. "There are many different types of fashion out there. We will go over more on that in time. You already know that I'll be taking over from here out by Chiyuri, Lucy. Chiyuri took you as far as she can in your Dance Lessons, but now it's time that you learn to dance like an idol so I'll be taking over from here out. Anytime you need to learn new choreography for one of your songs then I will be the one to help you. We have an hour together then you have your lunch break, and after that, it's off to your first live on stage. We will be working on the choreography for your Snow Fairy song. You will save the Snow Fairy song for last in your performance on stage. As for the other songs, Chiyuri's Dance Lessons will get you through them until we can go through the choreography for the dance. Lucy if something does not feel right to you, then feel free to let me know. So are you ready to get started?"

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head.

"Good," said Yokkako as she walked over to a spot on the dance floor with Lucy following. "Sugita gave me a copy of your CD for you to learn the choreography. We will work on that for the next hour then we will have you get cleaned up and changed for your stage performance. I take it you brought a change of clothing Lucy."

"Yes, I did," said Lucy.

"Good then go ahead and get changed," said Yokkako. "I'll be doing the same thing."

The two went about getting changed in their respective clothes. Lucy got changed into a pair of high cut panties and a training bra showing her belly button piercing while Yokkako got changed into a sports bra and a pair of shorts.

 _"That belly button piercing is cute,"_ thought Yokkako noticing it as she took her spot on the dance floor.

Lucy took her place on the dance floor looking at Yokkako waiting to learn from her. The two then began practicing the choreography for Lucy's Snow Fairy song for the next hour which was a bit rough, but not nearly as rough as Lucy been through before, and she was only slightly sweating from it as well as breathing heavy. When that was over, Lucy took her thirty-minute break for Lunch.

"Lucy, I know you don't usually take vehicles, but for the Idol performances, please do so," said Yokkako.

"I prefer not to, but I will if necessary," said Lucy.

With that, they got into a vehicle to head to the concert stage which was set up down in the park by the water edge of Uminari City. The roads in and out of the park area and the park area itself were blocked off by the police in Uminari City or the guards for the stage concert. No one was allowed in except for those that had tickets for the Idol Concert. There were already people from all over Uminari City lined up outside the gates to the park area that was blocked off waiting for the Idol concert to start. While Lucy and Yokkako were on their way to the concert, Yokkako spoke up.

"Lucy, I already did the liberty of picking out a cute outfit for you, but if you don't like it, then feel free to let me know," said Yokkako. "It's waiting for you at the stage, and you'll have time to change there and get ready."

"Sure," said Lucy smiling.

Meanwhile, a little earlier at the Cafe, Nanoha, Shiro, and Momoko was still going about serving people there. That was until someone noticed the time and spoke up.

"Oh, it's almost time," said a woman.

"Is it that time already?" asked a man looking at his watch.

Everyone got up and took off, but not without paying for their services, leaving the Cafe completely empty. Over the last couple of days, posters about the idol concert were put up all over Uminari City about Lucy's live concert and everyone that saw it was excited about it. People have been talking about it for the last two days.

"Well, that is another way to get everyone to leave," said Shiro. "We better close down for the day."

"Yay time for Sis' Idol concert!" shouted Nanoha excitedly before going back to normal. "I think big brother Kyouya and big sister Miyuki forgot."

"Most likely too busy training," said Shiro.

They closed down the shop then took their leave from Midori-ya cafe to the park area to wait for the concert to start. Everyone that went to it paid for their tickets which were the only way to get into the concert, but luckily the Takamachi family was sent tickets ahead of time.

Lucy and Yokkako pulled up to the gates that were closed by the police, and after seeing the vehicle as well as talking to the driver, they let them through the gates of the road that led to the park area. By now the inside of the park area was already swarming with people from all over Uminari City having gained entrance after showing their tickets. Farther down, they came to another place and parked the vehicle while some guards came over to the vehicle. One of them opened the door, and Lucy climbed out of the limousine while Yokkako got out on the other side. The guards immediately surrounded both as they were led farther into the park area and the two groups grouped up together as they went farther. When they got to a tent behind the stage for the Idol concert and the guards that were standing by it seen them they came over and took over relieving the first set of guards that went back to their places. These guards led them to the tent then Lucy and Yokkako went inside. The guards stayed outside around the tent to guard anyone that would attempt to get close to it.

After going inside the tent, Yokkako led Lucy to where the outfit was at that she picked out before speaking up.

"This is the outfit, Lucy," said Yokkako.

Lucy noticed right away that the outfit didn't come with socks or any type of shoes. It was definitely a cute outfit, but it wasn't in Lucy's colors she usually wears. It was in the colors light blue, light pink, and white respectively. It was a two-piece outfit with a short sleeve cute shirt on top and a middle thigh skirt with plenty of frills and ruffles to go with it. The shirt was decorated with the image of cuteness in mind. That wasn't all it came with though as it also came with cute bowties for the hair.

"It's not in the colors I usually wear, but it is really cute," said Lucy smiling.

"Are the colors not to your liking?" asked Yokkako.

"Oh no, it's fine," said Lucy shaking her head. "It will be good to try out different color outfits that are cute."

Lucy started getting ready as she took the outfit down carefully and laid it on the table nearby before she started getting dressed in the outfit, but didn't change her panties at all. Not that it mattered as that would be pretty much covered up throughout her performance. While she did that Yokkako gave some last-minute advice.

"Alright, Lucy, a few more things you need to know," said Yokkako. "It's important for idols to sing and dance while on stage. Don't sing and forget to dance, and don't dance and forget to sing, but your pretty good at handling multiple things, so that shouldn't be a problem for you. Another thing to remember is, always be cheerful and smile like you always do."

"Yes," said Lucy showing she was listening while getting her outfit on.

"When it's time for you to go on stage I'll let you know," said Yokkako. "At that time, there will be lights that lit up the stage but don't let them bother you. That's when you will walk up the stairs to stage and start. Not much different than you usually do at the cafe except don't be nervous about how many people are watching."

"I always have many people watching me at the cafe, so I should be fine," said Lucy.

Yokkako smiled glad to hear that she wasn't nervous about this, but then again she works at a cafe where she sings for everyone already.

"One last thing that we need to go over Lucy," said Yokkako. "I need you to stop singing at the cafe and save that for the Idol concerts for now on. Is that alright with you."

"My family might be a bit upset to hear that, but I'm sure they will understand," said Lucy before smiling. "I'll just work on doing my maid work."

"Good to hear," said Yokkako. "I'll be behind the stage for when you are finished. Remember you only have six songs today for your limit as you have to have time to change before leaving. Once the last song is over and you are finished, you will make your way to the stairs and meet backstage again."

"Got it," said Lucy as she started doing her hair.

She put her hair up into short side twin-tails held up by light pink bowties then stood up.

"So?" asked Lucy spinning around than looking at Yokkako to see her eyes lit up.

"So cute," said Yokkako.

"Thank you," said Lucy.

"Almost time to start," came the guard's reply from outside.

"Alright, Lucy, let's get out there backstage and get ready to go up," said Yokkako.

Lucy nodded her head at her, and Yokkako led her out of the tent into the light making the outfit she was in a bit brighter. Yokkako led her behind the stage where no one can see them nearby the stairs. She moved to a spot so she can see the stage and let Lucy know when to go up, but well away from the crowd and still behind the stage. Lucy, on the other hand, stayed nearby the stairs waiting to go up on stage.

People were talking to each other on the other side about it excitedly, but patiently while a few weren't so patient and was shouting for them to hurry up and start. Sugita was nearby Yokkako and was the one that was doing the music that was needed. He and his team were the ones that put up the speakers and lights around the area.

Meanwhile in the audience waiting for the start of the concert was Momoko, Shiro, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Suzuka, and Arisa. They was near the front of the stage, but not directly in front of it. Once Momoko, Shiro, and Nanoha got to the concert, Nanoha went about trying to find Hayate, Fate, Suzuka, and Arisa. She eventually found them, and they gathered together near the front of the stage. Momoko, Shiro, Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa was all excited as they waited, but they weren't shouting like some of the people in the audience. Hayate and Fate was a bit more nervous and worried than they was excited not that they weren't exited as well.

"I'm so worried," said Fate.

"I know what you mean," said Hayate. "I hope she'll be alright."

Nanoha knew she would be fine, but she never said anything out loud. She just continued to smile and wait in excitement. Everyone else just continued to wait in silence and excitement.

Back with Lucy, she continued to wait for when it was time to go onto the stage. Sugita looked over at her to see that she was waiting for when to go on and he grabbed the wireless microphone before he walked over towards her. Lucy noticed he was walking over to her and turned to him, waiting for when he got over to her. When he got over there, he handed the microphone to her, and Lucy took it.

"Do your best out there," said Sugita.

"I will," said Lucy smiling.

Sugita smiled back before he went back over to his spot again. He was only over there for a few minutes when the lights on stage went off, and Yokkako was going to direct Lucy onto the Stage, but Lucy noticed the lights flashing on stage and took that to begin. Lucy quickly made her way up the stairs, but not as a blur in the wind before she stepped out onto the stage. As soon as she stepped out onto the stage, the crowd roared with cheers at seeing the concert starting as well as seeing Lucy and her cute outfit. Lucy walked forward and then raised her arm before slowly lowering it. The crowd began to go quite as they saw that and then Lucy spoke up.

"I thank each and every one of you for coming out here today. I hope you all are having a great day, but if not, then hopefully this concert will brighten your day for you," said Lucy. "I do hope you all have a good time and enjoy yourself."

Lucy stopped talking before she got into place and took her stance ready to begin. The music of the first song started playing, and Lucy started dancing around on the stage waiting until it got to the right spot before she started singing while she continued to dance around on the stage. Soon the first song was done, and as she finished it and went silent, a few people roared in the crowd, but they was told to be quiet by a few people in the crowd. A few of the voices Lucy didn't know, but a few of them she recognized as Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa. Nanoha wasn't being polite when she told them to shut up. Still, it at least got them to be quiet which everyone else in the crowd was thankful for. After that, Lucy went from one song to the next as she sang and danced around on the stage beautifully. This continued until she had gone through five songs, and then it went silent.

"Amazing," said Fate. "She hasn't even fallen over once."

"Yeah," said Hayate, "and her dancing is so nice."

"I don't think it's over just yet," said Nanoha. "It's still early."

True to Nanoha's words, it wasn't over as Lucy walked forward before speaking again into the microphone.

"Are you all having a good time?" asked Lucy doing a cute pose and smiling.

Everyone roared in cheers as she said that in agreement.

"That's good to hear, but it's not over just yet, so how about we finish it off with a BANG!" shouted Lucy at the end.

Just as she said that fire erupted from a few places on the stage for an effect. This surprised Lucy, but she hid it well with her smile. Yokkako was also surprised, and she jumped a little from it before turning to Sugita.

"You put that?" asked Yokkako.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting it to be used," said Sugita.

The crowd roared as she said that and the fire that erupted after for a stage effect. Lucy continued to smile at them as she has been throughout the concert. She turned around and then got into place as she took her stance ready to begin. The song soon started up with the music of the Snow Fairy song without the lyrics like all the previous songs and Lucy started dancing around on stage more beautifully and like a real idol as she began to sing the song.

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
_Oh Yeah_  
karetatte sakebu kara  
_Oh Yeah_  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_  
  
tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo  
  
_Oh Yeah_  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
_Oh Yeah_  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
  
fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda  
  
_Snowing_  konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
_Fairy, slowly but surely_  
_You're walking your way,_  
_Hang in there!_  
  
warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no  _Fairy_  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
_Fairy, where are you going_  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo  
  
_Snowing_  sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
_Snowing Fairy_  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
_Snow Fairy_  
  
_Don't say goodbye_

When the song ended, Lucy stayed in the finish stance for a little bit, and soon there was a roar from the crowd. Lucy moved then as she looked out at the crowd before she walked forward and spoke up.

"Everyone, have a great day, and thank you," said Lucy before she bowed slightly.

She straightened up before she went over to the stairs and back down them. As she came down the guards gathered around her while Sugita took the microphone and congratulated her on a good job out there. Lucy thanked him before making her way to the tent with the guards and Yokkako. Once inside the tent, Lucy went straight to getting out of the outfit and back into her other outfit. Once she had her regular outfit back on, she didn't wait as she took off as a blur in the wind making her way home.

When she got home, she raced up the stairs and went about getting into a pair of track pants and a shirt. She came back down the stairs, made her way to the kitchen, got herself something to drink, then made her way to the dojo, but as she was doing that Nanoha, Momoko, and Shiro got home. They left a little earlier than Lucy did as she had to change her clothing before she left. Nanoha joined Lucy as she already had regular clothing on that she brought with her. The two of them went to find Kyouya and Miyuki who was most likely in the dojo. When they got to the dojo, Lucy opened the door and walked in with Nanoha who went and stood next to the wall to watch like she always does. Kyouya and Miyuki was sparing when they came in, but soon stopped when they noticed Lucy and Nanoha was there. 

"Good, Lucy, your here," said Kyouya in good spirit. "Ready for some training?"

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head before she went to get her bamboo sword.

After she did, she got into place and took her stance, but didn't make a move as she stood there.

"Lucy, begin," said Kyouya.

Lucy, however, did not begin as she stood there waiting.

"Lucy, you can begin already," said Kyouya. "Go ahead and start."

"Come at me!" shouted Lucy.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Kyouya and Miyuki surprised before rubbing their head.

"Lucy, I admire your determination, but that's not a good idea," said Kyouya. "Just continue as you always do."

"Why? Scared?" asked Lucy.

"Not exactly," said Kyouya. "I'm just not going to listen to mom yelling at me."

"Don't worry about Mama," said Lucy. "I'll take full responsibility."

"You will?" asked Kyouya.

"If Mama yells at you then yes," said Lucy.

"Very well," said Kyouya smiling before looking at Miyuki. "Miyuki go ahead."

Miyuki walked forward before taking her stance looking at Lucy.

"Ready or not here I come," said Miyuki.

Miyuki took off and tried to hit Lucy, but she dodged the attack and hit her in the leg, striking her seeing right through her style. 

"Ehhh?" questioned Miyuki surprised before blinking.

"Again," said Kyouya as he saw that.  _"That was most likely a lucky shot."_

"Right," said Miyuki.

Miyuki tried to attack Lucy again, and this time their bamboo sword hit each other. Kyouya nodded his head as he saw that, but that changed a second later when Miyuki was pushed back making her fall on her ass. Kyouya blinked as he saw that and rubbed his head confused. Miyuki got back up and tried to attack again, but was hit in the arm this time. That followed with her being hit in the leg again. After that was her being pushed back landing on her ass.

"Miyuki take a break," said Kyouya,

Miyuki nodded her head having a bit of sweat on her face and a little sore in the arm and leg. Kyouya got his bamboo sword before taking his stance, but he didn't wait as he took off and tried to hit Lucy only for her to disappear as a blur in the wind and him be struck in the stomach by a blow.

"What?" questioned Kyouya. "No, that can't be. I couldn't have been hit."

"Well, sure looks like you was hit to me," said Lucy from behind him.

"That was a lucky shot," said Kyouya before trying to attack Lucy again.

His attack was dodged, and he was hit in the arm quite painfully, but that didn't stop him from trying again only to be hit in the leg. That followed with the two bamboo swords colliding with one another, but a second later he was pushed back and fell on his ass. He got back up and continued to try to hit Lucy one after the next, but every attack was either successfully blocked with him being pushed back, him being hit in the arm, leg, stomach, or other areas that counted. Kyouya was sweating as he continued to try to hit Lucy to no advantage and his arms stung quite painfully. Before Kyouya could hit her again, he was hit in the stomach by her bamboo sword again.

"Miyuki let's get her," said Kyouya.

Miyuki got back up before she walked and got into stance. They both started to attack her, but Lucy had already seen all of their attacks and was able to find a way through them to strike them effectively. No matter how many times they had tried to hit her, it always resulted in failure, one after the other. They was pushed on their ass, hit all over where it counted as a strike, or Lucy completely dodged their attacks.

When it was all over, the two was on the ground and in terrible shape. They had a beaten a lot worse than what they gave to Lucy. Both of them had bruises all over their body, welts, and Lucy struck them to the point of drawing blood. On top of that, they was both sweating heavily. Lucy went and cleaned her bamboo sword of the blood before she put them away. She then went over to Kyouya and Miyuki's bamboo swords, which was disarmed from them several times and picked them up before she took care of them.

When that was done, she wasn't being kind when she grabbed them both by the foot and literally dragged them out of the dojo towards the house with an amused Nanoha in front of her. Once they got to the house, Nanoha opened the door, and Lucy dragged Kyouya and Miyuki into the house, dropping them near the door. Shiro heard them first and got up making his way to the door to see Kyouya and Miyuki both beaten badly, but he was not surprised by it at all. He was joined by Momoko a little after that who also heard the door open up. To add more insult to injury, she seemed to be amused about it and giggled at seeing the two beaten up.

"These two will need to be taken care of," said Lucy.

Lucy left the house again with Shiro, leaving Nanoha and Momoko with the badly beaten up Miyuki and Kyouya to attend to.

A little later Kyouya and Miyuki was sitting at the table with ice packs with Nanoha and Momoko nearby while Lucy and Shiro was outside.

"That stings," whined Kyouya. 

Momoko giggled as she heard that looking at him before she spoke up.

"I bet you're glad you trainer her now, huh?" questioned Momoko. 

"Don't remind me," said Kyouya pouting along with Miyuki.

"Ow ow ow," said Miyuki in pain before speaking. "She is not normal."

"How the heck did... err... she get so good... ow... all of a sudden?" questioned Kyouya pausing in between due to the pain. "Just yesterday she... err... couldn't even... ow... beat Miyuki."

Momoko and Nanoha didn't say anything, but they didn't have to as Shiro's voice spoke up from the entryway nearby.

"So you say," said Shiro.

Kyouya and Miyuki jumped not expecting him to be there before grimacing in pain. They still none the less turned to him to see him with Lucy next to him.

"You two thought Lucy was only making a slight improvement, but you couldn't have been more wrong," said Shiro shaking his head. "Your first mistake was attacking Lucy fully from the start of training. You two didn't even realize it, but Lucy has the memory of a hawk. Once she observed it, she was able to pinpoint the weaknesses in both of your attacks to strike back and evade. Lucy naturally didn't have the physical strength and endurance, but she was willing to do something about it, so she started running in the morning every day for two hours during the first week and four for the second week. You two was so blind to it because she naturally had awful physical strength. I have also been helping her with her training while she was at Midori-ya."

"Eeeeh!" shouted Kyouya and Miyuki as they paled at that before grimacing.

"Y-You was helping?" questioned Kyouya before grimacing.

"Of course I was," said Shiro. "After all, she never wanted just to be a student of the Mikami-style kendo. She wanted to be a student of the Mikami Shinto-style kendo. She admires me after all, so I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. You would have thought you two would have noticed it, but you didn't. The fact she was getting bigger in the arms, calves, thighs."

"Big Booty," said Nanoha.

Lucy pouted, and Nanoha giggled as she did that. Shiro smiled as he heard that while Kyouya and Miyuki looked at her, then he went on as he put a hand on Lucy's head.

"But you two just thought it was from eating and kendo," said Shiro. "The fact she collapsed wasn't because you was pushing her hard. It was due to the fact she was pushing herself harder than anyone. Due to her exercise was why Momoko was doing breakfast instead of Lucy and the reason she gave her more food than usual. You two underestimated her and paid the price. Although I suppose you already upset her by missing her live concert from the start."

Kyouya and Miyuki was surprised to hear all of this. They had no idea what was going on or the fact their little sister was wearing herself ragged at all, but that last part confused them.

"Huh? Isn't her live... ow... Concert tomorrow?" questioned Kyouya as Miyuki nodded her head.

"What you say?" questioned Lucy glaring at him. "You want me to go get the bamboo sword?"

"N-N-No thanks," stuttered Kyouya nervously and fearfully while Miyuki nodded her head in agreement before grimacing along with Kyouya.

"For your information, my concert was today!" shouted Lucy. "You two can go without dinner."

"Ehhhh!" shouted Miyuki and Kyouya before grimacing. "Ple-ple-please no."

Lucy tapped her foot looking at them while Shiro crossed his arms. Kyouya and Miyuki was confused as they looked at them then looked at Nanoha and Momoko who was just looking at them.

"What?" asked Kyouya before grimacing in pain.

"I do believe she is waiting for an apology for missing her concert," said Shiro.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" shouted Kyouya and Miyuki before grimacing.

"That's more like it," said Lucy. "Mama, let's leave these two to mourn their wounds while we get dinner ready."

"Of course dear," said Momoko smiling at Lucy, excited at the thought of learning to make something with Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy's cooking," said Shiro patting his belly.

"Oh, looks like Papa is hungry," said Lucy happily as she looked at him before taking Momoko's hand. "Let's go, Mama."

Lucy started to literally pull Momoko away to the cabinets and counter, but that didn't last long as Momoko smiled and started walking with her. Shiro went over and sat at the table along with Nanoha while Kyoya and Miyuki continued to deal with their wounds. Lucy began to getting stuff out of the cabinets and refrigerator so they could start working on dinner. Soon they was cooking up food for everyone, and the smell was intoxicating and smelled heavenly.

Soon dinner was made, and the table was set before they all sat down to eat. Dinner that night was pretty cheerful for Shiro, Momoko, Nanoha, and Lucy, but it wasn't so pleasant for Kyouya and Miyuki who had to forcefully feed themselves with difficulty and without help. They did at least enjoy the food. Nanoha continued to tease Lucy about her big booty making her pout, but Lucy started teasing her back as well making Nanoha blush in the process which they all got a laugh out of except Kyouya and Miyuki who couldn't laugh if they wanted to.

After dinner, Kyouya and Miyuki unsteadily made their way out of the kitchen while Lucy was collecting the dishes along with Momoko. Once they was gone and far away for them to hear, Lucy told Shiro and Nanoha to stay in the kitchen. Once the dishes from dinner was put on the counter waiting to be washed, Lucy went about making a milkshake for the four of them then they all had a milkshake for dessert. When that was over, Shiro and Nanoha made their way into the living room while Lucy and Momoko did the dishes together. It was still early in the evening when Lucy was finished with the dishes, and she made her way to the stairs before going up them to her and Nanoha's room.

When she got up the stairs and into their bedroom, she went over to her and Nanoha's bed before laying down looking up at the ceiling lost in thought. She started thinking about Fairy Tail and wondered how they was doing, but she started recalling all the events they went through. She then started thinking of Wendy and started to think about how they fight which gave her an idea, so with that Lucy went to her bag opened it up and pulled out a new notebook before she went over to the chair at the desk nearby and sat down. Then she started to go about writing her ideas in it as she came up with the next part of her training. As she was doing that the bedroom door opened and Nanoha came in closing the door. She came over and sat down on the bed before she laid down looking over at Lucy. There was silence for a little while before Nanoha spoke up.

"What you doing, Sis?" asked Nanoha curiously.

Lucy stopped what she was doing before she turned to Nanoha and looked at her.

"Sis, when you all use Magic, do you use your fists?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I suppose you could, but I never really saw anyone that does," said Nanoha. "Most use a device of some sort even if its an armed device. Fate uses a scythe at times. Why do you ask?"

"In my world, a lot of the mages employ hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style," said Lucy. "They use it along with their magic. Wendy Marvell can use her Sky Dragon Slayer magic along with hand-to-hand combat. These hand-to-hand combat techniques range from being different types of punches, kicks, headbutts, elbows, knees, and palm strikes. I was thinking of Wendy and Fairy Tail when I got an idea, so I decided I'm going to take what I learned of the Makami-Shinto Style Kendo and what I know of the hand-to-hand combat from my world and create my own martial arts. The Makami-Shinto Martial Arts."

Nanoha's eyes widen as she heard that in surprise, but she was smiling as well. 

"You sure talk about Wendy a lot," said Nanoha.

"Yes, she's an adorable girl," said Lucy. "Her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic has the power to use enchantments making her attacks hit harder, increase her speed, and other things, but she can also use her magic to heal others."

"Wow, really?" asked Nanoha impressed.

"Yeah," said Lucy smiling.

"Cool, she sounds amazing," said Nanoha. "So now that big brother and big sister know does that mean I can watch you train now?"

"Of course it be in the afternoon anyway," said Lucy. "Morning will be the same and speaking of that."

Lucy took her phone, which was nearby before setting the alarm for fifteen to one then put it back down. 

"I can work on this still for a little while longer, but after that, it's off to sleep," said Lucy. 

"Mind if I watch?" asked Nanoha.

"Not at all, but you might get bored," said Lucy.

Nanoha smiled before she went over to where Lucy was at and sat in another chair near the desk. Lucy went back to work as she continued to draw and write out her ideas on the notebook.

"Are you going to be able to get it finished?" asked Nanoha.

"I doubt it," said Lucy, "but what I don't finish, I can work on in my spare time or during training."

After that, Lucy continued to work on the idea for her martial arts while Nanoha watched her curiously. This continued for about an hour before Lucy checked the time and called it good for now. With that, she closed the notebook, got up, and took her clothes off except for her thongs and training bra. Nanoha got up and did the same thing before smacking Lucy in the ass.

"Eeeh!" shouted Lucy before turning around pouting at Nanoha, then tackling her on the bed.

She started to tickle Nanoha for that who continued to squirm around on the bed while Lucy was on top of her. This continued for a little while before Lucy stopped.

"Let's go to bed, hugger," said Lucy.

Nanoha blushed as she said that but didn't disagree as they got ready to go to bed. Soon the lights was off, and the two girls was in bed soundlessly asleep waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Celestial Devil. I do hope you like it. This chapter I cut short as if I added the whole next week it would get too long, so to avoid that I decided only to do the first day on this chapter. The rest of the days will either be on the next chapter or depending on how long it gets may even go on to chapter seven. So far Lucy has started her Idol career, and both Kyouya and Miyuki got a beating in Kendo. Lucy, however, doesn't plan to stop there and is planning on continuing with her training as she has come up with another idea. The Makami-Shinto Martial Arts. Even though some of this may look quite intimate, try to keep in mind that Nanoha and Lucy treat each other as a sister. As sisters that play around, goof around, tease, and have fun with each other. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the Characters in both anime, or the songs, but I do own the idea for the story and OC if any.

 **Note:**  This is a crossover of both Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This story I came up with a long time ago as I never saw anyone do a crossover between these two animes before. There is a possibility that there will be a continuation after story once done with the first one. In case you are wondering this takes place a little before the start of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection. If you noticed there is going to be some similarities and some differences. Like the fact they are still using the Arthra ship as a base, but they do also have a base on Earth as well just like I believe they do in Reflection. The explicit tag is due for possible later chapters in the story, but whether or not that happens is hard to say, so the tags may or may not change.


	6. Cheerleading, Gymnastics, and Second Idol Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy had her first Idol Concert on Sunday after recovering from her collapse then she had given Miyuki and Kyoya a beating that they will never forget in Kendo. Now Lucy has decided to move on to her next idea of training. How will her training go and what will happen next? What is going on at the TSAB? Well, the only way we are going to find this out is by reading as the story continues.

The next day after Lucy beat Kyouya and Miyuki, Lucy woke up fifteen minutes to one in the morning by her cell phone alarm going off. The same time she woke up the day before and the first day of her training last week. Once she woke up and now not having to worry about hiding anything from Kyouya and Miyuki, she went about waking Nanoha up who was hugging her. When Nanoha woke up, they went about untangling themselves from each other and then getting dressed. Lucy got dressed in her usual morning set of track pants and a shirt. Once the two was dressed, they both left the room and made their way downstairs. Shiro was awake sitting in his chair, waiting for Lucy to come down with Nanoha.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in Italian.

"Good morning, Dad," said Nanoha.

"Good morning, Lucy, Nanoha," said Shiro. "I'll be outside."

Lucy nodded her head at him as he got up and made his way to the door with Nanoha following. Lucy made her way to the kitchen before she got a drink then made her way outside the house where her father Shiro and sister Nanoha was waiting for her. She still had a little bit of time before it was time to start, so she bounced back and forth on her feet to warm up on the side. When she was ready, she took off as a blur in the wind beginning her morning run. Shiro and Nanoha stood there and waited as they looked to the right waiting for when Lucy was finished. Time continued to tick by for them until all of a sudden; there was a blur in the wind before Lucy came to a stop in front of them. She bounced back in forth on her feet, not tired or sweating at all, just like the day before. Shiro checked his watch before walking over to Lucy and putting his hand on her head ruffling it.

"Have a good run?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah, Papa," said Lucy smiling.

"That's good. How about we head inside?" asked Shiro.

"Sounds good," said Lucy.

Meanwhile, about an hour earlier, Momoko woke up before she got ready for the day. Once ready, she made her way out into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast, but while she was preparing breakfast, she was listening to the radio. They was doing a top twenty countdown on the radio as she was preparing breakfast. They got through most of the songs for the top twenty countdown except for the one that was currently playing and two more by the time five o'clock came.

When Lucy got back to the house, and inside it, she stretched before smiling.

"That was a good morning run," said Lucy.

Momoko came out at hearing the door open up and smiled at Lucy before she spoke up.

"Good morning, Lucy, Nanoha," said Momoko.

"Good morning, Mama," said Lucy in Italian.

"Good morning, Mom," said Nanoha.

"How about you go get ready, dear?" asked Momoko.

Lucy smiled before she took off like a blur in the wind making her way up to her bedroom. Momoko went back into the kitchen as she left to continue preparing breakfast, and Lucy came back down not too much later, but by the time she came down the previous song ended. Momoko was in the kitchen working on preparing breakfast when the radio announcer spoke up.

"That was a really good song, but we are now getting down to the wire with only two songs left," said a male voice.

"Speaking of that Kin, this next song on the Top Twenty Countdown is something else. Isn't that right?" asked another male voice.

"That's right, Sugimoto. This next song is a new song, but it's not from an ordinary singer. No, this next song is from a young person," said Kin.

"A young person?" asked Sugimoto.

"That's right you heard me correct, Sugimoto. A young person. This young person started her singing in a cafe," said Kin.

"Yes, I heard about that," said Sugimoto. "This young person started her singing in her family cafe called Midori-ya but soon was scouted due to her amazing talent."

Momoko froze as she heard that stopping what she was doing before turning to the radio.

"That's right, Sugimoto," said Kin. "This person is a young girl that started her singing in her family cafe called Midori-ya. Midori-ya prides itself on its pastries, coffee, and milkshakes, but she isn't just a singer in Midori-ya Sugimoto. According to what I heard, she is also a waiter at the cafe too."

"Well, Kin, sounds like this girl is something else," said Sugimoto.

"That she is Sugimoto," said Kin. "With that said, coming in at #2 on the Top Twenty Countdown. Give it up for Lucy Takamachi in her song Snow Fairy German Style."

Lucy came down the stairs a little bit ago and went into the living room when there was a loud scream of happiness that went through the house.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" came Momoko's shout. "MY LITTLE GIRL IS AT #2!"

Lucy stopped as she heard that and blinked while Nanoha jumped from the scream and Shiro looked towards the kitchen where it came from. Not long later came Kyouya's voice.

"Uggg... what's with the... ow... screaming?" questioned Kyouya from the stairs grimacing from the pain still not recovered from the day before.

"Mom's freaking out," said Nanoha.

Soon the radio that Momoko was listening to in the kitchen was turned up as the song Snow Fairy in German started playing making it go through the house loudly.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Nanoha recognizing the song. "That's sis' song."

Nanoha then hugged Lucy in happiness as she heard it while Lucy stood there in place smiling. 

"I better go help, Mama," said Lucy.

Nanoha let her go so she can go help Momoko with breakfast while they also went to the kitchen for breakfast. Kyouya went on his way unsteadily as he disappeared from the stairs going back up them. Lucy came into the kitchen before she spoke up.

"Mama, I'm ready to help," said Lucy.

Momoko turned around her eyes shining and smiling as she looked at Lucy.

"My little girl!" shouted Momoko as she came over and hugged Lucy.

Lucy hugged her back, enjoying the warmth of the hug for a little bit before speaking.

"Mama, we need to get breakfast done," said Lucy.

"I know," said Momoko. "I'm just so happy."

Momoko let her go, and they went about making breakfast as the song continued to play. Soon Kyouya and Miyuki dragged themselves into the kitchen with unsteady feet before sitting down at the table. It wasn't long after that when the song came to an end, and the radio announcers started talking again.

"Well, Kin, I may not know what the lyrics mean, but that was really something else," said Sugimoto. "This girls is really a great singer."

Lucy blushed at the compliment from the radio announcer much to Nanoha's amusement, and Nanoha and Momoko's agreement.

"That's right," said Momoko pointing at the radio. "My little girl is an amazing singer."

"She's no ordinary singer Sugimoto," said Kin. "She is an idol, and her first CD sold out in over five days after release."

"Amazing an Idol, huh," said Sugimoto. "The fact her CD sold out so soon is saying much."

"Yes, it is, and just a day ago she had her first live concert," said Kin.

"Yes, I heard about that," said Sugimoto. "The hype for that live concert was so high. People was talking about it all over."

"That's right, Sugimoto," said Kin, "and her first live concert was completely sold out."

"Yes, so I heard," said Sugimoto, "but there is more about this young girl. Isn't that right Kin?"

"That's exactly right, Sugimoto," said Kin. "This girl isn't just recording CD's, Singing, a waiter, and being an Idol. She's also a student at Seishou Elementary School where she is taking High School curriculum."

"Ehhhh!" shouted Kyouya and Miyuki surprised before grimacing in pain.

Momoko and Nanoha giggled as they heard that while Shiro smiled.

"A child prodigy," said Sugimoto.

"Funny you should say that Sugimoto because that's what everyone is saying about her," said Kin. "That brings us to our next topic. We got something special for you today. Isn't that right, Sugimoto?"

"That's absolutely right, Kin," said Sugimoto. "For those of you that haven't gone to her live concert or lucked out in getting a ticket. Well, you're in luck. There is another live concert this Wednesday, and the first caller who answers the question right will receive tickets to the live concert, but that is not all folks. Isn't that right, Kin?"

"That is absolutely right, Sugimoto," said Kin. "The one that answers the question right will also get backstage passes to meet with the Idol herself and be allowed to get her autograph."

"Now isn't that something special," said Sugimoto. "With that said let's jump into the question."

They then gave a question out for someone to answer correctly before they continued. 

"Now with the question out you got until the end of the next song to answer it correctly," said Sugimoto.

"Speaking of the next song, Sugimoto," said Kin. "This next song is also something else. In the first five days, it shot through the rankings hitting number one quickly. People from all over enjoy this song a lot, and it's not surprising really as this song is just that great. You heard her German version yourself, so give it up for Idol Lucy Takamachi and her #1 single hit Snow Fairy!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Momoko as she heard that in excitement and happiness. "MY LITTLE GIRL IS A STAR!"

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Shouted Nanoha excitedly and cheering loudly. "That's amazing! My Sis!"

Momoko hugged Lucy tightly picking her up in her arms, but Lucy didn't mind enjoying the warm embrace and hugging her back. Nanoha joined in the hug with Momoko and Lucy as they both hugged her. Lucy hugged them back smiling and enjoying the warm embraces of her family. The song started to play through the house as they hugged each other and after a little while, Momoko and Nanoha let Lucy go. Momoko and Lucy went back to finishing breakfast, which was nearly done already, and everyone went about eating breakfast while listening to the rest of the song.

When breakfast was over it was off to school for Lucy and Nanoha. School wasn't much different than the previous week except now everyone was talking about the next live concert having most likely heard the news. Lucy's morning classes was the same as every day since she got her new schedule, and there was no change there. Lunchtime was the same as well, with Lucy going to it thirty minutes earlier before being joined by Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa. Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa congratulated Lucy on her first live concert which Lucy thanked them for before helping them with their homework. The whole school at this point knew they had an Idol in their school.

School didn't change until it was time for Music class where her Music teacher took her out of class before taking her to another room where she found Yokkako. Lucy didn't need to be told what was going on and even had a spare set of clothing with her to change into. Once changed, they went to work on choreography for the songs in her CD except for Snow Fairy which wasn't needed, but that wasn't the only thing they went over, as they went over the next live concert, Lucy's outfit for the next concert, and other Idol stuff.

The next class that was a little different was PE, and after Lucy got changed into her PE clothing and grouped up with everyone, the teacher took roll call making sure everyone was there. He looked to be in high spirit and excited today even though most the students didn't know why except for Nanoha and Lucy. Once they was ready, he blew his whistle for everyone to began running and Lucy took off like a blur in the wind as she ran around the track. Everyone else in the class except for Nanoha didn't know she was gone until they turned around and went to take off to see she wasn't anywhere around. The PE teacher seemed to be happy to see Lucy's improvement as she ran around the track in a blur of wind passing several of the students that was hit by a gust of wind as she went by. All the students was confused until the Teacher called for Lucy to stop, and she came to a dead stop in front of the teacher. They was all amazed in shocked as they saw her appear out of nowhere. The next improvement during PE was during their activities as Lucy never fell down once and during dodgeball, Lucy never got hit dodging all the others attacks on her trying to knock her out and successfully knocked everyone out on the opposite side including Suzuka who was shocked by that.

The next class that was different was Integrated Study, where she had Yokkako again for that class. They continued to go over the choreography for the songs and other idol stuff. Other than that, school wasn't much different than the week before.

After School, it was off to Midori-ya for Lucy and Nanoha after they said goodbye to Fate, Hayate, Alisa, and Suzuka. Before they got to Midori-ya, Lucy got a call from a panicking Momoko but relieved her before they quickly made their way to Midori-ya. When they got there, the place was packed, and both Lucy and Nanoha had to squeeze their way through the crowd to get inside. When they got inside, everyone cheered and asked for her to sing, but Lucy apologized and said she could no longer sing at the cafe. Momoko already knew that it was going to happen, so she wasn't too surprised to hear it. None the less everyone stayed so they could enjoy the milkshakes, coffee, and pastries. Lucy and Nanoha went straight to getting into their maid outfits, which they was no longer embarrassed about or care if someone saw their ass before they went around taking orders and delivering them. Shiro had gotten circle trays for them to use now, and Lucy carried them around on the palm of her hands with ease as she delivered everything to the customers. Lucy had even made some milkshakes and delivered them to the customers. When it was almost time for Lucy shift to end, she went over to Momoko and Shiro.

"Mama, Papa," said Lucy getting their attention.

"Yes, dear?" asked Momoko as she turned to her along with Shiro.

"What is it, Lucy?" asked Shiro, crouching down to look at her.

"I was wondering why we don't server something for breakfast and lunch," said Lucy. "Don't get me wrong, pastries, milkshakes, and coffee is good, but don't you think that they might be hungry for other things?"

"You know that may not be a bad idea," said Momoko, "but we will have to come up with a menu."

"That's our little girl," said Shiro ruffling Lucy's hair.

Lucy smiled as he did that.

"Now go get ready, you have to go soon," said Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Lucy as she took off, making her way into the kitchen to get changed.

Once changed, Lucy took off and met up with Yokkako again, and they went about doing more Idol stuff together. Lucy gave her input on what she thought now and then, and Yokkako took it as she did. Soon it was time for Lucy to go, and she took her leave as she made her way back home.

When Lucy got home she met Nanoha as she came in then the two went upstairs before she changed into a black sports bra and silver track pants then she grabbed her notebook before making her way downstairs with Nanoha. Shiro saw them come down from his chair before the two of them left the house again. He wondered what the two was doing and decided to go see.

When Lucy got outside, she made her way to the dojo with Nanoha before going inside of it. Once inside, she went forward and got in her spot, but instead of getting in her stance, she sat down looking through the notebook. Nanoha went over to the wall nearby so she can watch Lucy as she always does. Shiro appeared nearby the door not long later looking in as he watched Lucy, but he was still outside the open door. After a little while of looking at the notes Lucy got up before she started moving her body throwing punches, kicks, headbutts, elbows, knees, and palm strikes in the air, but after a little bit, she stopped before she started looking through the notebook and writing in it. Then she tried again as she went about moving her body throwing punches, kicks, headbutts, elbows, knees, and palm strikes in the air. Shiro walked forward into the dojo before speaking up.

"Lucy, what you doing?" asked Shiro curiously.

Lucy stopped putting her foot down before turning to Shiro as Nanoha looked over at him. 

"Oh, Papa," said Lucy. "I've decided to develop a new fighting style."

"A new fighting style?" asked Shiro curiously as he walked forward towards her before crouching down.

"Yes, In my world, a lot of the mages employ hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style," said Lucy. "They use it along with their magic. Wendy Marvell can use her Sky Dragon Slayer magic along with hand-to-hand combat. These hand-to-hand combat techniques range from being different types of punches, kicks, headbutts, elbows, knees, and palm strikes. I was thinking of Wendy and Fairy Tail when I got an idea, so I decided I'm going to take what I learned of the Makami-Shinto Style Kendo and what I know of the hand-to-hand combat from my world and develop my own martial arts. The Makami-Shinto Martial Arts."

 _"She's planning to climb even higher?"_ thought Shiro surprised as he heard that before smiling. "Can you tell me more about this hand-to-hand combat that your world uses?"

"Of course, Papa," said Lucy beaming a smile. "The mages in our world use their hand-to-hand combat along with their magic to perform devastating blows. There are different strengths to their hand-to-hand combat. Some are masters of unarmed combat possessing great prowess, being capable of easily taking on several opponents at once with ease. Some of them are known to employ hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style and can overwhelm foes even if they are armed or larger than the users themselves. Others are Expert unarmed combatants possessing remarkable prowess in the use of such art, being able to use it to a great extent and to take on more than one opponent at the same time. Some of them, while not employing hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, are shown capable of holding their own against masters of such discipline. Not every one of the Master combat or Expert combat is equal in strength. Some are more formidable than others."

"I see," said Shiro nodding his head, "but Lucy, you only learned the Mikami style of Kendo."

"Yes, I know, Papa," said Lucy.

"So that is why I have decided I'm going to help you learn the Shinto style of Kendo, so that way you can learn the Mikami-Shinto Style of Kendo," said Shiro as he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "You can learn this while also still working on your new style, and I'll help."

Lucy beamed a smile at Shiro as he said that warming the man's heart as she did.

"So what you got so far?" asked Shiro.

Lucy went about showing him her notebook and what she has started on so far. Shiro looked through it, listening to Lucy as she explained it and gave some input here and there. Lucy took the suggestions that Shiro gave to her before she changed some of the ideas in the notebook. Lucy started going about trying out the moves after that with Shiro watching over her as she did. This continued for some time before she stopped, and Shiro began to teach her the Shinto style of kendo. Lucy listened to everything he had to say before going about practicing it herself. Shiro corrected her a few times as needed.

This continued until it was time for dinner, and then the three of them made their way to the house. Once inside the house, Lucy went and got cleaned up since she worked up a sweat before she started on dinner. Dinner that day wasn't much different than dinner the previous day. Kyouya and Miyuki was still in pain and had to forcefully feed themselves. When they was done eating they left the room and Lucy made everyone a milkshake that was left in the Kitchen. Lucy then did the dishes along with Momoko and once done, she went upstairs to her and Nanoha's room along with Nanoha. Once upstairs in their room, Lucy went over to the desk and sat down before she started looking over her ideas in her notebook on her new fighting style adding to it and changing a few things as needed. Nanoha watched her as she did. Lucy did not stop with just her notebook though, as she also worked on a menu for the cafe too. Soon it was time for bed, and after getting ready for bed, teasing each other, and playing around, they eventually went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day wasn't much different from the previous day. Lucy woke up at her usual time, woke Nanoha up, they untangled themselves, got dressed, Lucy did her morning run she does every morning, changed her clothing, then went to help Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was not much different than dinner was the night before. Kyouya and Miyuki still had to forcefully feed themselves. When breakfast was over it was then off to school for Lucy and Nanoha, but before they left Lucy pulled out a paper before handing it to Shiro and Momoko who was seeing them off.

"Mama, Papa, I worked on a menu," said Lucy.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Momoko curiously. "Well, let's see what you got."

Momoko took the paper before looking it over then handed it to Shiro for him to look over as well.

"Looks good Lucy," said Shiro ruffling her hair and making Lucy giggle as he did. "Still you'll have to help your Mama out with some of it."

"I will, Papa," said Lucy. 

"You two get going," said Momoko.

Lucy and Nanoha then left as they made their way to school.

School was the same as the day before with nothing new there. 

When school got over with Lucy and Nanoha made their way to Midori-ya after saying goodbye to Fate, Hayate, Alisa, and Suzuka. When they got there, Lucy and Nanoha changed into their maid outfits before Lucy went to the kitchen with Momoko. Nanoha stayed out and continued to take orders and deliver them or come to the kitchen to put orders in. Lucy went about making milkshakes, helping Momoko with the meals for lunch, writing directions down for breakfast, delivering some of the dishes to the tables, and taking orders while also suggesting things as well. They were pretty busy, so they was all running around getting things done.

When Lucy's shift was over, she changed before she took off from the Cafe and met up with Yokkako. They continued to go over the stuff for idols again changing things as needed and learning dancing. This continued until it was time for Lucy to leave, and she took off making her way home.

When she got home, she met Nanoha as she came inside the house before they went upstairs. Lucy changed into a gold sports bra and black track pants before grabbing her notebook. The two then made their way back downstairs where they met Shiro, and the three of them made their way to the dojo. Once at the dojo Lucy showed Shiro more of the notebook where he gave some pointers about it or asked some questions. Lucy took the pointers as they came and even explained things to him as needed. Then it was onto Lucy training as she tried out the moves for a while. This continued for a while before they stopped then they all three left the dojo and house. No one knew where they left to except for Momoko and the three that left.

Shiro, Nanoha, and Lucy went to a shrine in Uminari City where Shiro continued with Lucy's training in the Shinto style of Kendo. The first part of the training had Lucy running up and down the stairs of the Shrine as fast as she can. When that was done, Shiro went on to the next step of the training. This continued until it was almost time for dinner and the three made their way back home. 

Once they got home, Lucy got cleaned up before she started on dinner along with Momoko who was eager to learn more from the little girl. Soon it was time for dinner, which was the same as the day before with no differences. When dinner was over it was doing the dishes with Momoko and even Nanoha gave a hand at helping with it, but while she was helping, she continued to tease Lucy, and she teased her back. When the dishes was done, it was back upstairs to their room for Lucy and Nanoha. Once they got into their bedroom, Lucy went about looking over her idea in her notebook, fixing things here and there before adding more to it. This continued until it was time for bed, and after getting ready for bed, which resulted in the two teasing each other and playing around, they went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning started out as usual with Lucy waking up at her usual time of fifteen minutes to one. After waking up Nanoha, the two getting untagged, and getting dressed, they made their way downstairs. Lucy then went about doing her morning everyday run, she does every morning, and when done, the three made their way back inside the house. Once back inside the house, Lucy got changed before she helped Momoko with breakfast. Breakfast was a bit better than usual as Kyouya and Miyuki no longer had to forcefully feed themselves, but to say they weren't still feeling the pain is an understatement. They still had bruises and welts on them even after two days, but they was at least doing better than they previously was. When breakfast was over, it was then off to school for Nanoha and Lucy with Momoko and Shiro seeing them off.

School started out the same, but as soon as Lucy and Nanoha got inside the school with Hayate, Fate, Arisa, and Suzuka, the speakers in the school came alive. Lucy and Nanoha would always meet up with Hayate and Fate on the way to school, but Arisa and Suzuka, they only ever met up with them when they didn't come to school on their own. This though was less frequent than them meeting up with Lucy and Nanoha to come to school with them. 

"Idol Lucy Takamachi, please report to the headmistress office," came the announcement. "I repeat Idol Lucy Takamachi, if you are in the building, please report to the headmistress office."

"Huh?" questioned Lucy and Nanoha both tilting their head sideways cutely.

"You didn't do anything to get in trouble, Lucy, did you?" asked Hayate curiously.

"I don't think so," said Lucy as she rightened her head along with Nanoha. "Well, I better go see what this is about."

"Alright, we'll see you in Science, Sis," said Nanoha.

"Yup, see you then," said Lucy before she turned and walked off.

The rest of the day continued as usual. Lucy showed up for science, but she was not wearing her ordinary clothes at all. Instead, she was wearing a skirt and what appeared to be a sports bra that came up above her stomach, showing her belly button piercing she had. The others wanted to know why she was called to the headmistress office and why she was wearing different clothes, but Lucy told them to wait until lunch. The rest of the class continued as usual, and the teacher said nothing about the clothes that Lucy had on. Lucy was able to leave thirty minutes early for lunch. When the others got there, Lucy as always was halfway finished with lunch.

"So Sis, why was you called to the headmistress office and what is with the outfit you have on?" asked Nanoha curiously.

"Yeah, it was kind of odd for them to do that," said Suzuka.

"When did you get a belly button piercing, Lucy?" asked Hayate confused.

"I got it last week when I went shopping with Nanoha," said Lucy. "We both got one."

"What?" questioned Fate, Hayate, Alisa, and Suzuka as they looked at Nanoha who blushed.

"You got a belly button piercing?" questioned Fate.

"Ummm... Yes," said Nanoha nervously and embarrassed. "We got them as Sisters."

"I didn't know you got a belly button piercing," said Hayate.

Lucy opened her backpack up before she pulled out what looked like a one-piece swimsuit with the stomach showing.

"More clothes?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways confused and getting the others attention as they looked back at Lucy.

"Due to my performs in PE the last two days the PE teacher and headmistress decided I should start doing Cheerleading and Gymnastics," said Lucy.

"Cheerleading? Gymnastics?" questioned Nanoha looking at Lucy while the others nodded their head in agreement.

"I've heard of Cheerleading and Gymnastics, but I thought they didn't have that here," said Suzuka.

"They didn't, until now," said Lucy. "They also made me the Captain of both."

"Seriously?" asked Suzuka in surprise.

"Yeah the outfit I have on is the Cheerleading outfit, and this one is for Gymnastics," said Lucy pointing to the clothes she has on before pointing to what looked like a swimsuit.

"So you wear a swimsuit to Gymnastics?" asked Arisa.

"It's not a swimsuit," said Suzuka. "They call them a Leotard. I heard many people use them in Gymnastics."

"Yup, that is correct," said Lucy.

"Wait a minute," said Nanoha waving her hand and looking like she wanted to say more. "I... umm..." she rubbed her head nervously as everyone looked at her.

"It's alright. Big brother and big sister already know," said Lucy before looking at the others. "I'm sure by now you noticed how I'm getting a little bigger. That's because I been doing my own training by running in the morning and I train at the Midori-ya cafe or did the first two weeks at least."

"Running? Morning?" questioned Suzuka.

"What time you get up, Lucy?" asked Arisa.

"One in the morning," said Lucy.

Gasps could be heard around the area where they have lunch from a lot of people, including Suzuka, Arisa, Hayate, and Fate. The last two knew she was running in the morning, but they didn't know she got up that early.

"Wait, but you're doing that on everything your already doing," said Suzuka worried. "You're already an Idol, have your own CD that hit #1, doing concerts, and waitering in the cafe."

"My thoughts exactly not mentioning doing idol stuff after working at the cafe and training after that," said Nanoha.

Suzuka and Arisa eyes widen as they heard that looking at Lucy.

"Your doing more training?" questioned Suzuka.

"Yup, sure am," said Lucy beaming a smile.

Gasps could be heard around the area where they have lunch from a lot of people, including Suzuka and Arisa. Hayate and Fate didn't gasp like the others as they already knew.

"How are you going to do Cheerleading and Gymnastics on top of that?" asked Suzuka and Arisa.

"I'll have to do a little rearranging, but I'll manage," said Lucy. "Besides the Headmistress and PE teacher already got permission from my Idol manager, Mama, and Papa. Mama was a bit excited, but Papa was worried none the less."

"I don't blame Dad," said Nanoha.

"Yes, but it all works out," said Lucy. "Although I do have to come to school earlier."

"Earlier?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways cutely, "but Sis you run in the morning."

"Yes, I know, but my body is already in shape, so I really don't need to run in the morning anymore," said Lucy. "I just do so to keep my body in shape, and I'm used to getting up early."

"So you're not going to be running anymore?" asked Arisa.

"If that's so then what about keeping your body in shape?" asked Suzuka worried.

"You won't have to worry about that," said Lucy. "Even if I don't run I'll get a good exercise during Cheerleading and Gymnastics."

"Well, what time you got to be at school?" asked Nanoha curiously.

"Three in the morning during weekdays," said Lucy. "Gymnastics practice starts at three and ends at five with Cheerleading practice starting at five-thirty and ending at seven-thirty. You have thirty minutes to shower and dress after that for school."

"Three, so you could still run at least an hour before school to kill some time," said Nanoha.

"I could," said Lucy nodding her head.

"So that means that anyone doing Gymnastics would have to come to school at three in the morning while everyone that does Cheerleading has to be at school by five-thirty," said Arisa.

"Actually anyone doing Gymnastics would have to be at school at two-thirty in the morning while everyone that does Cheerleading would have to be at school by five Arisa," said Nanoha correcting her. "Gymnastics practice starts at three in the morning while Cheerleading practice starts at five-thirty meaning you have to be changed and ready to start."

"Yup," said Lucy nodding her head agreeing with Nanoha. "Also, since I'm head of my class in Home Economics, I'm also able to do Cheerleading practice at that time as well, and Gymnastics training is done during PE. Since I'm the class president and the Captain of both Cheerleading and Gymnastics, I have special privileges. I have permission to do Cheerleading practice and Gymnastics practice during school every other day. Cheerleading practice on those days goes from five in the morning until lunch where they go to lunch thirty minutes early while Gymnastics practice starts at one and continues until the end of school. I also have permission to pull someone out of class to do Cheerleading or Gymnastics practice as needed, but they will still have to do the school work regardless. Oh, and in case you was wondering my Idol Manager is the coach for both Cheerleading and Gymnastics."

"What about the weekends?" asked Hayate curiously.

"The weekends are a bit easier, but Cheerleading practice still starts at five-thirty and goes to seven-thirty," said Lucy. "After that, the rest of the morning and afternoon continues as usual. Gymnastics practice starts at seven and ends at nine."

"Then you won't be able to run on the weekends, but I suppose it's not really needed now," said Nanoha.

"Nope, it's not needed anymore, but that don't mean I can't during the weekdays," said Lucy.

"So is there any open spots in Cheerleading or Gymnastics?" asked Suzuka curiously.

"I'm the only one in it currently, so there is, but they have to pass the audition on Saturday at five in the morning for Cheerleading," said Lucy. "As for Gymnastics, the audition is on Saturday at seven at night."

"I see," said Suzuka.

Lucy put the clothes back into her bag before she put it away. Lunchtime continued as usual after that with Lucy helping them out as needed for the second part of lunch. Soon it was time for Lucy to go to her next class, so she left after saying goodbye to the others and made her way to her first practice of Cheerleading. Lucy met up with Yokkako in the gym for Cheerleading practice, and Yokkako went about coaching her teaching her as they begin the training.

This continued until it was time for Lucy to head for the next class and train in idol with Yokkako. They did stop early so Lucy can get cleaned up and changed before heading to the next class. Cheerleading practice was new to Lucy and a bit rough that Lucy worked up a good sweat from it, but it wasn't nearly as rough as when she was trying to learn to dance thanks to having amazing balance. She did still find herself unable to do some of the things, and she found she wasn't flexible enough, but she wasn't about to give up as that wasn't her style and since it was new to Lucy she was curious about it wanting to learn more. 

After she got cleaned up, dried off, and changed into her track pants and a tank top, it was off to the next room to do idol training with Yokkako. Idol training with her wasn't much different from the last few days. Soon it was time to stop so Lucy can get changed for her next class again, which had her putting on the Leotard. The bottom of Lucy's Leotard was like her thongs, which showed off her huge ass cheeks, but Lucy didn't mind at all. The stomach area was left open showing off her belly button piercing for all to see.

Once changed Lucy met with Yokkako in the Gym again while the PE class was outside doing their own activities, but they soon went outside where the rest of PE class was at, and Nanoha blushed embarrassed as she saw her sister's huge ass cheeks sticking out for all to see. She wasn't the only one that was blushing as other girls and boys was blushing as well, but they weren't only blushing; they was also looking at her in awe. Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa was even blushing as they saw Lucy in her leotard. Yokkako had Lucy join the others that was running around the track currently, and Lucy did so as she took off in a blur of wind disappearing to most people's eyes. This made it a little easier for the others to continue running around the track no longer having to see Lucy in the leotard. When the others was called to stop, Lucy was too, and she came to a stop along with them, making them all blush as they saw her appear. Yokkako looked at the PE teacher before speaking.

"I'll leave you to speak to them about this," said Yokkako.

The PE teacher nodded his head at her. Yokkako took Lucy back inside to the gym while the rest of the PE class continued with their activities. The rest of Gymnastics was Yokkako explaining to Lucy about Gymnastics and working on stretches to get more flexible. As Yokkako put it a Gymnast that isn't flexible during Gymnastics is a failed Gymnast. Gymnastics was a bit harder then Cheerleading and Lucy worked up a heavy sweat as she did her practice. Soon it came to an end, and Lucy was allowed to go get cleaned up and dressed for the next class.

Once Lucy was cleaned up, dried off, and changed, she went to her next class where she had Idol practice. This wasn't much different than the previous days where she had Idol practice with Yokkako.

When school was over, Lucy, who was changed met up with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa like they always do after school. Lucy and Nanoha said their goodbyes to them then made their way to Midori-ya next. When they got there, the usual big crowd that is there was there. Most of them was there to enjoy themselves, the food, relax, or enjoy seeing the girls in maid outfits. Lucy and Nanoha made their way through them before walking into the doors of the cafe.

"We're here, Mama, Papa!" said Lucy loudly.

"How was school?" asked Momoko, stopping momentarily to look at Lucy and Nanoha along with Shiro.

"It was interesting," said Lucy beaming a smile.

"That's good dear," said Momoko. "Make sure you give me your Cheerleading and Gymnastic outfit to wash when we get home."

"Yes, Mama," said Lucy.

"How about getting ready and giving a hand?" asked Shiro.

"Sure, Papa," said Lucy.

Lucy and Nanoha went to change before they went about taking orders. Lucy took orders, helped with making the food, delievered them, and suggested a few things as she took orders. They was now serving breakfast and lunch at the Midori-ya on top of the pastries, milkshakes, and coffee. The place was busy as usual, but it wasn't much different than the day before.

When it was almost time for Lucy shift to end, she went and changed before she left from the Cafe and went to meet up with Yokkako. When she met up with Yokkako, they didn't even do Idol practice at all and instead they got into a vehicle to head out to where the Idol Concert will be held. This time it was held in a dome-shaped building in Uminari City. When they got there, the guards surrounded them and led them through the building to the changing room. Once in the changing room, Lucy got into her loli gothic outfit, which is the outfit they decided on this time before she waited for the concert to start. Not much later, Yokkako led her out behind the stage where she will sing and dance on. Once it was time and the lights began to go off on the stage, Lucy walked out onto the stage with the microphone and stepped forward toward the crowd.

"How is everyone doing today!? Are you all having a great day!?" asked Lucy loudly giving a cute pose.

Everyone roared and shouted how they was doing, and Lucy smiled as she heard that.

"That's good to hear, and I'm glad you all came out today," said Lucy, "but you all didn't come here to listen to me to talk, so how about we get started."

With that, she got into her spot and stance getting ready. Soon the music started, which was the instrumental music from her previous CD release without the lyrics. Lucy began to dance on the stage beautifully and like an idol as she sang the songs one after the other. She saved the last one for the end like she did the previous concert and when she went through five of the songs, she stopped before she walked forward and spoke up.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves?" asked Lucy giving a cute pose.

The crowd roared with cheers as she said that.

"That's good, but you all know what time it is, so tell me what time is it?" asked Lucy holding the microphone out to the audience.

"Time to finish it up with a Bang!" shouted everyone in the crowd with excitement.

As they said that fire erupted in a bang on stage while Lucy smiled at the excited crowd. Lucy turned around before she went and got into spot and stance getting ready. Soon the music started up, and Lucy started moving her body around dancing around on the stage beautifully and like an idol as she sang her Snow Fairy song. This continued until the end where she ended the song in her finish pose as always. She didn't move until the crowd roared with cheers and shouts of how cute Lucy was. The loudest of voices came from Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, Arisa, Momoko, and Shiro. Kyouya and Miyuki not as much, but that was due to the fact they was still in pain currently. They was still amazed at their little sister's idol concert. Lucy then moved as she walked forward before bowing slightly and giving her thanks to the crowd for coming out there. When that was done, she then made her way back off stage and to the tent, but when she got to the tent, she didn't immediately change. Instead, she stood there and waited for the person that won the backstage passes to come backstage. Soon the tent opened up, and Nanoha, Momoko, Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki was let into the tent.

"Sis, that was amazing!" shouted Nanoha excitedly before she hugged her.

"Yes, it was really great," said Kyouya before grimacing in pain while Miyuki nodded her head in agreement.

"At least you came this time," said Lucy smiling while enjoying the warm embrace of her Sister Nanoha.

"Hayate, Fate, Suzuka, and Arisa was really amazed on your Idol Concert, Sis," said Nanoha.

"I'm glad they enjoyed it along with everyone else," said Lucy.

Nanoha let go of Lucy before she looked around the room. Momoko hugged Lucy after that before she released her and Shiro walked up to her before putting a hand on her head. Lucy just continued to enjoy the attention while it lasted as she smiled. A little later after that, the tent open and a woman was let inside the tent. Lucy noticed her before smiling as she recognized who it was.

"Teacher," said Lucy beaming a smile.

It was Lucy's music teacher, but she noticed the several others there except for Nanoha and was confused.

"Huh? Was there some mistake?" asked the Music Teacher.

"No," said Lucy shaking her head before introducing the others. "This is my Mama Momoko, my Papa Shiro, My big brother Kyouya, my big sister Miyuki, and you know my sister Nanoha already. They are always allowed to come backstage."

"Oh, I see," said the Music Teacher. "Ummm... I won the backstage pass, but I don't have anything for you to sign. I wasn't able to get your CD before it sold out as I was busy."

"Not to fear," said Lucy holding her hand up before waving it to Yokkako. "Yokkako if you will."

"Of course Lucy," said Yokkako, as she went, got the CD before coming over to her and handing it to her.

Lucy took it before she signed the CD of her last recording for her Music Teacher.

"I thought there wasn't anymore CD's?" asked Lucy's Music Teacher.

"We made sure to have an extra today just in case," said Lucy before handing the CD to her teacher.

"It was a pleasure to hear you sing and dance," said the Music Teacher.

"Thank you, and I thank you for coming," said Lucy, "but unfortunately, I have to get ready to leave, so I'll have to cut this short."

"That's alright," said the Music Teacher. "Thanks for the CD and signature."

"You're very welcome Teacher," said Lucy beaming a smile that warmed the hearts of everyone in the room.

With that, Lucy and Nanoha's Music Teacher left from the tent. When she was gone, Lucy went about changing, but she didn't change in her regular clothing. Instead, she changed into her track pants and a tank top. She also gave Momoko her Cheerleading and Gymnastics outfit to wash before she left with Nanoha and Shiro. Momoko, Kyouya, and Miyuki made their way home. Lucy, Nanoha, and Shiro made their way to the shrine where Lucy continued with the martial arts idea she came up with. She showed the additions to Shiro who gave some input on them or asked some questions. Lucy took the input as it came and answered his questions before she did a little correcting in the notebook. She then went about training in her idea of martial arts while Shiro and Nanoha watched. When it was time, Lucy stopped, and Shiro went about teaching her the Shinto style of kendo. This continued until Nanoha got a call from the Arthra.

"Transmission from TSAB, My Master," came Raising Heart.

This got Lucy and Shiro to stop their training as they looked over at Nanoha hearing that.

"Put it through Raising Heart," said Nanoha.

After a little bit, a screen popped up with Lindy on the other end of the screen.

"Lindy, what is it?" asked Nanoha.

"Oh, Nanoha, is Lucy with you?" asked Lindy curiously.

Lucy walked over next to Nanoha and looked at the screen, but she wasn't surprised as it reminded her of what Lacrima's was like.

"Oh, Lucy, you're there, that's good," said Lindy.

"Is there something you need?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Are you busy?" asked Lindy.

"Well, a little, but what you need Lindy?" asked Lucy.

"Can you come to the Arthra?" asked Lindy.

"Sure," said Lucy. "Be right there. Papa, I have something to do. I'll meet you at home."

"Alright, see you there, Lucy," said Shiro.

Lucy and Nanoha left there, leaving Shiro by himself, but he soon started making his way home.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Celestial Devil. I hope you like it. There was some things to take note here. One of those things is Lucy currently only knows the Mikami Style Kendo. She doesn't know the Shinto style Kendo yet. Shiro started to teach her that in this chapter himself and I didn't go too much into detail about it as I can't find much information on the difference between the two of them. It's not really explained in Nanoha the difference between Mikami style kendo and Shinto Style kendo, so I'm kind of just going with what comes to mind. Another interesting thing was Lucy starting Cheerleading and Gymnastics. I had to think on how to add that in as Lucy's schedule is already pretty rough to start with during this time, but I think it turned out well in the end. I know I didn't quite finish with Wednesday yet, but due to how long the story was getting I decided to cut the next part out and put it in the next chapter. We'll see what happens in the next chapter and what I can get into it, but some of the weekdays and Weekends may be broken into chapters like this one if they get too long. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the Characters in both anime, or the songs, but I do own the idea for the story and OC if any.

 **Note:**  This is a crossover of both Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This story I came up with a long time ago as I never saw anyone do a crossover between these two animes before. There is a possibility that there will be a continuation after story once done with the first one. In case you are wondering this takes place a little before the start of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection. If you noticed there is going to be some similarities and some differences. Like the fact they are still using the Arthra ship as a base, but they do also have a base on Earth as well just like I believe they do in Reflection. The explicit tag is due for possible later chapters in the story, but whether or not that happens is hard to say, so the tags may or may not change.


	7. Vist to Arthra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has started to take up Cheerleading and Gymnastics, she's continuing with being an idol, she's still working at the Cafe, and she is still training in the Shinto Style Kendo and her own idea of Martial Arts the Makami-Shinto Style Martial Arts. Now she was called to the Arthra, but what could Lindy want with Lucy and what will happen as the story continues? Well, there is only one way to find that out and that is to read.

Sometime later Lucy and Nanoha was walking to the bridge on the Arthra. When they got there, they went through the door to the bridge. Everyone was already there, including Hayate, Fate, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Chrono, and Yuuno.

"Oh, Lucy, good you're here," said Lindy as she saw them. "There is something I want to show you."

"Huh?" questioned Lucy and Nanoha tilting their heads sideways cutely confused.

Vita giggled as she saw the both of them do that before smiling. Nanoha wondered if the experimental device was ready, but she knew that couldn't be right as she hasn't gotten any word about it. So what could Lindy want with Lucy? Lindy turned and looked to another woman before speaking up.

"Amy," said Lindy.

Amy did something, and a little later, a video showed on the screen of the Arthra. Lucy's eyes widen as she recognized the video and stepped forward a little while Nanoha paled as she saw it.

"T-T-This is my conversation with Papa," said Lucy before looking at Lindy. "Are you spying on me?"

"Sorry," said Nanoha looking down.

"Sis?" questioned Lucy turning to her and tilting her head sideways cutely confused.

"I accidentally overheard you talking to Dad," said Nanoha looking down, finding the floor more comfortable to look at.

"I apologize," said Raising Heart.

"I suppose I was a little late to tell you," said Lucy, "but it's alright."

Nanoha looked up, surprised, and at Lucy. She thought she would be angry or upset with her, but she wasn't. Lucy turned and looked at the screen, watching it, but as she did, she noticed some parts was missing from it, and she smiled that her sister was trying to protect her family information. When it was over Lindy spoke up as she looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Lindy. "Will you tell us more about what happened and more about your world?"

Lucy sighed before she walked forward to the middle of the bridge facing forward before she turned around and looked at Lindy.

"It wasn't my intention to hide this from you," said Lucy. "It's just I felt it was irrelevant as I'm in this world now and you all have enough to deal with already, I didn't want to burden you with the troubles of the world I came from. The problems in that world are for Fairy Tail and the people of that world to worry about. They have nothing to do with any of you. Besides, it's not like you can do anything about it unless you found a way for me to return back there."

"Sorry, no, we haven't made any progress on that," said Lindy apologetically.

"It's alright, I don't expect it to be easy and to tell you the truth I'm not even sure if it'll be possible," said Lucy. "Putting that aside. You already know about all that, so I don't mind telling you more, but I can only tell what I know or have heard. I don't know everything about the world I came from. A lot of it is a mystery that is still unknown to this day."

"That's fine. Just tell us what you can," said Lindy.

"Sure," said Lucy. "To start things off let me go back to the beginning when I first joined Fairy Tail as you already know what happened before that even if Sis erased it. On July 2, X784. X784 is the year in the world that I came from. After running away from home, I eventually ran into Natsu Dragneel and Happy. Before you ask me to explain who they are, I'll go over that later. The three of us battled a mage called Bora, who was breaking the rules by using illegal Magic, which was charm magic to make the girls fawn over him and sell them into slavery. We won, and during the battle, I learned that Natsu's Magic is that of a Dragon Slayer, which was taught to him by Igneel himself. The same person he was looking for who so happens to be the Dragon that raised him and taught him his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. The Dragon mysteriously went missing on July 7th, x777 as far as I know no one knows what happened to them. Unfortunately, Natsu went overboard and destroyed the port of Hargeon. We ended up having to run from the military that showed up, and as we ran, I was invited to join Fairy Tail the guild I wanted to join. I joined Fairy Tail on July 4th, X784, and at that time, a boy named Romeo father was missing. Eventually, Natsu took it upon himself to find Romeo's father, and I joined him. We won the battle, but then found out that Romeo's father Macao Conbolt defeated 19 Vulcan before the last one overtook his body."

"Vulcan? What is that?" asked Lindy confused.

"It's a creature in the world I came from," said Lucy. "Unlike in this world, my world is filled with many dangers and different types of creatures that can use magic. Now moving on. We brought Macao Conbolt back to his father, and he thanked us. In the same year a little later after that, Erza Scarlet returned and after scolding everyone for their bad habits as well as the trouble they have caused. She recruited Natsu and Gray to help her investigate Eisenwald, a Dark Guild. She overheard them talking about Lullaby, but at first, didn't think it was much to worry about until she heard the name Erigor. I eventually joined them as Natsu and Gray don't quite get along. They have some sort of rivalry with each other or something like that, but then again I don't know. When scared, they act like the best of friends, but when they are not, their constantly fighting about something. Don't let the name Lullaby fool you. It's no children's song. It's a Mass Murder Curse Magic that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster. After a battle, we eventually found out they plan to use it to kill the Guild Masters who was currently at a Guild Master Meeting. We eventually stopped them from doing so, saving the Guild Masters, or I should say Erza, Natsu, and Gray did. However, they went overboard and destroyed the meeting area, and we had to flee the area."

Lindy and everyone looked shocked and horrified as their faces paled at hearing about the Mass Murder Curse Magic of Lullaby. Lucy took a few breaths before she went on.

"When we returned Natsu and Erza started a fight, but you all already know about the crazy antics of Fairy Tail, so I'll move on," said Lucy. "The match was put to a halt by the interruption of the Magic Council who arrested Erza. Eventually, we found out Natsu went to get her. They was both arrested, but released later. In that same year a little after that I learned of some more members in the guild. One being Mystogan who constantly puts people to sleep. The second one being Laxus the Guild Master's grandson. He provoked Natsu to come to him to fight him, but Master stopped him from going on the second floor. I soon learn about S-Class mages and that the second floor was off-limits to anyone that is not an S-Class Mage. Well, unless the Master calls you to the office. This, however, caused the next incident to happen. After returning home, I found Natsu and Happy have broken into my place and don't ask me how they got in because I don't know. They told me they are to take an S-Class Mission before showing the mission to me, and I found out they stole it from the Guild. I declined at first as I wasn't going to help them break the rules, but after finding out one of the Zodiac Keys was the reward, which was another Celestial Spirit I decided to join them. Gray eventually caught up and tried to stop us, but eventually got knocked out. Erza eventually joined later at first determined to take all those that broke the rules back to the guild, but soon gave in and decided to help. With her help, we defeat Lyon, Sherry, and their team, and helped the people on the Island who thought they was under a curse. This was called Guluna Island. It was eventually revealed that they was not humans and was actually Demons. Yes, you heard me right, I said Demons. There are different kinds of Demons, some not so dangerous while others are more dangerous. Lullaby was one of those Demons."

Everyone seemed to be in surprise and shock as they heard of what took place so far, and soon, Lucy went on to explain more.

"The next thing that happened in the same year was when we returned," said Lucy. "Phantom Lord started a battle with Fairy Tail and wanted to capture me and take me back to my father, but they didn't just want to take me back to my father as you all know. They wanted to monopoly the money that my family had using me as a ransom to do so. They were defeated after a tough battle, and Phantom Lord was dissolved. Oh, and speaking of Phantom Lord, they was a light guild like Fairy Tail. It's usually forbidden for wars between light guilds to take place, but then again when did Fairy Tail ever follow the rules. Besides, they stick up for one another through the good times and the bad. After that, I found out Loke's true origin, and before you ask me about it. I'm not about to reveal others past so don't bother with it. I will, however, say that I found out he was one of the Celestial Spirits called Leo the Lion another Zodiac Spirit."

"I see," said Lindy nodding her head. "Go on."

"Team Natsu, which is the Team Natsu made with me and don't ask me why he calls it Team Natsu, because personally, I don't know," said Lucy. "We went on a vacation, but our vacation was cut short when we was attacked and forced to, eventually, combat Jellal Fernandes, his henchman, and Trinity Raven in the Tower of Heaven. I don't know what the Tower of Heaven is, but Jellal and some of the others have some connection with Erza. In the battle, Simon sacrificed his life for Erza. Etherion was fired on the tower and turned in into a crystallized structure, but I don't know what it meant. We won the battle and soon learned that Jellal had infiltrated the Magical Council with a Thought Projection named Segrain. They got the Magical Council to fire Eitherion and from what I heard the Council was destroyed. Before you ask no one in the Magic Council died so relax."

The others looked worried there for a minute towards the end, but relaxed to hear no one got killed. They was, however sad to hear someone had died during the battle.

"This Etherion what is it?" asked Lindy.

"I don't really know, and all I do know is that it is a powerful magical weapon that the Magical Council has," said Lucy. "Master Makarov may know more about it, but that is all I know. Now, how about we move on?"

"Sounds good, go ahead," said Lindy nodding her head.

"The next thing that happened was when we returned to Fairy Tail we found that Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox two members from Phantom Lord joined the guild," said Lucy.

"You're Guild Master allowed them to join?" asked Hayate surprised.

"Yes, after all, they was only acting on the orders of their Guild Master," said Lucy. "Laxus wasn't too thrilled about it though and on October, 15th, X784 during the annual Fantasia Parade, Laxus Dreyar interrupted it starting the Battle of Fairy Tail. I don't know too much of what happened as I was turned to stone at the beginning, but eventually, Natsu and Gajeel defeated Laxus after a hard and tough battle. Laxus was excommunicated from Fairy Tail for endangering people's lives."

Everyone gasped as they heard she was turned to stone and it took a little while for them to recover, but not as much as before. 

"You fought against each other?" asked Hayate shocked.

"Family has fights sometimes," said Lucy.

"Family?" asked Lindy.

"Fairy Tail treats each other like family," said Nanoha.

Lindy nodded her head as she heard that in understanding now.

"Go on, Lucy," said Lindy.

"Not too long after that in the same year, the Allied Forces was formed to confront and dissolve one corner of the Balam Alliance, the Oración Seis, another Dark Guild," said Lucy and everyone was nervous as she said Dark Guild, but Lucy smiled as she said it.

Nanoha looked at her curiously wondering why she was smiling after saying that. Everyone was still confused, not knowing what the Balam Alliance or Allied Forces are, but they didn't have to wait for long to get the answer.

"The Balam Alliance as I heard it is the three most powerful Dark Guilds in the Shadowy Underworld," said Lucy making everyone extremely nervous even though she was smiling about it. "These guilds are Tartaros, Grimoire Heart, and Oración Seis and each control eleven lesser Dark Guilds."

"So there are thirty-six dark guilds," said Lindy surprised by the number.

"Not quite," said Lucy.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused.

"Some Dark Guilds are Independent like Raven Tail, and some got taken out by some of the Guild Members already," said Lucy. 

"I see, so there could be more than that," said Lindy a bit worried. "Go on."

"It was the Guild Masters' idea to form a coalition of other Guilds to take Oración Seis down," said Lucy. "These guilds was Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, and Cait Shelter. After hearing about it, we set out to the meeting area to meet the others that will be taking part in it. Each guild selected mages of their own. When we got there, we met the members of Blue Pegasus the Trimens and Ichiya who has their own weird antics. We further found out that Lamia Scale had sent three members Lyon, Sherry, and Jura. The first two you would remember from the Guluna Island mission. There was a bit of rivalry going on between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. I'll admit I was part of it having previously fought against Sherry myself. The other was Gray and Lyon. There was other stuff going on, but I'd rather avoid talking about it and please don't ask me why. Soon everything was put to a halt by Jura who is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Oh and so was Jellal Fernandes in the form of Segrain. Now moving on after everything calmed down we was still waiting for the last member to arrive having found out that Cait Shelter only sent one Mage. That Mage was Wendy."

"Wendy?" questioned Nanoha tilting her head sideways cutely. "I thought she was in Fairy Tail?"

"I'll get to that," said Lucy, and everyone nodded their heads. "We soon got down to business and learned that the Oración Seis was after a magic Nirvana. Before too much could be said everyone took off out of the guild courtesy of Natsu and his head-on approach to everything. The boy has no brains, I swear. We soon learned that Nirvana is an ancient and deadly Magic that changes light to darkness or darkness to light. After some hard work, Oración Seis was defeated and sent to prison. During the incident, Jellal was revived, redeemed, but imprisoned."

"Revived?" questioned Shamal shocked at hearing that.

"Later Shamal," said Lindy and Shamal nodded her head. "Go on, Lucy."

"After that, we learned a bit more information," said Lucy. "We met up with Cait Shelter's Master, Roubaul, and he explained to us that they are not, in fact, the descendants of the Nirvit, but the Nirvit tribe itself. He explains that 400 years ago he was the one who created Nirvana to stop the wars raging throughout the country, and founded a village on the machine itself, which enjoyed a time of prosperity. However, the darkness that they removed from the targets found its way to the Nirvit tribe itself and made the people kill everyone in cold blood, with only Roubaul managing to escape and eventually dying, just to live on as a spirit. He sealed Nirvana away, since he couldn't destroy it himself, and settled in an abandoned town to watch over the machine until someone could destroy it. He swore and remained in solitude for some time, until a child with Jellal's appearance appeared carrying an unconscious Wendy, asking him to take care of her, to which Roubaul agreed. Wendy woke up and asked where she was since her companion told her that he was going to take her to a guild. Roubaul not wanting Wendy to feel sad said that the place was, in fact, a guild, and used his extremely powerful Magic to turn the wrecked town into a guild and create illusory people to be part of it. He moved on, and Wendy eventually joined Fairy Tail. Everyone thinks she joined Fairy Tail because of Erza, but personally, I'm not sure what made her decide. Possibly the fact she had no place to go now."

Everyone's was shocked, surprised, sadden in places, and downright horrified, but by now, they have heard a lot of terrifying things in Lucy's world. Lucy took a few deep breaths before she went on.

"The next thing that happened in the same year was Gildarts Clive returned to the guild, and the guild was abducted by the Edolas Royal Army. Happy and Carla learned the truth about their existence. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, the Edolas Fairy Tail, and I defeated the Royal Army, and Fairy Tail was sent back to Earth Land. Oh, and in Edolas there is a counterpart for others. I met myself, whose name is Lucy Ashley and she's different. Kind of like looking yourself in the mirror, but with a different personality, but I guess that only counts in that world. We also found out that the person who took Wendy to Cait Shelter was the Jellal Fernandes from Edolas," said Lucy. 

"So it wasn't the same one after all," said Lindy.

"The one during the Oración Seis incident was the same one from the Tower of Heaven," said Lucy.

"Oh, so it was the same one, thanks for clearing that up," said Lindy.

"You're welcome," said Lucy. "The Edolas Jellal took the identity of Mystogan. Now moving on after we was sent back, Lisanna returned to the guild. It was found out that she was sent to Edolas while everyone thought she died. Ah, yes, it's getting to be that time."

Everyone looked at her curiously as she said that, but Lucy ignored it as she went on, and as she did, they understood what she meant as soon as she gave the date.

"The next thing that happened was on December 15, X784," said Lucy. "I don't really need to explain any of this, because well. You all heard for your self, and I have no more I can tell you about that."

"Okay, so what happened next?" asked Lindy. 

"Well after returning to the guild we learned a few more things then what I said. The first thing that was noticeable from the start was another guild called Twilight Ogre was mistreating the guild. That was due to the fact they was picking a fight with them when we returned. After sending them packing the next thing we noticed was the guild was smaller, but you already know that and that my father died a month before that, so I'll skip all that. The next major thing that happened wasn't long after that, and everything has settled down, but before that, we lost some guild members and found out that they was having issues with money. Now back to the next thing that happened was a girl showed up at Fairy Tail claiming to be a relative of mine and brought something that she said was a memento of my father's. We got into a scuffle with some people called Legion Corps who seemed to be after me for some reason. Soon we learned that the parts was clock parts. We fought a difficult battle because while we was stuck on Tenrou Island, seven years passed that others trained, putting us at a disadvantage. Soon the Reborn Oración Seis appeared."

"What? They got out of Prison?" questioned Lindy. "How?"

"I don't really know," said Lucy. "All I know is what I saw happened or learned along the way. It was soon revealed that the girl that showed up at Fairy Tail was a part of the Reborn Oración Seis. I was captured and put inside of what was called the Infinity Clock. We soon gained some allies that was trying to save me along with the others in the guild. I soon learned the true identity of the girl who went under the name Imitatia when she realized the true intentions of what the Infinity Clock would do when I was completely absorbed. I was absorbed into the Infinity Clock too, but with some help, I was about to get released from the Infinity Clock. That was basically all that happened before the Grand Magic Games part took place except for us learning about losing our status as the number one guild to a guild named Sabertooth. We also learned about the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, or that's what they call themselves. They're not really twins I don't think. The only other thing than that was the training which we didn't get a whole lot of time to do because my Celestial Spirits took use to the Celestial World as a reunion for being gone for seven years."

"Then you all took on the Grand Magic Games after that," said Lindy. "That's when you learned about this Acnologia and the Dragon Slayers?"

"Well at some point, but before that, we had to fight in the Grand Magic Games or previously known as the Dragon Kings Festival," said Lucy. "We had other things that we had to deal with along the way. The first one was Wendy was attacked, and her magical powers was drained. She was unable to take part in the Grand Magical Game for the first two days. We soon learned that the ones that attacked her was Raven Tail. It was later found out that they was an Anti-Fairy Tail guild dedicated to destroying Fairy Tail. I don't know much more about them other than that. We also had some tension going on between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. I won't give you the blow for blow on the fights as it would take to long and I wasn't there for it all, so I can't. I will say this though, on day three, Wendy has recovered thanks to Porlyusica who we found out is the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeny, Wendy's dragon that raised her. Wendy's fight with Sherria Blendy was the most interesting I have seen. It was revealed that Sherria's magic was that of a Sky God Slayer. Both was using the same element of air magic. They both went all out, even using their most powerful attacks like Slayer Secret Arts. That match tied in the end. I was hospitalized the next day by one of the members of Sabertooth, so I wasn't able to do much after that. From what I was told the others had to join both Fairy Tail Teams into one as we had two teams in the Grand Magic Games and yes it was allowed as a new rule. I soon recovered due to the combined powers of Wendy and Sherria working together. That's when we learned of the History of Acnologia, and the History of Dragon Slayers when we was taken to the graveyard under the place we was fighting, but we didn't learn the history by ordinary means. Wendy used one of her Dragon Slayer Secret Arts to contact one of the spirits of the Dragons, but this Dragon was anything but friendly. He none the less revealed the details of the History of Dragons and Dragon Slayers. That wasn't the end of the troubles as we soon had trouble with the Princess of Fiore that was planning on opening the Eclipse Gate. At first, we thought everything would be fine, but it soon turned out that the Princess was being manipulated and the Eclipse Gate wasn't some weapon. It was a Gate that connected one period of time to another."

"What?" questioned Lindy. "Seriously? Was that how you got here?"

"No, it wasn't," said Lucy. "I was pulled here by a black hole out of nowhere. I also don't know if the Eclipse Gate had the power to pass through into this world or not. Regardless that isn't the point and is pointless now. What is the point is Dragons came through the Eclipse Gate, and we had one seriously nasty fight on our hands with plenty of casualties. I met my future self who died during it all. The Eclipse Gate was destroyed regardless, but before that, I was able to close the doors with another Celestial Mage and the help of all the Zodiac Spirits. No one was able to defeat the dragons that came through the Gates, not even the Dragon Slayers. In the end, the Dragons and all the future people returned to the world they came from."

"So is these Dragon Slayers Lost Logias?" asked Lindy.

"I don't think its that simple to compare them to Lost Logias," said Lucy. "Magic in the world I came from is different than the world here and your world. From what you all told me Lost Logias seem to be objects that are used instead of being magic expelled from the body. Though Dragon Slayers do tend to like to fight, Wendy is the most gentle out of them all preferring not to fight but is willing to do so for her guild. She seems to be to highly influenced by others if you ask me. I do however understand your worry though considering the danger of Acnologia, and I suppose Lost Magic could be similar to a Lost Logia in a way, but at the same not the same thing. It's hard to compare the two."

"I see," said Lindy nodding her head. "Is there anything else that happened before you came here?"

"There was an incident with the twelve Zodiac Keys due to the after-effects of the Eclipse Gate," said Lucy.

"What kind of troubles?" asked Lindy.

"Well the first one was natural disasters seemed to be appearing all over the world," said Lucy. "The second one was the Zodiac Celestial Spirits personality had seemed to take a turn for the worst. We had to fight against them which was difficult and even after that we had to take on the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King who was even corrupted by the Eclipse Gate to save the Celestial World. After we won that fight and I got my Celestial spirits back. It wasn't long after that when I was brought here."

"So that's everything except for some minor details," said Lindy as Lucy nodded her head. "How about telling us about your guild and their magic."

"Of course," said Lucy.

Lucy started explaining to them everything she could about the guild members and their magic surprising them as she did, but the only magic she explained was the ones she knew about and has seen personally. She did though go on more about Wendy Marvell then any of the other Guild members including the Guild Masters, but she did talk quite a bit about them as well. 

"Thanks, Lucy, for telling us all that," said Lindy. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the Magic in your world?"

"The only thing I can think of that I haven't told you about is that every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. That at least what I heard anyways as before the Grand Magic Games Team Natsu had their Second Origin unlock in an agonizing way except for Erza, who it was stated probably already had her second origin," said Lucy.

"Ethernano?" questioned Lindy.

"Container?" questioned Shamal curiously.

"Ethernano is a name that is given to particles of Magic," said Lucy. "I'm not sure about here, but in the world I came from Ethernano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Ethernano originated. Ethernano is all over in just about everywhere. As for Container, I don't know much about it."

"Could it be like the Linker Core?" asked Shamal curiously.

"I don't know I never saw a Linker Core before, and even if I did, I never saw the Container a mage has in Fiore," said Lucy. "So it would be hard to say for sure."

"Well, I think we took enough of your time, Lucy," said Lindy. "We appreciate you telling us all this."

"Like I said it wasn't my intention to hide it, so you're very much welcome," said Lucy before she bowed slightly to Lindy then she started towards the door but stopped just as she got to Nanoha. "Oh, I almost forgot." Lucy looked over her shoulder back at Lindy. "I was seventeen when I was put in Fairy Sphere, not ten."

"EHHHH!" shouted everyone shocked and surprised as they heard that.

"Sis, why didn't you tell me?" asked Nanoha pouting.

"I'm ten now, and I thought you knew," said Lucy. "Didn't you find me as seventeen?"

"No, you was just like you was now," said Nanoha.

"Huh," said Lucy. "Must have happened when I was pulled through the Black Hole. I don't remember much. I hit my head pretty hard on a rock, and everything went black. I wonder how Wendy is taking it. She tried to save me. I hope she isn't upset since I pushed her away."

Nanoha smiled as she heard that, "Don't worry Sis, I'm sure she will understand."

"Well, that explains why you're so smart," said Hayate.

"Uuuuuh... only when it comes to things I know about," said Lucy. "Some of the things in school I'm learning I never heard of before. Anyway, I better go as I got some stuff to do."

"See you, Lucy," said Vita.

"See you, Vita, take care of Hayate," said Lucy.

"Of course," said Vita smiling.

"Let's go, Sis," said Lucy.

Lucy and Nanoha left the room leaving everyone with the information they gave her piquing their interest, worrying them about her and her world, but they was all thankful for the information even though they knew they couldn't do anything about any of it. 

Sometime later Lucy and Nanoha made it home. They walked into the house, and as they did, Lucy spoke up.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home!" shouted Lucy as she ran through the house into the living room quickly with Nanoha following behind her.

"Welcome home, Lucy," said Shiro.

"Good evening to you, Papa," said Lucy smiling before running over and hugging Shiro.

Shiro put his hand in her head before ruffling it, making Lucy giggle. Momoko came out having heard Lucy shout.

"Welcome home, dear," said Momoko.

"Good evening to you, Mama," said Lucy smiling before running over and hugging Momoko.

Momoko hugged her back, and Lucy enjoyed the warm embrace.

"Now how about I go warm you up something to eat," said Momoko.

"Yay! Food!" shouted Lucy excitedly.

"You eat any more, and your big booty is going to get bigger Sis," said Nanoha teasing Lucy.

Lucy turned around and tackled Nanoha quickly before she started tickling her as she laughed. Momoko giggled as she saw that before going to the kitchen while Shiro smiled. Lucy then snapped her thongs that was peaking out, making Nanoha blush then Lucy ran off as she headed to their room. Nanoha got up before chasing after her, but Lucy was long gone with her enhanced speed. It was too long though after Nanoha left that you could hear laughter from upstairs from Lucy most likely Nanoha tickling her before it went silent. Lucy soon came back down before making her way to the kitchen with Nanoha to get some food, and she had her notebook with her as well. 

Once in the kitchen, Lucy sat down at the table as she started going over her martial arts training idea. Nanoha was sitting nearby her waiting and watching Lucy as she went through it, changing things as she did that didn't quite fit, and fixing them. Momoko soon came over before putting some food down on the table smiling at the two before she left to go do something else. Lucy went about eating as she worked on her martial arts training idea in her notebook while Nanoha continued to eat while watching her sister work in her notebook.

Soon dinner was over, and by that time, Lucy had finished her food as well as what she was doing in the notebook having finally finished adding to it. With that, Lucy took care of her and Nanoha's dishes along with Nanoha before they made their way upstairs. When they got upstairs, they had a few minutes to spare before bedtime and after getting dressed for bed in their thongs and training bras. Lucy was the first one undressed as Nanoha watched her for a little bit before she started to get undressed herself. When she was undressed, she smacked Lucy in the ass which made Lucy turn around and tackle her to the bed before tickling her, making Nanoha laugh as she did. They stopped a little later and soon went off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Celestial Devil. I hope you like it. This chapter finishes off the ending of where the previous one ended and ends the day of Wednesday. It's not one of the longest chapters, but I did reach my goal of five thousand words, which is my minimum goal. Do though tell me if you prefer these shorter chapters or would like to see the longer ones like the first few chapters that was released. Lucy finally explained what happened in Fairy Tail so far by giving them a watered-down version of the events that took place as not to drag it out. Other than that, there wasn't much that took place, but don't worry as the next chapters will cover more. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the Characters in both anime, or the songs, but I do own the idea for the story and OC if any.

 **Note:**  This is a crossover of both Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This story I came up with a long time ago as I never saw anyone do a crossover between these two animes before. There is a possibility that there will be a continuation after story once done with the first one. In case you are wondering this takes place a little before the start of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection. If you noticed there is going to be some similarities and some differences. Like the fact they are still using the Arthra ship as a base, but they do also have a base on Earth as well just like I believe they do in Reflection. The explicit tag is due for possible later chapters in the story, but whether or not that happens is hard to say, so the tags may or may not change.

 


	8. A New Song, A Piano, and Some Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy had a long day, gave information to Lindy and the other in the TSAB on her world, and her self. Now, what will happen next? How will Lucy's training go? Well, there is only one way to find that out and that is to follow me as the story continues, today!

The next morning came, and Lucy woke up at fifteen minutes to one by her cell phone alarm going off. After shutting it off, she woke up Nanoha and after a bit of blushing due to Nanoha's leg being pressed against Lucy's pussy, they went about untangling themselves from each other. Once they got themselves untangled the two started going about getting dressed with Lucy getting in her track pants and a tank top. When they was finally dressed, Lucy went down the stairs with Nanoha.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in Italian.

"Good morning, Dad," said Nanoha.

"Good morning, Lucy, Nanoha," said Shiro from his chair before getting up. "Let's go Nanoha. Lucy, we will be waiting outside for you."

Lucy smiled before she made her way into the kitchen while Shiro and Nanoha went outside. She got herself a drink as she always does then made her way outside where her father Shiro and sister Nanoha was waiting for her. She still had a few minutes, so she bounced back and forth on her feet to warm up on the side. When she was ready, she took off as a blur in the wind beginning her morning run. Shiro and Nanoha stood there and waited as they looked to the right waiting for when Lucy was finished. They didn't have to wait too long due to the fact she only had one hour she can run when all of a sudden; there was a blur in the wind before Lucy came to a stop in front of them. She bounced back in forth on her feet, not tired or sweating at all, but this was nothing new by now. What was new was Lucy was still getting faster and faster every day, and Shiro wonder just how fast she was going to make herself. Shiro checked his watch before walking over to Lucy and putting his hand on her head, ruffling it and making Lucy giggle.

"Have a good run?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah, Papa, but it was a little short," said Lucy smiling.

"That's good. How about we head inside?" asked Shiro. "You still need breakfast, after all."

"Right," said Lucy.

"Is Mom going to be up?" asked Nanoha worried.

"No, she had a late-night doing laundry and other stuff," said Shiro.

"That's alright. I can get myself something," said Lucy.

It was only two in the morning when they made their way back to the house. Once they got there, Lucy went straight to getting breakfast for her instead of going upstairs while Shiro and Nanoha decided to wait and have breakfast when Momoko got up. However, while she was making herself something to eat Nanoha came into the kitchen with Lucy's cell phone that she answered.

"Sis, you got a call from Sugita," said Nanoha.

"Thanks for answering it, Sis," said Lucy not turning around holding her hand out for it while she was still cooking breakfast.

"Your Welcome," said Nanoha before handing it to her and then stood there as she listened to her sister answer the phone.

"Good morning, Sugita," said Lucy. "You're up surprisingly early. Sorry I didn't have my phone on me."

"Good morning to you too, Lucy," said Sugita. "Yes, but I wanted to catch you. You're not busy, are you?"

"Oh, no, not too busy," said Lucy. "Just making breakfast for myself for the day, so what can I do for you?"

"That's good to hear that you're not too busy," said Sugita. "Well, Lucy, you're first single hit has been doing well as of late. We think it's time for a new CD release and need you to come in to sing another song. You do have another song, right?" 

"I see, but I don't have another song that I know except for the ones from my first CD release," said Lucy. 

"I see," said Sugita. "Can you come up with a new song then?"

"I'll try, Sugita," said Lucy. 

"Alright, just try to make a new song for the new CD release," said Sugita. "We will worry about the other songs."

"Will do," said Lucy.

"Well, thanks for your time, Lucy," said Sugita. "I'll let you get back to what your doing."

"Yup and nice to talk to you, Sugita," said Lucy.

Lucy hung up the phone after that before putting it in her pants pocket.

"So?" asked Nanoha curiously.

"Wants me to do a new CD release, but needs me to make a new song," said Lucy.

Nanoha smiled as she heard that before going to the living room. Lucy finished making breakfast before she sat down at the kitchen to eat and while she was eating she tried to think of a song she could do, but no matter how long she thought of it she was coming up with a blank. Soon though breakfast was over and Lucy took care of her dishes before she went into the living room where her Cheerleading and Gymnastics outfits was washed and set out for her by her mother, Momoko. Lucy grabbed both of them before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom with Nanoha following. When she got into their room, Lucy put her Cheerleading outfit in her bag before she went about getting dressed in her Leotard.

"So what you think?" asked Lucy looking at Nanoha.

Nanoha's eyes lit up in excitement, but she blushed as she looked Lucy over.

"Ummm... aaaah... cute and sexy," said Nanoha.

Lucy blushed at the compliment as she heard that, but smiled none the less.

"Thank you, Sis," said Lucy.

Lucy grabbed her school bag before she went back downstairs, making her way to the doors, but not without stopping in the living room first.

"I'm off, Papa, Sis," said Lucy. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Lucy," said Shiro. "Outfit looks great on you."

"Thank you," said Lucy still blushing.

"You're welcome," said Shiro.

"See you during school, Sis," said Nanoha still blushing.

"See you then," said Lucy before she went to the door and went out taking off to Gymnastics and Cheerleading practice.

Lucy got to school with some time to spare, but since she was already in her Leotard, all she had to do was meet Yokkako at the track. There weren't many people here at this time, not even the teachers or the headmistress. After meeting with Yokkako on the track and setting her bag down, they started Gymnastics practice with Lucy running around the track getting another hour run in before moving on. For the remainder of the second hour, it was working on becoming more flexible as Lucy wasn't quite flexible enough, but after the previous day, she was showing some progress. They stopped at five, and Lucy worked up a good sweat from the Gymnastics practice when over. She was given thirty minutes to get cleaned up and changed into her Cheerleading outfit.  

When Lucy was cleaned up and changed into her Cheerleading outfit, all she had to do was meet Yokkako in the Gym. By this time, the Headmistress was there, and some of the teachers started showing up. After meeting with Yokkako in the gym, they started Cheerleading practice, which was still rough like the day before, but now that Lucy was a little more flexible, it wasn't as rough. By the end of it, Lucy worked up a good sweat from the Cheerleading practice. She was given thirty minutes to get cleaned up and changed into her school outfit. By this time, some students made it to school already, and some was still making it to school. For the first time, Lucy did not come to school with Nanoha and the others. When Lucy was cleaned up and dressed, she left the locker rooms and made her way to her first class.

Her first class which was Mixed Language Arts wasn't too bad, Lucy already knew English, Japanese, German, and Spanish pretty well, but she was still working on them too along with her Italian. Her Italian was a different story in all. Lucy was capable of greeting someone in Italian, but holding a proper conversation other than that she couldn't do just yet. Italian was taking a little longer for her to grasp than the other languages so far, but she still gave her best during the class. The Teacher was glad to see that Lucy's learning pace slowed down a little and was grateful for it as it gave her more to teach her.

Her next class, which was Geography and History was a bit more interesting to Lucy. She was very happy to learn more about things she wouldn't normally know, but to say the class wasn't tough for her would be a total lie. Her pace of learning in this class was a bit slower than some of the other classes.

Her next class which was Algebra was just as interesting to Lucy, but she hasn't gotten very far in it, and her learning pace was a bit slower in this class than it was in some of her other classes. She has gotten the hang of some of the math, but it was still something new to her and was challenging. The teacher didn't mind and was happy to see that she was still working hard to learn it.

Her next class was Science which was one of the classes she didn't have much of a problem in. She was at the top of her class in this class and was keen on learning more in it. She was always the first one to be finished in the class with her homework. This usually resulted in Lucy being bored in class since she had nothing to do, but thankfully, she had her new song to think about during this class now. So while everyone else was working, Lucy was staring out the window of class thinking to herself about a new song. This though didn't go unnoticed by Nanoha and the others.

After that, it was off to Lunch, which wasn't any different than any other lunchtime except for the fact that Lucy never eats in the same place every day. This is because her fan club in school would occasionally try to get interviews with her or surround her, but by now, that wasn't anything new and started after she had her first Idol Concert. Other than that, she always went to Lunch early before the others got there. Then for the second half of Lunch, she didn't do anything except help the others with their school work as usual, but now Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate knew why she was so smart even if no one else knew. They none the less still thought of her as a Child Prodigy due to the fact she was still ten. 

Lucy left Lunchtime earlier to give herself time to change back into her Cheerleading outfit for her next class. Once changed, she met Yokkako in the gym, and they went about practicing Cheerleading again. It was just as difficult as it was that morning with no differences. By the end of it, Lucy worked up a sweat and had to take time to shower and get changed for her Idol Practice. 

After she was changed and ready she met up with Yokkako before they started working on Idol Practice, but for most of the time, she was with Yokkako, she worked on trying to think of a new song. They did some idol dance training, but without a new song, there wasn't much they could do for choreography. So for much of the time, not much was done.

When Lucy's Idol Practice was over, she was given time to change into her Leotard before meeting Yokkako out on the track field. Once Lucy was changed, she met up with Yokkako outside at the track field during the time her sister and the others had PE. This resulted and plenty of blushes in embarrassment from the other students, but none more so than Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa. Once out there, Yokkako had her running around the track again which Lucy was more than happy to comply. When the other came to a stop, so did Lucy and then it was off to the Gym from there. Once in the gym, it was working on trying to get more flexible for the remainder of Gymnastics practice.

When Gymnastics practice was over, Lucy was given time to shower and change as she worked up a good sweat. When she was finished getting cleaned up and changed, she went and met up with Yokkako for Idol Practice. Just like what happened during Idol Practice the first time most of the time went to thinking of a new song while some of it was for idol dance training.

When school was over, Lucy met up with Nanoha and the others before saying their goodbyes and making their way to Midori-ya. When they got there, they had to make their way through the overly crowded cafe that has boomed in business ever since Lucy has got there. Once inside, Lucy greeted her mother Momoko and father Shiro who was both running around like headless chickens taking orders and delivering them or tending to the people at the bar counter. Momoko and Shiro stopped momentarily to great Lucy and Nanoha before they went on their way. Lucy and Nanoha made their way to the kitchen area before they changed into their maid outfits then went to work at taking orders and delivering them. Lucy worked on taking orders, delivering them, cooking, and making milkshakes, but her mind was anywhere other than focusing on what she was doing, and that was obvious as she would space out at times.

Just before her shift ended, Nanoha had to get Lucy's attention as she was spaced out currently and when she did, she told her it was time for her to go, making Lucy look at the clock before she quickly went to change. When she was changed, she took off to meet with Yokkako for Idol Training. Most of her time during Idol Training resulted in her thinking of a new song while the rest of the time was dedicated to coming up with outfits and planning the next Idol Concert, but without a song, there wasn't much they could do.

When it was time for Lucy to go, she got up and left in a blue of wind heading home, not bothering to change. This was because the same outfit she uses for Idol Practice is the same outfit she using during her training. When she got home and came into the house, she spoke up loudly.

"Mama, Papa, Sis, I'm home!" shouted Lucy as she rushed through the house to the living room. 

Shiro was sitting in his chair waiting for her while Nanoha was on the couch doing the same thing.

"Welcome home, Lucy," said Shiro.

"Welcome home, Sis," said Nanoha hugging her.

Lucy hugged her back before snapping her thongs, which was peaking out of her pants. This made Nanoha tackle her to the floor before tickling her, making Lucy laugh and squirm around on the floor. Momoko came out at hearing Lucy's shout and hearing her laughter smiling as she watched Nanoha tickle Lucy along with Shiro. Nanoha snapped Lucy's thongs which was peaking out of her pants and Lucy flipped them over before tickling her, making Nanoha laugh and squirm around on the floor. They weren't going at it for too long though, and soon everything settled down. 

"Mama, I need my cheerleading and gymnastics outfit washed," said Lucy as she pulled them out of her bag, giving them to Momoko.

"Welcome home, Lucy," said Momoko. "Your piano will be arriving later."

"Huh?" questioned Lucy stopping from about to take her bag to her room. She looked back at Momoko tilting her head sideways cutely along with Nanoha.

"We got you a piano," said Momoko.

Lucy's eyes lit up in excitement at hearing that and Momoko giggle.

"Mama!" shouted Lucy as she hugged Momoko in happiness.

Momoko hugged her back, and Lucy enjoyed the embrace for a little bit. Momoko soon let go of her and Lucy ran over to Shiro.

"Papa!" shouted Lucy as she hugged Shiro in happiness. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear," said Momoko smiling.

"You're welcome, Lucy," said Shiro before putting a hand on her head and ruffling her hair, making Lucy giggle.

"That's wonderful, Sis," said Nanoha happily.

"Yeah," said Lucy.

Lucy took her bag up to her and Nanoha's room while Nanoha and Shiro waited for her downstairs. Momoko left the room and went on her way. Lucy soon came back down not long later. Shiro and Nanoha seeing her coming back downstairs, got up before making their way to the door meeting Lucy there. They soon left going to the dojo, and when they got there, Lucy started showing Shiro her finished notebook on her training idea. Shiro gave some input for her on it and asked some questions. Lucy took the input as it came and answered his questions before she went about fixing some of the stuff in her notebook. When that was done, it was on to Lucy training in her martial arts idea she came up with, and she came far since the start but wasn't nearly finished with it just yet. When she was finished with her martial arts training, they left the dojo and made their way to the shrine where they started working on the Shinto style of kendo. Lucy has been doing well in it as of lately making progress, but wasn't nearly finished with it just yet.

When training was over, they made their way home for dinner, but when they got there, they noticed the delivery truck was there, and they was in the process of moving Lucy's piano into the house. Lucy ran over before giving them a hand, and with her increased strength, she was capable of helping, making it easier for the workers. She helped them take it inside the house than upstairs to her and Nanoha's room, putting it nearby a wall in the room. The piano was a pure black one. When that was done, the workers left.

Lucy and Nanoha, who followed her upstairs, came back down and made their way into the Kitchen for dinner. Tonight Momoko made dinner instead of Lucy wanting dinner to be ready when they got home. Dinner that night was delicious, and after eating Momoko asked Lucy how she did on the food. Lucy said it was delicious, but it could use some work with Momoko nodding her head. Lucy, Nanoha, and Momoko did the dishes. Kyouya and Miyuki have finally healed up and was more cheerful during dinner now. 

After finishing the dishes, Lucy still had some time before bedtime in went upstairs with Nanoha. Once upstairs both took their clothes off, leaving them in their thongs and training bra getting ready for bed. When they was ready for bed, Lucy stood near the piano for a little while looking down at it thinking of a song while Nanoha looked at her seeing how she was having difficulty thinking of a new song. After a little while, Nanoha got up before she walked over and grabbed Lucy's ass cheek.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Lucy brought out of her thoughts as she blushed before moaning slightly. "Mmmm.. ugh... Don't grab my butt cheek."

"You seriously got a huge booty Sis," said Nanoha teasing Lucy.

Lucy blushed as she said that before an idea popped into her head and her blush stopped.

"That's it!" shouted Lucy.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha, stopping teasing Lucy by grabbing her huge ass cheek.

"I know of an idea for a song now," said Lucy.

Nanoha looked confused as she heard that, but none the less smiled.

"That's great, Sis," said Nanoha.

"Yeah," said Lucy before she took her phone out and called Sugita.

When he answered, she explained she had an idea for a song and Sugita was happy to hear that. When done with that, Lucy got out another notebook before she started working on the lyrics of the song as she sat at the piano. She would play a few keys before doing more in the notebook, changing things as she worked on it, but due to limited time, she didn't get much finished in it. She soon put it up before she went to bed with Nanoha and soon both fell to sleep.

* * *

Friday morning, Lucy woke up at her usual time of fifteen minutes to one by her alarm on her phone going off. After turning it off, she woke up Nanoha and after a bit of blushing due to Nanoha's leg touching Lucy's pussy, they went about untangling themselves from each other. Once they got themselves untangled the two started going about getting dressed with Lucy getting in her track pants and a tank top. When they was finally dressed, Lucy went down the stairs with Nanoha.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in Italian.

"Good morning, Dad," said Nanoha.

"Good morning, Lucy, Nanoha," said Shiro from his chair before getting up.

Shiro made his way to the door with Nanoha following him. While they did that Lucy made her way into the kitchen, got something to drink, then made her way outside where her father Shiro and Sister Nanoha was waiting for her. She still had a few minutes, so she bounced back and forth on her feet to warm up on the side. When she was ready, she took off as a blur in the wind beginning her one-hour morning run. Shiro and Nanoha stood there and waited as they looked to the right waiting for when Lucy was finished. They didn't have to wait long when all of a sudden; there was a blur in the wind before Lucy came to a stop in front of them. She bounced back in forth on her feet, not tired or sweating at all. Shiro checked his watch before walking over to Lucy and putting his hand on her head, ruffling it and making Lucy giggle.

"Have a good run?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah, Papa," said Lucy smiling.

"That's good. How about we head inside?" asked Shiro. "You still need breakfast, after all."

"Right," said Lucy.

It was now two in the morning as they made their way back to the house. Once they got there, Lucy went straight to getting breakfast for herself instead of going upstairs while Shiro and Nanoha decided to wait and have breakfast when Momoko got up. However, while she was making herself something to eat Nanoha came into the kitchen with Lucy's cell phone that she answered.

"Sis, you got a call from Sugita," said Nanoha.

"Thanks for answering it, Sis," said Lucy not turning around holding her hand out for it while she was still cooking breakfast.

"Your Welcome," said Nanoha before handing it to her and then stood there as she listened to her sister answer the phone.

"Good morning, Sugita," said Lucy. "Sorry I didn't have my phone on me."

"Good morning to you too, Lucy," said Sugita. "No worries, Lucy. Are you busy right now?"

"No," said Lucy. "Just making breakfast for myself for the day."

"That's good to hear," said Sugita. "So Lucy, how is your new song coming?" 

"I haven't had much time to work on it, so I'm going to need more time," said Lucy. 

"I see," said Sugita. "Alright. Do your best, Lucy."

"I will, Sugita," said Lucy.

"Well, thanks for your time, Lucy," said Sugita. "I'll let you get back to what you're doing."

"Yup and nice to talk to you, Sugita," said Lucy.

Lucy then hung up the phone after that before putting it in her pants pocket.

"So, what did he want?" asked Nanoha curiously.

"He wanted to know how the new song was doing," said Lucy.

Nanoha nodded her head before going to the living room. Lucy finished making breakfast before she sat down at the kitchen to eat. Soon breakfast was over, and Lucy took care of her dishes before she went into the living room where her Cheerleading and Gymnastics outfits was washed and set out for her by her mother, Momoko. Lucy grabbed both of them before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom with Nanoha following. When she got into their room, Lucy put her Cheerleading outfit in her bag before she went about getting dressed in her Leotard. Once dressed, Lucy turned to Nanoha to see her eyes lit up in excitement, but she was blushing as she looked Lucy over.

"Cute and Sexy," said Nanoha.

Lucy blushed at the compliment as she heard that, but smiled none the less.

"Thank you, Sis," said Lucy. "You know. I think it would look good on you."

Nanoha blush darkened as she heard that while Lucy giggled at it. She grabbed her school bag before she went back downstairs, making her way to the doors with Nanoha following, but not without stopping in the living room first.

"I'm off, Papa, Sis," said Lucy. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Lucy," said Shiro. "You have a good day at school and work hard."

"Thank you, Papa," said Lucy. "And don't worry, I will."

"You're welcome," said Shiro as he smiled at her.

"See you during school, Sis," said Nanoha still blushing hard.

"See you then," said Lucy before she went to the door and went out taking off to Gymnastics and Cheerleading practice, but as she went, you could hear her giggling at Nanoha's blush.

Lucy got to school with some time to spare, but since she was already in her Leotard, all she had to do was meet Yokkako at the track. After meeting with Yokkako on the track and setting her bag down, they started Gymnastics practice with Lucy running around the track getting another hour run in before moving on. For the remainder of the second half of early morning practice, it was working on becoming more flexible as Lucy wasn't quite flexible enough, but after the previous day, she was more flexible. They stopped at five, and Lucy worked up a good sweat from the Gymnastics practice when over. She was given thirty minutes to get cleaned up and changed into her Cheerleading outfit.  

When Lucy was cleaned up and changed into her Cheerleading outfit, all she had to do was meet Yokkako in the Gym. At this time, the Headmistress and some of the teachers started showing up. After meeting with Yokkako in the gym, they started Cheerleading practice, which was still rough like the day before, but now that Lucy was getting more flexible, it wasn't as rough. However, to say it wasn't rougher than the previous days is an understatement. For the first time, Lucy was not in any of Nanoha and the others classes throughout the morning as she continued with her Cheerleading Practice in the gym. When it was almost time for her to have lunch, Lucy was given thirty minutes to shower and get dressed.

When she was cleaned up and dressed, she left the locker rooms and made her way to lunch thirty minutes earlier like she always does. This time it was in another different place then it was the day before, and after finishing half her lunch her sister Nanoha and the others joined her. That was the first time they saw her all day this morning. For the rest of lunch, Lucy helped them out with anything they needed about their classes like she always does.

As lunchtime came to an end, Lucy left, leaving her Sister Nanoha and the others earlier than usual just like the day before. Lucy went about getting changed into her Leotard before meeting with Yokkako outside at the tracks for her gymnastics practice. For the first part of her training, Lucy was set to run for the first two classes around the track without stopping, but by now, Lucy was more than capable of running without any problems.

When PE class started for the others with many blushing, Lucy Gymnastics practice went onto the next thing which was working on becoming more flexible while the PE class started on running. Everyone could hear the Gymnastics coach and Lucy's Idol Manager get after her harshly as she yelled at her when something wasn't right, but Lucy took it as it came never once getting angry and pushing herself harder. This however made most of the others more nervous as they heard it while they was running around the track. When the PE class was done running, it was time for Lucy to move on to the next part of Gymnastics training, and with her now more flexible, she was capable of doing it. The PE Class and Gymnastics practice was split into two different areas on the field with PE on the left and Gymnastics Practice on the right. Lucy went on to doing headstands on a bar that was expended in the air holding herself up in the air then it was doing splits as best as she could while she was in that position with Yokkako getting after her harshly as she yelled at her when something wasn't right, but again Lucy took it as it came. This however made most of the others more nervous as they heard it while they was doing their own activity and some would watch at times, but the PE coach never got after them as they did. None the less that didn't stop them from getting blushes as they watched.

Soon PE class came to an end, but for Lucy, her practice was just starting. After doing her previous training, it was on to the next part of gymnastics training the remainder of School. To say the practice wasn't harsher than the day before would be an understatement. Because she wasn't flexible enough and the longer amount of time spent training took a lot out of Lucy, and she worked up a great sweat just like Cheerleading Practice. 

When it was almost time for school to be let out Lucy was let out earlier so she could get a shower and changed. After Lucy got cleaned up, dried off, and dressed, she met up with Nanoha and the others. Lucy and Nanoha said their goodbye and made their way to Midori-ya. Midori-ya wasn't much different than the day before, and they had the same usual crowd as always. After they got there, they got dressed before they went straight to work. Nanoha went to work at taking orders and delivering them while Lucy went to work at taking orders, delivering them, making food along with Momoko, and making milkshakes along with Momoko.

When it was almost time for her shift to end, Lucy went about changing in the kitchen before she took off to meet with Yokkako for Idol Practice. When she got there, they greeted each other as friends, even though Yokkako was a strict coach, but Lucy wouldn't settle for less, and she was glad she was strict. Yokkako, however, didn't take it to far though and knew her limit on being strict. They started going over the little bit of the song that Lucy was currently working on. They talked about some ideas for the choreography, went over the outfit for the next live concert which they decided to change, then got down to work on the dancing for the song as best as they could without much of the song for the first part of her time with Yokkako. For the second part of her time with Yokkako, Lucy worked on the song so she can get more of it finished working on correcting some parts, changing some parts, and adding some more to it as she went. 

Soon it was time for Lucy to leave there for the day and after putting everything away, she got up and left making her way home. When she got home, she met her sister Nanoha and her father Shiro in the living room. After some greetings, some teasing between Lucy and Nanoha, some laughs, and handing her cheerleading and gymnastics outfit to Momoko for cleaning, it was off to go work on her martial arts and Shinto style kendo training. For the first part Lucy, Shiro, and Nanoha left and made their way to the dojo where Lucy started her martial arts training, and by the end of it, she was getting closer to being finished with her training. For the second part Lucy, Shiro, and Nanoha left and made their way to the shrine where they started working on Lucy's Shinto style of kendo training, and by the end of it, she was getting closer to being finished with it also. 

Once training was over it was back to the house where they had dinner. Dinner was cooked again by Momoko, and it was more delicious than the day before. Lucy told Momoko that, but also told her that it could still use some work. Momoko nodded her head, taking it as it came. Dinner was just as pleasant as the day before with the fact that Kyouya and Miyuki was better. When dinner was over with Lucy, Nanoha, and Momoko took care of the dishes.

After the dishes was done, Lucy and Nanoha made their way upstairs. Once they got upstairs, they both undressed leaving them in their training bra and thongs. After they was undressed, they teased each other and tickled each other, but that soon came to an end. Lucy went about working more on her song while using the piano in their room to help. Nanoha would sometimes ask her some stuff about Cheerleading and Gymnastics which Lucy was more than happy to answer as she continued to work on her song. She got some more done, but it was still not finished yet. She put it away as it was time to get some sleep, and soon, both girls was soundlessly out for the night.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Celestial Devil. I hope you like it. Lucy is still currently working on a new song, doing some practice such as Cheerleading, Gymnastics, and Idol Practice, Working on her Martial Arts and Shinto-style Kendo training. This chapter covered the days of Thursday and Friday. If your asking yourself why Lucy hasn't collapsed yet it is because she now has excellent endurance due to her previous training even though some of her practice is tough. Other than her day, not much else had happened. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the Characters in both anime, or the songs, but I do own the idea for the story and OC if any.

 **Note:**  This is a crossover of both Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This story I came up with a long time ago as I never saw anyone do a crossover between these two animes before. There is a possibility that there will be a continuation after story once done with the first one. In case you are wondering this takes place a little before the start of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection. If you noticed there is going to be some similarities and some differences. Like the fact they are still using the Arthra ship as a base, but they do also have a base on Earth as well just like I believe they do in Reflection. The explicit tag is due for possible later chapters in the story, but whether or not that happens is hard to say, so the tags may or may not change.

 

 


	9. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her everyday busy scedule, Lucy is working hard. She now is working on a new song for her next CD Release and she had her full day of Cheerleading and Gymnastics during school hours, but what will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues, Today!

Lucy woke up at her usual time of fifteen minutes to one on Saturday by the alarm on her cell phone going off. After turning it off, she woke up Nanoha and after a bit of blushing due to Nanoha's leg being pressed against Lucy's pussy, they went about untangling themselves from each other. When they was untangled, they both got up before they started getting dressed with Lucy getting in her track pants and a tank top. Once that was done, Lucy went downstairs with Nanoha following her as they made their way to the living room.

"Good morning, Papa," said Lucy in Italian.

"Good morning, Dad," said Nanoha.

"Good morning, Lucy, Nanoha," said Shiro smiling at them greeting both at the same time from his chair before he got up and started making his way to the door with Nanoha following him.

Lucy smiled before she made her way into the kitchen and got something to drink. When she was done with that, she made her way outside meeting her sister Nanoha and father Shiro. Lucy still had a few minutes, so she bounced back and forth on her feet, warming up on the side. As it was time for her to start, Lucy took off for her morning run, and since she had more time, she was able to run for three hours today. Shiro and Nanoha stood there and waited as they looked down the right side, waiting for when Lucy was finished. They had to wait longer than the last two days as time continued to tick by for the two of them, but soon there was a blur in the wind before Lucy came to a stop in front of them. She bounced back in forth on her feet for a little bit. Shiro checked his watch before he walked over to Lucy and put a hand on her head, ruffling it, making her giggle.

"Have a good run?" asked Shiro.

"Yes, it was much longer than last time," said Lucy smiling. "I enjoyed it."

"That's good," said Shiro smiling. "Now let's head inside."

"Okay," said Lucy happily.

It was only four in the morning when they made their way back to the house. Once they got there, Lucy went straight to getting breakfast for her instead of going upstairs, but while she was making breakfast, Nanoha asked her if she can make her some. Lucy smiled as she looked at her before saying she will and worked on making them both breakfast. Breakfast was silent as the two of them focus on eating rather than doing anything else. When breakfast was over, they took care of their dishes before they both went upstairs to their bedroom. Lucy went about getting ready for the Cheerleading audition as she changed into her Cheerleading outfit. Nanoha got undressed too and took a while to decide on what to change into. Lucy looked at her curiously for a minute but then took off as she made her way downstairs to the door. Shiro saw her off before Lucy went on her way as she made her way to the Cheerleading audition.

Lucy got to the school with plenty of time to spare and met up with Yokkako in the gym. When she got there they went over everything then Lucy moved farther away from Yokkako, and they waited for the people to show up. 

Meanwhile, a little after Lucy left, Nanoha was able to get dressed finally and made her way downstairs in one of the skirt and tank tops that she got when she went shopping with Lucy. Shiro saw her off before Nanoha left the house a little after Lucy did and made her way to the Cheerleading audition. On her way, she met up with Hayate who was in her own skirt and shirt, and the two continued on their way. They got to the School's Gym first where the Cheerleading audition is held with no one else around for the audition. They noticed Lucy was farther away from Yokkako, and she noticed them too smiling when she saw them in the clothing they chose. They went and got in front of the Cheerleading coach Yokkako both a little nervous as they did. Yokkako smiled at them as she saw them, but other than that remained quiet as she waited. The next ones to show up was Suzuka and Arisa, and when they both saw Nanoha and Hayate they both pouted, but none the less walked over before grouping up in front of the Cheerleading Coach. A little after that, more people started showing up ten to five minutes early, but they had their school outfits on just like Suzuka and Arisa. They gathered in front of the Coach waiting for the beginning of Cheerleading auditions nervously. Time seemed to move slowly as they all waited, but soon, it was time to begin, and Yokkako spoke up.

"My name is..." said Yokkako before she was cut off as the doors opened and a couple of voice ringed out through the gym.

"Wait... Wait for... us," said two girls that was breathing heavily like they ran a marathon as they came through the gym doors.

Yokkako turned to look at them along with Lucy. Yokkako knew Lucy liked to be on time or early and didn't like it when others weren't on time. That was something Yokkako had in common with Lucy, but both know that sometimes being on time isn't easy as things come up. 

"You're late!" shouted Yokkako making the two girls jump looking nervous frozen in place. "Care to explain!"

They weren't the only ones that jumped and looked nervous as the majority of the others jumped and looked nervous as well. The only ones that didn't flinch or look nervous about that was Nanoha and Hayate, but they was still nervous about the audition. Lucy didn't jump either, but she wasn't part of the ones doing the audition and was looking at the two latecomers.

"S-S-Sorry M-M-Ma'am," said one girl before pointing to the other girl. "I-I-I... ummm..."

"Spit it out!" shouted Yokkako as she yelled at her making the majority of people jump. 

"I-I-I had to... wake her up," said the girl really nervously as she pointed to the other girl.

"Get with everyone else!" shouted Yokkako.

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am!" shouted the girl before the two scrambled over to where everyone else was waiting.

There was around forty people that showed up to the audition, including the two latecomers.

"Now as I was saying my name is Yokkako Tachibana and I am the Coach of the Cheerleading," said Yokkako before turning and looking at Lucy.

Lucy took of running quickly, but not to the point where others can't see her before she did several summersaults into several backflips and ended it with a double backflip as she landed next to Yokkako without hitting her at all. Yokkako didn't flinch or move from her spot and seeing what Lucy did made everyone nervous. Lucy didn't stop there as she jumped into the air before twisting as she turned it from a twist into a front flip landing on her feet at the end next to Yokkako, looking at everyone.

"All of you most likely know me by now, but introductions are still in order, so with that said my name is Lucy Takamachi. I am the Idol Lucy Takamachi. Some call me Lucy Takamachi, some call me Miss Lucy Takamachi and those that know me well call me Lucy," said Lucy introducing herself. "I'm the Captain of the Cheerleading squad, and I thank each of you for coming out to the Cheerleading audition. With introduction over, there are a few things to go over. The first thing is that cheerleading practice starts at five-thirty in the morning every day and it is up to you to make sure you are awake, fed, at school, changed, and in the gym ready for Cheerleading practice to start. Now we know that sometimes things come up and sometimes people can't make it on time, so depending on the circumstances we may overlook it. Cheerleading Practice ends at seven-thirty, and you have thirty minutes to shower and change before school starts. That brings me to the next topic. The next thing that needs to be gone over is that Cheerleading Practice also starts during the first class after Lunch, but unlike morning practice it is required that you continue the day by going to your class as usual and wait until I come to pull you out of class as I have the privilege of doing so. That brings us to the next topic. Every other day Cheerleading Practice starts at five-thirty and continues throughout the morning, but just like the days where you go to your class after Lunch, you do the same here as well and wait there until I come and get you dismissed from class. On these days Lunch for all Cheerleaders starts thirty minutes earlier with enough time to take a shower and change before. After Lunch, you are required to return to your afternoon classes. Now some of you may think this is an easy way to skip class and get the day off, but I'm here to tell you that you are still responsible for completing the school work regardless. In addition to this, Cheerleading practice is on the weekends, and it starts the same as it does every morning and ends at the same time. Now you all can see that a lot of you came for the audition."

Almost everyone looked around at the others before looking back at Lucy except Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa.

"Not everyone will get in, and there are only nine slots avalable," said Lucy continuing. "If you are excepted, the school will supply you with two Cheerleading outfits, but you are required to pay for them yourself. You are all probably confused as to why you're being supplied with two cheerleading outfits. It's simple. The first one is for everyday practice while the second one is to be worn throughout the school day instead of your original school outfit to show school spirit. This is something new that has been recently added to boost the school spirit in the school. It is required that you make sure that each of your cheerleading outfits are washed and ready for the next day and we will not tolerate anyone smelling like little pigs. Now keep in mind that these cheerleading outfits are not the official outfits and are temporary outfits until the official outfits are made. Yes, Sis?"

Nanoha had raised her hand at hearing the last part and spoke up as everyone looked at her, "When the official outfits are ready, does the person need to pay for them again?"

"That's a good question, and thank you for asking," said Lucy. "The answer to that question is no. The reason for this is because you already paid for them when you got your temporary Cheerleading outfits. The official outfits will be handed out when they are ready. With that said, it's about time to start the auditions, but before that, there are a few more things to go over. When auditions start, Yokkako will be putting all of you through several tests. You will be judged on several factors after your audition by Yokkako and me personally. Keep in mind that this audition is fair for all that is here and if you think I'm going to be showing favoritism to anyone forget it now. No matter who is here, I will not show favoritism to them at all. They will be judged just like everyone here. With that said, Yokkako is a strict coach, and I wouldn't settle for anyone except her. If you can not handle that, then leave the gym immediately."

Lucy waved her hand to the side in a way to show that if they can't handle a strict coach, they have no right to be there. Several people shook their heads before they left the gym, reducing the number of people to twenty out of the forty. Lucy put her hand down but did not frown at all as she waited to see if anyone else would leave the area. After a little bit, no one else left, the others still willing to go through with it and all of them was girls.

"Good than with that said, let the auditions commence," said Lucy as she turned and walked farther away. When she got farther away, she turned back around and stood there watching.

Yokkako started putting them through the wringer as she had them do the cheerleading tests while Lucy watched taking note of everyone's ups and downs as they did them. The audition continued a little after five and didn't stop until seven-thirty in the morning. When done, Yokkako had them all group up together before she went over to where Lucy was who had a paper in her hands. When she got there, she spoke up.

"So what you think, Lucy?" asked Yokkako.

Lucy held the paper up as she looked at it, and Yokkako looked at it with her. Lucy then pointed to the first two names on the list as she spoke up quietly to Yokkako.

"First off I think Nanoha and Hayate should pass," said Lucy. "Even before the start, the two of them came prepared. There PE isn't the greatest, but they're not bad in it either. They also did there bests during the tests."

"They also meet the cute criteria as well," said Yokkako before she looked at the clipboard. "Grades are decent and look as though they have improved. So who else?" 

Lucy ran her finger down the list before stopping at another name.

"Suzuka may not have come prepared, but she's at the top in PE and has plenty of strength," said Lucy. "She may have struggled in spots, but she was willing to give it her best effort she could."

"She also got here early ready for the audition," said Yokkako before looking at the clipboard. "Her grades aren't bad either and have improved. She meets the pretty criteria as well. Okay so who next?"

Lucy ran her finger up the list before stopping at another name.

"Arisa is decent enough at PE even though she isn't at the top in it," said Lucy. "She might not have come prepared for auditions, but she did make it here on time for the auditions. She struggled more than others, but if she puts in the work, she could make it. Arisa would go well if paired with Suzuka, but will also have to learn to work with everyone else as a group."

"Her grades are decent, and they improved just like the others. Actually, the four of them have pretty decent grades and are nearing the top of their class. They may not be perfect, but they're really decent. She also meets the other criteria as well."

"Agreed," said Lucy. "Just a matter of how they will do during practice."

"True," said Yokkako before she pointed at a couple of names herself.

Yokkako and Lucy went through the rest of them judging them each on several factors, but soon they had the nine that had passed the auditions. When they was finished, Lucy gave the paper to her and Yokkako held onto it as she went back over in front of the nervous and waiting girls. Once in front of them she turned and looked at Lucy who ran and did more somersaults into more backflips before finishing it into a double backflip landing nearby Yokkako. She didn't stop there as she jumped doing a twist and turned it into a flip before landing on her feet. It was the same thing she did previously, but it was a demonstration of what she can do now. She was still working on some hard ones currently, but without a team, she can only do so much. She looked at everyone smiling before she spoke up.

"The results of the auditions are in," said Lucy and everyone got a little more nervous. "Now for the results of those that have passed the Cheerleading audition. Yoshi Ouji, Hina Kiyota, Risa Matsuzaki, Yura Tagawa, Yuko Kawasaki, Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura."

Lucy paused while the ones that she called was excited. Several of the girls congratulated them while some of them who was friends hugged each other like Arisa and Suzuka as well as some others. The other girls looked more nervous as there was two spots left in the Cheerleading audition. Nanoha and Hayate closed their eyes and held their hands together as they hoped they would get in. Some of the other girls either had their hands together or their eyes shut. Lucy smiled before she went on.

"Hayate Yagami," said Lucy.

Hayate's eyes shot open as she heard that with tears of happiness in her eyes. Some people congratulated her while others was too nervous to say anything. Hayate smiled but soon was worried as she looked at Nanoha, who was extremely nervous, slightly shaking. She was the most nervous even though others was really nervous as well. Lucy closed her eyes and looked down and Hayate seeing that looked more nervous as she looked at Nanoha.

"And last," said Lucy still looking down at the floor. "Nanoha Takamachi."

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up smiling after she said that while Nanoha's eyes shot open, surprised while Hayate hugged her. She started to get tears in her eyes due to the happiness after that as she hugged Hayate back while others congratulated her.

"Yes, Yes, Congratulation to those that pass, but there are a few more things to go over," said Lucy. "Those that did not pass can go ahead and leave."

Some of the girls went away not to upset with not making it while others took it a little hard. Some of them had tears in their eyes from failing like the two that got there late. Once the gym was cleared except for the ones that pass, Lucy spoke up.

"Now just a few things before you all go your own ways," said Lucy. "Keep in mind that cheerleading outfits do not come with shoes, socks, or panties. You're required to go barefoot at all times. Yes, Sis?"

Nanoha had her hand up while others blushed as she said panties.

"Does that mean we don't wear shoes at school?" asked Nanoha.

"That's exactly what it means," said Lucy. "As for panties, it is up to you to wear whatever ones you feel the most comfortable in. With that said beginning practice starts tomorrow morning and you will get your temporary cheerleading outfit at that time. Make sure you have the required amount of money with you on hand in the morning. You're all dismissed and good work on the auditions." 

They all smiled happily before they all went their own ways. Hayate and Nanoha said their goodbyes before Hayate left to give the good news to her knights. Everyone else left as well leaving only Nanoha, Lucy, and Yokkako there. Nanoha walked over to Lucy before hugging her in happiness, and she hugged her back.

"You did good today, Sis, but this is only the start," said Lucy. "None the less you sure came prepared today. Now how about we head to Midori-ya. I'm sure that Mama and Papa could use the help."

"Sounds good," said Nanoha smiling.

"Yokkako, I'll see you soon," said Lucy.

"Yup, see you then, Lucy," said Yokkako waving to her before she turned and left.

Lucy waved back at her before she turned and made her way to Midori-ya with Nanoha. 

When Lucy and Nanoha got to Midori-ya, there was the usual crowd as always, and Lucy and Nanoha made their way through the crowd to the doors. When they got to them, they went inside where Momoko and Shiro was running around like headless chickens waiting on people, but other workers was running around like headless chickens as well. That wasn't anything new as there was other workers other than just Momoko and Shiro. As soon as they got in Nanoha was too excited that she couldn't help, but speak up as she gave Momoko and Shiro the news.

"Mom, Dad, I made it into Cheerleading!" cried Nanoha happily as she ran over to them.

Momoko and Shiro stopped before they turned to look at Nanoha and Lucy, who just got there.

"Really?" asked Momoko

"Yeah, Sis did good today," said Lucy smiling.

"There were these two girls that got there late, but they didn't make it," said Nanoha.

Shiro and Momoko sweatdropped but weren't surprised as they knew Lucy liked to be on time and she disliked it when her schedule was interrupted, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't change her schedule as needed.

"I was really nervous when the results came in, and Sis continued to list out the ones that passed," said Nanoha. "There was only one slot left at the end of it before Sis finally announced I passed."

Momoko and Shiro continued to sweatdropped as they looked at Lucy, realizing she made her sweat before looking back at Nanoha.

"That's wonderful, honey," said Momoko cheerfully. "Now how about you give a hand."

"Okay," said Nanoha.

Lucy and Nanoha made their way into the kitchen where they changed into their maid outfits. Once dressed in their maid outfits, they went to work. Nanoha went about taking orders and delivering them while Lucy went about taking orders, delivering them, making milkshakes with Momoko, and cooking with Momoko. Other than that, not much happened at Midori-ya, and it continued as usual like most days.

When it was almost time for Lucy's shift to end, she changed in the kitchen before she left, making her way to go meet with Yokkako for Idol Training. When she got there, they greeted each other as friends before they started going over more of the song that Lucy was still working on. After some time of going over it, they got down to work on the dancing of the song as best as they could without the complete song for the first part of her time with Yokkako. They took a small break after that so Lucy could have lunch like she always does on the weekend. For the second part of her time with Yokkako, Lucy worked on the song so she can get more of it finished working on correcting some parts, changing some parts, and adding some more to it as she went.

Soon it was time for Lucy to leave there for the day and after putting everything away, she got up and left making her way home. When she got home, she met her sister Nanoha and her father Shiro in the living room. After some greetings, some teasing between Lucy and Nanoha, some laughs, it was off to go work on her martial arts and Shinto style kendo training. For the first part Lucy, Shiro, and Nanoha left and made their way to the Shrine first where Lucy started her Shinto-style kendo training, and by the end of it, she had completed her training in the Shinto-style of kendo. For the second part Lucy, Shiro, and Nanoha left and made their way home and to the dojo where Lucy went over her martial arts training idea fixing things as needed before she started her training and by the end of it, she had completed her training in the Mikami-Shinto Martial Arts becoming the founder and sole heir of the Mikami-Shinto Martial Arts.

When training was over it was back to the house where they had dinner. Dinner was cooked again by Momoko, and it was more delicious than the day before. Lucy told Momoko that, but also told her that it could still use some work. Momoko nodded her head, taking it as it came. Dinner was just as pleasant as the day before.

When dinner was over with Lucy didn't worry about doing the dishes leaving it to Momoko before she got up and made her way to her room with Nanoha following. When they got upstairs to their bedroom, Lucy went about getting ready for the Gymnastics audition as she changed into her Leotard. Nanoha blushed as she saw that before she got undressed too and took a while to decide on what to change into. Lucy looked at her as she did that for a minute before smiling and then took off as she made her way downstairs to the door. Shiro and Momoko saw her off before Lucy went on her way as she made her way to the Gymnastics audition.

Lucy got to the school with plenty of time to spare and met up with Yokkako at the track. When she got there they went over everything then Lucy moved farther away from Yokkako, and they waited for the people to show up. 

Meanwhile, a little after Lucy left, Nanoha was able to get dressed finally and made her way downstairs in one of the pink and white two-piece swimsuits that she got when she went shopping with Lucy that let her belly piercing show. Shiro and Momoko smiled at her as they saw her off before Nanoha left the house a little after Lucy did and made her way to the Gymnastics audition. On her way, she met up with Suzuka who was in her own two-piece swimsuit, and the two continued on their way. They got to the School's field first where the Gymnastics audition is held with no one else around for the audition. They noticed Lucy was farther away from Yokkako, and she noticed them too smiling when she saw them in the clothing they chose. They went and got in front of the Gymnastics coach Yokkako both a little nervous as they did. Yokkako smiled at them as she saw them, but other than that remained quiet as she waited. It was a while later when more people started showing up ten to five minutes early, but they had their school outfits on instead of a swimsuit. They gathered in front of the Coach waiting for the beginning of Gymnastics audition nervously. Time seemed to move slowly as they all waited, but soon, it was time to begin, and Yokkako spoke up.

"My name is..." said Yokkako before she was cut off as two voices ringed out across the field.

"Wait... Wait for... us!" came the shout from two girls that was breathing heavily as they ran across the field towards where the audition took place.

Yokkako turned to look at them along with Lucy and the others.

 _"What it is those girls again,"_ thought Nanoha.  _"Didn't they learn their lessons the first time."_

"You're late!" shouted Yokkako making the two girls jump looking nervous frozen in place. "Get with everyone else!"

They weren't the only ones that jumped and looked nervous as the majority of the others jumped and looked nervous as well. The only one that didn't flinch or look nervous about that was Nanoha, but she was still nervous about the audition. Lucy didn't jump either, but she wasn't part of the ones doing the audition and was looking at the two latecomers. Yokkako wasn't going to bother asking them why they was late this time.

"Y-Y-Yes M-M-Ma'am!" shouted the girl before the two scrambled off to where everyone else was waiting.

There was around forty people that showed up to the audition, including the two latecomers.

"Now as I was saying my name is Yokkako Tachibana and I am the Coach of Gymnastics," said Yokkako before turning and looking at Lucy.

Lucy took of running quickly, but not to the point where others can't see her before she did several summersaults into several backflips and ended it with a double backflip but instead of landing it on her feet next to Yokkako she landed it on her hands in a headstand with her legs slightly apart as far as they can go in a split. Even though she wasn't doing the split all the way due to not being flexible enough, she did do it as best she could. She never hit Yokkako as she landed next to her. Yokkako didn't flinch or move from her spot and seeing what Lucy did made everyone nervous. Lucy didn't stop there as she pushed herself up into the air before twisting as she turned it from a twist into a flip landing on her feet at the end next to Yokkako, looking at everyone.

"All of you most likely know me by now, but introductions are still in order, so with that said my name is Lucy Takamachi. I am the Idol Lucy Takamachi. Some call me Lucy Takamachi, some call me Miss Lucy Takamachi and those that know me well call me Lucy," said Lucy introducing herself. "I'm the Captain of the Gymnastics squad, and I thank each of you for coming out to the Gymnastics audition. With introduction over, there are a few things to go over. The first thing is that Gymnastics practice starts at three in the morning every day and it is up to you to make sure you are awake, fed, at school, changed, and on the field ready for Gymnastics practice to start. Now we know that sometimes things come up and sometimes people can't make it on time, so depending on the circumstances we may overlook it. Gymnastics Practice ends at five, and you have thirty minutes to shower and change before going on your way. That brings me to the next topic. The next thing that needs to be gone over is that Gymnastics Practice also starts during the third PE class in the afternoon, but unlike morning practice it is required that you continue the day by going to your class as usual and wait until I come to pull you out of class as I have the privilege of doing so. That brings us to the next topic. Every other day Gymnastics Practice starts at three and continues the same as it does other days, but it also starts in the afternoon after Lunch and continues during the rest of school, you do the same here as well and wait there until I come and get you dismissed from class. Now some of you may think this is an easy way to skip class and get the day off, but I'm here to tell you that you are still responsible for completing the school work regardless. The next thing that needs to be gone over is Gymnastics practice is also on the weekends and on the weekends it starts at seven and ends at nine at night. Just like morning on the weekdays, it is up to you to make sure you are fed, changed, and on the field ready for Gymnastics practice to start. Now you all can see that a lot of you came for the Audition."

Almost everyone looked around at the others before looking back at Lucy except Nanoha and Suzuka.

"Not everyone will get in, and there are only nine slots avalable," said Lucy continuing. "If you are excepted, the school will supply you with a Leotard which is the Gymnastics outfit, but you are required to pay for it yourself. It is required that you make sure that your Leotard is washed and ready for the next day and we will not tolerate anyone smelling like little pigs. Now keep in mind that the Leotard is not the official Leotard and is a temporary Leotard until the official Leotard is made. Yes, Sis?"

Nanoha had raised her hand at hearing the last part and spoke up as everyone looked at her, "When the official Leotard is ready, does the person need to pay for them again? Also is it possible to get two Leotards?"

"Those are good questions, and thank you for asking," said Lucy. "The answer to the first question is no. The reason for this is because you already paid for them when you got your temporary Leotard. The official Leotard will be handed out when they are ready. As for the second question, it is possible to get a spare Leotard, but that will cost extra and is not required. With that said it's about time to start the auditions, but before that, there are a few more things to go over. When auditions start, Yokkako will be putting all of you through several tests. You will be judged on several factors after your audition by Yokkako and me personally. Keep in mind that this audition is fair for all that is here and if you think I'm going to be showing favoritism to anyone forget it now. No matter who is here, I will not show favoritism to them at all. They will be judged just like everyone here. With that said, Yokkako is a strict coach, and I wouldn't settle for anyone except her. If you can not handle that, then leave the field immediately."

Lucy waved her hand to the side in a way to show that if they can't handle a strict coach, they have no right to be there. Several people shook their heads before they left the field, reducing the number of people to twenty out of the forty. Lucy put her hand down but did not frown at all as she waited to see if anyone else would leave the area. After a little bit, no one else left, the others still willing to go through with it, and all of them was girls.

"Good than with that said, let the audition commence," said Lucy as she turned and walked farther away. When she got farther away, she turned back around and stood there watching.

Yokkako started putting them through the wringer as she had them do the gymnastics tests while Lucy watched taking note of everyone's ups and downs as they did them. The audition continued a little after seven and didn't stop until nine at night. When done, Yokkako had them all group up together before she went over to where Lucy was who had a paper in her hands. When she got there, they went through the participants judging them each on several factors which took some time as they quietly talked to each other, but soon they had the nine that had passed the auditions. When they was finished, Lucy gave the paper to her and Yokkako held onto it as she went back over in front of the nervous and waiting girls. Once in front of them she turned and looked at Lucy who ran and did more somersaults into more backflips before finishing it into a double backflip landing in a headstand with her legs slightly apart as far as they can go in a split. She didn't stop there as she pushed off into the air doing a twist and turned it into a flip before landing on her feet. It was the same thing she did previously, but it was a demonstration of what she can do now. She looked at everyone smiling before she spoke up.

"The results of the audition are in," said Lucy and everyone got a little more nervous. "Now for the results of those that have passed the Gymnastics audition. Hami Iwakiri, Kanna Kishi, Rie Suko, Ayuri Tomita, Juria Kozato, Nara Shintani, Ruru Wakuni."

Lucy paused while the ones that she called was excited. Several of the girls congratulated them while some of them who was friends hugged each other. The other girls looked more nervous as there was two spots left in the Gymnastics audition. Nanoha and Suzuka closed their eyes and held their hands together as they hoped they would get in. Some of the other girls either had their hands together or their eyes shut. Lucy smiled before she went on.

"Suzuka Tsukimura," said Lucy.

Suzuka's eyes shot open as she heard that with tears of happiness in her eyes. Some people congratulated her while others was too nervous to say anything. Suzuka smiled but soon was worried as she looked at Nanoha, who was extremely nervous, slightly shaking. She was the most nervous even though others was really nervous as well. Lucy closed her eyes and looked down and Suzuka seeing that looked more nervous as she looked at Nanoha.

"And last," said Lucy still looking down at the floor. "Nanoha Takamachi."

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up smiling after she said that while Nanoha's eyes shot open, surprised, and frozen at the fact she got in while Suzuka hugged her. She started to get tears in her eyes due to the happiness after that as she hugged Suzuka back while others congratulated her.

"Yes, Yes, Congratulation to those that pass, but there are a few more things to go over," said Lucy. "Those that did not pass can go ahead and leave."

Some of the girls went away, not too upset with not making it while others took it a little hard. Some of them had tears in their eyes from failing like the two that got there late. Once the gym was cleared except for the ones that pass, Lucy spoke up.

"Now just a few things before you all go your own ways," said Lucy. "Keep in mind that you do not wear shoes, socks, or panties with your Leotard."

The girls all blushed as she said panties.

"With that said beginning practice starts tomorrow night and you will get you temporary Leotard at that time," said Lucy. "Make sure you have the required amount of money with you on hand. You're all dismissed and good work on the audition."

They all smiled happily before they all went their own ways. Suzuka and Nanoha said their goodbyes before Suzuka left. Everyone else left as well leaving only Nanoha, Lucy, and Yokkako there. Nanoha walked over to Lucy before hugging her in happiness, and she hugged her back.

"You did good today, Sis," said Lucy. "You sure came prepared. Now how about we head home. I'm sure that Mama and Papa will be waiting for news."

"Sounds good," said Nanoha smiling.

"Yokkako, I'll see you tomorrow," said Lucy.

"Yup, see you then, Lucy and good work today Nanoha, but don't expect that I'm going to go easy on you because you are Lucy's sister," said Yokkako.

"I don't expect you to Coach," said Nanoha.

Yokkako smiled at her before she waved them off then turn and left. Lucy waved back at her before she turned and made her way home with Nanoha.

When they got home, Nanoha was so excited that she ran to the door before throwing it open as she shouted while running off into the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I made it into Gymnastics!" shouted Nanoha happily.

"Really?" asked Momoko as Lucy came into the living room to see Shiro and Momoko looking at Nanoha along with Kyouya and Miyuki.

Kyouya and Miyuki was surprised that Nanoha made it into Cheerleading and Gymnastics.

"Yeah, Sis did well today," said Lucy smiling.

Nanoha continued to go on about the audition and everything. As she did Shiro and Momoko sweatdropped when she mentioned the two girls that got to both auditions late. Momoko, Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki all sweatdropped when she mentioned the results and how she was last to be the one to pass. 

"That's wonderful, honey," said Momoko cheerfully as Nanoha smiled.

"Well, I got some stuff to finish up, so I'm going to head upstairs," said Lucy.

Momoko and Shiro smiled at her as they heard that while Kyouya and Miyuki was confused. They have heard the piano being played, but they had no idea what Lucy was doing up there, and neither Momoko or Shiro told them. Lucy smiled before she made her way upstairs to her and Nanoha's room with Nanoha following. When they got up there, both got out of there outfits and back into a pair of their thongs and training bras. Lucy then put her Gymnastics outfit away as it was still clean due to her not working up a sweat. After that, instead of teasing each other and tickling each other, Lucy went straight to working on her song while using the piano in their room to help. Nanoha just laid down in the bed listening and watching as Lucy went to work on her new song. She got her song finish just in time before it was almost time for bed and took her cell phone to call Sugita. When Sugita answered it, she greeted him before she told him the new song is finished, which made Sugita excited to hear that and ask her to come in tomorrow for recording. Lucy agreed before she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. After that, Lucy put the song away for tomorrow before she climbed into the bed ready to get some sleep and not long after that both girls was soundlessly out for the night.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter nine of Celestial Devil. I hope you like it. This chapter only covers Saturday, and I was initially going to add Sunday as well, but due to how long it got with all that happened, I decided to cut Sunday off and only add what took place on Saturday. I don't know too much about Cheerleading or Gymnastics, but I did my best with it. I do however know or at least according to the information that I got that there are roughly about six team members in Gymnastics four for the team and two for Individuals, but that's all I know about it. I did have Lucy add more members than usual, which will be used most likely as a substitution in case it is needed. Only six is selected for tournaments, but it's never really stated the total number, and I'm pretty sure they most likely have substitutions in case of injury or other issues. Other than that the most exciting part is that Lucy finally finished her training in the Shinto style kendo as well as her training of her martial arts ideal. The Makami-Shinto Martial Arts. Additionally, Lucy had also finished with her new song. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Celestial Devil.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the Characters in both anime, or the songs, but I do own the idea for the story and OC if any.

 **Note:**  This is a crossover of both Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This story I came up with a long time ago as I never saw anyone do a crossover between these two animes before. There is a possibility that there will be a continuation after story once done with the first one. In case you are wondering this takes place a little before the start of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection. If you noticed there is going to be some similarities and some differences. Like the fact they are still using the Arthra ship as a base, but they do also have a base on Earth as well just like I believe they do in Reflection. The specific tag is due for possible later chapters in the story, but whether or not that happens is hard to say, so the tags may or may not change.


End file.
